World change
by shanakamiya
Summary: Cuando los hermanos Matsuno despertaron ese dia, algo era diferente... ¿príncipe? ¿estrella de rock? ¿esposa? ¿Líder de la mafia? ¿modelo? ¿ángel? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?
1. Chapter 00 Introduccion

**Notas del fanfic:**

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, le pertenece a Fujio Akatsuka y a Perrot.

Por lo cual la siguiente historia se hace por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **La siguiente historia contiene yaoi, incesto, lemon y Au**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

!Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Osomatsu-san. Espero que les guste. por que verán, en realidad es la mezcla de varias ideas que tenia. Por que si algo que tiene Osomatsu-san, en gran cantidad son Universos Alternos. Y de cierta manera, al no poder decidirme por uno solo, termine exponiendo todo en una sola historia.

Espero que lo disfrute n.n

* * *

 **Introducción**

 **Osomatsu**

Cuando Osomatsu desperto ese dia, lo primero que detecto fue el terible dolor de cabeza y la boca seca. Ayer en la noche… ¿Qué habia pasado? Él y sus hermanos habían ido a los baños públicos y después… ¿dónde Chibita? No lo recuerda con claridad, pero tiene una jaqueca monumental, que indica que si fue asi.

Se giró fastidiado, aun quiere seguir durmiendo, pero la luz que se cuela por la ventana se lo impide y muy a su pesar, abre los parpados lentamente, encontrándose primero, como es costumbre con la cara de Totty a su derecha, el cual aún dormía plácidamente. Pero algo estaba mal, algo era diferente. Osomatsu se dio cuanta en cuanto espabilo un poco.

—¿Pero qué ocurre? —se dijo sentándose rápidamente y alzando las sabanas— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Se habia percatado que no solo él no vestía su habitual pijama azul, si no que Todomatsu a su lado, tampoco tenía su ropa. No, no solo eso, si no que eran los únicos en la cama ¿En dónde rayos estaba? Esa no era su habitación. No podía ser posible, por fin habia pasado. ¿Se habia emborrachado lo suficiente para terminar asi con uno de sus hermanos? ¡No, imposible! P-pero, pero todo indicaba que eso habia ocurrido.

—Osomatsu-niisan —Todomatsu despertaba con una gran sonrisa—. Buenos días —se acercó al mayor y le dio un beso cándido en la mejilla—. Ayer fue maravilloso.

Osomatsu hace una mueca extraña. Esto debe de ser una broma ¿no?

—Osomatsu nii-san ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálido de repente.

—T-todomatsu —el mayor apenas podía reaccionar—. ¿Q-qué ocurrió anoche?

—Qué preguntas haces Osomatsu nii-san… —el menor se ruboriza tras una pequeña risita cómplice.

El mayor se levantó de la cama lentamente y sin decir nada se fue a la fuga.

—¡Osomatsu nii-san!

Alcanzo a oír al menor llamarlo alterado. Pero no detuvo su andar por el contrario corrió por el extenso pasillo. El lugar era inmenso y se veía costoso. Abrió una de las puertas al azar.

—¿He? Osomatsu nii-san ¿Qué haces paseándote asi por la casa? —Choromatsu le mira extrañado, incluso desaprobado.

—Jee. Si Osoko nee-san te ve asi, se enojara contigo, _brother_ —Karamatsu aparto la vista de su espejo un momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos? —solo pudo preguntar el mayor— ¿Quién es Osoko?

El de verde y azul se miraron mutuamente confundidos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto Choro.

—¡Osomatsu nii-san! ¿Por qué saliste corriendo asi? —Totty entraba al cuarto alterado, vestía una bata y traía otra en la mano—. Si las chicas te ven asi, Choroko nee-san nunca dejara de molestarme— se quejó el menor.

—¿Qué, de que hablan? —Osomatsu en verdad está confundido.

De repente otras dos personas entraron a la habitación. Una de ellas, la chica de lentes y chongo en la cabeza sonreía maquiavélicamente:

—Hey, Totty. Por fin me hiciste caso y drogaste a Osomatsu nii-san ayer después del concierto, para llevártelo a la cama —Choroko pregunta con expresión malvada.

—¡Yo nunca aria algo asi! —protesto el nombrado.

—¡Hay, Choroko nee-san! No empieces con tus cosas —la pequeña de trenzas se queja haciendo un puchero.

Osomatsu estaba pasmado en su sitio. Esos eran Choromatsu y Todomatsu con vestido, p-pero ellos estaban a su lado. Otras tres personas entraron más a la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Totty por fin tuvo éxito? —una chica atlética de piel bronceada entra.

—Karako nee-san no seas vulgar.

—¡Ah! ¿Quién es vulgar, Todoko?

—¡Karako nee-san es una vulgar! ¡Vulgar!—los dos más alegres y con la boca abierta comienzan a burlarse.

—Mira lo que provocas. Ahora Jyushimatsu y Jyushiko no dejaran de molestar con eso.

Karako frunce el ceño mientras la de trenzas se ríe por lo bajo.

—Cálmate, _Sister_.

—Podrían callarse, trato de concentrarme para terminar las letras de las canciones nuevas —una chica de cabello negro largo entra malhumorada al cuarto— ¿Por qué Osomatsu nii-san está desnudo?

—Él y Todomatsu nurufufu nurufufu —la fujoshi de grupo intenta responder pero su particular risita se lo impedía. Aun asi las gafas empañadas y el hilito de sangre de la nariz hacia que su hermana menor adivinara de que iba todo el alboroto.

—¡Ashhh! —Ichiko soltó fastidiada.

Ichimatsu aparece detrás de Ichiko:

— ¿Qué? ¿por fin Totty drogo a Osomatsu nii-sanpara llevárselo a la cama?

—Mmm ¡Que yo no aria algo asi! —Todomatsu seguía quejándose.

Para ese momento Osomatsu solo escuchaba un sinfín de voces a su alrededor, discutiendo sobre lo que él y Todomatsu hicieron la noche anterior y algo sobre conciertos y presentaciones. La habitación se habia llenado a tope y creí estar viendo doble o séxtuple, él ya no sabe. Tanto asi que ni siquiera le daba importancia el estar desnudo delante de todos. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando otra voz se unió a la conversación, pero era una enojada y mandona.

—¡¿Que ocurre aquí?! ¿Qué les pasa a todos? —la chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros se hacía paso entre la multitud—¡Hey! ¡Espera, porque estas de esta manera! ¡Dios mío, vístete! —le arrebata la bata que traía Todomatsu en las manos y se la tiro encima al Osomatsu—¡No te avergüenzas de estar asi frente a tus hermanas! ¡Hey, me estas escuchando!

Los ojos de Osomatsu se pusieron en blanco. ¿Ese era él mismo? ¿con falda? ¿regañándose?

 **Karamatsu**

Cuando el segundo hermano reacciono estaba acostado sobre el tejado de la casa, era tarde, casi anochecía. Se cubrió con mano izquierda el rostro para tratar de incorporarse. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Un anillo?

Se dijo a si mismo mirando su mano izquierda, pero no le dio importancia. Se veía bien después de todo y podía combinar con su _Perfec Fashion_.

—Aquí estas, Karamatsu-niisan —Choromatsu aparece detrás de él— ¿Por qué la cena aún no está hecha? ¿Y quién está cuidando a Totty?

—¿He? Ya veo, necesitas algo de tu maravilloso hermano, ¿no, _brother_? —hace una pose dramática.

—Baja de una vez, todos te están buscando. Ya casi llega Osomatsu nii-san.

Fue un poco extraño. Se podría decir que Choromatsu no lo habia ignorado como siempre lo hacía, además le habia dicho que todos lo estaban buscando. ¡Claro! Por fin sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos y obtenía el reconocimiento que se merecía.

Fue hasta donde estaba Choromatsu para bajar a donde estaban los demás. ¡Ah! ¿Pero, desde cuando Choromatsu era más bajito que él?

Las cosas empezaron a tornarse muy raras. No recordaba que su casa fuera así, al menos su habitación ya no parecía la de antes. No, solo exagera. Y ahora que lo mira mejor ¿Qué era lo que vestía Choromatsu? ¿un uniforme?

—Karamatsu —llamo el menor—. La cena, llévamela a mi habitación. Voy a estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—¿Qué dijiste, Choromatsu? —el de sudadera azul abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? Sabes que tengo los exámenes de admisión este año y necesito estudiar todo lo que pueda para…

—¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san!

Una voz delgadita llama la atención de ambos chicos que voltean.

Karamatsu sentía que el corazón se le salía. Ese… ese era…

—Choro nii-san, Kara nii-chan. Totty está llorando y le pega a Ichi nii-chan.

—¿Ju-Jyushimatsu?, ¿ _little_ Jyushimatsu? —Karamatsu no reaccionaba, Un pequeño niño de unos cuatro o cinco años con sudadera amarilla estaba frente a él.

—¿No iras a ver a Totty? —Choromatsu pregunta.

—¿Hee? ¿Por qué?

—¡Ya es suficiente, Totty suéltame!

Ichimatsu aparecía, uno muy joven y con uniforme escolar. Gruñendo enojado y con… con un…

—¡ _Baby_ , Totty! —grita Karamatsu.

—Da da da.

—¡Suéltame!

Ichimatsu trataba de apartar al pequeño bebé en mameluco rosa, que traía en brazos. Ese niño no paraba de jalarle el pelo.

Choromatsu suspiro cansado:

—Te dejo a cargo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —el segundo hermano no sabía que hacer ¿Esta soñando o qué?

De repente se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

—¡Ya regrese!

—Osomatsu nii-san.

Karamatsu reconoció la voz del mayor. Y sonrió aliviado, por fin abria alguien que le explicara que ocurría. Pero él no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió después.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Totty está llorando. Haber Ichimatsu, dámelo.

¿Ese chico en traje y bien peinado era Osomatsu?

El mayor cargo al pequeño _Baby_ Totty lo calmo meciéndolo suavemente. Se acercó a Karamatsu.

—Ya volví —su sonrisa es despreocupada como la de costumbre—. ¿qué hay de cenar? ¿No vas a recibirme como siempre?

Y acto seguido intento besarlo, sin embargo consigue detenerlo empujando levemente su hombro.

—¿Q-que haces, _brother_?

—¿Hee? Besando a mi esposa ¿Qué más?

Fue la contestación del mayor con corbata roja.

—¡Demonios, Osomatsu nii-san! ¡No hagas eso enfrente de los niños! —regaño Choromatsu que le tapaba los ojos a Jyushimatsu y le daba un pequeño puntapié al nombrado.

—¡No veo! ¡no veo! —el pequeño de amarillo agitaba sus brazos.

Ichimatsu por su parte truena la boca y desvía la mira como si no le importara lo que viera.

—Está bien. Vamos a cenar, entonces. ¡Me muero de hambre! —dijo el de corbata roja.

Y todos comenzaron a retirarse al comedor.

Fue en ese momento cuando Karamatsu se dio cuenta de que Osomatsu traía puesto un anillo idéntico al suyo en la mano izquierda.

 **Choromatsu**

—Choromatsu-sama… Choromatsu-sama…

Una voz muy agradable despertaba al tercer hijo esa mañana. Era una que el conocía muy bien, porque la habia escuchado más de una vez durante los conciertos.

—Choromatsu-sama… Choromatsu-sama

¡Hoy iba a ser un buen dia! Estaba teniendo ese maravilloso sueño donde perdía su virginidad con Nyaa-chan. No podía estar más feliz.

—Choromatsu-sama… ¡Maldición despierte de una vez, nya! —la chica jala la sabana y lo tira de la cama de una patada—. Tiene una agenda muy apretada hoy.

Choromatsu se queda embobado. Tenía a su idol Nyaa-chan vestida de _maid_ frente a él.

—¡Nyaa-chan!

Sonrió tan grande que la chica de cabello rosado y orejas de gato, hizo una mueca de extrañeza y asco.

—¿Qué ocurre con ese nombre tan estúpido, nya? Levántese ya —toma al hico del cuello de la pijama y lo arrastra consigo—. Al menos esta vez recordó vestirse después de… de sus otras actividades.

Ella lanza al chico a la cama y corre apresurada al closet súper lujoso y grande en una esquina de a habitación. Saco el vestuario de ese dia y fue directo al chico al cual ruborizo e cuanto observo como la chica le desabotonaba la pijama.

—¿Q-que haces? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo! —detiene. Choromatsu piensa que está en un sueño, y sin embargo, aun así, a él no se le ocurre hacer nada más interesante con ella en esta situación. Definitivamente no deja de ser virgenmatsu.

—¿Que está diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo sabe hacer eso solo, nya?

Después de un forcejeó de parte de Nyaa-chan para vestir a su amo. Choromatsu parecía una cereza de tanta vergüenza. Pero la _maid_ no le daba la oportunidad de pensar o de objetar al joven. Lo levanto, jalo frente a su armario y abrió una puerta especial revelando un espejo.

—¡¿Porque mi cabello tiene verde?! —Choromatsu pregunto extrañado, al mismo tiempo que la chica lo peinaba hacia atrás y de repente ponía una corona sobre la cabeza. Eso no era lo único raro. Su ropa, sí que parecía sacada de un cuento. El chaleco verde, la corbata del mismo color, guantes negros y saco blanco, que traía a modo de capa.

—Sus gafas, Choromatsu-sama —le ofrece unas de armazón rojo.

—N-no las necesito.

—¡Sus gafas, Choromatsu-sama! — la chica de mala gana se las puso al chico. Inmediatamente, lo jalo de la mano.

Salieron de la habitación y Choromatsu quedo sorprendido. Aun no entendía bien de que iba todo este sueño. Pero Nyaa-chan tenía un vestido de _maid_ y lo llamaba "sama", asi que todo iba excelente. Por fin todos esos años de ser el chico recto de la familia, tenía sus recompensa. Miro entonces a su alrededor, todo era costoso y parecía fantasioso, como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Entraron en un estudio gigante, lleno de libros, mapas y demás cosas curiosas. La chica lo sentó en un enorme sillón de terciopelo rojo frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles.

—Bien —Nyaa-chan se dirijo a una esquina donde ella tenía preparado una bandeja de plata con pan francés, huevos y comenzó a servir el té—. Hoy tiene que revisar todos esos tratados. Lo mejor es que no salga de esta habitación todo el dia, para que pueda concentrarse. Sus hermanos como siempre le han dejado todo a usted.

—¿He? ¿Ellos?

—Asi es. Jyushimatsu-sama, se levantó temprano, pero sigue con su proyecto secreto. Osomatsu-sama, Karamatsu-sama e Ichimatsu-sama aun no despiertan, usted ya sabe porque. Y Todomatsu-sama… él… él se fue de compras. Si eso, nyaa.

Choromatsu por su lado, miraba enrarecido los papeles frente a él. No entendía lo que estaba escrito. Ni siquiera tenía idea si existía un idioma asi.

—Nyaa-chan… porque…

—¿De nuevo con ese nombre estúpido? Si es una broma, no es agradable, nya —regaño la chica poniendo todo al alcanza del chico.

Teniendo a su idol tan cerca el chico de verde no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Pero fue, que al mirar más de cerca se percató de algo interesante.

—¡Tus orejas, Nyaa-chan! ¡Son reales!

—¿Ahh? —la chica pregunta extrañada. Hoy sí que Choromatsu-sama estaba raro. Tal vez le faltaba descansar de tanto trabajo—. Claro es lo normal para la gente del reino de Animaria. ¡Usted lo sabe!. Que mi madre era de aquel reino y mi padre de este, del reino Akatsuka. ¿Qué pasa con usted?

—¿Hee? ¿Hee?

El chico se quedó en blanco. Este sueño era muy descriptivo. Tato que incluso habia pasado de largo el hecho de que no era nada erótico, a comparación de los otros que habia tenido con la chica de cabellos rosas.

—¡Reika! ¡Pajamatsu! —el portón se abre y entre el primogénito de la familia—. ¡buenos días!

—¿O-Osomatsu nii-san? ¿Pero que traes puesto?

El chico se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca a su hermano, el cual se miraba la ropa roja de príncipe, se abre el saco para mirar dentro.

—¿De qué hablas? Es mi misa ropa de siempre. Lo más importante ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿No te dijeron que hoy iba a venir Atsushi a ver a Todomatsu? Está con él, en este preciso momento.

—¡Nyaa! —la chica en la habitación grita sorprendida, crispándose en el acto y quedando con los ojos en blanco. Al parecer esa información no se la debían dar a Choromatsu.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —el de verde preguntaba con simpleza.

—¿He? —Osomatsu abre la boca sorprendido—. Te… te sientes bien. ¿no tienes fiebre? —el de rojo pone su mano en la de frente de su hermano menor y la otra en la suya, comparando.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡Choromatsu nii-san! ¡Choromatsu nii-san! —Todomatsu entra gritando corriendo— ¡Escóndeme!— y va a ocultarse detrás del nombrado.

—Todomatsu-kun, espera —ahora Atsushi invadía el estudio del tercer hermano, seguido de un mayordomo y dos sirvientas.

—¡Largo! ¡Yo ya te dije que tengo a Choromatsu nii-san! —Totty le muestra la lengua al mismo tiempo que se abraza al de verde por la cintura.

—¡Hey! ¡No, espera! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Choromatsu solo alza su brazo para ver mejor al menor—Todomatsu, suéltame ya.

—¡Por favor, Todomatsu-kun!

—¡No! —y el de traje rosa y principesco se aferró más a su hermano mayor—Hey~ Choromatsu nii-san~ Mostrémosle cuanto nos amamos —el menor guiño un ojo.

—¡¿Ahh?!

—Cho-choromatsu-sama —Nyaa-chan parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Otra m _aid_ de la casa entra en la habitación.

—¡Ah! Totoko-chan —Osomatsu habla.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Por qué todos están aquí? ¿Reika, no te dije que no le no le digieras a Choromatsu, sobre la visita de Atsushi?

—Ese fui yo— el mayor de los Matsuno habla guiñando un ojo y frotando un dedo por debajo de su nariz.

—¡Idiota! —Totoko le suelta un golpe en la cabeza dejando un chichón. Volteo a su lado, percatándose de la presencia de Atsushi. La actitud de la chica cambia de repente, sonríe y hace unos ojos grandes—. Atsushi-sama. ¡Ah! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué le paso a Osomatsu-sama? ¿Estás bien?

—Eso dolió —el de rojo se sobaba la cabeza—. Ya vez Todo esto es tu culpa de Pajamatsu.

Choromatsu no entendía nada. Esto, parecía tan real. Para ese momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran dos cosas. Una: que Todomatsu lo soltara de una buena vez. Y después, Si esto era un sueño quería despertar.

 **Ichimatsu**

Si algo que le gustaba hacer al curto Matsuno, era dormir. Por ello que hubiera personas murmurando detrás de él, lo comenzaba a sacar de quicio.

—Adelante. Hazlo.

—Estás loco. No quiero morir, hazlo tú.

—¿He? ¿Yo?

¡Con un demonio! Si no se callaban de una buena vez, en verdad va a matarlos.

Su irritación era cada vez mayor. No se callaban y comenzaban a hacer mucho más ruido. Desesperado, trono la boca, despego su cabeza de lo que fuera en la que tenía recargada, y se levantó de un movimiento rápido.

—¡Cállense de una buena vez!

Grita a aquellos dos jóvenes desconocidos que vestían de negro. Uno se tiro al piso y de rodillas le rogo:

—¡Por favor no me mate, Don Ichi. Tengo esposa y dos hijos!

—¡Ahh! ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? —dijo Ichimatsu con su tono de siempre—He ¿Qué es esto?

Mira su ropa, un traje sastre blanco con camisa y corbata morado. Se abre el saco, asomando una pistola en su funda.

—¡No nos mate!

Grite el otro chico tirándose de rodillas al piso, rogando clemencia.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —un chico de cabello castaño y gafas entra a la habitación— ¡ah! Don Ichi, ya desperto. ¿está listo para irse?

—Ah, eres tú.

Ichimatsu en seguida reconoce a aquel chico. Era uno de los novios que habia molestado en navidad. También recuerda que junto a su novia lo habían ayudado esa vez que salió de casa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Maldición… no lo recuerda…

—Ustedes dos pueden irse —el chico de lentes le indica a los otros dos que salen corriendo despavoridos del lugar. Se dirige de nuevo al de blanco— Don Ichi. ¿está listo?

—¿He? Si… como sea.

Ichimatsu por impulso toma el sombrero que estaba a su lado y se va en compañía del otro chico. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué esta él está aquí? Para empezar ¿Dónde rayos esta?

La preguntas de Ichimatsu no hicieron más que incrementarse cuando fue llevado afuera de la mansión donde se encontraban, y aquel chico lo subía a un auto antiguo. Con todo respeto y notando la mirada fría o asustada de cualquiera que chocara con ellos en el camino.

El auto empezó su andar.

—Don Ichi, sé que hoy es su dia libre y que quiere verlos pronto. Pero también sabe que algunos de sus subordinados tienden a desconfiar de sus encuentros con… ¿Don Ichi?

El de gafas detiene su discurso al ver los ojos confundidos de su líder que no paraba de ver incrédulo por la ventana, como si fuera la primer vez que viera ese paisaje.

—Esto es una broma ¿cierto? —Ichimatsu trato de parecer neutral— tch.. ¿en qué año cree ese idiota que estamos? Incluso aceptaste ayudarlo. O acaso esto fue un plan hecho por todos para joderme.

—D-de que habla, Don Ichi.

—Ya basta. ¿Qué es eso de Don Ichi? ¿A dónde vamos?

—A su lugar de siempre los jueves.

El de gafas contesta sincero pero no para de estar sorprendido.

—Sigue fingiendo si quieres. Pero en cuanto Osomatsu nii-san… — El auto se frenó de repente—¡Ah! ¡Pero que rayos!

—¡¿Qué dijo, Don Ichi?! ¡¿Cómo lo llamo?!

—¡Ah!

—Don Ichi, con todo respeto. ¿Esta drogado?

—¡He!

—Lo lamento —El de gafas se disculpa y pone en marcha el auto—. Creo que escuche mal ¿no es asi? El _gatto nero_. Líder de una de las mafias más poderosas de la ciudad no puede referirse asi de su mayor enemigo, Don Osomatsu.

—Hey, espera ¿Qué?

—Llegamos —su acompañante detiene el auto, baja el primero y abre la puerta—. El Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie.

Ichimatsu no dijo nada. Se bajó del auto y miro una gran salón de fiestas llenos de luces de neón. El chico de gafas le escolto hasta la puerta, en donde el fornido encargado lo dejo pasar antes que todas las personas en la fila detrás de él. En su interior el edificio lleno de luces, brillos y lentejuelas. Las mesas de madera y sillas forradas en terciopelo rojo, ocupadas de gente que lo saludaba o mostraba sus repetos a él.

—¿Quiere que llame a Babuetan-san?

—¿He?

—¡Hey, _Gatto nero_!

Una voz en la multitud lo llama y a Ichimatsu se le hace conocida.

—No puede ser. Es Don Osomatsu. Sera mejor que ¡¿Don Ichi?!

Cuando el chico de gafas se dio cuenta, el de camisa morada se dirigía al líder de la mafia contraria.

Cuando Ichimatsu se encontró de pie frente a Osomatsu, noto que este llevaba puesto un traje negro con camisa roja y que besaba apasionadamente a una chica de cabello corto castaño que usaba un vestido de coctel rosado.

—Bien. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Ichi suelta su pregunta asqueado de la escena frente a él.

Osomatsu se separó de la chica y le dijo:

—Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, _Gatto nero_. Los negocios en común siempre nos hacen encontrarnos —pero Ichimatsu no dijo nada, estaba más sorprendido cuando vio la cara de aquella chica. Ella tenía boca de gatito y unos ojos grandes llenos de pretensión. Ichimatsu casi podría jurar que ella era… —¡Oye! —Osomatsu le llama la atención y pega más a su chica a su cuerpo—. Deja de ver a mi Todomi.

—¡Hey para esto de una buena vez!

Ichimatsu gruño como gato.

—¡De que hablas! ¿quieres pelear? —el de rojo saca un arma de su saco y le apunta al rostro al de blanco.

—Don Osomatsu, calmase —Todomi se pone de pie—.Cuando se pone asi es imposible detenerlo. Es mejor que llame a Choromi-san.

La farsa estaba llegando demasiado lejos para Ichimatsu, golpea el arma con la palma de la mano apartándola de su cara. Ese juguete no lo asusta. Sin embargo al hacer eso, el arma se dispara y rompe un vaso lleno de wiski en la mano de un hombre en la mesa del frente.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Quieren pelea?!

Aquel hombre grita parándose con todo el sequito de subordinados a su espalda, sacan sus armas y comienzan a disparar. A lo que el de rojo sonríe y contrataca.

Sobra decir que para ese momento Ichimatsu se habia desmayado estando de pie, con los ojos en blanco y el alma saliéndosele del cuerpo por la boca.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Saca tu arma y ayúdame!

Escucha como eco la voz de Osomatsu junto a un confuso barullo de gritos y voces. De repente todo se pone negro, e Ichimatsu ya no sabe nada.

Cuando Ichimatsu comenzó a despertar, le dolía la cabeza y todo daba vueltas. La habitación tenía las luces apagadas, asi que solo distinguía la silueta de una persona con una compresa en la mano.

—¡He! Despertaste que bueno, Ichi.

Ichi sonrió de lado tranquilizándose, reconoció la voz alegre y desenfadada de Jyushimatsu.

—Creo que tuve un sueño muy raro.

Dice por lo bajo.

—No te preocupes, ya todo está bien —le contesta Jyushi—. Aquí estas seguro… ¡En el Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie!

—¡HAAA!

Ichi se levanta de un golpe. En ese momento se enciende la luz y el de morado queda con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. ¿Esa persona con vestido rojo, coletas amarillas y maquillaje era Jyushimatsu?

—¿Qué ocurre, Don Ichi?

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre de un portazo. Un hombre de traje, un poco desaliñado, ojeroso y con la corbata mal acomodada entra corriendo con un maletín lleno de papeles bajo el brazo.

—¡Escuche lo que paso, cuando venía de regreso. ¿Está todo bien, Babuetan-san?! —abraza a la nombrada.

—Sip. Solo es una falsa alarma. Todomi también está bien, Karamatsu-san.

—Me alegra, escucharlo. —el de traje toma a Babuetan de las manos. Pero a percatarse que Ichimatsu está despierto se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazo—. Don Ichi, que bueno que también estas a salvo.

Ichi no decía nada, seguía atónito. Se inclinó un poco para separarse de Karamatsu y logro asomarse por la puerta abierta.

—Discúlpate con Babuetan-san por todo este escándalo.

Una chica de cabello verde y vestido azul, regañaba a Osomatsu frunciendo el ceño mientras pegaba en el suelo con sus tacones rojos.

—No te enojes, Choromi~

El de rojo ponía una mueca infantil mientras rogaba.

—¡Discúlpate!

Ordenaba la chica de azul.

—¿Don Ichi, se encuentra bien?

Volteo de nuevo a ver a Karamatsu que le sonreía amablemente. Después hacia Babuetan-san, que sin duda era Jyushimatsu.

—¿Qué pasa?

La rubia pregunta coqueta. Y contoneándose acercándose hacia él.

Todo esto era demasiado. Demasiado. Al parecer nada de esto era una broma. Y para cuando Ichimatsu entendió eso, se habia desmayado de nuevo.

 **Todomatsu**

El menor de los hermanos Matsuno desperto sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo. No tenía el brazo de Karamastu sobre su rostro o recibido una patada de Osomatsu. En su lugar, tenía la sensación de estar en un lugar muy espacioso. Igualmente el típico y duro futon que compartía con sus hermanos, ahora parecía una suave nube y olía diferente, delicioso.

Se estiro levantándose lentamente mientras bostezaba y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó al notar la lujosa habitación. ¡Esperen! Este lugar se le hacía familiar, muy familiar—. No, no es posible este lugar es…

—Todomatsu-kun ¿ya despertaste? Te traje el desayuno.

—¡Atsushi!

Grita Totty al ver al chico con una bandeja de comida.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿se te hace tarde para la sesión de fotos?

—¿Qué?

—¡He!

—N-no. N-nada.

Todomatsu desvía la mirada. No tiene idea de cómo termino en ese lugar. Es decir lo último que recuerda, fue ir a la casa de baños con sus hermanos. Sea lo que hubiera pasado, Totty decidió que lo mejor podía hacer en esa situación, era lo que habia aprendido a hacer mejor, al ser el menor de seis varones. Fingir.

Desayunar tranquilamente. Atsushi parecía de lo más normal. Platicando como siempre de su trabajo. Después de eso, dejo que Totomatsu se vistiera y le informo que lo llevaría al estudio. A lo que el pequeño de rosa pidió ir a su casa, para sorpresa de Atsushi. Sin embargo, asi fue. Si no fuera porque el menor de los hermanos Matsuno, no recordaba cómo fue a llegar a la habitación de Atsushi. Todo sería normal. Era el Atsushi de siempre, en el departamento de siempre, el auto de siempre; el camino a casa de siempre, la misma avenida. Pero Todomatsu era más astuto. Sabía que habia algo diferente. No estaba seguro de que, pero sabía que algo era diferente. Sin embargo, esa sensación, no lo prepararía para lo siguiente.

Atsushi detuvo el auto, como siempre, aúnas cuantas calles antes de llegar a la casa de Totty. El de rosa desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta del coche y prosiguió a salir, pero antes de poner un pie fuera. Atsushi lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.

—Todomatsu-kun… ¿estás seguro de que quieres regresar? Ayer en la noche llegaste a mi departamento muy mal. Y dijiste que no querías volver a ese lugar. Pensé que preferirías que te dejara en el estudio. Y viera que no…

—¡Es-estoy bien! —Totty interrumpe y sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo—. No debió ser tan grave. Estaré bien.

—Está bien —Acepto el castaño—. Pero, mira —saca un sobre de la guantera y se lo ofrece al rosa—. Esto es lo que siempre acordamos ¿no? Llámame cuando quieras —se acerca lo suficiente y da un beso en la mejilla a Todomatsu.

—¿H-ee? Um. Si —Totty se bajó del auto sorprendido por lo ocurrido, tocándose la mejilla.

Atsushi se fue.

Camino a casa por el camino acostumbrado:

—¿Qué está pasando? No recuerdo nada de lo que Atsushi me dijo. Y lo que hizo… ¡no importa! Es cierto —mira el sobre que le entrego su amigo—. ¿Qué será?

Al sacar el contenido el Matsuno se quedó de piedra. Era un buen fajo de billetes.

—¡¿Hee?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Grita alto. Inmediatamente voltea a todos lados y oculta desesperadamente el dinero entre su ropa.

Y fue corriendo a casa.

Al llegar, era su misma vieja casa de siempre. Pero el dinero que tenía encima, ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Para iniciar, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que Atsushi le regalara, tan generosa cantina de efectivo? No recuerda haberle pedido prestado. De hecho, nunca le habia pedido prestado. Lo importante ahora es que sus hermanos no encontraran el dinero. Después se lo devolvería a Atsushi.

Entro a casa normalmente. Todo estaba tranquilo.

—Llegue a casa.

Anuncio.

—¡Ah, Totty! —Osomatsu lo recibió al ir pasando por allí— ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Después del escándalo que hicieron ayer. Pese que te habías ido con ya-sabes-quien. Dime. Dime —el mayor sonrió cómplice—. No te dieron algo de dinero.

—¿Qué? ¿po-porque piensas eso, Osomatsu nii-san?

—Vamos, Totty. No pongas esa cara. Todos sabemos, como son las cosas con Atsushi. Por eso, él se pone celoso con facilidad.

—N-no sé qué es a lo que te…

—¡Ah, Todomatsu— Choromatsu hace su aparición—Pensé que te veríamos en el estudio.

—¿Estudio? —el de rosa pregunta.

—Recuerda la sesión de fotos, para la revista Anan.

—¿Ahh?

—Qué recuerdos y pensar que hace un par de años hicimos nuestro debut en esa mima revista.

Comenta el de sudadera roja frotando un dedo por debajo de su nariz.

—¿De-debut? —Todomatsu se queda preguntando con cara de sorpresa. Le estaban diciendo que habia aparecido en una de las revistas más vistas entre las mueres ¿para empezar como sus idiotas hermanos conocían el nombre de la revista? ¡no! ¡no¡ Esto debe de broma! ¡si, eso! De seguro esculcaron entre sus cosas y vieron una de esas revistas—Deténganse ya. Esto no es gracioso.

Los mayores se miraron extrañados.

—¿Te sientes bien, Todomatsu? Si es por lo que paso ayer, yo ya hable con…

Choromatsu trato de hablar. Pero el menor volvió a regañar.

—Deja esto, Choromatsu nii-san. No puedo creer que te hayas prestado para esto también.

—Todomatsu, cálmate.

—Ah, ah~ el bebé ya se puso histérico de nuevo. Iré a ver si Ichimatsu ya está listo para irnos al estudio.

Interrumpe apropósito el mayor de todos para hacer que se claman las cosas y se retira al segundo piso.

—¡No se vayan a distraer! —grito el de verde desde el pie de la escalera. Miro de nuevo al menor—. Todomatsu, yo sé que dirás que esto no me importa, pero, ya deberías de dejar de hacer eso. Ganamos buen dinero con nuestro trabajo. Ya no es necesario que hagas eso además, deberías dejar las cosas claras entre ellos dos.

—¿Hee? Ha... umm..

Todomatsu solo hacia ruidos, como tratando de afirmar. Pero no sabía de qué le estaban hablando.

—¡Hey, jurel y salmón! ¡Jurel y salmón! —escucharon que gritaban enojado. Detrás de ellos, apareció una mujer de cabello anaranjado largo, con traje negro y corbata roja. En una mano traía una espada de madera, apoyada en su hombro, y en la otra arrastraba al quito hijo de la casa Matsuno—¡Bastardos! Están listos para irnos.

—Totoko-san estamos listos.

Afirmo Choromatsu, sorprendiendo de sobremanera mente al de rosa.

—¡¿Totoko-chan?!

Todomatsu no podía creerlo. Ella parecía una delincuente juvenil.

—¡Ahhh!

La mujer arruga la cara como una maleante.

—Ja ja ja. La manager se enojó.

Rio el de amarillo alzando su mano.

—¡Cállate! Te dije que no jugaras antes del trabajo.

Regaño la chica.

—Lo siento~

Jyushimatsu se ríe.

—¿M-manager? ¿To-totoko-chan, es nuestra manager?

El rosa se dice asi mismo sin creer lo que veía.

—¿Ahh? ¿Qué le pasa al afeminado?

La chica aprieta el mango de su espada de madera y le echa una mirada mal intencionada a Totty.

—No se preocupe. Todo está bien —Choromatsu desvía la mirada poco convencido de lo que contesto. Pero sabía que lo mejor era no enojar a su temperamental manager—. Iré a buscar a Osomatsu-niian y a Ichimatsu.

Y se fue de inmediato. Mientras la chica tronaba la boca enojada.

—¡Ah! ¡es Karamatsu nii-san!

El de amarillo saluda mientras el de sudadera azul hace su aparición.

—Good mornigh —el segundo hijo lanzando un saludo y haciendo una pose—¡He! ¿Todomatsu cuando regresaste?

—¿He? Ah… esta mañana…

—¿Estuviste con él, cierto? ¡¿pasaste la noche con Atsushi?

Todomatsu se quedó helado. Nunca habia visto a Karamatsu arquear las cejas asi. Enojado.

—¿He? N-no.

El menor miente por instinto.

—Sabes que es lo que pienso de él, brother. No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a ti.

El mayor se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Totty, quien solo desviaba la mirada.

—Karamatsu nii-san…

—¡Oigan, bastardos!— Totoko blande la espada, separando al de azul del de rosa—. No me importan su dramas amorosos. Se ara tarde y no permitiré que arruinen este trabajo.

— _I am so sorry_. _Lady_.

Karamatsu se disculpa y se coloca sus gafas de sol.

Por su lado. Todomatsu se quedo callado. Nervioso.

Efectivamente, aun que la mayoría de las cosas a su alrededor parecían las mismas de siempre. Si habia algo que era diferente.

 **Jyushimatsu**

El quinto hijo de la familia Matsuno miraba atentamente. Como siempre con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos bien abiertos. Su ropa no era la misma de siempre. Esta vez traía puesto un traje blanco muy holgado.

—¡No es posible! ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando cuando hizo eso?! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Miraba como aquel chico parecido a su hermano mayor caminaba de un lado al otro, acomodándose la corona de laureles en su cabeza.

—¡Esto si que es una sorpresa!

Se rio el otro chico parecido al mas grande de sus hermanos. Este flotaba en el aire, girando. Tenia cuernos y cola de demonio.

—No lo comprendo.

El dios parecía al borde del colapso.

Jyushimatsu solo miraba a ambos chicos. Si ellos se parecían mucho a sus hermanos mayores. Pero el sabia perfectamente que ellos no eran sus hermanos.

—Y por si fuera poco —Choro-kami suspiro cansado—. Te dejo en su lugar. ¡¿En que rayos pensaba, Jyushimatsu-tenshi?!

El quinto de los hermano Matsuno. Solo ladeo sus cabeza y con toda sinceridad, contesto:

—Es que él. Me pidió un favor.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 01 Osomatsu y el Fujio Rock

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por los primeros comentarios. Me alegra ver que les esta gustando la historia.

Bueno de aquí en adelante los capítulos serán por matsu, según como los fui presentado en la introducción.

Gracias también por la espera, sé que soy algo lenta, pero es por que a veces tengo mucho trabajo y es en mis ratos libres cuando me pongo a escribir u.u

Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo uno: Osomatsu y… el Fujio rock.**

Esto era extraño. No tanto como otras tantas cosas que le habían pasado desde su infancia. Pero eso no evitaba que lo descolocara en un principio.

Osomatsu estaba sentado en el sillón de una amplia habitación. Solo traía puesta una bata blanca de baño y miraba la escena con una mueca extraña de sorpresa. Habia once personas en esa habitación que tenían la misma cara que él. Bueno, estaba acostumbrado a ver a otras cinco caras iguales a la de él. Pero esas otras personas eran chicas ¿quién rayos son?

—¡Ya! Les he dicho que yo no le he dado nada a Osomatsu nii-san.

Totty seguía defendiéndose haciendo pucheros de niño pequeño.

—Totty —la chica de chongo y gafas hablo—. Que a Morinaga le funcionara con Tatsumi-sempai. No significa que a ti también.

—Choroko —Ichiko se acomoda el pelo hacia atrás—no metas tus cosas de ficción aquí.

—Totty di la verdad.

Todoko miraba con un puchero. No podía creer que su hermano menor le haya hecho caso a una de las locuras de Choroko para conquistar a Osomatsu nii-san.

—¡Ustedes no entienden nada! —Osoko comienza a ponerse histérica—¡se lo toman a la ligera! ¡¿díganme, qué va a ocurrir?! ¡¿Si Osomatsu no recupera la memoria, que haremos con el concierto de mañana en la noche?!

— _Sister_ , cálmate —Karamatsu ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica que comenzaba a sacar vapor de sus fosas nasales—. Ya llame al doctor Dekapan para que revise a Osomatsu nii-san.

—Je. Pero eso no servirá de nada si Todomatsu no dice que le dio a aniki — Karako soltó.

—Comienza a hablar, Todomatsu —Osoko tomo al nombrado del cuello de la bata.

—Sera mejor que contestes —Ichimatsu habla—. Sabes que Osoko nee-san es bastante aterradora cuando se enoja.

—Osoko nee-san.

—Es aterradora.

Jyushimatsu y Jyushiko completaban la frase del otro.

—P-pero ya les dije que no le di nada.

Todomatsu se limitaba a parecer calmado, pese a que por dentro en verdad tenía miedo de la mayor de sus hermanas.

—Oigan —por fin Osomatsu abria la boca—¿me pueden decir que es todo esto?

Osoko soltó a Totty y se acercó a su hermano:

—Vamos tienes que recordarlo. Tu eres Osomatsu Matsuno. Mejor conocido como Fujio Oso

—Aunque también te llaman Fujio Red —Todoko guiña un ojo.

—¡Silencio! —Osoko regaña a la menor por su interrupción y continua su explicación—. Eres el vocalista de uno de las bandas de rock más famosas de Japón, junto a nuestros hermanos varones. El Fujio Rock.

—¿He? ¿en serio? —Osomatsu abrí los ojos como platos—. Eso quiere decir que… ¡Soy rico! ¡¿Verdad?!

—¡¿Ah?!

Todos los presentes expresaron ¿en serio eso era lo que le importaba?

—Eso es excelente —Osomatsu froto su dedo por debajo de la nariz— ¿ah? Pero, tú ¿Quién eres?

Osoko se puso blanca de la sorpresa. Petrificándose en su lugar.

—O-oye, Osomatsu nii-san ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada? —Choromatsu pregunto. Él era el único que permanecía aséptico hasta ese momento. Suspiro al ver la nula respuesta de su hermano mayor. Explico—. Nosotros somos los dodecallizos de la familia Matsuno.

—Nuestro nacimiento fue noticia mundial ¿verdad? ¿verdad? —Jyushiko sonríe y se cotonea al hablar.

—Somos una bendición que nuestra madre concibió, un _Gift of life_. —Karamatsu hace una pose y sonríe deslumbrante.

Pero Osomatsu no dejaba de tener esa expresión de idiota con la boca abierta.

—¡Ha! —el de verde suspira—. ¿en serio?

—Creo que tendremos que hacer eso —Choroko sonríe.

—¡Si! ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Hagámoslos! —Jyushimatsu agita los brazos lleno de energía.

—Ya no estamos en la escuela primaria —Ichiko se queja sin dar la mirada.

—¡Vamos, Ichiko! ¡Sera divertido —Jyushiko intenta convencer a su hermana mayor. La toma de los hombros y frota su mejilla contra la suya.

—Está bien.

—¡Si! ¡Si

Jyushimatsu y Jyushiko saltan alegremente.

De inmediato los dodecallizos se acomodan en fila.

—Bien. ¡Listos todos!

Choromatsu da la indicación.

—La primera hija… Osoko. —la castaña aun no bajaba de su asombro, aun pálida se presentó.

—La tercera hija, Karako —la morena muestra los músculos de su brazo y sonríe orgullosa.

—El cuarto hijo, Karamatsu —lanza un tiro de pistola con sus dedos.

—La quinta hija, Choroko —la de chongo da un saludo simple.

—El sexto hijo, Choromatsu —igualmente da un saludo sencillo.

—La séptima hija, Ichiko —ella solo acomoda su largo cabello luciéndolo.

—El octavo hijo, Ichimatsu —dice sin mucho ánimo.

—La novena hija, Jyushiko —da un salto y sonríe.

—El décimo hijo, Jyushimatsu —agita los brazos emocionado.

—La onceava hija, Todoko —pones sus manos en su rostro tiernamente.

—El doceavo hijo, Todomatsu —guiña un ojo y hace "v" con sus dedos.

—¡Y nosotros somos! ¡Los dodecallizos de la familia Matsuno!

Dicen todos al mismo tiempo, separándose en dos grupos forman con sus manos el símbolo familiar. Claro con un espacio sobrante que le correspondería a Osomatsu, el segundo hijo.

—Bien. Recuerdas eso ¿no?

Choromatsu le dice a Oso quien solo se mostró normal. La presentación se veía algo anticuada, de lo que harían en un programa para niños de los sesenta u ochenta.

Todos se miran unos a otros. En verdad Osomatsu comenzaba a preocuparles. Ese saludo tan característico lo habia inventado él, cuando eran niños.

—Osoko. ¿tienes los papeles que te pedí anoche? —una chica rubia de cuerpo exuberante y gran belleza entra a la habitación y nota a todo el mundo callado— ¿paso algo?

—¡Ah, ya entendí que es lo que pasa aquí? —Osomatsu sonríe—. Todo esto es un plan tuyo ¿no, Iyami?

—¿He?

La chica pestañea un par de veces.

—Mo me digas. Tratas de engañarme con eso de las novias de alquiler de nuevo, e hiciste que mis estúpidos hermanos se tomaran esas pastillas esta vez. Aunque eso no explica por qué hay doce.

—¿He? No entiendo lo que dices, Osomatsu.

El chico se levanta y comienza a rodear a aquella chica.

—Claro ¡eso es! No me engañas —Oso sonríe pícaramente y se pone a espaldas de la chica—. De lo contrario no me atrevería a hacer esto.

Y de repente. Tomo los senos de la chica con ambas manos, apretujando y malabareando, mientras soltaba su característica sonrisa.

—¡Kyaaa!

La chica grita y se tambalea del susto.

—¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Iyayo, porque tardas tanto, sanzu?! ¡Shiii! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

Osomatsu voltea. Detrás suyo se encontraba el mismísimo Iyami haciendo su característica pose de sorpresa. Entonces, la que estaba enfrente… apretó de nuevo para comprobarlo… vaya que eran suaves.

—¡Idiota suéltala!

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

Inmediatamente Osoko y Choromatsu le dan un golpe en la cabeza a Osomatsu derribándolo en el piso.

Minutos más tardes Dekapan llego al lugar y después de un examen médico. No encontró nada en Osomatsu. Claro ignorando el hecho de los dos enormes chichones en la cabeza del joven.

—Hoi hoi. ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada? —el doctor estiraba la boca de Osomatsu, y buscaba la respuesta con una lamparita dentro de ella.

Osomatsu que ya estaba vestido con su típica sudadera roja. Solo niega con la cabeza.

—Doctor Dekapan. Dígame, ¿Qué tiene, Osomatsu?

Osoko se muestra preocupada.

—Más vale que esto no sea otro de sus trucos para saltarse los ensayos, zanzu.

Iyami impaciente golpeaba su pie contra el piso. Ese idiota siempre era un gran problema.

—No. No le seguro que no. Osomatsu ha estado actuando muy raro desde que desperto esta mañana —Osoko le dice complaciente—. Por favor, Iyami-san. Crea en mí.

—Está bien, Osoko.

Iyami le sonrió provocando un sonrojo en la castaña, que se contoneara tímida en su lugar.

—Hoi hoi —Dekapan guardaba sus herramientas en su maletín—Creo que Osomatsu sufre de amnesia por estrés.

—¿Estrés? ¿Cuál estrés? —Osoko pregunta incrédula. Si alguien merecía tener amnesia por estrés era ella, por soportar todo los desastres de sus hermanos y provocarle problemas a Iyami-san.

—Solo tendrá que calmarse y recuperara la memoria lentamente.

Indico Dekapan.

—¿Y ahora que haremos con los conciertos, zanzu? —el de grandes dientes vuelve a golpetear el piso con su pie.

—No se preocupe. Encontrare la manera de solucionarlo.

—Supongo que no hay muchas opciones, zanzu. Harán playback. No puedo perder el din… quiero decir no pueden cancelar la gira.

—¡Me niego rotundamente a eso! —Karamatsu se asoma por el marco de la puerta—Aniki nunca permitiría que hiciéramos playback.

—Karamatsu, por favor. El señor Iyami sabe que es lo mejor para la banda.

Osoko regaña.

— _Sister_ , sabes que si Osomatsu se encontrara en perfectas condiciones nunca permitiría eso.

—Karamatsu el concierto es mañana en la noche. Aun que Osomatsu pudiera cantar, si no recuerda las letras de las canciones no hay caso para que salgan al escenario.

Osoko intenta entrar en razón al de azul.

—Osoko —la llama Iyami—. Por qué no dejas a Karamatsu y a los chicos hacer lo que mejor crean, zanzu. Si piensan que pueden enseñarle en una noche las canciones a Osomatsu. Sera su responsabilidad. No tuya. Tú ya haces demasiado por ellos —Iyami toma a la chica por los hombros. Lo que hace que Karamatsu se le quede mirando con disgusto.

Osoko se ruboriza, agacha la mirada:

—Si Iyami-san lo dice.

—¡Aniki! —Karamatsu se acerca a Osomatsu que seguía presenciando toda la discusión atentamente. El de azul lo toma de la muñeca—. ¡Vamos! Te haremos recordar. _Do not worry._

A lo que el de rojo asienta con la cabeza. Aún no sabe bien que ocurre pero ya sabe que no es una broma. Todo esto iba muy en serio.

Fueron a la otra habitación. Se sentó en el sillón más grande y miro las escena.

Karamatsu hablaba con el resto de sus hermano y… sus hermanas. Interesante. A pesar de haberlas acabado de conocer. Podía distinguir perfectamente a cada una de las chicas en la habitación. Tal vez porque a comparación de sus hermanos que siempre lucían prácticamente iguales y solo se distinguían por los colores, ellas, eran radicalmente diferentes. Su ropa, color de cabello e incluso su color de piel. Aunque su caras seguían siendo guales a la suya.

—Mira esto —La chica con cara aburrida igual a la Ichimatsu y vestido largo le lanza un grueso libro en las rodillas. Ella era Ichiko ¿cierto? Ella desprendía la misma aura de pocos amigos que Ichimatsu. Aunque almenas ella procuraba verse linda, con su cabello largo y negro y con ese labial rosa en sus labios. Ella parecía ser lo que llamaban una belleza fría. Osomatsu quiere saber si tiene ese carácter tan indeterminado como el de morado —. ¿Qué esperas? ¿no vas a abrirlo? —se echa el cabello largo hacia atrás.

—¿Ah? Si.

Osomatsu abre el libro, el cual resulta ser un álbum fotográfico. Sonríe un poco recuerda algunas de esas cosas, pero, algo es diferente. Hay más personas en esos cuadros.

—Mira, mira —la chica de pelo amarillo se sienta a su lado señala una de las fotografías. Ella era… Si Osomatsu no se equivoca… ¡Jyushiko! Claro, tiene que ser. Con esa boca grande, siempre abierta y esos ojos siempre despiertos y curiosos. Le recuerda a Jyushimatsu. La mira más detenidamente. El color de su piel morena, los altos zapatos de plataforma, el exagerado maquillaje; en especial en sus ojos y esa ropa tan… pegada. Osomatsu enroje un poco al notar el escote de este. Ella era lo que llamaban una Gyaru … o algo asi. El chico recuerdo poco de ellas ya que una chica que le gustaba en la escuela secundaria era una —. Esta es de cuando estábamos en quinto grado —.Termina de decir ella.

Osomatsu ve la foto. En ella se veía a doce niños. Seis que reconocía como él y sus hermanos y a su lado una niñas con el mismo corte de pelo que ellos, pero con trencitas cayéndole tras la espalda. Era la clásica foto en, la que, en fila saludando con una mano y la otra en la cintura.

—Hay que feos eran nuestros uniformes —la de trenzas se sentó al otro lado de él. Definitivamente esta chica era exacta a Todomatsu. De hecho, bien podría ser él, con una peluca y vestido moe. Todoko era su nombre. Si no mal recordaba. Tiene esa aura de hermana pequeña, caprichosa, pero seguramente, igual que Todomatsu, ella sería un demonio por dentro —. Mira esta, Osomatsu nii-san. Es de cuando estábamos en preparatoria.

—El primer año. En ese entonces Karamatsu ya quería formar la banda —la chica de piel bronceada y el cabello atado en una coleta hablo. Osomatsu solo observo como esta le daba una palmada en la espalda a Karamatsu que hizo que este se sacudiera de lo fuerte que era. Su nombre era Karako. A Osomatsu se le figuraba como una versión muy masculina del propio Karamatsu. Sin delicadeza y algo… no sabe cómo decirlo. Bueno podía diferenciarla del resto —¿No te trae algo de recuerdos a la mente eso, aniki?

—Ese fue un gran año. También fue la época por la que Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu comenzaron a pasar as tiempo juntos y a salir todo el tiempo a solas de casa y no regresaban hasta tarde. Ju ju ju —ahora la que hablaba era la chica del chongo y gafas. Choroko. Ella era tan diferente al serio de Choromatsu. De hecho a Osomatsu se le hacía algo extraña. No entendía los comentarios que ella hacía, pero por lo visto los otros sí. Por qué nota como Ichimatsu se ruboriza y trata de apartar la mirada. Jyushimatsu igual, e incluso trata de esconder su sonrisa con las mangas de sus sudadera amarilla. Bueno, Choroko parecía una chica alegre. Siempre se está riendo sola.

Osomatsu siguió dándole vuelta a las páginas. Al parecer en segundo grado fue cuando cada uno comenzó a ser diferenciable unos del otro.

—No parece funcionar —menciona Choromatsu—. Veamos si esto funciona.

El chico prende el televisor y se ve en ella un gran concierto. El auditorio está lleno a tope, cientos de luces, rojas, moradas, azules, rosas, amarillas y verdes, se balancean de un lado al otro tras el llamado "Fujio Rock". De repente un reflector ilumina una figura en el escenario. Era Osomatsu con un megáfono.

—¡Están listas para el concierto de esta noche!.

Grita por el megáfono y se escucha el grito de las presentes: ¡Oso-sama! ¡Red-sama!

El chico sonríe y frota su dedo por debajo de la nariz y sigue diciendo por el megáfono:

—¿Qué color deseas? No hay nada si color. No importa que color, te lo daré. El amarillo de la alegría. El verde de la comodidad. El rojo de la pasión. El azul de la calma. El blanco de la pureza. El negro de la inocencia —el resto del escenario de ilumina y revela al resto de la banda. El grito del púbico es ensordecedor. Y las luces se elevan hasta arriba agitándose con vigorosidad—. Los colores pueden salvarte. Incluso si algún dia llegan a romperse. Incluso si es la misma farsa de siempre. Esto es… First.

El vocalista anuncia y el público grita con más fervor. El de rojo baja su megáfono y toma su micrófono, los primeros acordes son tocados, en cuanto el vocalista abre su boca parece magia. El concierto da inicio.

—¿Recuerdas algo, Osomatsu nii-san? Es unos de los videos de un concierto de hace medio año —pregunta Jyushimatsu.

Osomatsu se queda impresionado. Para empezar ¿Qué trae puesto? ¿Qué es ese look de Teru de GLAY? Y sus hermanos ¿esos son sus hermanos? Parecen estrellas de Visual kei de los ochenta, noventas. Y después ¿que fue esa presentación tan dolorosa?

—¿Qué te parece? —la castaña aun lado suyo le pregunta—. Los vestuarios y el maquillaje los hacemos Jyushiko y yo.

—Asi es —Agrega Choromatsu—. Tú eres el vocalista, Fujio Oso. Yo soy el violinista y tercer guitarrista, me conocen como Fujio JADE. Karamatsu nii-san está encargado de la primera guitarra y bueno, él se hace llamar Fujio Kara.

Osomatsu hace una expresión como si le doliera hasta el nombre de sus hermanos menores.

—Je —el nombrado sonríe y tras un destello con pausa, dice—.También soy el encargado de las melodías de la banda. Ichiko e Ichimatsu son los encargados de hacer las _beautiful_ letras de nuestras _songs_. Aparte de eso, Ichimatsu me hace el acompañamiento con el bajo. Él se hace llamar Fujio Ichi.

—Yo solo me aseguró de que no le pegues tu dolor a mis letras —Ichiko voltea su rostro tras decir eso.

—Si, como sea. —suelta Ichimatsu con aburrimiento.

—¡Yo toco la batería! Yo soy Fujio JUICY. —el de amarillo dice emocionado—Totty es el encargado del teclado. Él es Fujio Todo.

—Además el resto de tus hermanas también participan en la banda —Karako toma la palabra y señalándose con el pulgar—. Yo soy la encargada de mantenerlos en forma y de cuidarlos. Choroko es la encargada de su club de fans. Y Osoko nee-san es la encargada de la banda. Hace las reuniones, organiza los conciertos. Se encarga de todos los asuntos serios de la banda.

—Hee —Osomatsu suelta con una sonrisa. Sí que eran sorprendentes. Asi que era rico y exitoso. —¿Ah? Pero Iyami —pregunto.

—Ah, él —Todoko contesta—. Él es el manager de la banda. Y su hermana Iyayo es su asistente.

Lo dice con poco ánimo y todos lucen incomodos.

Ahora que Osomatsu lo piensa, tiene un recuerdo algo borroso sobre su último año de preparatoria en donde un dia Karamatsu después de comprar su amada guitarra de madera, emocionado le dijo que comenzaran una banda de rock porque el sería un perfecto vocalista e Iyami, quien juraba haber sido una gran estrella en su pasado, los guiaría al éxito. Por supuesto en ese entonces solo se limitó a ignorar a Karamatsu, como es la costumbre.

Ahora que lo piensa tal vez debió aceptar, solo habia que ver la enorme casa en la que vivían. Aun que también se supone que debería de tener seis hermanas y estar en una relación con Totty. Hablando de él. Este se quedó callado todo este tiempo. Aún estaba el pequeño asunto de como amanecieron esta mañana. Totty tenía la mirada baja y hacia pucheros, parecía muy enojado con él.

Choroko al notar como el mayor de sus hermanos miraba al de rosa. Sonrió:

—Bien —dijo y dio un aplauso para romper el silencio formado—. Es mejor que dejemos a Osomatsu nii-san con Todomatsu.

—Pe-pero _sister_.

Karamatsu interrumpió pero Choroko lo fue aventando lentamente de la habitación.

—Sí, si vámonos.

La chica consigue que los otros lo sigan a la otra habitación.

—Choroko, no creo que sea buena idea.

—Claro que si —la chica de gafas contesta—. Para este tipo de cosas es mejor que se encargue Todomatsu —sonríe—. Los uke tienen el poder mágico de curar el alma y corazón de su seme. También tiene que funcionar con esto.

Ichiko solo rodo los ojos.

—Hey, Choroko. Dime, ¿te escuchas cuando hablas? —Todoko le pregunto.

—¡Claro que sí! —la de gafas afirma—. ¡Tengo razón! Si no pregúntale a Usami-san o Yuki-san.

—Lo sabía son de tus delirios —afirma la de trenzas.

—Ja ja ja ¡Tengo poderes mágicos! —se ríe Jyushimatsu.

—No Jyushimatsu. Tú eres diferente. Tu estas en medio.

—¡¿Heee?! ¡Qué mal! ¿Entonces yo no tengo poderes mágicos?

—No sé —se ríe Choroko— Porque no le preguntas esos a Ichimatsu.

—Tch… D-deja de meterle ideas raras a Jyushimatsu —el de morado se ruboriza ligero y aparta la mirada.

—De todos modos no deberías tener un plan B si Totty no consigue nada —opino Karako.

—Karako está en lo cierto, el concierto es mañana en la noche —Choromatsu habla—. Tal vez… sea mejor que cancelemos la presentación.

—¡Me niego, _brother_! —Karamatsu dijo firme—. Osomatsu nunca permitiría cancelar un show.

—¿Entonces? —Ichiko pregunta— ¿Qué hacemos?

Mientras el resto de los hermanos Matsuno discutían que deberían de hacer. Todomatsu pasaba por uno de los momento más bochornosos y difíciles de su vida. Se habia sentado al lado de Osomatsu en el sillón. No era capaz de darle la cara y la incomodidad era obvia en el ambiente.

—Oye, Totty —el de rojo lo llama—. Lo de esta mañana…

—¡P-para empezar! ¡yo no te di nada! —Todomatsu interrumpe formando un puchero pero son darle aun la mirada—. T-tal vez, sí. Bebimos un poco ayer después del concierto. ¡Pero no le puse nada!. Todo lo que hicimos… ¡Es tú culpa! ¡¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?! —ruboriza y los ojos se le cristalizan. No quería oírse asi parece una chica que sacrifico su virginidad, todo para que el chico que la tomo ahora no se haga responsable. Bueno, si era un poco asi, pero… —. Osomatsu nii-san, eres un tonto.

—Todomatsu yo… —el de rojo hacia una mueca ¿Qué se supone que debe de decirle en este tipo de situaciones.

Totty suspira y se tranquiliza. Trata de lucir calmado, guiña un ojo para darse un toque tierno y dice tan dulce como puede:

—Creo que tenemos que ir desde el principio. Osomatsu nii-san, tú y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace más de un año. ¿Te sorprende? Deberías de sentirte afortunado de salir con alguien tan lindo como yo —pone su dedo índice en la mejilla y da la mejor de sus sonrisas para maximizar su ternura—. Yo… yo te quiero muchísimo. Quiero decir, a pesar de que también somos hermanos. Bueno eso no me importa. Y a ti tampoco. Bueno… después de todo no somos los únicos…

Todomatsu siguió hablando. Pero, Osomatsu no prestaba la mas mínima atención. En su lugar, reflexionaba en el acontecimiento más importante de su vida hasta el momento…

—Los pechos de las chicas sí que son suaves —pensó mirando la palma de su mano.

Bueno él era más del tipo de hermana pequeña, pero eso no habia estado tan mal. Algún dia presumirá de esto con los demás.

¡Ahhh! Si no fuera porque aún tiene la imagen del viejo Iyami en la cabeza con ese disfraz de novia falsa de alquiler podría disfrutar plenamente de este momento. Aunque la Iyayo de aquí. Es real.

Es decir. A estas alturas, Osomatsu era más que consiente que ese no era su lugar. No sabía cómo habia llegado allí. Pero, si cuando era niño lo habían secuestrado los extraterrestres, quien no le podría asegurar que estaba atrapado en un hoyo quantum del tiempo o algo asi. No sería la primera vez que le ocurriera algo extraño. Y de hecho a Osomatsu eso no le importaba. Por el momento será mejor fingir que él era el Osomatsu de ese mundo. Puede sacar muchas ventajas de eso…

Sin embargo, eso nos lleva de nuevo a Todomatsu.

—¡¿Me estas escuchando, Osomatsu nii-san?!

El de rosa pregunta encaprichado. Totty espera ver una sonrisa en su hermano mayor, y que le alborote el cabello, diciéndole que nunca lo olvidaría. Pero en su lugar, lo que ve es aun torpe Bakamatsu que alza los ojos y se pierde.

—Vamos, Totty. No te enojes —dijo e de rojo después de un rato—. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al pachinko o a las carreras? Después de todo tenemos el dinero —sonrió amplio y despreocupado mientras se frotaba el índice por debajo de la nariz.

—¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Sabes que no podemos tomar nada del dinero, sin permiso de Osoko nee-san! Y…

El menor no está seguro de como sentirse. Si bien, pasaban más tiempo juntos desde que empezaron su relación. Aquello de ir al pachinko o a los caballo. Era algo que hacía más con los mayores. Tal vez… esta tratando de ir despacio.

—Oye, Osomatsu nii-san ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada sombre nosotros? … ni siquiera la canción que me cantabas cuando éramos pequeños.

Totty baja la mirada acongojado y jugando nervioso con sus dedos.

En un movimiento desesperado se acerca para besarle. Pero fue detenido por el mayor sin esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué no mejor dejamos eso por un rato?

—¿He? P-pero a ti siempre te gustaron mis besos.

—Si bueno eso. Pues… es que somos hermanos y eso…

—¡¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa eso?!

—Bueno. Salir con mi hermano menor es un poco extraño ¿no crees? Es decir si soy una gran estrella de rock ¿no debería tener un montón de fans de donde pueda escoger? Vamos tu igual. Piensas lo mismo ¿no?

—¡¿Ahhhh?!

Todomatsu estaba incrédulo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! —Choroko aparece de la nada abriendo la puerta de golpe— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas, Osomatsu nii-san?

—Choroko nee-san, sal de aquí ahora

Pide Totty enojado.

—Claro que no. Es para que él te dijera algo como: " Aunque no pueda recortare, con tan solo mirarte sé que somos algo especial" o "Hazme recordar. Sé que mi cuerpo lo ara" ¡Algo asi! ¡¿Dónde está mi osotodo?!

—Sabía que los planes de Choroko nee-san jamás resultarían —Todoko entre a la habitación—. Bien. Chicos creo que tendremos que usar el plan B.

—Creo que Todomatsu no tiene poderes mágicos como dijo Choroko nee-san —Jyushiko se burla un poco.

—No es posible. El poder del uke siempre funciona. Amenos que… Osomatsu nii-san sea el uke…. — La sonrisa de la chica del chongo se hace inmensamente grande, su gafas se empañan y un hilo de sangre escurre de su nariz —. El menor dándole al mayor… he he he…

—¡Hey, Choroko nee-san! ¡Choroko nee-san!

Jyushimatsu alborota la manga de su sudadera por enfrente y de un lado al otro del rostro de su hermana mayor, pero está perdida en su imaginación y en un "El interior de Osomatsu nii-san es tan cálido"

—La perdimos por completo —Karako alza los hombros — Bueno. Es hora de que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto.

—Los lamento Todomatsu pero no tenemos tiempo para esto por el momento —Choromatsu indica casi sin tacto—. Después del concierto puedes hablar con Osomatsu nii-san.

Todomatsu frunce el ceño e infla las mejillas.

— _Brother_ , te aremos recordar.

Al de rojo no le gusta cómo suena eso.

—No te preocupes te ayudaremos —Jyushimatsu saca el bate —. Quédate quieto, Osomatsu nii-san.

—No Jyushimatsu —la rubia le quita el bate de las manos—. Para este tipo de cosas hace falta el toque femenino, déjaselo a Nee-san —la expresión de ella da más miedo que la del de amarillo mientras agitaba el bate como si fuera a anotar unos cuantos cuadrangulares.

—¡Jyushiko nee-san es genial!

—No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Ichiko e Ichimatsu aparecen con cuerdas y con una sonrisa oscura.

Si definitivamente esto no le está gustando nada.

— Para mañana en la noche serás el mismo Osomatsu de siempre.

 **Continuara**...

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Algunas aclaraciones y detalles curiosos del fic:

1 **.** La chica de chongo y gafas hablo—. Que a Morinaga le funcionara con Tatsumi-sempai. No significa que a ti también.

Referencia a _Koisuru Boukun._

: son una subcultura o tribu urbana de chicas adolescentes (kogals o kogyaru) y mujeres jóvenes (gals o gyaru) urbanas japonesas que se preocupan principalmente por su belleza, cuidando al detalle la ropa, el pelo, el maquillaje, las uñas, etc. Posteriormente fue aplicada a las chicas que se obsesionaban por la moda y las relaciones sociales, adolescentes o personas de veinte años. Su uso se popularizó en los años 80. Se caracterizan por romper los estereotipos de piel pálida y cabello negro japoneses, su aparición con plataformas, uñas y pestañas postizas, minifaldas, maquillaje perfecto, etc. A día de hoy las _Gyaru_ son una gran tribu urbana con infinidad de subgéneros dependiendo de su estilo. Hay todo un mundo alrededor de esta tribu, cuentan con marcas de ropa propias, baile ( _parapara_ ), modelos _gyaru_ , revistas de moda, eventos, discotecas, círculos de amistades, maquillaje… e incluso un alfabeto propio _,_ el _gyaru-moji_. Estas chicas -y chicos- suelen reunirse en grupos conocidos como los "gyaru circles" cada uno de los cuales tienen sus propios nombres individuales. Los _gyaru circles_ son de dos tipos: las Ive (que provienen del inglés "event") que se dedican a organizar eventos que aparecen con frecuencia en los medios de comunicación y suelen tener muchos miembros. Las Nago por el contrario _ **,**_ on grupos de pocas personas y actividades más tranquilas como charlar, ir de compras, etc. Las nago hacen recordar al grupo de amigas típico.

En realidad el tema del Gyaru es bastante extenso como toda j-fashion n.n

3\. Firts es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción al ser incluida en el álbum SQUARE no fue publicada en la cuenta de nicovideo del autor, sino en una cuenta creada exclusivamente para las canciones incluidas en ese álbum. Al igual que cada una de las canciones le fue asignada una palabra, la cual fue "COLOR". Esta canción es interpretada por la vocaloid Lily con la colaboración de _Sakurai Takahiro, voz de Osomatsu. De hecho la introducción, de todo aquello de los colores la dice él en esta canción._

 _4\. La versión de Fujio Rock de Osomatsu esta vasado en_ _Teru vocalista del grupo GLAY._

 _5\. L_ a de gafas afirma—. ¡Tengo razón! Si no pregúntale a Usami-san o Yuki-san.

Referencias Joujou Romantica y Gravitation respectivamente.


	3. Chapter 02 Karamatsu y home sweet home

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Aquí les traigo el capitulo dos de esta historia el cual le correspondería a Karamatsu y al Au de edades.

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo dos : Karamatsu y… home sweet home**

Quizás… por fin habia ocurrido. Se habia caído del tejado de la casa y se habia golpeado la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en coma en algún hospital. Porque de lo contraria, porqué estría haciendo la cena a sus hermanos vistiendo un delantal azul de volantes y bolsillos de corazón.

Es decir, él quiere mucho a sus hermanos. Pero esos de allá en la otra habitación ¿en verdad son sus hermanos? Se veían tan jóvenes y diferentes.

—¡Hey, Kara nii-chan…? —el pequeño Jyushimatsu se acerca a él y le mira con una gran sonrisa curiosa— ¿falta mucho para que este la cena? —Karamatsu lo mira por un momento, está sorprendido, pero también piensa que _little_ Jyushimatsu es muy lindo —Nii-chan, se quema.

—¿Hee? ¡Ahh! Lo lamento.

Mueve la sartén que tiene en la estufa e intenta rescatar el guisado.

—Nii-chan…

—He-hey… _my_ _little_ Jyushimatsu. Dime. ¿sabes cuantos años tienen tus hermanos mayores?

El pequeño asienta con la cabeza, sonríe y dice:

—Osomatsu nii-san tiene veintiséis ¡Es el más grande! Karamatsu nii-chan tiene veintidós ¡los patitos! Choromatsu nii-san tiene _dieciocho_ , Ichimatsu nii-chan tiene trece, el siempre pasa el tiempo conmigo. Yo tengo asi —Extiende cuatro de sus deditos que sobresalen apenas de las largas mangas de su sudadera amarilla— y Totty… y Totty tiene… —piensa un momento luego sonríe y extiende un solo dedo—. Totty tiene asi. ¿Kara nii-chan?

El de azul se queda dolorosamente confundido:

—¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Porque son más pequeños que yo? ¿Por qué Osomatsu nii-san es más grande que yo? ¿Qué intento hacer hace un momento?

Pensaba, mientras sudaba nervioso.

—Kara nii-chan.

El mayor baja la mirada y observa al pequeño sonreírle con los ojos brillantes como si esperara algo. Karamatsu sonrió, busco en su bolsillo y saca una paleta de caramelo color rosa:

—Pero tienes que comerla después de la cena.

El pequeño alegre, gira en su mismo lugar.

—¡Jyushimatsu, no estas molestando a Karamatsu nii-chan ¿cierto?!

Osomatsu grita desde el comedor.

—¡No!

Jyushi grita, toma la paleta y sale corriendo hacia donde están sus demás hermanos.

Karamatsu sonríe. Talvez, esta vez si esta vagando por un vacío en el tiempo. No, mejor dicho este quizás era su _destiny_. El universo le estaba dando otra oportunidad de demostrar que podía llegar a ser un buen hermano mayor. Asi que por el momento, pretenderá que todo es normal.

Sirve la cena en los platos. Algo sencillo. Omelette de arroz y una ensalada rápida.

Llevando de dos en dos hasta la mesa del comer, donde siempre comían.

Noto algo curioso. En la mesa solo estaban sentados Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu, por su lado estaba en la habitación de junto. En aquella pequeña mesa que solían utilizar sus padres… ¿sus padres? ¿en dónde estaban?

—¿Omelette de arroz? —Ichimatsu mira su plato sin emoción y pica con un tenedor— ¿No pudiste hacer algo mejor?

—Je. No te preocupes _my little_ Ichimatsu te prometo que la cena de mañana será digna de un rey.

Karamatsu posa y destella. Después de todo era bueno cocinando. Por supuesto, esto se debía a que era el que más tiempo pasaba con su madre, y que esta le enseñara unos cuantos trucos. A demás, pensó que aprender a cocina sería algo con lo que podría impresionar a sus _Karamatsu girls._

Ichimatsu por su lado, sisea y desvía la mirada.

Choromatsu se levanta y toma su plato:

—Voy a mi habitación.

—Vamos no seas aburrido —Osomatsu habla con su sonrisa mientras tiene a _baby_ Totty en su regazo y lo deja jugar con su celular—. Siéntate a cenar con tus queridos hermanos.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Insistió Choromatsu.

—Quiero que estés con nosotros, Choro nii-san.

El pequeño Jyushi agita sus mangas.

—Anda _brother_ , siéntate con nosotros —pide amable Karamatsu, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Choro, y sonríe.

El tercer hermano suspira:

—Está bien. Solo porque tú me lo pides.

Y toma asiento al lado del más pequeño.

— _Brother_ ….

El de azul llora dramático. Era la primera vez que le decían que hacían algo por él.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Haz estado actuando extraño desde hace un momento.

Choromatsu pone una cara de desagrado. Por su parte Osomatsu fija su mirada en el de azul.

— _I am happy_ —Karamatsu se limpia las lágrimas—¡Prometo que me esforzare más!

Y de la nada destella dolorosamente.

—Duele…

Murmura Ichi por lo bajo con el tenedor en la boca.

Karamatsu está a punto de sentarse al lado de Choromatsu, cuando, Osomatsu le pregunta:

—¿He? No vas a sentarte aquí conmigo—hace un puchero tal cual niño pequeño—.Ven —sonríe y palmea el piso a su lado.

—¿He? ¡Ah! Si… ¡Si, voy!

Karamatsu disimula. Se acerca dónde está el del traje y el _baby_. Se sienta al extremo contrario. En el lugar donde le correspondería a su madre.

La cena va tranquila. Karamatsu observa a Choromatsu, regañar a Jyushimatsu por juagar con la comida y a Ichimatsu por no darle la atención necesaria al momento. Actúa como normalmente lo haría. Delante de él observa a _baby_ Totty llevarse parte del celular de Osomatsu a la boca y llenarlo de baba, lo agita y vuelve a llevárselo a la boca. Karamatsu ríe al pensar que aun que este Todomatsu sea pequeño, sigue sin despegarse del celular.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pareces feliz.

Osomatsu llama su atención y sonríe.

—No es nada.

Responde el de azul y se lleva un una porción de comida a la boca.

Todo parece normal. La casa es casi la misma a excepción de algunos cuantos detalles en la decoración, debido diferencia de edades. Sus hermanos se comportan como de costumbre. Esto de que tengan diferentes edades a lo mejor no era tan malo. Ahora, va a poder cuidar de ellos apropiadamente. Al parecer, en donde sea que este. Aquí, tiene una vida de ensueño, su _Paradise_.

Sin embargo.. no deja de molestarle el hecho de que no ve a ninguno de sus padres cerca.

—¿En dónde está mamá?

Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros lo escucharan. Por qué se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Tanto asi, que lo único que escucho Karamatsu fue el caer de los palillos de la mano de Osomatsu. Y cuando lo miro, tenía un gesto inenarrable, una que Karamatsu nunca habia visto en su hermano mayor.

—Ichimatsu… —apenas se escuchó al mayor con un nudo en la garganta. Bajo la mirada ensombrecida— puedes tomar a Totty un momento…

Ichimatsu no tardo nada en levantarse y recoger al bebé.

—Idiota.

Le escupió a Karamatsu con su mirada más fría y se retiró.

En seguida Osomatsu cerró la puerta corrediza que separaba ambos comedores.

¡Demonios! Al parecer dijo algo que no debía.

—Karamatsu —por la mirada que habia puesto Osomatsu hace uso cuanto segundos juraría que le iba a dar un puñetazo, sin embargo… lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¿Aniki? …

—¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estás diciendo cosas como esas?. Siempre actúas torpe y doloroso. Pero jamás hablas sobre eso —Osomatsu abraza más fuerte al de azul a cada palabra, para sorpresa de este—. Choromatsu me dijo que te encontró de nuevo durmiendo en el tejado. ¿todo está bien? Sé que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y…

— _N-no. No. No_ —niega el de azul una y otra vez con su mal acento en inglés. Esa atmosfera es muy rara para él. Osomatsu nunca se mostraría tan serio, mas importante ¡menciono un trabajo!. Bien, tiene que guardar la calma—. Estoy bien.

Osomatsu le mira con detenimiento.

Karamatsu intenta tranquilizarlo. Da una de sus mejores sonrisas narcisistas e incluso se asegura de deslumbrar.

— _I am perfect._ Después de todo, un guerrero no necesita de un lugar que se le pueda facilitar.

Parece funcionar, porque inmediatamente le sonríe. A continuación, Osomatsu se le acerca lentamente con la pretensión de besarle. A lo que Karamatsu, pone las manos sobre la boca de Osomatsu deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta Osomatsu aun con las manos de Karamatsu sobre su boca.

—¿He? ¡Ah! No… es que…. —el de azul no sabe que excusar. Baja sus manos lentamente y dice un poco ruborizado—los demás…

—¡Ah! Eso. ¿Es porque Choromatsu nos regañó hace rato? No te preocupes. Sabes cómo es él. Ya sabes, a Choromatsu le disgusta que hagamos ese tipo de cosas frente a Jyushimatsu. Dice: "que es aun muy pequeño para entender la indecente relación incestuosa que mantienen sus hermanos mayores". Es un exagerado. Ichimatsu también lo sabe y no hace tanto escándalo. Pero esta bien. Ellos no nos están mirado ahora.

Y de nueva cuenta Osomatsu se acerca a él de manera seductora con la clara atención de besarlo.

¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer? ¿esquivarlo? ¿golpearlo? ¿aceptar el beso? Después de todo se supone que son pareja… o algo asi… ¡pero siguen siendo hermanos! ¿Cómo rayos terminaron en una relación de ese tipo?

Karamatsu traga fuertemente. No supo en que momento Osomatsu lo atrapo contra la pared y le metía la mano por debajo de la sudadera.

—Aniki…

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te muestras tan tímido.

La voz de Osomatsu está cargada pasión y Karamatsu solo quiere salir corriendo de allí. Pero no puede. La altura extra de Osomatsu como la fuerza se lo impide.

Justo en el momento en el que el mayor de los hermanos está dispuesto dar el primer paso. Abren la puerta de repente.

—No están peleando ¿cierto? —era Choromatsu, quien en cuanto vio la escena frente a él desvió la mirada ruborizado y dijo disgustado—. ¡Vallan a hacer eso a otro lugar! Ya no me preocupare por ustedes.

Y cierra la puerta de portazo.

Con la pación desvanecida Osomatsu suelta a Karamatsu.

—Sera mejor que dejemos eso para otro momento —el mayor dice colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza resignado—. Iré a preparar el biberón de Totty. Te toca lavar los platos.

—¡Ah! Si!

Karamatsu da un pequeño salto en su lugar. Ahora, ¿Cómo tratara a Osomatsu de aquí en adelante? Suspira cansado. No, no, no. El mismo lo dijo: "Un guerrero no necesita de un lugar que se le pueda facilitar" Ya encontrara la manera de tratar con todo esto.

Después de lavar los platos. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos para dormir. Pero cuando abrió la puerta lo único que encontró fue un Choromatsu muy enojado y que intentaba esconder una revista de chicas detrás suyo:

—¡¿No puedes tocar antes de entrar en mi habitación?!

— _S-sorry_ … es que…

Karamatsu mira rápido a todos lados. Al juzgar por las paredes llenas de poster de Nyaa-chan y el librero de mangas y otras cosas de idols. Supuso que esa habitación le pertenecía exclusivamente al tercer hermano.

—¿Querías pedirme que recogiera mañana a Jyushimatsu del jardín de niños?.

El de uniforme de escuela se adelante.

—¿He? ¡Ah! Si.

Choromatsu suspira y contesta:

—Lo lamento, Karamatsu nii-san. Pero mañana tengo simulacro de examen de admisión y llegare tarde. No puedo recoger a Jyushimatsu.

— _No problem_. Yo me encargare de todo. Que tengas suerte.

El de azul sonríe y se retira.

Asi que Choromatsu está haciendo sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y Jyushimatsu ya va al jardín de niños. ¿En dónde estará su habitación? En la casa solo hay tres habitaciones que se pueden ocupar de dormitorio. El que usaban ellos, la habitación de sus padres y por último otro curto el cual solían rentar sus padres cuando eran niños. Actualmente solo la usaban para guardar cacharros viejos, pero a lo mejor…

Va a aquella habitación. Y las sospechas de Karamatsu se confirman. Esta es utilizada. Pero tampoco era la suya.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?

Ichimatsu pregunta con indiferencia en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Kara nii-chan, vino a leerme un cuanto!

El quito hijo salta en su lugar, corre hasta la puerta y jala al mayor de azul dentro de la habitación.

Karamatsu observa atentamente. La mitad está llena de juguetes para niños tirados en el piso y posters de los sentai. Del oro extremo, el ambiente totalmente sombría. Un escritorio únicamente, pero el peluche de un gato en la esquina llama su atención. Al parecer esta habitación era de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. El más pequeño se acostó en su futon y le dio un libro de cuentos al mayor este tenía un pequeño separador amarillo. Karamatsu leyó el cuento genitalmente dando comentarios dolorosos de vez en cuando que eran aprovechados por Ichimatsu para ofenderlo.

Termino de arropar a Jyushi en cuanto se quedó dormido y salió de la habitación tras una mirada fría del cuarto hermano.

Bien, solo quedaba una habitación en la casa. Y para fortuna o infortunio de Karamatsu era la habitación de sus padres, la que compartía con Osomatsu. Cuando entro en la habitación Osomatsu ya habia preparado el futon para dos. Habia unos cuantos muebles y claro la cuna de _baby_ Totty a un lado a una distancia considerable del futon.

—Tardaste mucho. Le leíste un cuento a Jyushimatsu de nuevo ¿verdad? —pregunta Osomatsu en cuanto lo mira. El mayor trae al pequeño Totty recargado en su hombro dándole unas cuantas palmadas tranquilizadoras en la espalda.

Karamatsu mira a Osomatsu. Este se veía tan maduro como todo un padre, un esposo. El mayor cargaba al bebe y lo arrulla hasta que se queda dormido, lo acuesta lentamente en la cuna y lo tapa con una mantita rosada.

—Listo, ya se durmió.

Dice Osomatsu. Se afloja la corbata y se sienta en el futon a masajearse los hombros.

Karamatsu se acerca a la cuna y mira como Totty duerme tiernamente.

—No puedo creer lo pequeño que es Todomatsu.

Dice en voz alta.

Osomatsu se ríe atrayendo la atención de Karamatsu y le dice con una sonrisa pícara y frotándose la parte de debajo de su nariz con su dedo:

—Tal vez deberíamos tener otro. Pero esta vez serás tú él que lo tenga.

—Umm. ¿y arruinar esta figura?

Karamatsu le sigue la broma.

Y Osomatsu se muestra como de costumbre. Bromista, desenfadado. Este era el _brother_ que Karamatsu conocía. Mira el anillo de su mano y siente una sensación extraña en el estómago.

—Lo siento —Osomatsu interrumpe el silencio—. Lo que paso hace un momento en la cena. Solo no quiero que te ocurra algo. Sé que estas preocupado por los gastos del último mes. Pero no quiero que hagas nada tonto. Como tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo a escondidas o algo asi. Sabes que Jyushimatsu y Totty te necesitan en casa. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Te lo dije, yo me hare cargo de todo. De la escuela de nuestros hermanos, de la casa… de Totty y de ti.

El segundo hermano tenia tantas preguntas. Pero que no se atrevía a formular. No quería ver de nuevo esa expresión en el rostro de Osomatsu cuando menciono a su madre.

—Lo siento estoy cansado. Solo eso.

Karamatsu habla con sinceridad.

El mayor sonríe. Se retira la corbata y se abre el primer botón de la camisa:

—¿No vendrás a acostarte?

Osomatsu pregunta sonriente y palmeando el futon.

Karamatsu se muestra un poco renuente. Pero al final se sienta al lado del mayor. En seguida este, lo abraza amorosamente por la espalda.

—Sabes que te amo ¿cierto? —el mayor le susurra al oído suavemente—. Tú eres lo más valioso que tengo.

— _B-brother_ …

Karamatsu siente escalofríos y tiembla en su lugar. Esto es tan raro para él.

La mano de su hermano se cuela de nuevo por debajo de su sudadera mientras que la otra se desliza por su mano. Karamatsu solo atina a ver los anillos. Es cierto aquí, ellos…

Voltea a mirar a Osomatsu encontrándose con su profundos y cariñosos ojos llenos de amor. Pero esa mirada no se la está dedicado a él. Se la está dedicando al Karamatsu de ese lugar.

Baja el rostro:

—Osomatsu yo…

El timbre de un teléfono comienza a sonar estrepitoso.

—¡No ahora!

Osomatsu trata de tomar su celular que está cerca y apagarlo pero es demasiado tarde Todomatsu despierta y comienza a llorar.

—Todomatsu —Karamatsu aprovecha para alejarse de Osomatsu. Carga al pequeño meciéndolo para tranquilizarlo—. Ya ya ya.

El mayor contesta el teléfono después de una pequeña queja infantil. Se levanta del futon y le dice a Karamatsu:

—Lo siento tengo que atender algo del trabajo.

Besa la mejilla del Karamatsu y sale de la habitación.

—¿Trabajo? —el de azul aun no puede creer que el mayor diga esas palabras. Mece un poco más al pequeño _baby_ Totty y le dice a este—. Vaya, las cosas sí que son difíciles. No sé bien que ocurre aquí, pero lo único que sé. Es que yo también los protegeré _my sweet family._

—¡Da!

El pequeño baby Totty esconde su rostro en el pecho de Karamatsu como si solo quisiera ser abrazado e ignorara las palabras de su hermano.

—Ya debes de estar muy cansando. Vamos dormir. Mañana será un nuevo dia.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 03 Choromatsu y el reino de

****¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora es que últimamente han surgido varias cosas y pendientes****

 ** **Espero que el capitulo es guste n.n****

 ** **Esta vez corresponde a Choromatsu y al Au de los príncipes.****

 ** **Que lo disfruten****

* * *

 **Capitulo tres: Choromatsu y… el reino de Akatsuka**

Definitivamente seguía soñando. Era eso o había perdido completamente la razón porque de otra manera no encontraba explicación a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Tenía a Totoko-chan y a Nyaa-chan vestidas de maid discutiendo, a Osomatsu comportándose como el idiota que siempre ha sido y a Todomatsu sujetándose detrás de él fuertemente mas que cuando lo acompañaba en las noches al baño. Aparte de eso las otras personas en la habitación no tenían la más remota idea de quienes eran.

—Puedes irte. Yo ya tengo a Choromatsu nii-san.

Todomatsu se mostraba pretencioso, como si estuviera presumiendo de él.

—¡Oye, Todomatsu! ¡Suéltame!

Choromatsu le pide.

—Todomatsu-kun, por favor. Hablemos de esto. Vine desde lejos solo para verte. Tenemos que hablar sobre…

El chico que respondía al nombre de Atsushi parecía intentar convencer al de rosa de algo. Pero este solo se limitaba a ignorarlo:

—¿Qué?¿De que? Yo no tengo de nada que hablar contigo. Estoy ocupado. Vete.

Suelta a su hermano solo para agita su mano con desaire indicándole que se valla.

—P-pero Todomatsu-kun…

—¡Choromatsu nii-san dile que se valla!

—¡¿Yo por que?!

Choromatsu se altera. Y eso llama la atención de todos. Como si esperaran que el de verde hiciera algo.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso que esta allí?

Totoko se adelanta, mostrándose dulce señala con su dedo hacia un punto en el horizonte. Todos los hombres en la habitación voltean incautos. Aprovechando esto ella golpea poderosamente a Choromatsu en el estomago mandándolo a volar y caer en su mismo lugar.

Todos voltean por el ruido.

—¡Ha! ¿Qué fue eso? Choromatsu-sama se desmayo. Reika es mejor que lo lleves a su habitación.

—¡Ah! ¡Si!

La de pelo rosa toma al príncipe de verde como un muñeco de trapo y sale huyendo del lugar.

—Atsushi-sama —el mayordomo llama a su amo y le dice en voz baja al oído—. Le recuerdo que no tiene el tiempo para esto. Tiene una agenda muy apretada hoy.

El castaño suspira desanimado.

Todomatsu le mostrarle la lengua victorioso:

— _Bye bye_.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del tercer príncipe de la casa.

—Choromatsu-sama… Choromatsu-sama, Choromatsu-sama

Este despertaba en su cama lentamente analizando en su cabeza todo lo acontecido hasta el momento:

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pensó aun sin abrir lo ojos—. Esto no puede estar pasando. Aun que Totoko-can y Nyaa-chan se ven lindas en esos trajes…. ¡No esperen!¡Ese golpe me dolió! Ósea que… significa que… ¡Me tele transportaron a un mundo paralelo!

Abre los ojos de golpe y se sienta de un solo movimiento.

—¡Nya! ¡No haga eso!

La chica lo regaña pero Choromatsu solo se queda callado con la mirada perdida en un punto en el horizonte. Hasta que entra Osomatsu por la puerta de enfrente.

—¡Hey, Choromatsu! Eso estuvo cerca ¿no? Atsushi ya se fue. Ja ja Por un segundo pensé que enloquecerías de nuevo.

Muestra su gran sonrisa y Choromatsu solo entrecierra los ojos. No sabe como, no sabe porque, pero lo mas seguro es que todo esto es culpa de su estúpido hermano mayor de mierda. Es decir, una vez hiso que lo secuestraran los extraterrestres, sin mencionar la vez que lo travistió de Totoko-chan cuando eran niños e Iyami casi le mete la mano. Se levanta de la cama y toma al mayor del cuello de la camisa:

—¡¿Que fue lo que hiciste?!

—¡¿Hee?! Todavía que tu maravilloso Onii-chan te advierte de la llegada de tu rival. Me tratas de esa manera, Choro-chan~.

—¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?! —Choromatsu lo sujeta con mayor ferocidad, si sigue así va a golpearlo. En serio lo golpeara.

—Choromatsu-sama, por favor tranquilícese.

Pide la chica en la habitación.

El de verde de mala gana suelta al mayor y sisea.

—Reika ¿Qué pasa con Choromatsu? —pregunta el de rojo y la chica solo suspira. Él continua—. Como sea. Totoko-chan me mando a decirte que hoy aremos a audiencia los seis juntos. Así que no se te valla a ocurrir secuestrar a Todomatsu. Reika, no lo dejes.

—No tiene que decírmelo, Osomatsu-sama, nya.

—Hablando de eso. Me pregunto si Karamatsu e Ichimatsu ya despertaron —el de rojo sonrió con picardía como si recordara una travesura—. Iré a revisar. Nos vemos después.

Y así sale de la habitación.

Choromatsu por su lado se quedo callado en cuanto ve a Nyaa-chan despedirlo con respecto. También todo a aquello de "sama" lo dejo algo incrédulo. Entonces era cierto, si fuete le transportado a otra dimensión. Siempre ha visto esta clase de situaciones en los animes, la clásica historia del chico que viaja a una dimensión medieval donde los humanos y medio animales coexisten comúnmente, donde hay guerras, aventuras y todo eso. Donde fue invocado por una linda chica que le dice que el es el héroe elegido para salvar ese mundo. Y la hermosa chica que lo invoco debe de ser…

—¡Nyaa-chan!

Grita y su sonrisa de fan boy sale a flote.

La chica por su lado lo mira con desagrado. Choromatsu-sama no la mira así, ni la ha llamado así desde que eran niños.

—Deje de llamarme con ese nombre estúpido. Si ya se siente mejor prepárese para la audiencia de esta mañana. Su itinerario se retraso por culpa de la visita de Atsushi-sama. Aun que admito que esta vez se comporto con mas madures que de costumbre. ¡Nyaa! ¡Que rayos ase!

La chica grita exaltada al ver a Choromatsu extender su mano y tratar de aventar un rayo invisible de ella.

—Que extraño, esta es la parte donde casi siempre averiguas cual es tu poder.

Choromatsu dice en voz alta mirando su mano. Es decir él sabia que desde tempos antiguos, los que son invocados a mundos paralelos tienen poderes mágicos o al menos así era en los animes que había visto.

—¿De que demonios habla? —Nyaa-chan tuerce la boca con desagrado. En verdad su señor a estado trabajando mucho, eso o… —Dígame… ¿Todomatsu-sama lo volvió a obligar a tomarse una de esas pociones especiales del doctor Dekapan que intento darle a él primero?

—¿Ah? ¿Todomatsu?

—No. No dije nada —la chica finge simpatía—. Como estaba diciendo, la audiencia de esta mañana…

Por sorprendente que parezca Choromatsu estaba ignorando a Nyaa-chan. Preocupado más en la parte de ser el héroe de este cuento. ¡Esperen! Ella dijo que abría audiencias, ¿y si su misión no era salvar el mundo a través de poderes mágicos si no de la política? ¡Claro! El más responsable de los sextillizos Matsuno debe de ser el elegido para una misión así. Nadie como él para llevar ese papel.

—Está bien. Hagámoslos.

Dijo con todo el ánimo y se levanto de la cama con dirección a la puerta.

—¡Nyaa! ¡Espere, Choromatsu-sama!

La chica corrió detrás de el y comenzó a seguirlo por el pasillo a exactos dos pasos detrás.

El de traje verde sonríe. Nyaa-chan lo esta siguiendo. Y aun trae ese hermoso traje de sirvienta, es como le gustan. Con la falda negra acampanada hasta los tobillos, con un delantal blanco y medias del mismo color, con lindos volantes en las horillas y una diadema clásica en sus cabeza. Se ruboriza como tonto. Se contonea un poco y pregunta apenado y con una vocecita apenas audible.

—¿Eres mi sirvienta, Nyaa-chan?

—Por supuesta —ella voltea su rostro encaprichada—. Usted sabe que soy su sirvienta personal. He estado a su lado desde que éramos niños. Mi trabajo es cuidarlo a usted, el tercer príncipe heredero de la casa Matsuno, que a gobernado el reino de Akatsuka desde hace quince generaciones, nya. No tengo otra opción, tengo que acompañarlo a todos lados—. Y cuando ella decía a todos lados, en verdad era a todos lados. Ella suspira cansada—. Mi vida seria más fácil si los demás príncipes tomaran sus responsabilidades. Bueno, usted sabe. Osomatsu-sama poco le importa heredar el reino, e igual que Karamatsu-sama renuncio a la corona desde hace años. Ichimatsu-sama es tan oscuro que probablemente haría que el reino se fuera a la guerra a la menor provocación, aunque él también ha dejado en claro que no quiere el reino. Lo que es lógico de esos tres dada su situación, nya. Después esta Jyushimatsu-sama, y bueno, él es Jyushimatsu-sama… —no quiere pensar que seria del reino si el príncipe amarillo tomara la corona—. Tampoco es como si las otras sirvientas me ayudaran mucho. Y que decir de Atsushi-sama, nya…

—¿Atsushi-sama? ¿Te refieres al chico de esta mañana?

Choromatsu pregunta.

—¡Si!¡Si usted sabe! El castaño ese de sonrisa confianzuda. El único heredero del reino _Sugary_ uno de lo mas ricos y poderosos, nya. ¡Ese Atsushi-sama! ¡El prometido del Todomatsu-sama! ¡Kyaaa!

La chica grita inmediatamente al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Se cubre la boca con ambas manos y se crespa en su lugar. Tiene que aprender a dejar de hablar tanto. En especial ante su celoso señor.

Choromatsu abrió los ojos como platos:

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —el de verde pregunta confundido ¿Qué acaso esos dos no eran chicos?

—¡P-pero usted sabe que T-todomatsu-sama no lo quiere! Es decir todo eso de su compromiso es cosa política, nya —ella agita sus manos nerviosa intentando componer lo que dijo. Termina desviando la mirada y hablando a toda marcha—. Aun que todo haya sido culpa de Todomatsu-sama desde el principio, por hacer aquello durante su doceavo cumpleaños. Aun que también es culpa de Atsushi-sama por regalarle aquel vestido rosa, nya. ¿En que demonios pensaba, Atsushi-sama? Era obvio que Todomatsu-sama se iba a enfadar por ello, nya. Así que cuando lo vio, le grito a Atsushi-sama: "¡No soy una niña!" y se bajo los pantalones enfrente de todos los presentes. ¡Ahh! —suelta un suspiro largo—. La realeza de varios países estaban allí, la crema y nata de la sociedad, nya. El alboroto que se provoco ese día. El padre de Atsushi-sama pidió una disculpa por ese insulto y no solo eso, para evitar un incidente internacional también pidió la mano de Todomatsu-sama en matrimonio para su hijo—Nya-chan hace una pausa y agacha la mirada. En serio tiene que dejar de hablar tanto. En especial por la mueca extraña que estuviera haciendo Choromatsu.

—Pero que ridículo —dijo él.

La chica de cabello rosado se adelanta antes de que su señor fuera a decir algo más y como si recordara algo de repente rectifico. —C-claro sus padres, nuestros grandes reyes solo hicieron lo que pensaron que era lo mejor para el reino en ese entonces. Solo por ello accedieron al compromiso. Aun que actualmente el reino no esta en el mejor estado para que Todomatsu-sama pueda negarse… ¡Q-quiero decir!

—¡Reika!

Una vocecilla interrumpe a la chica de orejas de gato de que cometiera su mal hábito de hablar tanto.

—¡Chibimi! —Reika llama a la pequeña de coletas con un traje de sirvienta parecido al suyo pero aun más infantil— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No deberías de estar con Karamatsu-sama?

En cuanto Choromatsu ve a la pequeña la llama sin pensar:

—¿Chibita?...

La pequeña de coletas lo mira un instante y contesta un poco molesta:

—Mi hermano esta en la cocina como siempre —dirigiéndose de nuevo a Nyaa-chan le aclaro—. Ya sabes que ocurre siempre en las mañanas así que no tienes de que sorprenderte. De todos modos, Karamatsu-sama me mando a decirles que si puede ir a buscar a Jyushimatsu-sama para avisarle sobre la audiencia de hoy.

—Entiendo me hare cargo de ello.

Dijo Nyaa-chan.

La pequeña se retiro cruzando mirada con Choromatsu. El chico piensa que no seria tan raro, que si cayó en un mundo paralelo este tipo de cosas pasaran. Tendrá que ser mas cauteloso con lo que dice.

—Bien vamos a buscar a Jyushimatsu-sama.

La chica de cabello rosa queda de pie frente a Choromatsu esperando que este comenzara su andar.

—¿P-porqué no vas enfrente? —dijo el de verde un poco avergonzado ya que en realidad no sabe hacia a donde ir.

Nyaa-chan entrecierra los ojos, le parece más que su señor anda de perezoso. Espera que esa no sea una trampa para escapar de su vista un momento y hacer una tontería con Todomatsu-sama.

Mientras tanto en uno de los jardines del castillo se puede escuchar entusiasmado al quinto hijo de la familia gritar: "¡Muscle, Muscle. Hustle, Hustle!"

Abanicaba con la rama de un árbol que aun conservaba unas cuantas hojas. Su traje amarillo estaba cubierto de tierra y hojas, su corana de lado y su cabello ligeramente despeinado.

—Jyushimatsu-sama —la voz gentil de una chica le llama mientras sirve una taza de té—. El desayuno esta listo.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!—el príncipe de amarillo levanta su mano derecha y apoya la rama en su hombro izquierdo y se acerca a la pequeña mesa que su sirvienta había preparado con el desayuno. Se sienta y deja la rama aun lado.

—Jyushimatsu-sama, espere un poco—la chica se acerca preocupada al príncipe. Toma su delantal y limpia la mejilla llena de tierra.

—Me gusta cuando solo dices Jyushimatsu-kun.

Dijo el muchacho mientras este tomaba un trago de té.

—Su ropa esta sucia. No se preocupe, iré a buscar un cambio.

Ella se voltea apresurada y va en dirección al castillo. Sin embargo en ese momento el chico la llama:

—¡Hey, Homura-chan!

La chica voltea hacia su amo y mira como este vierte toda el agua de la tetera en su boca, para a continuación sacar chorros de té por su nariz y su boca, agitando los brazos y haciendo unos ojos viscos. La chica lentamente y sin poder contenerse mas, sonríe ampliamente hasta reírse a carcajadas tan fuertes que se queda sin aire y se desmaya en el piso.

El príncipe corre hacia ella y la sienta lentamente. Se nota preocupado, le encanta hacer reír a la chica pero le angustia el hacerle daño. Homura solo sonríe ampliamente y se limpia las lágrimas que le salieron por las carcajadas, le acaricia amorosamente el cabello al chico:

—Estoy bien, Jyushimatsu-kun.

El chico solo sonríe avergonzado y se ruboriza un poco:

—Homura-chan me gustas mucho.

Dice sincero como un niño pequeño. Ella acaricia la mejilla del chico sin abandonar su sonrisa, se ve refleja en sus ojos y el corazón comienza a palpitarle rápidamente, esté se acerca lentamente para besarla pero…

—¡Homura! ¡Jyushimatsu-sama! —Reika sale de entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de ellos—. ¡Claro que aquí deben de estar! ¡Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, que este es el escondite favorito de Jyushimatsu-sama!

La chica de cabello rosa voltea. Enfrente de ella y sentados en el piso se encuentran aquellos que buscaba. Ambos parecieren que se acaban de separara rápidamente uno del otro, por que no se miran fijamente y parecen un poco sonrojados. Tímidos como dos lindas violetas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aquí están?

Choromatsu sale de entre los arbustos y lo primero que nota es a Homura-chan. De inmediato la reconoció como la chica de la que Jyushimatsu se había enamorado. Al verla con aquel recatado traje de sirvienta lo entendió. Así que aquí el destino también decidió encontrarlos. Sonríe contento por su hermano.

Nyaa-chan comienza a decirle a Homura y Jyushimatsu sobre la audiencia. El de amarillo pareció distraído, pero Homura le aseguró que estaría allí en cuanto el quinto príncipe se cambiara. Nyaa-chan solamente echaba una mirada detrás de la joven de la trenza y mira lo mal que tiene ese jardín, casi sin flores y con un extraño montículo de tierra en medio. No entendía para nada en que diablos pensaba el quinto príncipe cuando le dijo que eso era parte de su proyecto secreto. En realidad dudaba que alguien entendiera lo que quinto príncipe pensaba. Pero si Homura le dijo que estarían allí para la audiencia podía confiar que así seria. Al final después de ella, Homura era la única sirvienta personal que se tomaba su trabajo enserio. Aun que Nyaa-chan también sabia que Homura era muy distinta a las maidens de casa Matsuno.

—Choromatsu-sama. Vamos.

La chica de orejas de gato le indica a su amo. Él asienta con la cabeza.

Homura por su lado le indico al suyo:

—Prepararé el baño y su cambio de ropa enseguida.

Reverencia y se dirige al castillo. Al pasar al lado de Choromatsu hace lo mismo pero el de verde le dice sonriente:

—Cuida muy bien de Jyushimatsu.

Homura ruboriza un poco y asienta con la cabeza antes de retirarse rápidamente.

La chica gato y el príncipe de verde entran de nuevo en el castillo. Choromatsu solamente siguió a Nyaa-chan la cual solo le dijo que iría a revisar que las otras hicieran su trabajo correctamente. Que como la sirvienta mas responsable dentro de la casa Matsuno, así debe de ser. Choromatsu solo asentaba con la cabeza con su sonrisa idiota le parecía genial todo lo que Nyaa-chan hacia, es linda, talentosa y responsable como siempre se la imagino. Después de caminar por varios minutos por los amplios pasillos llegan a un habitación con la puerta serrada en frene de ella se encontraban Chibimi y otra chica de cabello castaño claro y corto. Ambas sentadas cómodamente en un par de cojines de color azul y morado jugando a las cartas.

—Se puede saber que están haciendo, nya —Nyaa-chan les pregunta enojada.

—Jugando cartas —Chibimi contesta con naturalidad y tira una carta—. ¿Tienes un dos, Yuka?

—Hace un momento me dijiste que Karamatsu-sama te envió a avisarme sobre lo de Jyushimatsu-sama. Me mandaste a hacer tu trabajo de nuevo ¿verdad, nya? —la de pelo rosa frunce el seño.

—No te enojes, Reika —la otra chica habla con dulzor—. Karamatsu-sama si la envió a avisarte. Pero no es como si pudiéramos irnos de aquí ahora. Nuestros amos aun no han salido de su habitación—fuerza una sonrisa.

—Se supone que Osomatsu-sama vino a despertarlos, nya —Reika se enoja aun mas pero trata de mantener su compostura.

Tanto Chibimi como Yuka suspiraron profundos y contestaron al mismo tiempo:

—Él se quedó adentro con ellos dos.

—¿Y Totoko-san…?

La sirvienta de cabello rosa quería objetar pero Chibimi se le adelanto diciéndole:

—Sabes que ella siempre dice que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar lo que hace Osomatsu-sama —recoge las cartas del piso y las guarda en el bolcillo de su delantal.

—Lo mejor es dejarlos terminar cuando esto ocurre —Yuka sonríe chueco mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

—Además si vas a culpar a alguien. Que sea a Yuka, ella dejo pasar a Osomatsu-sama.

—P-pero Chibimi yo...

—Tú sabes que es lo que ocurre si dejas a esos tres solos.

Chibimi objeta e incluso trata de parecer la victima. Yuka por su parte luce preocupada como una niña pequeña agitando sus brazos.

Por su lado Nyaa-chan parecía un gato rabioso. Esto siempre le pasa. Definitivamente ellas no se toman su trabajo en serio:

—La audiencia…

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir olvidándose por completo de que Choromatsu se encontraba allí. El de verde las observo y pensó que no seria nada extraño que sus inútiles hermanos fueran unos irresponsables y no se hicieran cargo del reino. Nyaa-chan se lo había dicho en la mañana, que era a él a quien siempre le dejaban todo el trabajo. Por algo fue llamado a este mundo y era hora de demostrar por que es mas responsable de los sextillizos Matsuno, además seria una buena oportunidad de impresionar a Nyaa-chan. Se adelanto sin que las sirvientas lo notaran. Abriría esa puerta y les daría un buen sermón a sus hermanos, los ara rectificar y quedara como un héroe frente a los ojos de la chica gato.

Agarro la manija de la puerta y tomo aire para lanzar el primer grito, pero cuando abrió esta…

—Deja de molestar. Vete.

Ichimatsu le contesta " _sacándolo"_ de su boca casi sin animo.

— _Br-br-brother._

Karamatsu enrojece hasta las orejas y trata de cubrirse con una almohada apartando el rostro del Ichi quien sisea disgustado.

—¡¿Que pasa, Choropajerovski?!

Osomatsu le grita enojado, ahora más que Ichimatsu cerró las piernas y se giro contra su dirección.

Choromatsu no dice nada se petrificó al igual que una estatua y se quedo con la boca abierta, observando a sus dos hermanos mayores y ha su hermano menor en pleno acto indecoroso e incestuoso, ahí desnudos los tres sobre la enorme y adocilada cama.

Ichimatsu quien esta en medio entrecerró los ojos con odio tronando la boca:

—¡Vete o cierra la puerta!

Intenta quitarle la almohada a Karamatsu para seguir con sus placeres, pero el mayor no lo deja alejándose avergonzado. El cuarto hermano se peina el cabello hacia atrás y se sienta en la cama, claramente disgustado. Odia cuando Karamatsu se comporta así. Osomatsu por su parte suelta una sonrisa de conformismo:

—Ahora Ichimatsu esta molesto, ya no va a querer hacer algo con su Nii-san. Maldición apenas estaba empezando —se dirige hacia Choromatsu—. ¡Hey! Todomatsu se enojara contigo si se entera de que trataste de tener emociones más fuertes con nosotros.

Pero Choromatsu seguía demasiado impresionado como para contestarle, solo balbuceaba incongruencias. Quiere agarrarlos y separarlos. Toda esta situación le están sucia, le ahoga y no se lo puede creer.

—¡Kyaaa!

Entonces escucha el grito de Yuka quien había volteado y visto dentro de la habitación.

―¡Ahh! —Osomatsu se queja ahora si su diversión se había acabado—. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión. ¡Yuka trae mi ropa! ¡Vísteme! —pide como si de un niño se tratara extendiendo los brazos.

—No le ordenes a las sirvientas de otras personas.

Ichimatsu se queja ya que Yuka era su sirvienta personal y no era extraño que el mayor de la casa se tomara esas libertadas con las sirvientas de sus hermanos menores.

—Chibimi, _my pretty maid_ trae mis prendas. El nuevo día se levanta sobre…

—Si, si, si. En un momento — la de coletas interrumpe a su amo pasando de largo su discurso. Suspira profundamente y empuja a Yuka con ambas manos hacia dentro—. Preparáremos a los señores para la audiencia. No te preocupes, Reika.

La de cabello rosa malhumorada y avergonzada arrastra a su amo de la capa, sacándolo del lugar. Chibimi cierra las puertas de la habitación lamentándose ya esta acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas pero aun siente pena ajena. Aun no entiende porque Yuka se sigue avergonzándose así después de todos estos años.

La chica gato palmea su rostro y molesta le pregunta al de verde:

—¡¿En que estaba pensando?!¡Usted nunca es tan imprudente, nya! Bueno, al no ser que se trate de Todomatsu-sama, pero…. —Choromatsu sigue balbuceando y solo señala una y otra vez hacia la habitación. Reika sigue en su discurso—. Entiendo. Sé que esta enojado. Ellos tres siempre están haciendo eso, nya. Yo se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicieron una audiencia los seis juntos y que también vino Atsushi-sama y por eso esta muy tenso, nya. Se que le tiene mucha envidia a esos tres porque siempre están juntos y hacen lo que quieren. Pero usted es el tercer príncipe de la casa Matsuno —ella enrojece encantadoramente—. Usted ha sacrificado muchas cosas por este reino. Tiene más determinación que todos ellos. Sé que usted puede, usted siempre puede— ella empieza a sentir su cara caliente y desvía su mirada—. Además… —baja la mirada y aprieta su delantal con ambas manos veleidosa— después de la audiencia podrá estar todo el tiempo que quiera con Todomatsu-sama.

—¿He? —Choromatsu comenzaba a notar que decían mucho el nombre de Todomatsu junto al suyo—. ¡Hey, Nyaa-chan! —después de lo que vio tenia un escalofrió, un mal presentimiento de lo que podía significar eso. Después de todo solo hay tres motivos por los que eres llamado a una dimensión diferente—. D-dime…

—¡Choromatsu nii-san! —el príncipe rosado hacia su entrada corriendo y haciendo pucheros, con las mejillas inflas se planta frente a él —. Umh. Choromatsu nii-san eso fue cruel, porque fuiste tan frio conmigo en la mañana. ¿El golpe que te dio Totoko-chan te duele? —sonrió astuto y trato de meter su mano por debajo del chaleco del mayor, pero Choromatsu lo detiene en el acto.

—Deja eso.

El de verde parece enojado.

El de rosa esta a punto de gritarle cuando sus dos sirvientas llegan corriendo detrás de él.

—Todomatsu-sama, no debe de salir corriendo de esa manera.

Le dice una de ellas, la que se peina de cola alta. La otra de cabello suelto trata de recobrar el aliento.

—Lo siento, Sacchi, Aida —Todomatsu guiña un ojo sonriente—. Solo quería ver si Choromatsu nii-san estaba bien. Pero parece que me preocupe por nada.

Dio la clara indirecta a su hermano mayor.

Choromatsu mira a las sirvientas de su hermano menor y las reconoce de inmediato como aquellas chicas que trabajaban con Todomatsu en el café.

—¿Y en donde están nuestros hermanos?

Todomatsu pregunta pero no parece realmente interesado. Nya-chan aclara su garganta y le indica que están siendo arreglados por sus sirvientas. Mientras tanto Choromatsu solo mira a Sacchi y a Aida cuchichear entre ellas mirándolo mal intencionadamente. Esto definitivamente no le agrada nada al de verde. Es decir ha visto suficiente anime de fantasía para intuir lo que pasaba aquí y simplemente se niega a aceptarlo. Fue entonces cuando Sacchi se acerco a él y le dijo disgustada:

—Choromatsu-sama sé que el trabajo es importante para usted pero ¿no más que Todomatsu-sama o si? Él cree firmemente en lo que le prometió. Sabe que Atsushi-sama no significa nada para él. Así que deje de hacer eso. Aun que no lo aparente para Todomatsu-sama también es difícil esta situación.

Las palabras de la chica solo dejan en shock al chico. Las chicas se retiraron y se fueron con su amo, él cual volteo a verlo y le dijo tan coqueto como pudo.

—Te estaré esperando en el salón principal.

Choromatsu no contesto se quedo pálido y con los hombros caídos al igual que la corona y las gafas.

—Hey, Nyaa-chan.

—Le dije que deje de llamarme así, nya.

Reika disgustada y cruzando los brazos.

—Dices que eres mi sirvienta personal ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Entonces conoces todo de mi ¿verdad?

—Ese es mi trabajo.

El chico trago fuerte tenia que preguntarlo:

—Dime… ¿q-q-que c-clase de relación tengo con Todomatsu?

Tenía que escucharlo de ella, una clara y definitiva negativa, una explicación extraordinaria e inclusive ilógica para lo que vio y para lo que piensa que ocurre allí. Si lo escuchaba de Nyaa-chan podrá estar en paz. Tendrá la certeza de que estaba allí para guiar aun reino entero en alguna cruza o cambio de gran magnitud, o salvarlo de un desastre, ¡si eso seria lo mejor! Mejor que la tercera opción, la cual se volvía cada vez mas obvia, aquella donde un chico es llamado a otra dimensión para conocer al amor verdadero y casarse.

Reika gira los ojos. En realidad esa pregunta no le parecía nada extraña viniendo de su amo. Después de todo sabia que le gustaba que le dieran la razón y reafirmarlo era como tener una clase de ventaja sobre Atsushi-sama:

—No me pregunte cosas tan vergonzosas, nya —carraspea pero como sirvienta tenia que obedecer—. Usted es el amante de Todomatsu-sama, nya. Es decir Atsushi-sama puede ser el prometido de Todomatsu-sama, pero ustedes dos han sido amantes prácticamente desde que estoy a su servicio, nya.

Y fue como si Choromatsu se quedara en un espacio negro, solo y con un viento helado soplando. Suelta una sonrisita nerviosa tratando de analizar lo que Nyaa-chan acaba de decirle, ella era una chica muy seria, nunca le mentiría a sus fans, así que debe de ser verdad.

—¿Choromatsu-sama… ?

Reika le llama en cuanto ve un pequeño tic marcado en el ojo del príncipe.

La palabra incesto le llena la cabeza. De alguna manera siente que es su culpa, como si el hecho de ser un nini junto a sus hermanos provoque que esto sea mas como un castigo por ello.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación detrás de él se abrió saliendo de ella sus dos hermanos mayores, su hermano menor y sus sirvientas.

—Te vez ridículo —Ichimatsu le dice a Karamatsu señalando sus chaleco lleno de lentejuelas azules.

—No te enojes, _honey_ —contesta el mayor al mismo tiempo que se mira por su espejo de mano acomodando el listón de su cola de caballo—. Si quieres toda mi atención solo tienes que esperarme con tu bella sonrisa —le dedica una de sus características mirada de pestañas largas y sujeta su mano para besarla con toda dulzura.

El de morado solo hace un gesto de fastidio arrebata su mano y le da un pequeño puntapié en la espinilla:

—Déjate de tonterías.

Karamatsu parece adolorido pero mantiene su pose galante. Chibimi solo entrecierra los ojos mientras sostiene el espejo que segundos antes sujetaba su señor. No puede creer que soporte aun los desplantes del de morado con tanta tranquilidad.

—Ichimatsu-sama, por favor…

Yuka se pone nerviosa por el carácter de su señor. Ella solo quiere él que se lleve mejor con los demás.

—No te preocupes —Osomatsu sonríe, rodea a la chica por el cuello con su brazo, guiña un ojo—. Sabes que en realidad esos dos se llevan muy bien. Aun que Ichimatsu se comporte así ahora, hace un momento era tan manso como un gatito ¿no es así, Ichi, nya?

Ichimatsu enrojece avergonzado:

—E-eso no es cierto.

— _Kitty_ no tienes por que avergonzarte de la pureza de nuestro amor.

Ichimatsu solo vuelve a mal encararlo pero eso es solo aprovechado por Osomatsu, que suelta a la maid y tomar al cuarto hijo por la espalda abrazándolo:

—Así es. Nuestro puro amor de tres.

Dice mirándolo con lujuria y trata de arrebatar el beso que Karamatsu no pudo, provocando que Yuka suelta un gritito y se cubre los ojos apenada.

—¡Dejen de hacer eso! ¡¿Qué les pasa a los tres?! —Choromatsu no puede más y comienza con su sermón—. ¡¿Qué clase de príncipes se supone que son?! El país… ¡el país debe de estar en quiebra por esto, ¿no es así?! ¡Somos lo mas bajo de la aristocracia por su culpa! ¡El ridículo!

Se puso completamente histérico. Supuso todo aquello pero se había escuchado como el verdadero príncipe Choromatsu, por ello sus hermanos no se extrañaron por nada de aquella escena.

Osomatsu le hecho encara, entonces:

—¡Deja de gritar tanto! Que no te hayas podido desquitar de Atsushi, no significa que le puedes arruinar el día a los demás.

—Es cierto Osomatsu ya nos conto todo lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

Karamatsu comenta.

El cuarto hermano añade:

—Es raro que no estés marcando tu territorio ahora con Todomatsu. Pero sabes —la mirada de Ichi se ensombrece y muestra sus afilados dientes—. Mi oferta aun esta en pie. Podemos invadir el país de Atsushi cuando quieras. Lo hare que suplique hasta que llore je je je.

—Esa no es mala idea, ¿no te gustaría, Choromatsu?

Osomatsu sonríe sádico ante la propuesta del cuarto hermano y la mirada asustada del segundo.

Choromatsu sonrosa sin querer. No sabe que contestar, pero es vergonzoso, toda esta situación están tan embarazosa. Bueno, al menos le queda el poder estar al lado de su idol.

—Bien, bien—Reika aplaude interrumpiendo todo de golpe—. La audiencia será dentro de unos momentos, hay que prepararse, nya.

Al menos aun puede confiar en ella ¿no es así?

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Respecto al fic:

La vez que Osomatsu trasvistio a Choromatsu como Totoko e Iyami casi le mete la mano es del capitulo 28 de Osomatsu-kun. Me gusta ese capitulo XD

Sacchi y Aida son el nombre que el fandom le dio a las chicas que trabajaron con Totty en la cafeteria. Para que las puedan distinguir Sacchi es la de coleta alta con un moño azul y Aida es la de cabello suelto.

Desconosco si a los novios (ahora esposos) de navidad, amigos de Ichimatsu tengan algun nombre. Asi que en esta historia "ella" sera Yuka, la sirvienta de Ichimatsu, y "él" sera un mayordomo de la casa Matsuno al que veremos mas adelante en la historia.

Bueno creo que eso seria todo por el momento. Gracias por leer n.n


	5. Chapter 04 Ichimatsu y el Rokumeikan

Hola. Gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de la lentitud. =.=

En esta ocasión traigo el Au que le correspondería a Ichimatsu.

Este es una mezcla de Au entre la versión mafia y la versión de Okama.

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo cuatro: Ichimatsu y… el Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie**

Probablemente se había ahogado en el río mientras perseguía a un gato estando borracho. Tenia que ser eso. Se encontraba en alguna clase de purgatorio. ¡Si es eso!

Ichimatsu se había ido a una esquina en aquella habitación con olor a perfume y tabaco. Observaba a su alrededor y solo se mece muy lentamente en su lugar agarrando sus rodillas.

¿En cual de los siete círculos del infierno se fue a caer?

Recapitulemos:

Se despertó de mal humor por dos tipos que le rogaron clemencia. Después se fue en compañía de aquel chico de gafas que conoció en navidad, llegaron a un club nocturno en donde encontró a Osomatsu besándose con una chica que juraba era Todomatsu; se inicio un tiroteo quedando en fuego cruzado, se desmayo de nuevo. Despertó esta vez en compañía de Jyushimatsu… si es que esa era Jyushimatsu; entonces vino Kusomatsu y se lanzo sobre él antes de que desmayara sobre él y saliera corriendo al primer rincón en la habitación.

Si, eso es lo que había pasado.

No se va a asustar. No se va a asustar.

―Don Ichi ―escucha que lo llaman de nuevo con el abreviativo de su nombre, alza la mirada y se encuentra de frente con Jyushimatsu, no, con Babuetan-san. Ella se inclina sobre sus rodillas para quedar a su altura―. ¿Todo ésta bien? ―pegunta.

Pero Ichimatsu solo mira lo ceñido del vestido rojo y el escote por donde se asomaban las almohadillas de su busto falso. Comenzó a sudar cada vez más. Se enfoca entonces en su rostro, sin duda, a pesar del exagerado pero bien puesto maquillaje, esos ojos grandes y esa inconfundible sonrisa, ahora estaba más que seguro que ese era Jyushimatsu.

―¡Ven acá! ¡Discúlpate inmediatamente!

La chica de vestido azul y cabello verde jala a Osomatsu de la camisa roja completamente eufórica dentro de la habitación, y lo planta frente a Babuetan-san, la cual se pone de pie y le mira con curiosidad.

―¿Cómo estas, Babuetan-san? ¿Todo bien con los negocios? ―dice Osomatsu sonriendo.

―¡Déjate de tonterías y discúlpate!

Choromi golpea fuerte y autoritaria el piso con sus tacones rojos haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

―Discúlpame por lo hace un momento. No volverá a pasar se lo prometo ―el chico junta las manos como si rogara.

La rubia solo se ríe divertida sin embargo Choromi le advirtió a Don Osomatsu, caprichosa y cruzando los brazos:

―Recuerda que este es territorio neutral. La próxima vez te echare a patadas de club. Y luego…

―Ya Choromi, deja de regañar tanto a Don Osomatsu. Te vas a hacer mas vieja si siempre estas arrugando así a frete ―aparece Todomi por la puerta e inmediatamente se prende del brazo de Osomatsu y le dice a este―. Si Choromi se enfada contigo siempre me tendrás a mí.

―Deja de consentirlo ―refunfuña Choromi.

―Lo que pasa es que estas celosa ―contesta Todomi y le muestra la lengua, a lo que Choromi solo voltea el rostro sumamente enojada. La de vestido rosa ríe por lo bajo, le encanta hacer enojar a la mayor―. Es cierto ―se dirige hacia Babuetan-san―. Todos ya se fueron. La policía fue fácil. Pero aquel hombre fue más difícil de convencer. Tuve que usar un poco mis encantos y usar algunos trucos. Don Osomatsu, les prometí que después les darías uno de tus mejores embarques de armas.

―¿Heee? ―se queja el nombrado.

―No pongas esa cara. Preferirías que esos orangutanes me pusieran un dedo encima.

―Eso le pasa por iniciar un tiroteo de la nada.

Choromi murmura.

―¿Debí haberte ofrecido a ti, Choromi?

―¡Que dijiste!

―Ya cálmense ―Don Osomatsu rodea con su brazo izquierdo a Todomi quien le abraza sonriente, mientras que con la derecha atrae a Choromi la cual parece resistirse encantadoramente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas―. No quiero que ninguna de mis dos nenas se pelee por mí.

―¡¿Quien se esta peleando por ti, idiota?! ―Choromi grita pero Osomatsu aprovecha su descuido para besarla. En cuanto se separan, la de cabello verde se cubre la boca con su brazo avergonzada―. I-idiotas ―farfulla en cuanto ve a Todomi y a Osomatsu reírse.

―¿Qué ocurre por que hacen tanto ruido? ―Karamatsu despierta, se sienta lenta y topemente en la cama. Se toca a cabeza adolorida por el cansancio―. ¡Te encuentra bien, Todoma… ¡

Pero no pudo a completar su frase, se tambalea y casi cae de nuevo, sin embargo Todomi corre rápidamente a su lado y alcanza a sostenerlo.

―To-do-mi. To-do-mi ―le reitero la de rosa mientras le ayudaba a recostarse―. Sabes que cuando estoy vestido así soy Todomi. Además ¿Qué haces aquí? Corriste desde el trabajo ¿verdad? Por eso estas cayendo del cansancio ¿no es así? Te he dicho que te tomes las cosas con mas calma, Karamatsu nii-san.

―¡Claro! Estaba muy preocupado por todos ustedes.

―Mmmmh…

Se queja Todomi abrazando a su hermano mayor. Pero este aun con la mirada cansada y ojerosa, mira con enojo al de negro y rojo:

―Todo es culpa de ese idiota ¿no es verdad?

Se separa de la de rosa e intenta levantarse sin mucha fuerza.

―¡Karamatsu nii-san, cálmate!

―No me culpes solo a mí. Esto también es culpa del _Gatto_ ―se defiende Osomatsu señalando a Ichimatsu en el rincón.

―No culpes a Don Ichi por tu estupidez. Él jamás iniciaría algo así. ¡Aquí no!

Karamatsu quiere golpear al de rojo, pero Todomi se lo impide intentando acostarlo de nuevo. Ella sabe que no es bueno para la salud de su hermano exaltarse tanto.

―¡¿Que pasa con esa mirada tan desafiante, Karamatsu-san?! Dime, ¿quieres pelear? Pensé que el _Gatto nero_ ya te había domesticado. O es que acaso aun no se divierte contigo últimamente ¿He? ―hace señas obscenas con sus manos metiendo y sacando sus dedos de otros dos con los que había formado un círculo.

 _―_ _¡You are a bastard!_

Grita Karamatsu a todo pulmón e intenta levantarse de nuevo.

―¡¿Ahh?! ¿Quieres pelea?

Osomatsu igualmente enfurece y saca su arma de su saco negro. Sin embargo Choromi lo abraza por detrás intentando detenerlo:

―¡Imbécil!¡¿Qué diablos te acabo de decir?! ¡Guarda eso!

Ella sabía lo fácil que era provocar a ese estúpido y que por cualquier cosa sacaba esa arma como el consentido que era. Ella sigue forcejeando pero parece en vano. Sin embargo de repente, Don Osomatsu se detiene de golpe y nota una gota de sudor frio bajar por su cuello. Cuando pone mas atención ve el motivo del terror en el chico.

―¡Hey! Don Osomatsu, pensé que no volverías a hacerlo ―Babuetan-san lo agarro fuerte del cuello de la camisa con una fuerza impresionante, una mirada helada y vacía mientras sostenía su bate dorado cerca del rostro de Osomatsu―. Por favor, guarda el arma y discúlpate con Karamatsu-san ― logra que el de rojo y negro guarda el revolver―. Buen chico ― sonríe con toda la inocencia del mundo y lo suelta arrojándolo sobre Choromi quien apenas puede sostenerse.

La rubia se acerca a la cama donde se encuentra un molesto y gruñón Karamatsu quien forcejea con Todomi. Hábilmente logra meterse entre los hermanos y logra deslizar sus manos entre las del mayor y solo se dedica a mostrarle una dulce sonrisa. El mayor al ver esto se tranquiliza de inmediato, agacha la mirada apenado.

― _I am sorry_ … no quiero decir, lo siento mucho ―se muestra culposo y avergonzado. ¡Rayos! Ese idiota de Don Osomatsu siempre saca lo peor de él. Incluso hace que caiga en su mal hábito de hablar en ingles como cuando era mas joven.

―No te preocupes Karamatsu-san, pero haz caso a lo que te dice Todomi-chan.

―Si. Como diga.

Se limita a decir el de traje arrugado. Y Se acomoda mejor en la cama.

―Esa mujer es en verdad aterradora cuando quiere ―Don Osomatsu se incorpora y se arregla la camisa―. ¡Hey, _Gatto nero_! Pero que... ―llamo al de blanco y morado pero quedo sorprendido de ver como este intentaba tirarse por la ventana de la habitación―. ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? ¡¿Quieres que me maten?!

Corre hacia Ichimatsu y lo sujeta por el saco banco mientras este forcejeaba ya con un pie en el marco de la ventana.

―¡Suéltame!

―¡Ven aquí!

―¡Alto allí! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ―escucha Osomatsu detrás de él a la par de que siente el cañón de un revolver detrás de su cabeza―. ¿Qué le haces a Don Ichi?

―Maldición… ―se limito a decir el rojo y negro a la vez que alzaba las manos y se giraba lentamente―. Quieres calmarte un poco, Christmas boyfriend.

Ichimatsu voltea lentamente y observa a aquel chico de gafas aparecer:

―Este es uno de tus trucos ¿verdad? No hay manera de que Don Ichi quisiera escapar por la ventana como un cobarde.

―¡El cobarde eres tú! ― aparece por la puerta una chica de cabello corto, castaño, sujetando un arma y apuntando directo a la espalda del chico de gafas. Ichimatsu la reconoce de inmediato como la novia de aquel chico―. Apuntándole a alguien por la espalda.

―¡Dije que todos bajaran las armas!― la voz de Babuetan-san resuena en la habitación.

Todos se que dan helados. La rubia se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos parece que se derrumbara en cualquier momento susurrándose cosas a si miasma. Choromi fue la primera en reaccionar y corre al lado de Babuetan-san abrazándola fuertemente:

―Esa bien. Todo ésta bien. ¡Don Osomatsu!

Ella lo mira fijamente preocupada sin soltar a su patrona.

―Yuka-chan baja el arma.

Dice y la chica guarda la pistola en su saco negro.

―Como diga ―y hace una reverencia.

El chico de gafa baja la suya y la guarda en el cinturón. De su pantalón. Maldición, habían llegado muy lejos. No seria de sorprenderse si Don Ichi lo abofeteara en ese momento por su imprudencia. Pero eso no ocurrió. En su lugar lo ve congelado al pie de la ventana como si no entendiera lo grave de la situación.

―¿He? ―se dijo así mismo en su cabeza. Porque no va y abraza a Babuetan-san. Choromi, Todomi y Karamatsu-san ya están con ella. Él siguió pensando― ¿Qué ocurre? Don Ichi nunca… a menos que… ¡imposible!

Tan rápido como pudo tomo a Ichimatsu del brazo y lo jalo consigo:

―No vamos inmediatamente― dijo.

Los dos voltearon a mirarlo. Notando en especial la mirada de Karamatsu-san quien lucia sorprendido:

―Christmas boyfriend ¿A donde...?

―Dile a Babuetan-san que lo lamento mucho.

Fue lo único que contesto antes de llevarse a Ichimatsu con sigo. El curto hermano no dijo nada. Tenia los ojos bien abiertos, solo dejándose arrastrar por el chico de gafas fuera del edifico, lo metió por puerta trasera del auto, se subió y arranco. Se fueron a toda velocidad. Ichimatsu no podía sostenerse de nada quedando en el piso del coche. Vio la mirada por el reflejo del retrovisor.

― _Questo è male_ _._ Don Ichi va a matarme después si Karamatsu-san le cuenta lo que ocurrió con Babuetan-san. _Questo è male. Pessimo._

Al darse cuenta que Ichimatsu le miraba por el retrovisor frunció el seño de manera tal que hizo que Matsuno temblara en su lugar.

Llegaron a la mansión y el castaño lo tomo del brazo.

―Actúa normal y solo camina.

Le susurra discretamente.

Entran a la mansión y son recibidos por varios hombres vestidos de negro y morado, traban de acercarse hacia él. El resiente escándalo que había protagonizado con Don Osomatsu había corrido como pólvora en cuestión de minutos, y todo el mundo quería respuesta del líder de la casa, pero Christmas boyfriend lo impedía con rápidas escusas abriéndose paso hasta que llegaron a una habitación que parecía ser un estudio, entraron y cerro la puerta dejándolos a ellos solos. El castaño lo tomo rápidamente del saco blanco y lo aventó a un sillón cercano.

―¡Pero que demonios…!

Ichimatsu esta apunto de reclamarle cuando el chico de gafas le grita sujetándolo de la corbata:

―¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Para quien trabajas?! ¡¿Donde esta el verdadero Don Ichi?!

―¡Suéltame! ―Ichimatsu logra soltarse. Esta molesto, no entiende que ocurre pero nadie lo jalonea así―. No se que demonios me hablas. Cuando desperté yo estaba aquí.

―¡¿He?!

―No es como si yo quisiera estar en un lugar como este.

Ichimatsu sube sus pies al sillón y se encoje tomando sus rodillas desvía la mirada.

― _Maledizione._ ― Christmas boyfriend se lleva la mano a la frente con frustración―. _Lo ha fatto di nuovo._

Ichimatsu al escucharlo hablar una vez mas en ese idioma extraño, chasquea la lengua ¡A donde diablos fue a parara! Este chico no es el que él conoce, aquel chico que suele visitarlo con su novia es mas amable al grado de que lo hace vomitar, pero este, parece que le importa poco.

A continuación, el chico de gafas se deja caer sentado al lado del de blanco. Intenta calmarse, se retira los anteojos y se frota la nariz. Voltea a ver al chico y usando las piernas para recargar sus brazos, pregunto:

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Ichimatsu Matsu… ¡ah! Matsunoki Ichimatsu.

Contesto el cuarto hermano guardando su apellido para si mismo por seguridad.

―Déjame adivinar ¿Eres de los barrios bajos e hiciste un trato con mi jefe sin saber quien era? ¿Qué te prometió? ¿Dinero, un puesto?― Ichimatsu niega con la cabeza―. ¿He? Es que acaso eres un Neet antisocial o algo así, todos saben quien es el jefe ―Ichimatsu ruboriza ligeramente y esconde la cara entre sus rodillas. El castaño no guarda su sorpresa. Así que no es dinero lo que este chico quiere. Continua―. Pobre, que infortunado eres. Mi patrón es Ichi Fukuyama, el _Gatto nero_. Me refiero a uno de los reyes de la mafia, el dueño del lado Este de la cuidad. Es dueño de bares, casinos, negocios de varios tipos y bueno también manejaos otro tipo de mercados. Todos esos hombres que has visto en la casa son solo una pequeña parte de sus subordinados, _de La_ _famiglia_ _di Gatto del Cheshire_. Con esto quiero darte a entender que no seria una buena idea que trataras de escapar.

Ichimatsu alza su cabeza esta asustado pero mantiene su expresión taciturna, no le gusta como se oye eso.

El castaño se levanta, acomoda sus gafas, suspira y camina hasta uno de los archiveros en la habitación. Esta no es la primera vez que Don Ichi hace esto. Él es esa clase de personas que hace lo que quiere, toma lo que desea y se mantiene a distancia de los demás. Lo ha admirado desde que eran niños creciendo juntos en las calles y barios de Italia. Siempre a confiado en él, pero cuan hace este tipo de cosas le da ganas de patearle el trasero.

―Supongo que quieres una explicación ―Christmas boyfriend habla sacado un folder marrón y dirigiéndose de nuevo al de blanco― Bien. Lo mas probable es que mi patrón decidió que quería vacaciones y te dejo en su lugar ―Ichimatsu chasquea la lengua enojado―. Seré más directo. El quiere que lo remplaces. Debo admitir que voy a felicitarlo. Tú eres el chico que mas parecido tiene con él, inclusive podía decir que son gemelos, pero su carácter es totalmente distinto pude notar el cambio cuando estábamos en el Rokumeikan. Al parecer los dos estamos atrapados juntos en esto.

―Yo no…

Ichi trata de excusar pero en realidad no sabe que decir.

―Escúchame bien, Ichimatsu. Se nota que eres diferente a los otros chicos que han estado en tu posición antes. Así que vamos a hacer un trato. Yo te ayudare, para que vuelvas sano y salvo a tu hogar pero tú harás todo lo que te diga. Tienes que acerté pasar por Don Ichi hasta que regrese ―le extiende la carpeta.

―¿Qué es eso?

Pregunta Ichimatsu pero no toma la carpeta.

―Si vas a reemplazar a Don Ichi es mejor que tengas esta información. Es sobre sus gustos, sus desagrados y sobre las personas mas cercanas a él. De hecho ya conociste a los más importantes.

Ichimatsu baja su mirada y duda en tomar la carpeta, alza sus ojos y mira al chico de lentes y ve que esta hablando en serio:

―¿Dónde estamos? ¿Japón? ―pregunto sin abandonar su pose encogido en el sillón.

―Así es. Estamos en ciudad Aka… bueno en realidad no necesitas saber eso, e igualmente no necesitas saber sobre los negocios de la _famiglia._ Sera mejor para ti.

Ichimatsu suelta un sonido poco convencido. Aun no ha aceptado nada:

―¿Y? ¿Tienes nombre?

―Soy… ¡ah! en realidad mi nombre no importa. Aquí todos me llaman por mi seudónimo. Soy Christmas boyfriend ―Ichimatsu suelta una risita burlona. El de gafas continuo ignorando aquello―.Yo soy lo que llaman un _Consigliere,_ me encargo de todas las funciones administrativas e informativas, además de ser el consejero y mano derecha del Don. Trazar los planes o encargarme de la diplomacia eso es lo que yo hago. No hay nadie mejor para enseñarte. Soy un viejo amigo del Don y compañero, eh estado muchos años en la _famiglia,_ soy uno de los miembro mas confiable y mi relación con el Don es muy cercana ―habla con todo orgullo, mira con toda seriedad a Ichimatsu y le deja bien en claro―. De ahora en adelante tú deberás ser Ichi Fukuyama. Eres el Don, es decir eres el líder supremo, la cabeza de la familia. Nada se hace sin la aprobación del Don, de lo contrario eso seria traición y eso es algo que no se perdona.

La historia de Don Ichi es una verdadera inspiración para cualquiera que pertenezca a una de las familias ―sonríe y acomoda sus gafas―. Su padre era italiano y su madre japonesa. Antes de que naciera, su padre se marcho abandonando a su madre y dejándola sola. Don Ichi creció en los barrios bajos de Italia. Un medio japonés no era bien visto en el barrio. Pero el amor de su madre lo mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro, demostrando desde muy joven sus grandes reflejos y su astucia parecida a la de un gato. Su amada madre trabajaba en una de las fabricas de maquila del barrio, no ganaba mucho así que los días de hambre y carencias era habituales pero era felices a sus lado, hasta que ese fatídico día ocurrió, cuando una de las maquinas fallo y le arrebato la vida a su madre. Tenia doce años cando eso ocurrió, pero Don Ichi no se dejo caer. Comenzó a trabajar arduamente haciendo "entregas y recados" en el barrio hasta que un día, una de ellas resulto ser de uno de los _Caporegime de la famiglia._ Esa vez la situación se complico y si no fuera por la astucia de Don Ichi y algo de suerte esta no se hubiera a completado. Aquel _Caporegime_ impresionado por el talento de Don Ichi lo tomo a su cuidado. Era sumamente estricto con él, recibió gritos, insultos y golpes, aun así Don Ichi siempre aseguro que aquel hombre había sido como su padre, que a veces a pesar de ese carácter duro y frio en realidad era cuidadoso y amable. Se puede decir que el carácter de Don Ichi ahora es muy parecido al de aquel hombre. Con en el pasar de los años aprendió el negocio. De ser un simple _Asociado_ a honrar la memoria de aquel hombre que lo adopto y convertirse en _Caporegime._ Se gano el apodo de _Gatto nero_ porque cada vez que el acecinaba lo hacia con el sigilo de un gato, un gato negro sonriente que atraía la mala suerte. El antiguo Don de la familia al ver su talento con las armas de largo alcance, su conocimiento de los venenos, su gran intelecto y astucia, y por supuesto su fidelidad a la _famiglia_ , lo ascendió a _Sottocapo_ a los veintiún años. Hace un poco más de dos años que el antiguo Don falleció, y dado que no tenía hijos, Ichi heredo todo. Ahora con tan solo veinticinco años como uno de los Don más jóvenes que _La famiglia del gatto de Cheshire_ ha tenido, él ha obtenido ampliar el territorio, colocarse como uno de los reyes de la mafia, hacer varios tratos de comercio con familias de otros países, entre muchas otras cosas que no entenderías al no estar en este mundo. Sin embargo a él nunca se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza, esta al pendiente de todo, cuida de los menores, bromea con los mayores y siempre se esfuerza al máximo. Su liderazgo es digna de admirara al igual que la nobleza de su corazón… ―el discurso de Christmas boyfriend es interrumpido por una risita burlona de Ichimatsu―. Se puede saber ¿de que te estas riendo?

―Pareces una chica hablando de su novio.

Suelta seco el de blanco.

El de gafas ruboriza ligeramente, agita su cabeza y carraspea:

―Yo solo le tengo una gran admiración. Es decir, hemos estado juntos desde niños. Es lógico para mí hablar de él como si fuera una clase de hermano mayor. ¿Acaso tú no tienes una familia?

Ichimatsu baja la cabeza.

―Si tengo ―contesta casi en un susurro.

―Te lo pediré una vez más. Tienes que ser el remplazo de Don Ichi.

Ichimatsu comprende que no tiene muchas opciones, aun tiene muchas preguntas en la cabeza, sobre todo quiere saber quienes son esas personas que se asimilan tanto a sus hermanos. Y aun que todo este asunto ya le es todo un fastidio, es un poco curioso como un gato. Christmas boyfriend de nuevo extiende la carpeta frente a su cara. Ichimatsu sonríe con sarcasmo:

―Eso puede ser un gran error ―advierte mientras toma la carpeta―. Solo soy un montón de basura.

El castaño sonríe y le contesta sin temor y honestidad:

―Yo también era un motón de basura antes de pertenecer a la _famiglia_. Bienvenido a la _famiglia,_ Ichimatsu.

 **Continuara**...

* * *

Notas del fic:

Respecto al titulo:

Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie: Formada por las palabras "Rokumeikan" el cual fue un edificio construido en Tokio e inaugurado en 1883. Enmarcado en la controversia que generó la occidentalización del Japón en la Era Meiji, el Rokumeikan sirvió para acoger diplomáticos extranjeros así como para albergar celebraciones y bailes donde asistía la clase alta japonesa, que era instruida a su vez en las costumbres y buenos modales occidentales. El nombre "Rokumeikan" proviene del poema habla de la hospitalidad de los seres cercanos, según el cual "ilustra las armoniosas relaciones sociales entre las personas de todas las nacionalidades". La Era Meiji se caracteriza por ser el periodo de modernización y occidentalización del Japón. Durante esta época se construirían una gran cantidad de edificios de corte occidental, las razones para ello siendo varias, estos imponentes y gigantescos edificios servirían para mostrarle al pueblo japonés el poder y la estabilidad del nuevo régimen. Además de ello, a nivel internacional, con la construcción de estos edificios se buscaba mostrar que Japón era un país digno de ser tratado como igual entre otras naciones desarrolladas. El Rokumeikan sirvió sin duda para representar la capacidad por parte del gobierno japonés para imitar los rituales occidentales, creando un lugar donde poder relacionarse con occidentales, cenar con ellos e incluso formar parte de otras actividades como bailar y jugar,[] aprendiendo así sobre varias festividades como por ejemplo la Navidad o la Pascua. De esta manera, se esperaba que el edificio funcionara como un fórum para educar a los japoneses, de forma que aprendieran sobre el comportamiento e ideología de los occidentales. Aunque el apogeo del Rokumeikan fue breve, se hizo famoso por sus fiestas y bailes sirvió banquetes elaborados al estilo occidental, con menús escritos en francés, y en el salón de bailes los caballeros japoneses, con trajes de noche importados de Londres, bailaron valses, polcas, y cuadrillas con damas japonesas vestidas a la última moda de París y al son de las últimas canciones europeas interpretadas por las bandas del Ejército o de la Marina. Los residentes extranjeros de Tokio fueron contratados como profesores de baile. Pero la insistencia que para que tener la misma igualdad que los occidentales, los japoneses debían adoptar también sus maneras y esta insistencia fue su puerta a la decadencia, fracasando estrepitosamente. Los más tradicionalistas y conservadores japoneses, se mostraron indignados ante lo que ellos creían como una pérdida de la moral, ya que existían actos y eventos donde se fomentaba la cercanía física entre hombres y mujeres como podrían ser los bailes o banquetes, además de los fuertes impuestos para el pueblo durante su construccion, algo que afectó a la opinión generalizada: existía entonces una crítica más nacionalista a la construcción del Rokumeikan, teniendo en cuenta la pérdida de la tradicionalidad que siempre había marcado la cultura japonesa para dar paso a la modernidad de un Japón en crecimiento, tratando de ponerse a la par con Occidente y así fomentar entonces las relaciones de igualdad con ellos. De otra parte, la crítica de los occidentales fue sin duda mucho más fuerte que la de los propios japoneses, mostrando así en su mayoría un descontento ante este trabajo, comparando el Rokumeikan con un mal casino de una ciudad europea.

Boogie-Woogie: es un estilo de blues basado en el piano, generalmente rápido y bailable.

El titulo también hace referencia a una canción de la banda Japonesa Ali Project. La cual reflexiona sobre los hechos anteriores en una critica política soberbia. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción, ya que tiene que ver mucho con lo que se vera después en este Au.

2: Las frases en italiano:

Gatto nero: Gato negro.

Questo è male: Esto es malo. Questo è male. Pessimo: Esto es malo, muy malo.

Maledizione: maldición. Lo ha fatto di nuovo : Lo hizo de nuevo.

Famiglia: Familia.

de La famiglia di Gatto del Cheshire: De la familaia del gato de Cheshire.

Cheshire: también conocido como el gato rizón o sonriente en el cuanto de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

3: Términos de la mafia en términos generales:

Don (jefe de la familia)

Sottocapo (subjefe, sustituye al Don en caso de que éste esté incapacitado)

Consigliere (consejero del Don, le asesora en decisiones importantes)

Caporegime (es el superior al Capodecime)

Capodecime (dirige a una decena de hombres)

Soldato (son los conocidos sicarios de la mafia)

Associati (son los aspirantes a soldato, aún no han sido admitidos en la familia)

4: Algo mas:

Christmas boyfriend: Obvio es el chico de gafas que sale con su novia en el capitulo de navidad XD. En el Au de Choromatsu también va a aparecer él pero su nombre será Takeshi-san.

Mientras que su novia aparece en ambos Au´s como Yuka-san e el de Choro es la sirvienta de Ichi, menestras que en Au de Mafia es la Consigliere de Osomatsu.

Espero no a verlos revuelto mucho con mis explicaciones

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n


	6. Chapter 05 Todomatsu y asi es la vida

¡Hola! ¡hola! Lamento el retraso, últimamente me han surgido muchas cosas además del trabajo.

Pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capitulo.

Gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste n.n.

* * *

 **Capitulo cinco: Todomatsu y… así es la vida de una estrella.**

Y ahí estaba Todomatsu, sentado en un elegante auto con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y sudando de los nervios. Mira a Osomatsu reírse como idiota molestado a Choromatsu quien no para de regañarlo. Ichimatsu miraba por la ventana con su expresión nula mientras Jyushimatsu brinca sobre el asiento sacando la cabeza por ventana riéndose. Pero el que le perturbaba un poco era el segundo hermano el cual no dejaba de mirarlo serio y profundamente. ¿Desde cuando Karamatsu-nii san miraba así? Aun más importante ¿era en serio todo aquello de que irían a un estudio de fotografía? Pero no va a preguntar nada, se quedara callado y disimulara hasta que sepa que rayos esta pasando.

―Ja Ja ¡Mira Totty, es tu comercial?

Jyushimatsu mete la cabeza en el auto y señala una pantalla gigante en un edificio de la ciudad.

Y Todomatsu se queda sorprendido, ese era él con camisa hawaiana con pequeños símbolos familiares mientras decía tan coqueto como suele ser:

―Ahora, es tiempo de ir a mi trabajo de tiempo parcial. El verano comenzó de nuevo. No es que mis hermanos lo sepan ¡Paaaah!― bebe de una lata de cerveza y esta a aparece en toda la pantalla burbujeante y deliciosa― ¿Oh, esto? Esto es All-free! Incluso se puede beber una lata antes de ir al trabajo. Me encantaría que todo el mundo le eche un vistazo. Y diviértete con…  
Asegúrate de disfrutar de tu verano al máximo.

El de rosa no lo puede creer.

―Pensé que esos comerciales solo iban a ser para internet ―comenta Choromatsu― oye, Todomatsu. ¿Tenias que mencionarnos de esa manera?

― ¿He? Bueno… ―el de rosa se sobresalta en su lugar.

―Mira quien lo dice pajerovski. En el tuyo no parabas de gritar ¡Nya-chan! ¡Nya-chan! ―Se burla Osomatsu haciendo una imitación del de verde como si sostuviera un par de varitas de luz.

― ¡Eso es diferente, idiota!

Mientras seguían discutiendo el de rojo y el de verde. Jyushimatsu observa a Todomatsu y le pregunta cubriendo su boca con la manga de su sudadera:

― ¿Estas bien, Totty?

― ¡Ah! ¡Si!

Todomatsu intentaba parecer calmado pero todo era tan raro.

― ¡Bastardos! ―grita Totoko dándole un par de golpes en la cabeza al primero y tercer hijo― ¡Compórtense como se deben! ¡Atún y jurel!

El resto del viaje Todomatsu se quedo sentado en silencio sin hacer nada. Lo que extraño al quinto hermano que sabia que siempre aprovechaba ese tiempo para revisar su celular o hacer selfie y subirlas de inmediato a su redes sociales. Jyushimatsu también observo al segundo hermano que igualmente en silencio solo observaba al menor claramente enfadado. Esta preocupado por los dos.

Llegaron a un enorme edifico de oficinas. Los hermanos Matsuno saleen formados en fila mientras Totoko iba de tras de ellos vigilándolos de cerca para que ninguno se escapara, dado que no seria la primera vez que uno lo intentara. Se imponía con el sonido de la shinai de madera contra su hombro a cada paso.

―No quiero tonterías ―advirtió―. Hoy solo tomaremos las fotos así que no lo arruinen.

Todos contestan un "si" al unisonó.

Mientras caminaban Todomatsu noto la familiaridad con la que los trataban. Los oficinistas los saludaban, a Totoko le traían papeles o contestaba su celular personal a ratos, sin tolerar ninguna clase de interrupción. Aun mas interesante el comportamiento de sus hermano bueno… Osomatsu seguía como siempre: idiota. Aun que ahora una que otra chica sonreía con sus tonterías. Karamatsu lanzaba saludos con sus dedos pretendiendo ser cool, pero ahora las chicas le correspondían y se peleaban por saber a quien saludo primero. Ichimatsu tenia la mirada pegada al piso, en realidad estaba bastante tenso, no era para menos le saludaban sin mas e inclusive hacían gestos parecidos a los de un gato. Jyushimatsu parecía un soldado marchando alzando los brazos mirando hacia el frente con su sonrisa y su particular mirada perdida pero cada vez que alguien lo saludaba, explotaba su energía se agitaba y mostraba toda su felicidad por lo cual Totoko lo regañaba a gritos a lo que el de amarillo solo se reía divertido. El único que parecía no cambiar era Choromatsu, aburrido como siempre y bien obediente no daba mas que un "buenos días" cuando alguien lo llamaba, si es que alguien lo llegaba a llamar entre sus escandalosos y hermanos. O eso pensó hasta que vio a esa gata rosa que tanto le gustaba al verde.

― ¡Nya-chan! ¡Nya-chan! ¡Oye, Nya-chan! ―Choromatsu comienza a gritar prácticamente estando la idol del otro lado de corredor, agitaba las manos y ruborizado sonreía― ¡Nya-chan!

Todomatsu rodo los ojos y sintió pena ajena ante la escena tan patética que hacia su hermano mayor.

―Allá va de nuevo.

Escucho a Osomatsu con conformismo al mismo tiempo que Jyushimatsu se reía un poco burlón.

Todomatsu estaba a punto de decir algo al tercer hermano para que se detuviera cuando en ese momento observo claramente como aquella idol de segunda se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Lo normal seria que ella abofeteara al de verde, que lo ignorara o que le gritara, pero en su lugar ella…

―Chororin~ ―se lanzo a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa gatuna― nya~ ¿Quién es el mejor novio del universo? ¿Quién es el más atractivo de mundo? ―coquetea escaramente mientras arremolina el cabello del Choromatsu, quien parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento todo rojo y sacando vaporcito. Ella frota su rostro contra el del chico y pega su brazo con contra su pecho―. Si tú lo eres.

―Nya-chan…

El tercer hijo parece que se va a desmayar mientras los otros solo hacen muecas de asco o burla, en especial el mayor de todos:

―Pero todos sabemos como son las cosas realmente con ellos…

Susurra.

Y Todomatsu sigue observando incrédulo la escena y entiende a lo que se refiere el mayor.

―Chororin tú me amas ¿cierto?

―Si.

―Tu arias lo que fuera por mi ¿verdad?

―Si.

―Entonces me darás diez mil yenes ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto.

El chico saca su cartera y se los entrega a la gata con toda felicidad a lo que ella a cambio apenas le da un beso en la mejilla con lo que el chico se derrite en su lugar.

― ¡Deja de estar de zorra! Y aléjate de mis muchachos cuando estén trabajando.

Totoko da por terminada la estúpida y embarazosa escena jalando al tercer hermano hacia atrás y empujando al la chica con un solo dedo puesto en su frente.

― ¡Yowai, no te metas! Te guste o no Chororin y yo somos novios.

― ¡No, tú no te metas! ―Replica la chica haciendo una de sus caras de maleante y alzándose las mangas de su traje y azotando su espada de madera en el piso para enseñarle a esa una buena lección. Sin embargo Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu la detuvieron entre los tres mientras esta continuaba gritando ―. ¡Atún y Jurel! ¡Atún y Jure! ¡Suéltenme infelices!

Nya-chan solo le mostraba la lengua.

―E-este… disculpen… ―una pequeña y tímida voz de una chica se escucha provenir de una esquinas―Dayon…

La de pelo naranja sisea y se suelta de los chicos se acomoda la ropa, echa su espada al hombro y ve como Nya-chan se va contoneando sin antes decirle al de verde:

―Nos veremos después, Chororin~

Y mandar un beso y guiño con corazón el cual el tercer hijo recibe gustoso y victorioso.

―Estos hombres son unos idiotas― Totoko sisea de nuevo sin nada de delicadeza y termina de acomodarse el saco negro―. Y bien. Ya esta todo listo.

Se dirige a una pequeña chica de boca grande y piel morena con un traje marinero de colegiala azul.

―S-si… todo esta preparado, sígame, por favor, dayon~

― ¡Muévanse!

Indica Yowai y sin quitar su cara de enojo sigue a la pequeña.

―Vamos, brother.

Karamatsu toma a Choromatsu de la muñeca, mientras Jyushimatsu lo empuja por la espalda, ambos se lo llevan junto a su manager. El de verde a un no bajaba de su nube.

―Choromatsu nii-san es un idiota ―suelta Totty sin tapujo.

Era más que evidente que Nya-chan solo lo estaba usando para sacarle dinero y atención, y que su hermano caí en su trampa como un niño al que le ofrecen un caramelo.

―Bueno tú tienes mejores maneras para hacerlo.

Menciono Osomatsu con tono de broma, pero Todomatsu se quedo sin palabras ¿Qué rayos insinuaba con eso? Pero se reservo sus comentarios y siguió a los otros hasta llegar a una sala especial ya preparada para una sesión profesional de fotografía.

―Por favor, vayan a cambiarse. Lo pueden hacer en el salón de a lado― la chica joven y de boca grande indica con toda dulzura―. Mi padre vendrá en un momento y comenzara la sesión

―Thanks Dayoko-chan.

Karamatsu fue el primero en marcharse a cambiar, en seguida fue Jyushimatsu corriendo, detrás de Ichimatsu a paso lento, seguido de Osomatsu y un inseguro Todomatsu. Choromatsu fue el último más normal pasa al lado de la joven, sonrió y le dijo:

― Gracias por todo tu arduo trabajo, Dayoko-chan.

Ella era Dayoko, era la hija de Dayon el fotógrafo oficial de los sextillizos Matsuno. A sus jóvenes diecisiete años solía ayudar a menudo a su padre con el trabajo.

―Pero no olvides esforzarte también en el colegio.

Agrego Choromatsu amablemente y Dayoko ruboriza y se cubre la cara con una carpeta que tenia a la mano.

―S-si, Choromatsu-san, dayon~

Choromatsu se fue con sus hermanos sin sospechar sobre los sentimientos de la chica hacia él. Por que si, Dayoko estaba enamorada en secreto del tercer hermano. Pero esta no pretendía decirle nunca, es decir, él ya tenía Nya-chan y ella era hermosa, famosa y una idol, había escuchado de Osomatsu-san que Choromatsu había estado enamorado de ella desde hace años. Así que no tiene la mas mínima oportunidad, menos con esa boca grande, esa cabeza pequeña y su piel morena. Lo único que Dayoko-chan puede hacer es estar allí y ayudar a su padre con el trabajo. Aun que solo se tratara de una escusa para poder ver a Choromatsu desde la lejanía.

―Tú padre no tardara mucho ¿cierto?

Totoko la saca de sus pensamientos y da un pequeño salto en su lugar.

―N-no, dayon…

Y sale del lugar lo mas rápido que puede para no evidenciarse a si misma.

Mientras tanto los sextillizos terminaban de cambiarse.

―Espera, esta ropa no es un poco ordinaria.

Murmura el de rosa por lo bajo al ver el vestuario, camisa y jeans sencillos. Sus hermanos ya habían terminado de cambiarse cada uno con una camisa de su respectivo color.

― ¿Qué dices? Si es mejor que la que usamos el año pasado. Je je me pregunto si podremos quedárnosla.

Contesta Osomatsu frotando su dedo por debajo de la nariz vestido con una camiseta roja y pantalones deportivos negros.

Y efectivamente, mientras Todomatsu escogía su ropa encuentra la etiqueta de camiseta y ve la marca. Era ropa costosa, no como la ropa de oferta que el solía comprara y modificar para hacer parecer de tiendas lujosas, esta era real.

―Deja de decir tonterías.

Gruño Choromatsu quien vestía con pantalones verdes y una camiseta blanca.

―Stch… ―se escucha gruñir en una esquina a Ichimatsu― ¿Por qué tengo que vestir así?―quien vestía con camiseta y camisa morada a cuadros, y unos de pantalones de vestir color kaki―. Es un fastidio ―dice moviendo los dedos de sus pies dentro de los incómodos tenis.

―Te ves bien, Ichimatsu nii-san ―menciona alegre el quinto hermano con un conjunto parecido pero de color amarillo y mangas largas―. Tu también, Karamatsu nii-san.

―Thanks my Little Jyushimatsu ―el segundo hermano vestía con pantalón suelto color gris y una camisa azul de botones que se había dejado abierta―. Cámbiate Todomatsu. Si nos retrasamos la manager se enojara de nuevo.

― ¿He? Ah, si.

Y el menor prosigue a cambiarse, pero en cuanto se quito la sudadera se escucho un sonido sordo contra el piso. Su mira fue directa al objeto que provoco el ruido y se quedo quieto porque sus hermanos no despegaron los ojos del fajo de billetes que habían salido de su ropa y que había olvidado que traía consigo. Nadie dijo nada hasta el momento en el que el segundo hermano se abrió paso entre todos y recogió el dinero.

― ¿Qué significa esto, Todomatsu? ―el de azul no esconde sus enojo―. Entonces, ¿si pasaste la noche con él?

― ¡Yo no sé a que te refieres! ―contesta el sexto hermano confundido, no entiende porque Karamatsu le hace tanto alboroto repentinamente. Si, es una cantidad algo fuerte, pero él desconoce de qué están hablando.

― ¡Prometiste que dejarías de hacerlo! ―reclama Karamatsu tomado al menor de los hombros fuertemente y tirando los billetes al piso.

― ¡Déjame! ¡Que pasa contigo! Yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada―trata de apartar las manos de su hermano menor.

― ¡Todomatsu!

― ¡Suéltalo ya!

― ¡Déjalo!

Los demás intervienen para separarlos. Osomatsu saca a jalones a Karamatsu de la habitación ayudado de Ichimatsu, él cual se limita a chasquear la lengua y enviar una mirada muy venenosa al menor de todos.

― ¿Estas bien, Totty? ―Jyushimatsu pregunta preocupado.

―Estoy bien, Jyushimatsu nii-san.

Pero el quinto hermano no quita su expresión y cuando esta a punto de decir algo mas, Choromatsu lo interrumpe y le pide que salga de la habitación, lo que el de amarillo obedeció. Una vez solos Choromatsu recoge el dinero y dice serio:

―Cámbiate por favor. La próxima vez trata de ser más discreto. Ya nos dejaste en claro que lo que hagas con tu vida no debe de interesarnos. Pero al menos ten mas cuidado, sabes bien que Karamatsu no reacciono bien con las decisiones que has tomado últimamente. Pero personalmente ―desvía la mirada para no ver a la cara a Todomatsu cuando le da el dinero en la mano―. No me parece o correcto y también pienso que tú sabes que no es lo correcto.

Y con eso último salió de la habitación.

Todomatsu se preocupa por todo este asunto y su incertidumbre crese mientras termina de cambiarse de ropa. Algo estaba mal ¿pero que es? ¿Qué es todo esto que pasa a su alrededor? ¿Qué es este lugar? No, no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso. Esta asustado. Sus hermanos le hablaban con mucha seriedad y no son capases de mirarlo a los ojos, sobretodo Karamatsu nii-san, él jamás a sido así con él. Es como si todos lo desconocieran como su pequeño hermano. Vaya ironía, el tanto que había negado a sus hermanos para tener la buena vida que tanto deseaba, ahora que parece tenerla, le atormenta le angustia el motivo. No quiere saber porque Atsushi le dio todo ese dinero, porque muy en el fondo su perspicacia ya se lo a dicho.

Termino de abrocharse la camisa negra y se anuda una corbata rosa en el cuello, toma un sobrero cerca de él y sale por fin de la habitación pero se queda un instante en el marco de la puerta al notar como sus hermanos de repente se quedaron callados y solo lo observaron.

― ¡Oigan, bastardos! Ya llego el fotógrafo ―indico vulgarmente Totoko con un estridente grito pendiente de sus chicos intuyendo porque había sido todo el alboroto, sin embargo si aquello no interviene con el trabajo ella no se meterá.

―Vamos ya, terminemos.

El menor esconde la mirada bajando su sombrero un poco. Solo quiere irse a casa.

Iniciando así la sesión empezando de mayor a menor y esta vez el sexto hermano quien se quedo en una equina observando a los otros, ahora esta enojado y no tiene idea de porque. Fastidiado de ver a sus hermanos posando frente a la cámara. Estos en verdad parecía que sabían que era lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Valla hasta Jyushimatsu sabia poner una mirada seria e Ichimatsu sonreír con simpatía! Sin olvidar a Osomatsu que parecía en su elemento, un Choromatsu relajado y Karamatsu nii-san tratando de hacerse el sexy.

― ¡Hey, afeminado! ¡Tu turno!

Yowai aparece de repente frente a él con cara fruncida y exceso de maquillaje.

De muy mala gana se dirige al centro no quiere mirara a la cámara, de hecho no posa se queda quieto con los brazos cruzados y un puchero. Dayoko se acerca tímida a él y le dice en voz baja mientras pretende ponerle un poco de polvo en la cara para eliminar el brillo:

―Solo relájese. Actué natural. Ha hecho esto cientos de veces. Además, Todomatsu-san es quien mas lindo sale en la fotos dayon~

El chico ruboriza un poco por el alago de la colegiala.

― ¡Listo!, ¡Dayon! ¡Dayon! ¡Mira a la cámara Dayon~!

Grita el fotógrafo y lanza el primer flash.

Todomatsu no esta seguro de como moverse deslumbrado por los reflectores y los continuos destellos de la cámara.

― ¿Qué ocurre dayon? ¡Sonríe dayon~!

Tantas veces que el menor había practicado frente al espejo para tomar sus mejores selfies y ahora se quedaba congelado. No, tiene que demostrar por que él es el más lindo y tierno de los sextillizos Matsuno. Además, podía ver a Totoko tronarse los dedos detrás del fotógrafo, lista para golpearlo. Con algo de timidez sonríe y ladea sus cuerpo mostrando él que el cree que es su mejor ángulo.

―Es extraño. Todomatsu-san siempre es el que esta mas dispuesto dayon~ ―Dayoko hace notar mientras mira las fotografías recién tomadas en la computadora de su padre.

―Dayon-san dígame su tiene problemas para componerlo.

Yowai dice por lo bajo y remangándose.

―No es necesario ―el hombre la detiene―. De alguna manera queda mejor así. Todomatsu-san se ve diferente a lo usual. ¡Luce mas inocente de lo habitual dayon~! ¡Es perfecto dayon ~!

Pero la manager no esta satisfecha, se aleja cautelosa del profesional completamente opuesto a como se acerca al mayor de los Matsuno al que acorralo contra una pared con un fuerte golpe de su mano.

―Comienza a hablar idiota.

Parecía que le exigía el dinero de su almuerzo.

Pero Osomatsu no tiembla, ni se inmuta ante la actitud ruda de la chica en su lugar se cruza de brazos y alza su mirada ingenuamente distraído:

―Son sobre esas cosas que a Totoko-chan no deben de preocuparle.

La chica chasque la lengua, ya sebe a que se refiere realmente con eso. Sin duda alguna, aun que el afeminado es el mas cooperador en el trabajo las circunstancias que lo rodean son las que lo vuelven al mismo tiempo el mas problemático. De hecho son esas mismas circunstancias las que hizo que terminara como su manager.

― ¡Hey, hey Totoko-chan? ―Osomatsu la llama sonriendo―. ¿Qué dices si nos escapamos después de la sesión de fotos? ¿He?

―No trates de pasarte de listo.

― ¿Heee? Pero si e sido un buen chico últimamente..

El de rojo pone uso ojos grandes y suplicantes de niño pequeño.

―Te matare.

Resuelve ella sin embargo se marcha a supervisar mientras el chico le sonríe.

―Creo que se enojo ―se dijo a si mismo el mayor.

― ¿Totoko-san pregunto algo?

Ahora Choromatsu se acercaba junto a él.

―No realmente ―Osomatsu responde.

―Trate de hablar con Karamatsu otra vez, pero el no quiere escucharme ―menciona Choromatsu.

―Deberías de dejar de meterte en ese asunto de una vez.

― ¡No hables así! ¿Acaso no te importa Todomatsu?

Choromatsu Frunze el seño pero Osomatsu no contesto. Claro que le importa Totty él también es su preciado hermano menor. Pero Todomatsu ya había tomado una decisión incluso antes de que ellos se enteraran de la existencia de tal Atsushi. Escucha el momento en que abren la puerta del estudio y alcanza a ver al sexto hermano salir. Ah ah… eso puede ser malo…

En el pasillo Todomatsu intenta relajarse, repentinamente se tensiono a la mitad de la toma fotográfica, la mirada de todos y el flash.

―Quiero irme a casa.

Se dijo así mismo y se sentó recargado en la pared escondiéndose en sus rodillas y sombrero.

―Umh… ¿Todomatsu-kun, estas llorado?

Escucha.

― ¡Claro que no! ―Matsuno alza su rostro molesto pero con pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos que demostraban lo contrario― ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Umh? Vamos te dije en la mañana que iba a ir a tu sesión de fotos ―sonríe el castaño.

―Vete ―Totty dice encaprichado.

―Aun que me pidas eso ahora anoche parecías muy desesperado. Es decir comenzaste a llorar después de que hicimos… ah… es cierto, no te gusta que lo diga de esa forma ¿verdad? ―se inca para terminar en a la altura de Matsuno―. Te tengo una sorpresa ―Todomatsu no oculta su sorpresa ¡Un momento! ¡¿Desde cuando Atsushi es tan bueno con él?! parece incluso que trata de consentirlo. El Atsushi de siempre no aria eso y mucho menos lo llamaría por su nombre y agregaría el kun. Atsushi al notarlo solo sonríe y continua―. ¿Por qué me miras así? Estuviste muy insistente a noche también. Así que agilice los tramites solo para ti.

― ¿A-anoche?

―Tranquilo…

Y el más alto al colocar su mano en el hombro de Todomatsu pudo verlo claro y vivido… ¿acaso eso es un recuerdo?:

La luna esta en lo mas alto, hay luces en el corazón de la cuidad pero en aquel departamento lujoso eso es olvidado. La luz esta apagada y las delicadas cortinas blancas entrecerradas. Atsushi tiene la mirada perdida en el techo mientras Todomatsu encima de él, depositaba un particular beso profundo, sus labios son suaves y su pequeña lengua revolotea inquieta pero cautelosa. El castaño se pierde en el momento tan sometido que no se mueve ni un milímetro.

―Comencemos ¿quieres? ―Todomatsu le dice coqueto desatando la corbata amarilla del castaño deposita otro beso―. Esto será bueno.

Desabrocha los botones de camisa negra uno por uno, revelando el cuerpo bien formado del joven adinerado. A Todomatsu le gusta el tacto de la piel cálida y el aroma a colonia de diseñador. Huele profundo abriendo la hebilla del cinturón y toma un momento para retirarse su sudadera rosa y tirarla en la orilla de la enorme cama con sabanas blancas.

―To-todomatsu-kun espera…

Atsushi se mueve inquieto, ruboriza y no oculta su sorpresa, Matsuno restriega su mejilla en la parte baja esta casi acostado cuando comienza a abrir el cierre del pantalón.

―No me mires como si fuera la primera vez. Pero sabes que te costara mas por ser dos días seguidos.

Sonríe como solo el de rosa sabe y Atsushi se éxito por eso, no pregunta mas, sabe que esa es la manera de hacer las cosas de Todomatsu, hacia mucho tiempo que el de rosa había dejado de resistirse y mostrarse pasivo ante esta situación. A Atsushi ya no le importa, para eso esta pagando, para estar con el Matsuno menor y sentir el calor enervante de su pequeña boca de esa manera alrededor de su miembro, succionando y moviendo la lengua, haciendo sonidos coquetos más no obscenos.

―No esta mal.

Comenta y empuja la cabeza de Todomatsu despacio para ir un poco más profundo. Totty abre los ojos por el leve atraganto, alza su mirada y observa a Atsushi encaprichado y como si tratara de castigarlo por esa sonrisa confianzuda que le muestra, acelera sus movimientos cada vez mas húmedos, no quiere que Atsushi mueva ni un solo dedo, no quiere que sea como siempre que sucumbe ante el dominio y galantería del castaño, esta vez no, este día no. Solo quiere olvidarse de todo con una buena sesión.

La reparación del Atsushi se acelera y el calor se eleva. Todomatsu había aprendido muy bien a complacerlo en estos meses a su lado. La velocidad que llevaba era excelente, podía casi jurara sentir el fondo de la garganta de Todomatsu golpear contra la punta de su miembro. Es entonces que lo empuja en dirección opuesta tratando de alejarlo:

―Hhm… Todomatsu-kun…

El de rosa toma un momento, saca todo de su boca de un solo movimiento y la cubre con delicadeza para que Atsushi no mire el hilo de saliva escurrir de sus labios pero no esconde el rubor de sus mejillas:

―Tacaño. No quieres pagar los 20000 yens extras para poder hacerlo en mi boca.

―Definitivamente no es eso ―Atsushi pasa su meno por la mejilla de Matsuno―. Quiero algo mas intimo.

―Je pervertido. Esta bien pero te costara mas.

―Como siempre muy ambicioso, Todomatsu-kun.

A diferencia de siempre Totty no le enseño la lengua o hizo algún gesto infantil para contrarrestar sus palabras, en su lugar solo se asomo una especie de sonrisa triste y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con premura. La figura de Todomatsu es sumamente deliciosa con es cuerpo pequeño, cintura estrecha, piernas finas y pecho plano. Una figura muy cuidada sin duda, eso lo sabía bien porque lo había visto incontables veces en el vestuario del gimnasio que solían frecuentar.

Todomatsu regreso a la cama gateando sensualmente contoneando las caderas lentamente, hasta colocarse nuevamente sobre Atsushi beso de nuevo con un pequeño toque solo para electrizarse la piel. El que él este completamente desnudo mientras el castaño no lo excita al grado de sentir su miembro humedecer. Atsushi incitado por ello recorrió con su mano la tersa espalda de Matsuno hasta tocar los redondos glúteos perfectos como bollos, frotándolos en círculos lentos y sensuales provocando un suspiro del de rosa que no puede evitar erguirse ante el tacto de las punta de los dedos del castaño subiendo lentamente por su columna vertebral.

―A-atsushi… umh…

El castaño sonrió satisfecho y beso profundo primero en la boca y después en el cuello dando una leve mordida fingida y luego una lamida larga hasta la mejilla. Todomatsu se mueve inquieto había perdido el control de la situación un segundo. Atsushi hace que se siente sobre él y separe las rodillas para darle una vista completa, frota los óvalos de sus caderas con el dorso de su mano delicadamente, el interior de sus muslos pero no su sexo. Matsuno entrecierra los ojos con la oleada de calor repentino y con su propia mano recorre su plano abdomen terminando entre sus piernas frotando su pequeño y fino miembro despierto lento y delicadamente queriendo dar mas un espectáculo que complacerse a si mismo.

―Eres muy inquieto cuando quieres, Todomatsu-kun. Tan caprichoso.

El menor de los Matsuno no se resiste, pareciendo mas una orden no dicha muda la mano de Atsushi a su pecho para que jugara con sus rosados pezones endurecidos, lo cual hace con ligeros roces y pellizcos provocando fuertes gemidos de parte de Todomatsu, el cual no mostraba un rastro de inocencia, por el contrario sudaba, respiraba irregular y arqueaba la espalda estirándose mostrando todo su cuerpo bonito y delicado. Se llevo los dedos a la boca y comenzó a chuparlos con delirio.

― ¿Lo aras de esa manera? No prefieres…

―Cállate… ahmm… ah…

Lo interrumpió Todomatsu en el borde de su calentura, se inclino un poco logrando frotar su sexo con el de su acompañante y llevo sus dedos hacia tras jugando consigo mismo estirándose para recibir a Atsushi dentro suyo. Así siguieron con la extraña maniobra por unos minutos. Atsushi mirando abobado todo el espectáculo uno de los mejores que le estaba dando Matsuno desde hace mucho tiempo, complementando todo el juego con su mano apretando fuerte ambas intimidades sintiendo placentero y las palpitaciones de sus miembros juntos, pero sabia que a Todomatsu no le faltaba mucho, dignándose a gemir para Atsushi acostado bajo él, levantando las caderas disfrutando de lo placentero que se volvía con cada movimiento y sonido, hasta que Matsuno se quedo en quietud y silencio. Atsushi sabía lo que significaba aquello, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya acaricio el delicado rostro de Todomatsu, éste se froto un segundo mas sin embargo agito la cabeza negando el acto de cariño y exigió protección para el siguiente paso, a lo que Atsushi obedeció siendo parte de su habitúa trato. Todomatsu se acomodo luciendo todo la sensualidad que poseía enfundo el miembro rígido del castaño en condón y antes de que el mas alto articulara alguna palabra de cariño o deseo, Todomatsu lo tomo y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de él asilando las caderas para acomodarse mejor.

―Caliente… umh… no esta nada mal, Todomatsu-kun… ―elogio Atsushi soltando un gemido ronco la aprisionante entrada de Todomatsu se ajustaba a su tamaño con facilidad ― tener sexo con Todomatsu-kun es lo mejor.

― ¡Agh…! ¡Atsushi-kun!

Se crispa, cierra los ojos y se entrega. Se incorpora despacio y elegante, abre las piernas y comienza lento con pequeños sentones poco profundo pero la posición lo ase sentirse lleno hasta el estomago. Atsushi comienza a gemir y ofrece sus manos para que Totty pueda recargarse mejor, pero este las rechaza de un manotazo ligero y se acomoda mejor por su cuenta con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama y sus manos a cada lado del cuello del castaño, amentando su velocidad buscando su propio placer. Instintivamente Atsushi lleva sus manos a las caderas de Todomatsu para guiarlo pero lo único que recibe es una mirada de enfado del pequeño. El chico cae en cuenta de que los deseos de Matsuno y como siempre lo consiente dejándolo hacer lo que le plazca de todas maneras la vista, el calor y las sensaciones son suficientes a pesar del comportamiento tan diferente que Matsuno-kun estaba teniendo en esa sesión.

―Porqué… ahh… siempre sonríes… de esa manera tan ridícula…. Ah…

Gime Totty buscado su punto dulce moviéndose febril.

―Estar así contigo es como un sueño. Todomatsu-kun sabes que yo en realidad te…

― ¡Cállate! Solo… solo son negocios… ahg

―Claro, como digas.

Atsushi contesta resignado. Sin embargo quiere terminar con esto con una nota alta. Asió a Todomatsu por el muslo, le dio la vuelta, lo arrojo sobre la cama y principio un furioso asalto. Todomatsu se afianzó a él con brazos y piernas, retorciéndose de éxtasis, gimiendo de lujuria, mientras el castaño le devoraba la boca a besos apasionados hasta que por fin provoco en él la llegada del éxtasis jadeando de deleite hasta igualmente derramarse dentro de él.

Entonces completamente exhaustos cayeron rendidos…

Todomatsu se quedo pasmado ante la visión que había tenido. La mano de Atsushi en su hombro daba un escalofrió, un temblor desagradable.

―Todomatsu-kun…

― ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Suéltame!

Grito el menor de los Matsuno apartándose del más alto pero le es imposible estando contra la pared.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¡No me toques!

Chillo Todomatsu y se encogió en su lugar. ¡Lo que vio! ¡Lo que vio! ¡¿Fue real?! ¡El nunca aria algo así!

― ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Atsushi pregunta preocupado e intenta tomar a Todomatsu del brazo para así jalarlo y abrazarlo pero en su lugar el de camisa negra y corbata rosa se resiste con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡No te acerques!

― ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí afuera?! ¿Todomatsu? ―Karamatsu salió del salón y al ver la escena de su pequeño hermano sentado en el piso con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el castaño parecía forzarlo arrugo las cejas, si pensarlo jalo a Atsushi de cuello de la camisa y le exigió una explicación―. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué estas asiéndole a Todomatsu?

El castaño se soltó disgustado sin mucho esfuerzo y dijo:

―Yo soy el que debería de preguntar eso.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El castaño se acomodo la ropa calmado:

―Todomatsu-kun llego muy mal anoche a mi casa. Al parecer aun no comprenden que no deberían meterse en nuestros asuntos.

―Tú…

El segundo hermano estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él cuando se percato que tiraban de él por detrás, era Osomatsu que había salido siguiendo al de azul.

―Cálmate un poco.

―Pero Osomatsu…

Karamatsu no siguió hablando de repente habían aparecido Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu detrás del de rojo y sus miradas fueron suficientes para evitar que comenzaran una escena.

Todomatsu por su parte aun no salía del shock inicial, no sabe a donde mirar hasta que apareció la manager gritando:

― ¿Por qué están parados aquí como estúpidos? ―cuando la chica de cabello naranja se asomo por la puerta y observo a Atsushi quito su mala cara y dijo seria―. ¿Qué hace aquí, jefe? ¿No tiene otros asuntos que atender en la oficina principal?

―Yowai-san, perdón por la interrupción. Pero como el futuro heredero de la compañía creo que puede darme el permiso de ver a mis empleado ―hace énfasis en la palabra empleados mirando de reojo a Karamatsu y a los otros hermanos Matsuno― de vez en cuando. Además yo solo quería hablar con Todomatsu-kun. Quería darte esto ―se dirige hacia Totty sacando algo de su bolsillo lo revela ante sus ojos. Era una llave ―Es la llave de tu nuevo departamento como te lo prometí.

Todomatsu solo junto las manos sin decir nada y acepto la llave, miro a sus hermanos. Osomatsu desvió la mirada, Karamatsu trono la boca y lucio enfadado, Ichimatsu parecía neutral pero en realidad estaba con desagrado, Jyushimatsu lucia preocupado y Choromatsu bajo la mirada y le dijo:

―Así que eso es lo que decidiste.

―Con su permiso ―Atsushi tomo de la mano a Todomatsu y lo levanto con cuidado coloco su brazo por detrás de la cintura y se lo llevo lentamente―. Quiero un momento a solas con él. Te lo devolveré en unos minutos Yowai-san.

La chica arruga la frente y a regañadientes contesta:

―Haga lo que quiera.

Y así un indefenso Todomatsu fue llevado por Atsushi mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia atrás observando a sus hermanos apesadumbrados.

 **Continuara**...


	7. Chapter 06 Jyushimatsu y la falla de

**¡Hola, Hola! Lamento la tardanza. Se supone que esto debí de haberlo subido hace algunos días, pero mi vida últimamente a estado muy loca y mi salud no a estado del todo bien. Nada de que preocuparse ya estoy mucho mejor n.n**

 **Así que aproveche mi descanso para ponerme al corriente.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Capitulo seis: Jyushimatsu y… la falla de amigara**.

Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu.

Esa es la frase más común para describir la particularidad del quinto hermano Matsuno. Esa alegría inverosímil que irradiaba como el sol en un caluroso día de verano; su imborrable sonrisa que podía perturbar o desconcertar a algunos y su manera de ser honesta, sincera tan trasparente como el cristal igual a la de un niño pequeño pero con la ventaja de entender el mundo adulto aun que no lo aparentara muchas veces pero así era mas divertido para él.

La gente que no lo conoce suele decir que es raro pero en realidad Jyushimatsu es más de lo que aparentaba a primer vistazo.

Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu.

Le encanta el béisbol a pesar de nuca haberlo jugado realmente, tiene cinco hermanos con su mismo rostro, suele pensar mucho, ya sea sentado en un rincón, practicando bateo, sobre su pelota o en el tejado. Por eso el podía entender muchas cosas que otros no. Había descubierto el _carpe díem_ de la vida, la cumbre máxima del _cogito ergo sum_ en una sola tarde platicando con su hermano sobre el tejado que muchos pensadores y filósofos en su vida entera.

"El ego, el auto reconocimiento y el sentido de la vida no tienen mucha importancia…"

Porque es de las pocas personas que han decidido vivir su vida como lo desean completamente sin mentira y tal vez fue por eso que no se sorprendió aquel día que se encontró con su _otro yo_ de otro mundo.

―Sé puede saber ¿en que rayos pensaba Jyushimatsu-tenshi?

Choromatsu-kami seguía gritando desesperado señalando al chico frente a él. ¡¿Como es posible que este tan sonriente?! Cualquiera estaría asustado de estar en la gran nada, en ese espacio negro sin sentido del arriba y abajo. Pero este chico…

―Ja Ja ya te lo dije, él me pidió un favor.

No parece tan sorprendido.

― ¿Favor?

―Si, favor.

Asintió el de amarillo y blanco pero el dios solo se sentía desesperado, agachándose y apretando su corona de laureles. No se podía hablar con ese muchacho.

―Deberías calmarte. No creo que sea tan grave.

Osomatsu-aku flotaba despreocupadamente con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

― ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Todo siempre te lo tomas tan a la ligera! ¡No tienes idea de la gravedad de lo que hicieron! ―el dios señala enfadado y se vuelve a dirigir al quinto hermano―. ¿Dónde esta Jyushimatsu-tenshi?

―Es un secreto ―el de amarillo levanta su mano como si contestara en la escuela―. Pero no te preocupes. Todo estará bien, Choromatsu nii-san.

― ¡No soy tu hermano!

―Ya sé, Choromatsu nii-san.

El dios sonrosa un poco y aparta la mirada. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo trataba con tanta familiaridad:

―No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Y de a nada aparece un torbellino de agua, se envuelve en el y desaparece por completo sin dejar rastro.

―Desapareció.

Jyushimatsu se inca en el piso como un niño tocando el suelo y percatándose de lo seco del suelo sorprendido con sus ojos grandes de gato.

―Descuida. Siempre ase eso cuando comienza a sentirse incomodo. Ya aparecerá después por allí. Pero aun mas importante ―el demonio se acerca lentamente al de amarillo y blanco que se levanta, sin darle tiempo de pensar a éste, le toma el rostro con ambas manos, pega su frente a la Jyushimatsu y mira profundamente con sus ojos carmesí―. El hecho de que estés aquí llama mas mi atención. El original ¿en verdad no sabes donde esta?

―Ya te dije que es un secreto, Osomatsu nii-san.

―Je je con qué Nii-san ¡he! ―Osomatsu-aku ríe y suelta a Jyushimatsu. Es interesante nunca había conocido a alguien que se resistiera a su mirada demoniaca―. Así que de donde vienes somos hermanos.

―Si.

― ¿Nos llevamos bien?

―Si.

― ¿Incluso, Choromatsu y yo?

―Si. Se quieren mucho.

El demonio sonrió con alegría y meneo su cola de un lado a otro:

―Entiendo. Supongo que quieres verlo. Me refiero a esos espejos. Ven, sígueme ― señala con su pulgar hacía atrás y se va volando deprisa. Jyushimatsu no dice nada y va tras él corriendo en ese gran espacio negro. ―Eres interesante. Se nota que eres diferente a Jyushimatsu-tenshi.

― ¿En serio? Je je.

―Si. Él nunca deja ver su boca ―señala su propia sonrisa―. Dime ¿Cómo lo conociste?

―Mientras jugaba béisbol ―contesta Jyushimatsu dando un salto fingiendo que da un batazo.

― ¿Béisbol? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es divertido?

― ¡Mucho, Muscle!

―Ya veo.

―Osomatsu nii-san ¿Qué eres?

― ¡Ah! ¿Lo dices por esto? ¿Y por estos? ―señala la cola y los cuernos―. Se puede decir que soy un demonio. Y como viste Choromatsu es un tipo de dios, el dios del agua así lo llaman los humanos del otro lado. Aun que no estoy seguro que tengamos los mismo conceptos respecto a eso― una vez mas Jyushimatsu no dice nada y deja a Osomatsu hablar―. Veras. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es complicado ―se rasca la cabeza y desacelera su vuelo―. No es como si él fuera el bueno y yo el malo. Solo debemos de mantener un equilibrio algo así. Por supuesto solo nuestro mundo… creo, fue el primero después de todo. Aun que en realidad no hacemos nada la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso me gusta. Él que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo aquí es Jyushimatsu- tenshi ―poco a poco se divisa en el horizonte un enorme portón blanco sumamente elegante. El demonio toma la manija de la puerta y la abre de un solo movimiento―. Debe ser un asco tener que vigilar esto todo el tiempo.

Dentro había cientos, no, miles de espejos flotado en un espacio lleno de oscuridad. Todos eran de diferentes formas y tamaños, llamaban la atención los marcos dorados o plateados con repujados que indicaban a lo que pertenecí cada uno de ellos.

Osomatsu conduce a Jyushimatsu a adentro y le dice:

―Cada uno de ellos es el portal a otro de los universos existentes. Jyushimatsu-tenshi me lo explico cuando Choromatsu y yo llegamos aquí ―sonríe taimado― ¿Sabes que es un mundo paralelo o dimensión? Veras cuando hay una alteración en la línea del tiempo se crea un flujo diferente y crea otro mundo. Hasta el más pequeño cambio puede alterar las líneas. Un mundo donde tus padres nunca se conocieron y nunca naciste; un mundo en donde nunca han existido los humanos; uno en donde la guerra pudo acabar con toda la vida o por el contrario uno en donde solo haya prosperidad. También la época puede cambiar e inclusive tu género ¿Te maginas? Seguro seria una chica hermosa ―ase gestos con sus manos como si tocara una par de senos enormes―. Obviamente eso también pude cambiar de quien o que estas enamorado, puede ser una persona diferente a la cual amas en el tuyo. Todo eso es un mundo paralelo. Mientras que una interrupción es el nombre que se le da a el momento en que se crearon los caminos alternos…

― ¡Genial! ¡Aquí hay zombis por todas partes!

Se escucha el grito eufórico de Jyushimatsu quien tiene la cabeza exageradamente metida por uno de los espejos.

― ¡Hey! ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Osomatsu no guardo su asombro.

Jyushi saco la cabeza, aun sujetando el marco plateado pregunto:

― ¿Tú no puedes, Osomatsu nii-san? ―el dominio se limito a tocar el espejo con el puño como si tocara en una puerta produciendo un sonido hueco y seco. Al ver eso el de blanco y amarillo lo imito pero con la diferencia de que su puño atraviesa el cristal ―Es como meter la mano en gelatina.

―Valla tienes la misma habilidad que Jyushimatsu-tenshi después de todo él es el guardián de todo el conocimiento del universo ―se dijo así mismo con cierta ingenuidad que se vuelve una especie de decepción al ver al otro chico mirarse la espalda.

―Tengo frio en el trasero.

Jyushi habla solo ignorando lo que dijo el dominio en traje azul.

―Te faltan las alas de él por eso ―ríe Osomatsu-aku. Jyushimatsu parece un perro que persigue su cola intentando mirarse mejor la espalada completamente descubierta ― Supongo que los otros Jyushimatsu tienen alguna habilidad fuera de lo común ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

― ¿Mi especialidad? ¡Correr muy rápido! ¡Tengo los hombros fuertes! ¡También puedo lanzar hasta los 80 metros! pero mis hermanos pueden hacer cosas más geniales que yo.

Al menos para Jyushimatsu es así. Es decir, Ichimatsu podía convertirse en gato y a Ichimatsu le gustaban los gatos, así que poder convertirte en lo que mas te gusta es una habilidad más grande que poder dividirse en cientos de ti pequeñitos o cambiar todo el mundo a letras si así lo quieres.

―Ya veo ―contesto el demonio y retomo el tema principal―. Los cambios en las líneas temporales son más misteriosas y divertidas de lo que pensaba, aun que son un poco complicadas. Por eso el hecho de que estés aquí es un tabú. Mejor dicho, desde el momento en que Jyushimatsu-tenshi hablo contigo lo fue. Por eso pajerovski se puso histérico― alza los brazos en derrota. A lo que Jyushimatsu se ríe quedito por la comparación―. Ésta bien. De todas maneras él siempre se preocupa por todo. Pero… ―susurra―de verdad debe de estar algo mal para que Jyushimatsu-tenshi lo permitiera.

Esto último no le agrada nada al demonio ya que lo único que quería era pasar tranquilamente el tiempo que le queda a lado de dios del agua.

― ¡Hey, Osomatsu nii-san! ―el quinto hermano lo llama―. Sabes cual es de aquí.

Y poniéndose de puntillas mete la cabeza en otro espejo hasta quedar colgando del marco.

―Te refieres al de donde bienes ¿no?

―No ―contesta el de amarillo y blanco sacado su cabeza del espejo―. Me refiero a él de aquí. Dijiste que aquí había otro lado ―quiero ir allí.

― ¿Es parte de lo que prometiste?

―Si.

El demonio pensó un momento ¿acaso eso era conveniente para él? Puede que sea divertido. Su sonrisa demoniaca aflórese:

―Sígueme.

Fue flotando entre los espejos con cuidado para no golpear ninguno. Jyushimatsu por su parte caminaba entre ellos agachándose, saltando y asomándose de vez en vez dentro de los espejos. Estos fueron disminuyeron do poco a poco hasta el grado de solo quedar uno iluminado por un destello en esa oscuridad. Era enorme, ovalado de cuerpo entero con bordes de oro con relieves de hojas de árbol y cruces.

Jyushimatsu vio de reojo, de arriba hacia abajo y después tomo distancia poco a poco:

―Impresionante ¿no? ―el demonio frota sus dedo por debajo de la nariz y después lentamente entrecierra los ojos y con astucia pregunta―. Dime ¿Qué es lo que aras del otro lado?

―Quiero buscar a los demás.

― ¡¿A los demás?! ―Osomatsu alza una ceja.

―Si. Me refiero a Karamatsu nii-san, Ichimatsu nii-san y… ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto no puedo decir eso ultimo!

― ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

―¡Banzai!

Y sin previo aviso Jyushimatsu se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el espejo atravesándolo de inmediato.

― ¡Espera! Olvide decirte algo… ha… supongo que ya no importa ―Osomatsu cruza sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y pierde su mirada carmesí en la oscuridad―. Con que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu nii-san ¿he? Así que ellos también. Me pregunto que estarán asiendo esos dos en este momento.

En ese mismo instante en una iglesia de un pequeño pueblo el padre dueño de ella hacia todo lo posible por salvar el alma de una pequeña niña.

El padre Karamatsu vestido con su sotana negra y azul sostenía su biblia con bordes de oro en su mano derecha mientras recitaba los salmos uno tras otro. El ambiente era sumamente denso con el aire helado que hacia sentir una presión apabullante en el corazón. Todo eso tenía un foco en común. Sentada en una cama rustica estaba el cuerpo de una pequeña niña de cinco años. Su piel pálida con las ojeras claramente marcadas, su cabello enmarañado, negro; sus ojos penetrantes como dos enormes luces blancas y una sonrisa escalofriante de dientes afilados como enormes cuchillos.

― ¡En nombre de dios te ordeno salir del cuerpo de esta niña! ¡En nombre de dios te lo ordeno!

Grita el padre sosteniendo un crucifijo de plata en su mano izquierda. La chiquilla se retuerce tras un chillido de sufrimiento que estrella los cristales del las ventanas.

―Por favor salve a nuestra niña.

Escucha detrás de él. Desvía la mirada un segundo y mira detrás sin dejar de orar. Hincada en el piso la madre de l niña entrelaza sus manos con un rosario entre ellas mientras su esposo la abrazaba derramando lagrimas.

― ¿Por que? ¿Por qué nos paso esto a nosotros?

Se preguntaba el hombre lleno de impotencia.

―Tch… Eso les pasado por desobedecer las precauciones que siempre estamos dando cada domingo.

La profunda voz de la monja que acompañaba al sacerdote sobresalió en el lugar. Parada de pie en el marco de la puerta evitando con su brazo que los padres de la niña entraran en la habitación y estorbaran.

― ¡Nosotros somos fieles creyentes!

El padre de la chiquilla grita frustrado detesta la actitud de la monja ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan amable como el padre Karamatsu tenía a alguien así ayudándolo?

―Eso no significa nada. Si no pueden seguir unas simples indicaciones.

Regaña Ichimatsu-sister.

La mujer rompe en llanto inconsolable al sentir la culpa invadirle. El hombre frunce el seño:

― ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Eres un…!

― ¡Ichimatsu! ―El padre alza la voz interrumpiendo la inútil pelea― ¡Prepárate lo are ahora!

―Entendido ―la bella monja contesta a la par de que una aura comienza a envolverla parecido a arena negra concentrándose en su mano derecha y materializar una guadaña―. Cuando quieras.

La mirada del hombre en sotana se vuelve de un azul profundo y arroja el crucifico hacia la niña en cuanto la cruz queda flotado en el aire el hombre desliza las hojas de su biblia rápidamente y como si desprendiera las letras las coloca en el aire volviéndose cadenas unidas al crucifijo que atrapa al ente que forcejea gritando y calentando las cadenas para romperlas pero los rezos del sacerdote son mas rápidos y poderosos ―Los milagros de dios son grandes. Sean alabados los milagros de dios y su nombre divino. Alabado sea el señor y danos gracias por sus bendiciones ―levanta lentamente su mano ajustando las cadenas cuando cierra su puño hasta sacar un espectro demoniaco casi blancuzco sobre el cuerpo de la niña la cual cae acostado en la cama. La energía en la habitación cambia, relámpagos golpean al espirito que se sacude adolorido a cada palabra―. Señor escucha mi plegaria y concede mi deseo. Deja caer el martillo de tu ira divina.

Y al pronunciar estas ultimas palabras Ichimatsu salta detrás del padre y con un movimiento rápido de la guadaña corta a aquel espíritu a la mitad.

Haya un grito ensordecedor en la habitación al momento en que toda la energía oscura se concentra absorbida por el crucifijo que vuela hacia su dueño quien lo pone junto a su pecho y resplandece purificado por el alma del sacerdote―. Amen.

Termina.

Lentamente la luz del sol despeja el cielo y un brillo ilumina a la pequeña criatura indefensa acostada en la cama. Karamatsu se acerca lentamente, acomoda el cabello de la pequeña y con una sonrisa amable dice con voz apacible:

―Despierta pequeña.

La niña abre los ojos lentamente y sonríe cansada. Al ver eso sus padres corren dentro de la habitación a abrazar a su pequeña.

― ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

La madre llora y acaricia el cabello de su hija.

―Se lo agradecemos. No se que haríamos si no lo tuviéramos en el pueblo.

―No tiene por que darme las gracias es parte de mi deber como sacerdote. _Blessings for you and your family_

Karamatsu guarda sus cosas en una caja especial de madera y oro mientras aconseja a los padres de la pequeña que acaba de rescatar, mientras olvidado en una esquina Ichimatsu ve la feliz escena con cara taciturna. No le agrada nada eso, ese estúpido de Karamatsu-priest sabe que no debería de estar parloteando tan tranquilamente después de un exorcizo.

―Ichimatsu-sister acompaña a los señores y a la pequeña a la entrada ―indica Karamatsu.

La niña es cargada por su padre en brazos pero sigue mirando a la monja con desaprobación.

―Me niego ―contesta Ichimatsu al notar la mano del sacerdote temblar ligeramente un instante―. Además para que tienes a ese niño.

―Él no esta, fue a hacer un encargo.

―Me niego. Es un fastidio.

― ¡Ichimatsu, por favor! ¡Cof cof!

Karamatsu-priest tose fuertemente apenas pudiendo recargarse en la pared. Ichimatsu corre a su lado y lo sostiene sin quitar su cara seria.

―No se preocupe ya hizo mucho por nosotros. No es necesario ―la mujer dice preocupada y jala el brazo de su marido para salir de la iglesia y dejar de provocarle problemas al sacerdote―. Vámonos. Ahora solo quiero ir a casa en compañía de nuestra hija.

―Esta bien ―su esposo le contesta y caminan hacia la salida de la habitación pero justo al pasar al lado de Ichimatsu le susurra a este―. Solo eres un asqueroso demonio.

Ichimatsu-sister sisea pero contiene cualquier tipo de agresión con tan solo el toque de la mano de Karamatsu sobre la suya. La familia se retira.

―Hipócritas. Todos los humanos son así.

―Ichimatsu no digas eso. No todos somos… cof… cof…

Karamatsu tose aun más fuerte.

La monja lo lleva a la cama y lo acuesta con cuidado:

―Maldición ―apresuradamente cierra las cortinas de la habitación y la puerta― te he dicho que tenemos que hacerlo de inmediato después de cada sesión―. Se sienta al lado del sacerdote y toma desprevenido su rostro con ambas manos―. Tenia tanta hambre ―los ojos de Ichimatsu se iluminan y forma una afilada sonrisa a la par que sus mejillas enrojecen―. Buen provecho.

Acerca sus labios a los de Karamatsu y los sella en un beso. Se monta sobre el sacerdote frotando sus caderas sobre las de él, su lengua caliente y húmeda penetra aguadamente en la boca provocando que el padre abra los ojos grande y que coloque sus manos en los hombros de la monja tratando de detenerlo. No, en realidad es para aferrarse al sentir la succión, la presión de la extracción de la maldad de aquel demonio absorbida por su alma hace un par de minutos. Ichimatsu se separa lentamente dejando atrás un suspiro de satisfacción mientras escurría de su boca un líquido espeso y negro igual a alquitrán.

― ¡Que bien sabe! ―dijo la monja saboreando los residuos con su lengua.

Karamatsu de la nada voltea salvajemente a su acompañante cambiando por completo los papeles. El padre mira a su victima con lujuria:

―Ichimatsu lo siento.

―Esta bien, idiota.

La cara de la monja cambia a una indefensa, sabe perfectamente que es lo que ocurrirá y lo a anhelado tanto.

El cura entonces se sintió atrapado en un verdadero delirio de deseo, que el suave tacto de la mano de Ichimatsu sobre su mejilla elevaba. Y ante el dulce ofrecimiento de la monja, él comenzó otro beso esta vez cargado de pasión, devorando frotando su lengua contra la de su monja que se estremecía al sentir la mano del cura deslizarse por dentro de su habito tomando el muslo, hasta que sus dedos se posaron en el umbral del sus deseos sobre la ropa interior.

―Ichimatsu perdóname por arrástrate a mi pecado. Mi bestial pasión no puede controlarse cuando tengo tu suave piel a mi merced.

E Ichimatsu sonríe con recelo, esas palabras son tan dolorosas pero las sensaciones que lo embargan son tan insoportables que lo único que desea es que Karamatsu termine poseyéndolo, y cuando este termino por subir el hábito y retirar la cofia y el velo que servían como única barrera entre ellos el corazón de Ichimatsu comenzó a latir frenéticamente, debilitándose por la excitación. Karamatsu había revelado su verdadera naturaleza, no solo la masculina si no también la demoniaca. Esos cuernos, cola y alas negras que contrastaban con la tersa piel blanca como leche.

El lujurioso padre soltó un quejido y sostuvo fuertemente el rostro de su amado volteándolo de lado para dejar libre el espacio en su cuello el cual lucia un _choker_ de piel negro, ahí ataco certero dejando marcas rojizas mientras que sus magníficos dedos acariciaban los pezones rosas pellizcando y jalando. Deslizo sus labios hasta morderlos a la vez que estrujaba los muslos con su mano contraria.

―Ichimatsu… ¡Ichimatsu…! ¡Ahh…!

Clamaba Karamatsu-priest perdiéndose en sus deseos mientras que la monja se quedaba acostada en quietud disfrutando de su desenfadado comportamiento soltando leves gemidos y estremecimientos.

Los besos del padre toman un carácter aun más ferviente bajando hasta el vientre de su victima y morder fuertemente dejando la marca de sus dientes pero lejos de sentir dolor el goce de Ichimatsu es tal que aprieta los dedos de los pies y arquea la espalda moviendo la cola y entiesando sus alas.

― ¡Que bien se siente! ¡Muéstrame más de esa lujuria!

Exclama y su petición parase ser escuchada por que de inmediato jalaron de su brazo hasta que quedara sentado.

― ¡Aquí! ¡Abre grande! _¡Come on!_

Karamatsu abre la sotana y deja expuesta su virilidad dura, caliente, la inflamada punta quedo frente a los ojos de la monja y sujetando fuertemente el cabello de la misma lo obliga a abrir la boca asaltando salvamente la cavidad. Ichimatsu-sister no se resiste recibe todo sin contenerse apenas pudiendo respirara perdiéndose en los profundos ojos azules que lo miran con superioridad.

―Ichimatsu… ah… perdón… ¡Ahh! ¡Que bien se siente!

El calor sexual que invadía el cuerpo de Karamatsu es casi insoportable que nubla su juicio. Termina incrustándose aun más profundo hasta tocar la garganta del demonio.

Ichimatsu quiere más. Sus mejillas se vuelven rojas y se acrecentar su sexo por debajo de la fina tela de las bragas negras que comenzaban a humedecerse. Aumentando su ritmo solo por gusto.

―Ichimatsu es suficiente _¡stop please!_ ―ruega Karamatsu-priest contrario a sus actos―. Sabes que no puedo controlarme cuando estoy así. No quiero hacerte daño.

Tira sufrientemente fuerte la cabeza del demonio para tirarlo de espaldas en la cama ruborizado y con un hilo de saliva escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios.

El dolor es vertiginosamente delicioso para Ichimatsu y deja en claro:

―No me importa. Sabes que puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Solo soy un sucio demonio. Soy lo mas bajo en mi clase. No sirvo para otra cosa ―baja la mirada apenado, luciendo inesperadamente adorable confiesa sincero―. Solo sirvo para purificarte de esta manera ―solo en esta situación es honesto con el humano al que pertenece. Se desliza lentamente sobre las almohadas y se acomoda de tal manera en la cama que cuando se retira las bragas deja expuesto su redondo trasero pero ocultando su verdadero sexo―. Quiero cumplir cualquier deseo que tengas. Vamos. Úsame.

―Eso no esta bien.

El sacerdote trata de resistirse a la tentación de aquel cuerpo tan delicioso. Sostiene su pecho con fuerza por un dolor que parecía arrancarle el corazón. Ichimatsu entonces se levanta y comienza a recorrer con su lengua el abdomen del sacerdote y a frotar con sus dedos las zonas que había mas abajo solo tomándose un momento para retarle toda la ropa. Termina en un beso sutil apenas un leve rose para tentarlo:

―Vamos hazlo ―se recuesta lentamente en la cama llevándose consigo a Karamatsu. Acomodándose mejor abriendo las piernas y empujando levente sus caderas hasta que pudo sentir su miembro tocar su rozada entrada―. Sabes que si no lo haces tu cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias del exorcismo. Haz…. ¡Ahhh!

Y sin poder terminar la frase sintió la divina punzada del miembro tensó atravesando a tramos; enterrándolo poco a poco hasta llevarlo al límite. Karamatsu respiraba agitado y deseoso el dolor había desaparecido sustituido por un apetito bestial de poseer a la monja la cual había clavado sus uñas en sus hombros y lo había envuelto en sus oscuras alas.

― ¡No pares! ―jadea casi en blanco.

Karamatsu-priest gime ronco y comienza a envestir con desesperación solo escuchando el sonido de la cama chillando debajo de ellos y el olor de sus cuerpos sudorosos. Hundió los dedos en las carnes de Ichimatsu, sintiendo los pliegues, ancando su cadera cada vez mas, tomándolo firmemente de la cintura y balbuceando algo mientras disparaba su carga abundante y caliente. Ichimatsu lo sintió bombear, moverse en sus entrañas y venirse a chorros. Él también termino escandalosamente corriéndose fuertemente dejando su vientre manchado de su propio semen. Mira a Karamatsu cansado agitado, con la cara roja hasta las orejas. Quiso colocar su mano en la mejilla de él pero antes de que este lo alcanzaran, Karamatsu sintió arrepentimiento, se bajo de la monja y le dio la espalda:

―Perdóname ―el cura vuelve en si mismo, lleno de arrepentimiento trata de justificarse en vano. Sabe bien lo que hizo y por que lo hizo―. S-sabes que… yo… yo no puedo controlarme… yo no quise…

―Te dije que esta bien ―Ichimatsu-sister interrumpe seco. Detesta que después de tan buena recompensa el padre se muestra tan beato―. Esta es la manera más fácil para alimentarme. Después de todo soy lo mas bajo de mi raza. Soy un demonio que come otros demonios ―sonríe afiladamente con oscuridad―. Además, esta es la manera en la que purificamos tu cuerpo después de cada exorcismo.

―P-pero…

―Sabes que cada vez que realizas un exorcismo lo único que haces es sacar a los demonios del cuerpo de los humanos. Soy tu esclavo, mi deber es eliminarlos con mi guadaña aun que en realidad lo único que hace eso es dispersar su energía y no puedo comerla de esa manera. Sin embargo tú usas tu cuerpo para absorber esa energía y quedarte con ella para así comerla.

―P-para eso solo es enserio que me b-bese ¿no es así?

Karamatsu-priest ruboriza y comienza a tomar su ropa del suelo.

―Eres un idiota ―la monja desvía la mirada―. Mi beso no es suficiente, eso solo purifica tu alma pero no tu cuerpo. Necesitas descargar todo esa energía. Te lo advertí la primera vez que se te ocurrió hacer el exorcismo. Obispos, cardenales los verdaderos exorcistas son capaces de cortar a los demonios por su propio merito y purificar sus almas y cuerpos por si solos. Pero tú eres diferente. Tu poder no es el suficiente para eliminarlos mucho menos para purificarte a ti mismo. Si te quedaras con toda esa energía seria igual o peor a que sufrieras síndrome de abstinencia. Tú sufrirías hasta la muerte ―Ichimatsu toma sus rodillas y se envuelve en sus alas―. Es un dolor igual que si te destriparan vivo. ¡Yo no escogí la manera en la que logras desahogar todo aquello! ―ruboriza a regañadientes. Muy en el fondo sabe que eso no es del todo verdad. En realidad el disfruta mucho de esa hambre insaciable de la que era victima el cura―. Si estoy atado a ti es por un error que cometí.

Toca el _choker_ negro en su cuello.

―Lo siento mucho ―se disculpa Karamatsu que termino de vestirse.

―Eso es todo lo que sabes decir. Valla que patético.

Ichimatsu observo por un segundo que Karamatsu intentaba decirle algo pero este apretó los labios cerro los ojos fuertemente y se limito a decir:

―Vístete, por favor.

Y salió de prisa de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de él. Camino deprisa por el pasillo hasta llegar a la capilla principal, se arrodillo ante el altar y con el rosario en su mano comenzó a rezar.

El verdadero domino era él. Un ser humano que decidió ofrecer su vida a dios y que sin embargo cayo en pecado; él es el inútil, de lo contrario no tendría que depender de nadie. Y sin embargo su penitencia más grande es tener esos sentimientos impuros y bestiales hacia Ichimatsu cada vez que intenta ayudarlo. Es imperdonable. Ichimatsu siempre lo mira y asegura que ese es su trabajo, pero si el fuera lo suficientemente fuerte no tendría que degradarlo de esa manera. Lo ato a él en cuanto le puso un dedo en sima y le arrebato su pureza. Lo ato a él en cuanto lo vistió con aquellas prendas femeninas y lo mantiene dentro de iglesia. Sabe que es su culpa que Ichimatsu sufra las burlas y el odio del pueblo que son consientes de su verdadera forma sobrenatural. No importa que Ichimatsu sea un demonio eso no lo ase malo. Al menos eso creía con ingenuamente.

Toca la cruz del rosario, suspira y comienza de nuevo con sus rezos. Se merece aquel desgarrador dolor que la monja retira con su cuerpo. Ese hermoso cuerpo que lo hace perder su cabeza, incluso si no esta perdido en si mismo. Todos estos años al lado de él le han hecho surgir sentimientos inapropiados. A veces se pregunta así mismo si no toma una ventaja y solo se excusa para tomarlo entre sus garras. Al final él es el único que puede retirara ese collar y no lo a hecho en años.

Sigue su oración de rodillas cuando escucha un par de tacones acercarse discretamente a él. Desvía su mirada hasta que alcanza a ver por el rabillo del ojo a la monja escondida en una de las columnas, ya ha ocultado sus cuernos y alas por debajo de la cofia y el velo. Ninguno se dirige la palabra. Karamatsu sigue con sus rezos e Ichimatsu solo lo observa.

No muy lejos en los verdes prados que rodean aquel pequeño pueblo un niño de unos doce años vestido con sotana rosa, una cota blanca y una adorable boina. Se paseaba recogiendo leña para la hora de la cena. Esta enojado y encaprichado, el padre Karamatsu lo hecho de la iglesia y no lo dejo ver el exorcismo que realizaría ¿Cómo se supone que se volverá un exorcista cuando sea grande si no puede observar ninguno? Camino hasta estar cerca del lago y espero. Ruborizo tiernamente al pensar en su persona especial y se pregunta si hoy podrá verlo por fin después de tanto tiempo.

―Ichimatsu-sister me va a regañar si no le llevo esto antes del atardecer.

Se dice sin ilusión, da la espalda dispuesto a irse cuando escucha de repente un fuerte sonido venir del agua, voltea lentamente y lo primero que ve es una enorme boca aproximándose a el junto a una enorme ola de agua.

― ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡ _Muscle, Muscle. Hustle, Hustle!_

El niño cayó sentado en el pasto bañado por el agua igual que una torrencial lluvia. Se había quedado en blanco y lleno de susto:

― ¿Q-q... que fue eso?

― ¡Ah! ¡Totty! ¡Te encontré!

Jyushimatsu sale del lago escurriendo agua por todas partes.

― ¿Jyu-Jyushimatsu-tenshi?

Todomatsu se quedo mirándolo incrédulo mientras el otro se reía como tonto.

―No te preocupes ―Jyushimatsu se acerco a él y puso su mano en la cabeza del niño el cual ruborizo―. Yo me encargare de ahora en adelante.

Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu. El es el quinto hijo de la familia Matsuno y el que comenzó esta aventura. Espera que sus hermanos no lo odien por ofrecerlos sin preguntarles antes de aceptar cumplir el favor de su otro yo. Que Osomatsu- nii-san lo perdone por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero era para Choromatsu nii-san y se movió y le toco a él. Pero sobre todo, espera que sus hermanos recuerden que es lo que tienen que hacer antes de los originales tomen el control.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 _Carpe díem:_ Literalmente significa 'toma el día', que quiere decir 'aprovecha el momento', en el sentido de no malgastarlo como una exhortación a no dejar pasar el tiempo que se nos ha brindado y a disfrutar los placeres de la vida dejando a un lado el futuro, que es incierto.

 _Cogito ergo sum:_ que en español se traduce frecuentemente como « _pienso, luego existo_ », siendo más precisa la traducción literal del latín « _pienso, por lo tanto soy_ », es un planteamiento filosófico de Rene Descartes, el cual se convirtió en el elemento fundamental del racionalismo occidental.

Cosas en las que me puse a pensar después del cap 17 de la primera temporada. Simplemente Jyushimatsu es Jyushimatsu n.n


	8. Chapter 07 El Fujio Rock y la conversa

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento la espera. Por e tipo de trabajo que tengo los ultimos meses del año me son los mas ocupados, a demas que mis alergias de temporada no me dejan en paz y por eso no me habia dado tiempo de actualizar u.u

Pero ya estoy de vuelta esperando que les guste el capitulo hoy n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo siete: El Fujio Rock y la conversación de las hermanas.**

Como cada mañana después de despertarse Osoko busca uno de sus mejores trajes, aquel gris que es su favorito y el de la suerte -por que como están las cosas va a necesitar mucha-, cepilla su cabello castaño, se pinta alagando sus pestañas y coloca el labial rosa que tanto le alaga Iyami-san.

―Seria y confiable pero tan bien tierna.

Se dice al espejo dándose ánimos para comenzar el día. Se dirige a la sala y carraspea a mitad de pasillo para llamar la atención de sus hermanos. Per no recibió respuesta, volvió a carraspear pero esta vez se adentro a la sala:

― ¡Chicos, prepárense!

Quiso parecer sonriente pero esto fue olvidado en cuando vio la escena. A Osomatsu amarrado a una silla con barios chichones e la cabeza sangrando y balbuceando. A Ichimatsu y Choromatsu incrustados en las paredes y a Karamatsu en techo inconscientes; Jyushiko y Jyushimatsu estaban recargados uno contra el otro durmiendo como bebés. Choroko babeaba dormida desparramada en el sillón principal con una revista BL en su regazo. Mientras Ichiko y Karako discutían ojerosas sujetándose de sus camisas.

― ¡Es tú culpa! ¡Resuélvelo!

Ordenaba la hermana de cabello largo mientras la morena le hacia muecas.

― ¡Ah! ¡¿Mía?! ¡Es culpa de Jyushiko!

― ¡Oigan! ¡Escúchenme! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! ―Osoko pregunta tratando de imponerse como hermana mayor pero fue ignorada por las otras que siguieron discutiendo― ¡No hay tiempo para esto!

―Mhmm ―se escucha el quejido de Todoko que entra a la habitación.

― ¿Todoko, que esta ocurriendo aquí?

Osoko la llamo pero la de trenzas la ignoro en su lugar fue a despertar a los hermanos amarillos.

― Ya sabia que iba a pasar esto ―murmura la de vestido rosa y blanco sacudiendo ligerito a sus hermanos mayores―. Les dije que eso no iba a funcionar ―Jyushiko despierta y bosteza grande, Jyushimatsu se frota los ojos con las largas mangas de sus sudadera―. Vamos ayúdeme con los demás.

― ¡Si! ¡Si!

Ambos hermanos responden a la vez. Jyushimatsu parándose de un brinco y sin nada de cuidado desprende al inconsciente Karamatsu del techo, mientras Jyushiko con un delicado movimiento pero con una fuerza tremenda desprende al mismo tiempo de la pared a Choromatsu e Ichimatsu aventándolos al suelo.

― ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¿Qué es todo esto, Karako, Ichiko? ―la mayor pregunta pero las nombradas no contestas en su lugar solo se sueltan y se dan la espalda enojadas―. Contéstenme cuando les estoy hablando.

―Déjalos, Osoko nee-san. No tienen caso― Todomatsu hacia su aparición vestido como Fujio Todo con el cabello corto, alborotado, con un mechón rosado sujetado con dos broches y una boina; vestido con pantalones ajustados rosas, botas negras, camisola rosa adornado con una larga agujeta negra entrelazada; y como accesorios varias pulseras negras con estoperoles.

Entro en la habitación y paso de largo al lado de Osomatsu sin siquiera mirarlo hasta donde estaba la chica de gafas y la sacudió un poco para despertarla―. Vamos Choroko nee-san ya es de día.

La fujoshi se limpia la baba de la boca y se acomoda las gafas:

― ¡Ah! ¿Todomatsu no deberías de ir con Osomatsu nii-san?

―Él puede arreglárselas solo.

Respondió el de rosa con una sonrisa y fue a despertar a Karamatsu dejando tonteando a la de gafas. Eso había sido frio, muy frio.

―Es hora de irnos ¿Por qué el retraso, sanzu?

Iyami entra en la habitación junto a Iyayo. Él luce sumamente impaciente queriendo ignorar el hecho de como encuentra a todos. Esos estúpidos docellizos lo sacan de quicio.

Por su parte Iyayo se muestra sorprendida y corre al lado del de rojo:

―Osomatsu ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? ―se inclina y lo desamarra tan rápido como puede―. Se supone que estas enfermo. ¿Qué clase de trato es este? ―se pregunta.

Osomatsu olisquea el dulce aroma de rubia y vuelve en conciencia e inmediatamente su mirada se clava en el escote de la chica que no esconde nada. Al percatarse Iyayo alza la mirada y con un ligero rubor pregunto desatando el último nudo:

― ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

―Pechos.

― ¿He?

―Tengo ganas de tocarlos de nuevo.

Contesta Osomatsu de lo más natural con su sonrisa y antes de que Iyayo haga algo Choroko se adelanto golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza con una revista enrollada.

―No digas idioteces, Osomatsu nii-san. Te dimos tatos golpes ayer que te afectaron la cabeza. Por eso no sabes lo que dices ¿no es así, Totty? ―dijo y voltea a ver a Todomatsu él cual solo los ignoro, ni siquiera miro a Osomatsu y sin embargo, Choroko es la que siente que esta en una enorme ventisca de nieve― ¡Hey, Totty! Te estoy hablando.

Pero no hubo respuesta solo una ventisca aun mas fría que provenia del menor.

―Bien. ¿No vamos ya o todavía no, zanzu?

Exige Iyami mirando a la mayor de los Matsuno con reprobación. La castaña se ruboriza por la vergüenza, no queriendo parecer una tonta, toma aire y grita con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Todos! ¡Salimos en cinco minutos a cambiarse!

―Deja de chillar, Osoko ―Ichiko contesta molesta ―. Te escuchamos desde la primera vez.

―Vamos, Osomatsu nii-san ―la de gafas toma a su hermano del brazo prácticamente arrastrándolo lejos de la rubia―. Todoko, ayúdame.

―Si. Si ―la de trenzas asienta como si le pesara sus responsabilidades, acababa de despertar a Karamatsu a bofetadas y este tenia las mejillas hinchadas mientras lo cargaba Jyushimatsu ―. Jyushiko nee-san trae a los demás, por favor.

― ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

La rubia carga sin esfuerzo a Choromatsu bajo su brazo y a Ichimatsu sobre su hombro contrario.

Las tres chicas se llevaron a los muchachos y los prepararon. Al cabo de unos minutos el Fujio Rock se encontraba listo para llevar a cabo sus actividades de ese día.

― ¡Oso deja de rascarte bajo la peluca!

Todoko regaña por lo bajo al mayor mientras salen del edificio donde se hospedaban.

―Esto es muy incomodo.

El mayor contesta sin dejar de mirara distraídamente para todos lados. Le habían explicado hace unos momentos que se encontraban en plena gira y se hospedaban en unos departamentos en la ciudad de Osaka. Esa noche tendían el concierto de cierre antes de regresar a Tokio.

Esperaron un momento en el lobby mientras preparaban los autos en los que irían al ensayo general en el auditorio donde darían el concierto. Cada quien comenzó a platicar por su parte. Choromatsu y Karamatsu en un lado. El primero trae una camisa militar verde, pantalones blancos y usaba gorro negro sobre el cabello entre negro y vede y como aditamentos extras un cubre boca blanco que por el momento no traía puesto, un anillo en su mano derecha y una arracada en la oreja; estaba sentado en un sillón rojo con un estuche de guitarra a un lado y otro estuche pequeño que presumía ser de violín en su mano. Karamatsu por su lado estaba recargado en la pared con toda la actitud de un chico cool, traía puesto pantalones de mezclilla azul al igual que su camisa y un chaleco negro, llamaba la atención los lentes oscuros colgando de la camisa y ese cabello desordenado negro con mechones azules, así mismo el choker de su cuello y las diversas pulseras plateadas; a su lado el estuche de su fiel guitarra. El de rojo mira aun lado, alejados un poco de todos en una esquina Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu platicaban. El mayor vestía con pantalones y gabardina negra, la camisa morada en la que se leía claramente ICHI! Con el símbolo familiar, gafas y cubre boca negro; las perforaciones en el oído izquierdo y el largo cabello morado con mechones negros; a su lado llevaba un estuche rectangular con huellas de gatito. Por su parte él menor iba con pantalones holgados blancos y una chaqueta negra cerrada hasta arriba cubriéndole la boca, con una gorra negra que parecían orejas de gatito sobre el cabello rubio. En sus manos apretaba fuertemente un par de baquetas mientras que en su hombro llevaba una bolsa amarilla. En la escena solo se veía platicar a Jyushimatsu, hablar y hablar cosas que solo el de morado se limitaba a sonreír y a asentar con la cabeza.

Cerca de ellos muy pendiente de todo y con cámara en mano, Choroko los rodeaba capturando hasta el último detalle.

Observa a su vez a Jyushiko que se reía de los comentarios que hacia Todoko, al parecer esta haciendo pucheros como si se muriera de la vergüenza por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor.

Al lado de una maquina expendedora Ichiko hablaba con Karako mientras tomaban un café de lata. ¿Qué no estaban peleadas hace un par de minutos? Osomatsu no entiende bien a las mujeres. Ahora ellas parecen conversar de lo más amistosas. Sin embargo Ichiko parece que toma la ventaja y se burla de Karako a cada oportunidad y a comparación de Karamatsu, la morena regresa la burla. Baya, Osomatsu se arrepiente un poco de pensar que Karako era muy masculina al principio, ahora que la ve vestida con ese traje sastre azul, las zapatillas, el cabello suelto y el maquillaje se ve muy linda.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste, Ichiko?!

Se escucha gritar a la morena mientras abre las piernas nada elegante, alza los brazos con las manos hecha puños como una salvaje.

A lo mejor Karako era mas como una princesa gorila. Osomatsu asienta con la cabeza.

Y por ultimo y del otro lado de la habitación, Todomatsu se recargo en la pared a l lado de un enorme estuche negro. El chico escribía en su celular tomando una pausa solo para tomarse una selfie, mirar a Osomatsu solo para claramente ignorarlo a propósito y seguir escribiendo en el aparto. El de rosa en verdad que debe de estar enojado con él.

El de rojo cruza los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se ve reflejado en el azulejo de mármol de la habitación. No se veía nada mal con esos pantalones rojos escoceses y la camiseta roja con una cruz negra atravesándola y con la frase Matsu Blood, le gusta el collar con el dije de la insignia familiar y el cabello rojo y las gafas oscuras, no estaban nada mal.

Este nuevo mundo es genial. Rico, exitoso y famoso y lo único que tenia que hacer era pararse frente a un micrófono. Bueno, si, un lo desconcertaba todo este asunto con Todomatsu. Pero, vamos, debe de ser un error, una confusión. A él siempre le han gustado las mujeres, en especial las pequeñas con apariencia de hermana pequeña aun que también las maduras, en realidad a él le gustan todas las mujeres, como Iyayo. Una sonrisa picara aflora de sus labios al recordar el tacto de su frondoso pecho. Quiere tocarlas otra vez. Y quien sabe, tal vez tenga más suerte y haga algo más que tocar. ¡Ahh! ¡Por fin le dirá adiós a su virginidad! Esta seguro que la rubia le sonrió mientras lo desataba de la silla. Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de conquistarla.

¡Flash! Siente una luz cegarlo. Mira a Choroko:

― ¿Qué estas haciendo con esa cámara?

―Estoy tomando fotos para subirlas al blog de su club de fans. Aun que tienen sus propias cuentas en redes sociales no suelen utilizarlas mucho con acepción de Todo. ― explica ella―. Así que yo me encargo de ello, modero de su foro, pongo noticias, etc. Subiré estas fotos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad en el auto. Además… ― dice muy sonriente―. Hace un momento tenias una expresión muy linda, Oso. Estabas ruborizado ¿estabas mirando a Todo?

― ¿He? En realidad no.

Contesta el mayor desconcertado. De cierta forma siente que ella tiene razón.

―Ummm… ―la de chongo baja la cámara―. Hey Oso ¿Qué piensas de Todo?

―Es manipulador, consentido, trata mal a sus hermanos mayores y no tiene corazón.

― ¿He?

Esa no es la respuesta que Choroko esperaba.

―Pero… ―Osomatsu alza los ojos y sin pensarlo agrega―. Él es el bebé de la familia. Necesita que alguien lo cuide. Es lindo me gusta.

¿He? ¡¿Pero que acaba de decir?! ¡¿Y porque esta sonriendo así con tanta sinceridad?!

―Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero por la manea en la que miras a Todo estoy convencida que tu inconsciente sabe lo que en verdad quieres. Esfuérzate, Oso. Ser el uke suele ser difícil. Pero se que lo lograras. Si necesitas mi ayuda te la daré.

Ella alza su pulgar en señal de apoyo. Osomatsu fuerza una sonrisa no entiende mucho a esta chica.

―Bien. Los autos están listos a sus posiciones.

Osoko entra en compañía de Iyami e Iyayo.

Los chicos tomaron sus instrumentos y se fuero en compañía de la castaña e Iyami. Detrás de ellos Karako que los vigilaba y aun mas atrás Iyayo y las hermanas Matsuno que llevaban botiquines e sus manos. Choroko toma una foto más.

Afuera ya estaba una limosina lujosa esperando al Fujio Rock. Ichi y JUICY subieron primero junto a Iyami, Osoko y Karako. Antes de que Osomatsu subiera al auto, Iyayo se acerco a él y le dijo amablemente:

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Cómo están los golpes en la cabeza?

―Eso ya esta mejor ji ji. No te preocupes ―guiña un ojo y frota su dedo por debajo de su nariz.

―Me alegro. Quizás después del ensayo quieras…

―Están estorbando.

De la nada Todomatsu se atraviesa entre ellos e inclusive le pego a Osomatsu en la barbilla con el estuche del teclado.

― ¡Hey, Totty!

Grita enojado pero el de rosa no le dice nada.

Enseguida detrás corre Karamatsu subiéndose al auto:

― ¡Hey, Todo! ¡Wait, stop!

―Cámbiame el lugar, KARA.

Se escucha dentro de la limosina.

―Apresúrate se hace tarde ―Choromatsu sin mas lo toma de la muñeca y lo mete dentro de la limosina dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Te tardaras?! ¡Ya queremos irnos!

Ichiko grita desde la ventana de una vagoneta detrás de la limosina mientras Jyushiko tocaba la claxon desesperadamente.

Estúpidos docellizos Piensa Iyayo tratando de no perder la compostura.

―Si. Un momento ―dice sonriente pero claramente enojada notándose por la venita sobresaliendo de su frete.

Mientras tanto dentro de la limosina los lugares habían quedado así. Dando la espalda al conductor sentados juntos Osoko e Iyami. La primera mostrándole unos documentos que parecía que al mayor le importaban poco. A su lado derecho Ichi y JUICY, el de amarillo había puesto su mano cubierta por su larga manga sobre la del de morado con lo que estaba sorprendentemente calmado. Frente a ellos, Karako junto a Todomatsu quien había cambiado lugar con su hermano de azul. Así a la izquierda de ellos se encontraban Choromatsu, Osomatsu y Karamatsu.

―Mas vale haber hecho algo de provecho anoche.

Les advierte Osoko a los últimos tres. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un sobresalto de Choromatsu y Karamatsu.

―No te preocupes, Osoko. Todo saldrá bien ¿no es así, JADE?

― ¿Ha? ¡Si! ―Choromatsu contestas más de a fuerzas que de ganas y se alza el cubre bocas.

― ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir? ―la castaña le pregunta a Osomatsu.

―No pasa nada, Osoko… ¿Nee-san? ―se le hace tan raro referirse a alguien mas como el mayor de la familia.

La castaña frunce el seño y pretende leer documentos.

― ¡Hey, Oso! ―Choromatsu llama al de rojo por lo bajo―. No olvides lo que te dijimos ayer. No lo arruines con tus estupideces.

―Ya lo sé Chor…

― ¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

― ¿Ah? Vamos, qué pasa con ese nombre tan cursi ―Osomatsu hace muecas molesto por el regaño.

―Ustedes dos cálmense.

Karako regaña a ambos en cuanto ve al mayor estirarle las mejillas al de verde mientras este le jala las fosas nasales con los dedos.

Es cierto ayer en la noche le habían aclarado un par de cosas. Cuando estaban vestidos como el Fujio Rock no eran hermanos. Oficialmente los integrantes de la banda se habían conocido en la escuela preparatoria y su debut había sido a finales del último año de escuela. Así que estaba prohibido decir el nombre real de los otros, así como usar el honorifico Nii-san vistiendo como estrellas de visual-kei, eran amigos y nada mas. Cuando Osomatsu les pregunto porque era así, Todoko le contesto que cundo habían echo su debut lo habían hecho con otros nombres y con las pelucas y el maquillaje nadie se había dado cuenta que eran iguales, se diría que fue una confusión al principio pero después ocurrieron cosas y fue mejor dejar las cosas así. Para cuando Osomatsu trato de preguntar qué cosas ya lo bombardeaban con otra información entre barullos y gritos. Nadie se ponía de acuerdo que era lo que debían contarle primero. En fin, en cuando a su pasado no había muchos cambios su cumpleaños era el mismo, sus padres seguían siendo sus padres; se habían criado en esa vieja casa en ciudad Akatsuka y solo habían terminado hasta la preparatoria los doce hermanos los cuales habían dedicado de lleno y a veces entre juegos y tonterías a la banda. Las chicas eran las únicas que los otros reconocían como hermanas dentro de la compañía. De hecho estaba bien que llamara Nee-san a Osoko, él siempre solía hacerlo y los demás pensaban que era un juego entre ellos. Le advirtieron de no abrir la boca de mas y no coquetear, ni toquetear a las fans.

Pero antes de que sus hermanos pudieran verificar lo mas fundamental en cuanto a su papel en la banda, vino Jyushiko con su bate y ¡Paauw! golpe en la cabeza por no saber su color favorito, golpe por no saber el nombre del actor favorito de Jyushiko, golpe por no saber el postre favorito de Jyushiko y cuando Karamatsu intento detenerla, fue el de azul el que salió volando hacia el techo, algo similar paso con Choromatsu e Ichimatsu, y él Osomatsu salió con varios chipotes en la cabeza mientras Karako regañaba a la rubia y a su vez esta era regañada por Ichiko por hacer llorar a la menor. Así fue toda la noche.

¡Nah! No hay problema. Solo tiene que pararse frente al micrófono y esperar que las chicas y el dinero lleguen a él. Por algo es el rey del carisma.

Mientras tanto en la vagoneta en la que viajaban las chicas:

― ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que viajar en este cacharro mientras los chicos, Karako nee-san y Osoko nee-san se dan la gran vida en primera clase? ―Todoko se cruza de brazos.

―No te quejes. Seria raro si viajáramos en el mismo auto que ellos ―contesto Choroko a su lado izquierdo con una laptop en el regazo y la cámara aun lado. Estaba actualizando la página del grupo―. ¿Quieres que las fans no maten si empiezan a circular rumore de que salimos con alguno de ellos? Recuerda que no somos sus hermanas cuando son el Fujio Rock.

― ¡Ugh! ¡Ya lo sé! No digas cosas tan desagradables como esas, Choroko nee-san.

―Ja ja ¡incesto!

Se ríe Jyushiko al lado derecho de la de vestido rosa. Se arreglaba las largas pestañas viéndose por su espejo de mano.

― ¡Mas! ¿No tienen suficiente con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu? ―Ichiko habla. Ella esta sentada en la parte de adelante junto a Iyayo que iba conduciendo―. Ahora con todo el alboroto que armo Todomatsu con Osomatsu nii-san ya tengo suficiente.

―Pobre Totty ―Jyushiko hace una pausa para ponerse el labial rojo―. Osomatsu nii-san se olvido por completo de él.

―Básicamente se olvido de todos ¿no? ―comento Todoko alzando los brazos resignada.

―Oigan… ¿enserio creen que sea cierto? ―Ichiko juega con su cabello largo mientras mira indiferente por la ventana―. No será otro de sus juegos.

― ¡¿Ha?! ¿Piensas que esta fingiendo? ―Todoko responde―. Si es así, Todomatsu se lo merece por siempre estar dándole vueltas a las cosas. Por fin acepta a Osomatsu nii-san y este tiene que perder la memoria.

― ¡¿He?! ¡¿He?! ―Jyushiko parece más interesada en el tema― ¡¿Venganza?!

―Claro ―la de rosa continua―. Es como cuando una chica pasa la noche con un chico en su primera cita y al día siguiente no te devuelve la llamada a pesar de haber intercambiado números― ¿no lo crees, Ichiko?

La nombrada frunce el seño le da la impresión de que la castaña le esta mandando una indirecta.

―Je no querrás decir que es mas como cuando una chica finge hacerse la difícil para sacar provecho del chico y cuando esta se quiere acostar con el, este la bota, Todoko.

Ichiko devuelve el golpe y se sonríe a si misma. La menor se enfada y arruga la falda de su vestido:

―Claro. O es más bien como cuando el chico se da cuenta lo fría, aburrida y oscura que es la chica y la bota antes de ni siquiera tocarla.

―O la que finge hacerse la virgen e inocente, solo para descubrir al final lo perra que es.

― ¿Heee? ¿Aun estamos hablando de Osomatsu nii-san?

Jyushiko pregunta en medio de las otras dos que ya se habían levantado de sus asientos y se miraban con odio, Ichiko con la mirada acecina, loca y oscura y Todoko con la cara arrugada y los ojos grandes y saltones.

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos y después…

―Amargadamatsu.

―Bitchmatsu.

Se dijeron una a la otra y se sentaron voltearon para no mirarse.

Hubo otro silencio solo se escuchaba la respiración de Jyushiko al ver que nadie dice nada ella opina honestamente:

―Pero… Osomatsu nii-san no se acuerda de Jyushiko, ni tampoco de las demás. ¿Eso también lo finge?

La de morado y rosa no contestan. Choroko cierra la tapa de su laptop, se acomoda las gafas y dice:

―Se nota que ninguna de ustedes entiende lo complicado del amor.

―Mira quien habla ¿Choroko, cundo fue la ultima vez que saliste con un chico? ―pregunta Ichiko.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver ―la de chongo contesta―. El amor de Osomatsu nii-san y Todomatsu es mas importante. Esto tan solo es una prueba.

La fujoshi parece optimista, la de trenzas y morado solo suspira resignadas y Jyushiko sonríe, bueno Jyushiko siempre sonríe.

― ¿Entonces Osomatsu nii-san esta fingiendo o no?

Dice la última confundida.

―Claro que no. ¿No dijo el mismo doctor Dekapan que estaba desmemoriado por estrés? ―Choroko le contesta sencillamente―. Es cierto que Osomatsu nii-san es un idiota, pero ni él negaría su primera vez.

―Eso es verdad.

Se dijeron las otras hermanas al unisonó que conocían bien a su pervertido hermano mayor que no tardaría en alardear de ello haya o no haya sido con Todomatsu.

―Después le pediré los detalles completos a Todomatsu ―Choroko se dijo así misma tratando de ocultar su sonrisa con una de sus manos.

―Tú lo único que quieres es satisfacer tus perversiones ―Todoko le mira asqueada.

―Como su hermana mayor solo quiero asegurarme de que no tenga ninguna duda en el tema. Hago lo mismo con Jyushimatsu.

Y todas entrecierran los ojos. Saben que Choroko es capas de preguntar hasta el mas intimo detalle respecto a eso, así como el hecho de que si le preguntaban a Jyushimatsu sobre aquello no tendría ni el menor empacho en responder. Todoko estaba segura de que Choroko sabía más de la vida sexual de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu que ellos mismos.

― ¿Choroko, cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con un chico?

Pregunta de nuevo Ichiko a pesar de conocer la respuesta a ello. Que su hermana mayor al igual que ella no había estado con un hombre en un largo, largo tiempo.

―No es lo mismo ―contesta la de gafas con una sonrisa―. Además soy una experta en esos temas.

Saca la revista BL en cuya portada se ve a un chico en poca ropa a punto de hacerle lo propio a otro.

Las hermanas Matsuno no dudan de las palabras de Choroko.

― ¿De donde diablos la saco

Piensa Ichiko que incluso cree que Choroko sabe más de sexo gay que del hetero.

Jyushiko toma la revista entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearla:

―Estas son las cosas que hace Osomatsu nii-san con Todomatsu ―voltea la revista de un lado al otro la pone de cabeza y al derecho.

―No, es al revés ―dice Choroko como toda una erudita en el tema.

―Ja ja Osomatsu nii-san muerde la almohada.

Jyushiko continua ojeando la revista soltando resistas por ratos, imaginando que los que estaban en las hojas eran su hermano mayor y su hermano menor. Al decir aquello, Ichiko desvía su mirada hacia Iyayo que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento. Con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios la de cabello largo le dijo:

―Lo lamento ―se escucha el sarcasmo en su voz―. ¿Te estamos molestando con nuestra platica?

― ¿Hee? ―la mayor se sobresalta en su lugar. Claro que estaba molesta por toda esa absurda plática pero no iba a ser tan obvia―. N-no en lo absoluto. Es maravilloso ver que apoyan a sus hermanos.

Miente obviamente para todos en ese auto.

―Claro ―Ichiko no borra su sonrisa―. Así es. No importa lo imbéciles, pervertidos, homos e incestuosos que sean. Aremos lo necesario para cuidarlos.

―Todas lo prometimos ―añade Todoko.

― ¡Desde que Osoko nee-san encontró a Ichimatsu nii-san y a Jyushimatsu con los pantalones abajo! Ja Ja Ja… ―ríe Jyushiko.

― ¡Ha! ―Choroko suspira―. Ahora es turno de velar por Osomatsu nii-san y Todomatsu. Al fin y al cabo ellos son una pareja igual que Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu; Karamatsu nii-san siempre dice que él ya tiene a sus KARA-GIRLS y que es de todas. Mientras que nosotras…

Las hermanas Matsuno sienten como si les tiraran un balde de agua fría.

―Solas ―Todoko baja la cabeza.

―Los hombres no nos miran ―Ichiko ensombrecen.

― ¡Jyushiko tiene novio! ―sonríe la misma.

Lo que hace que la de rosa y morado se depriman aun más.

―Deberías de sentirte como nosotras, Choroko.

La de trenzas se lo hace notar pero la del chongo le contesta con simplicidad:

―No me importa no tener novio. Yo tengo a los chicos de mis BL. Además, Osoko nee-san también esta soltera.

―Si. Pero todos sabemos que es lo que quiere Osoko nee-san.

― ¡Puagh…! no se como Osoko nee-san se pudo enamorar de alguien como el viejo Iyami. Nos lleva el doble de la edad― Todoko sufre un pequeño escalofrió de solo imaginar al viejo queriendo un beso―. No es que no nos agrade tu hermano, Iyayo ―disimula al ver como la rubia arrugaba la frente por el espejo retrovisor.

―No. No hay problema ―dice enfadosa.

― Bueno ella ya es la única virgen de la familia ―menciona Choroko acomodándose las gafas.

―Creo que se te olvido Choromatsu nii-san ―le ase notar Jyushiko.

―Es solo cuestión de tiempo con Choromatsu, después de todo el ya tiene a su fan-kun ―ríe maliciosamente― apuesto que vendrá esta noche al concierto.

Y todas las presentes ruedan los ojos. Las fantasías de Choroko se podían poner fuera de control con tampoco. Como el hecho de que Jade siempre recibía sin falta una carta de cierto fanboy.

―Si Choromatsu nii-san te escuchara se pondrá a gritarte sermones ―la de pelo amarillo guarda sus cosméticos en su pequeño bolsito.

―Si el me escuchara no tendría por que seguir pajeándose él solo, tendría a alguien que lo hiciera por él ―contesto Choroko ajustando la lente de su cámara.

―Que Osoko nee-san no te escuche hablando así o te regañara de nuevo ―la de rosa le dice disgustada, no le gusta que su hermana mayor diga cosas tan vulgares―. Además como si en verdad tus consejos sirvieran de algo, nada mas hay que ver como termino Todomatsu.

―Pues por eso lo digo.

―Tú siempre con tus cosas ―Ichiko continúa mirando por la ventana―. Al menos no somos unas cuarentonas oxigenadas ―sonríe con malicia, ese insulto iba especialmente para Iyayo.

La mayor no contesto sin embargo paro el coche de de repente haciendo que las chicas saltaran en sus lugares y terminaran en el piso del auto.

―Ya llegamos ―dijo Iyayo y se bajo del auto de inmediato azotando la puerta detrás de ella ― estúpidos docellizos pensó.

― ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? ―Se queja Todoko― Ahora si la hiciste buena, Ichiko.

― Yo no dije ninguna mentira.

Iyayo entro deprisa al auditorio, no escucho nada de lo que le decía el staff, se limito a decir que la jefa Matsuno no tardaría en llegar que le dieran a ella sus preocupaciones. Fue al baño, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y comenzó a patear con sus tacones colérica la puerta un rato. ¿Por qué diablos tenia que aguantar a esas estúpidas hermanas? ¡Montón de mujeres perdedores! Ella es más atractiva que todas ellas, cómo se atreven a hablar así. Si aun es soltera es porque no ha encontrado un hombre lo suficientemente rico para que la mantenga como la reina que es. Ah, pero el inepto de Iyami se las pagara, todo es su culpa y de su plan de seducir al hermano mayor, porque según él, seria el colmo que además de seducir a la hermana mayor, él también tuviera que seducir al hermano. Se supone que seria fácil porque es bien conocido por todos lo pervertido que era el hermano de rojo, ese que caía rendido a un buen par de tetas y a un buen culo y que tal vez ya se había visto todo el porno del mundo. Tendría que caer fácil ante sus encantos como cualquier imbécil que ya había estafado antes. Pero no "este" Osomatsu Matsuno. Le tubo que tocar seducir a alguien sin remedio, aun hombre con la inteligencia de un mocoso de diez años y que para colmo resultaba que le gustaba morder la almohada y no con cualquiera, si no con su hermano pequeño. Quedando ella como si fuera una terca y desesperada perdedora. Pero una vez que ella e Iyami lleven a cabo su plan, esas estúpidas hermanas se volverán sus criadas y le pagaran todo lo que le han hecho en estos años.

Suspira y baja su pie de la puerta, que ya esta toda magullada y medio caída en el baño. Antes de salir del baño sonríe frente al espejo como si en verdad fuera dulce y amable. Tiene que aprovechar esta oportunidad la supuesta amnesia del hermano mayor, es decir, ya la había tocado de esa manera tan desagradable, ¡agrrh! De solo recordarlo se retorcía del coraje y si lo permitió fue porque así esta mas cerca de cumplir con su objetivo, además esta mañana se dio cuenta de la manera en la que la miraba Osomatsu con tanta lujuria que si se hubiera descuidado un segundo mas se le hubiera echado en sima. La tiene fácil. Esta vez esta segura. Dentro de poco el corazón de Osomatsu Matsuno será suyo al igual que el Fujio Rock.

 **Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 08 Home sweet home & The day to

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por el apoyo que le an dado a esta historia hasta el momento n.n

Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo

* * *

 **Capitulo ocho: Home sweet home & The day to day of the wife**

Karamatsu sonríe confianzudo, hacer un trabajo como este será pan comido. El es bueno en todo lo que hace y tratándose de algo para uno de sus brothers no puede fallar.

―Estas listo _my Little Baby_ Totty ―dice al bebé que tiene frente a él que solo patalea y suelta una trompetilla. Karamatsu toma el talco con la mano derecha y el pañal con la izquierda. Mueve las manos rápido, da una espolvoreada y amarra el pañal en una nube blanca―. Listo. Demasiado bien si me lo preguntan.

Se alaga así mismo, toma al bebé entre sus brazos a una buena distancia para admirar su trabajo, pero tras una pequeña risita del pequeño Totty los pañales terminaron cayendo hasta los tobillos dio una patada y estos volaron hacia el rostro de Karamatsu quien soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

― ¿Qué estas haciendo? ―Osomatsu trata de contener su risa. Se acerca a Karamatsu, toma a Totty y lo recuesta en la cuna― Deja de jugar.

Karamatsu se quita el pañal de la cara un poco mal humorado solo para observa al mayor cambiar al bebé rápido como todo un experto. Heee, así que para eso eran las tiritas de velcro a cada lado del pañal.

―Listo, Totty ―Osomatsu sonríe después de abrochar el ultimo botón del mameluco rosa de conejito. Cargo al pequeño por sobre arriba de su cabeza e hizo muecas para hacer reír al bebé.

Karamatsu aun no se acostumbra a este nuevo Nii-san con el cabello bien peinado y traje que jugaba con el bebé antes de irse a trabajar.

―Hey, Osomatsu tu corbata esta chueca ―le dice notando el nudo mal hecho de la corbata roja y antes de que se de cuenta se acerca a arreglarla―. Así esta mejor.

Sonríe y alza su mirada encontrándose con la su hermano mayor quien le mira con dulzura:

―Nii-san es muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado ―estira sus labios como un pequeña trompeta e intenta acercase aun mas al de azul―. Tú nii-san quiere un beso chuu~

Karamatsu ruboriza y pone su mano en la boca de Osomatsu evitando el beso, aun no logra asimilar todo aquello de que es la _wife_ de su hermano mayor:

―Detente. Totty nos esta mirando.

Excusa con timidez. No se le ocurría nada mejor que decir.

― No creo que a él le importe todavía. ¿No es así? ―le dice al pequeño _baby_ Totty que había recargado en su hombro―. Papá Oso y Mamá Kara cuidan bien de ti ¿verdad?

― ¡Da!

El pequeño alza su puñito al aire como si le diera la razón al mayor.

― ¿Ves? O es que… ―el de traje le mira con ingenuidad― aun estas enojado por lo de ayer. Lo siento. Solo fue un momento cuando regrese a la habitación tú y Todomatsu ya estaban dormidos y no quise despertarte ¡Ah! ―parece lamentarse como un niño―. Después te levantaste en la madrugada para darle de comer a Totty. Te he dicho que me despiertes para eso.

― _No problem._

Contesto Karamatsu moviendo su mano rápidamente. En realidad no recuerda haberse levantado durante la madrugada a atender al bebé, de hecho le había costado trabajo levantarse en la mañana. A tal caso ¿en verdad Osomatsu se levantaría de madrugada para atender al bebé? Conociéndolo se quedaría desparramado sobre el futon babeando y roncando no importa cuanto lo moviera. Pero es cuando observa a "este" Osomatsu que cae en cuanta una y otra vez que no esta en su mundo.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre y un pequeño y medio vestido Jyushimatsu entra como remolido.

―Buenos días Kara nii-chan, Osomatsu nii-san.

Dice sonriente con la camisa al revés y los pantaloncillos sobre la cabeza.

― ¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Te dije que no salieras corriendo así!

Entra Choromatsu vestido con su uniforme calleándose de cansancio apenas puede recargarse en el marco de la puerta con la bata azul del preescolar del quinto hermano en la mano.

―Ja Ja Que cara tienes Choromatsu ―se burla el mayor en el cuarto.

El tercer hermano no esconde su enojo y arruga el seño esta apunto de gritarle algo al mayor cuando interviene Karamatsu diciendo:

― ¡Ah! ¡Ah! _Brother_ yo te ayudo no te preocupes ―tiene el presentimiento de que no debe dejar que Osomatsu y Choromatsu peleen. Por ello carga a Jyushimatsu sobre su hombro y sale presuroso de la habitación―. _Come on,_ Choromatsu.

El tercer hermano mira a Osomatsu y le deja en claro:

―Tú deberías de hacerte cargo también. Eres un irresponsable.

El mayor baja la mirada y no dice nada solo abraza mas fuerte al bebé que tiene en brazos. De repente se escucha algo romperse y a Karamatsu gritar nervioso, probablemente Jyushimatsu se escapo y esta corriendo desnudo por la casa. Choromatsu mira un par de segundos mas al hermano mayor y al no pasar nada mas va a ayudar a Karamatsu. Cuando llega a la sala encuentra al de azul poniéndole de manera correcta los pantaloncillos a Jyushimatsu quien permanece quieto mientras mira el televisor, aun lado no muy lejos de ellos se encuentra Ichimatsu que se esta riendo por lo bajo sentado en un rincón y del otro lado de la habitación un florero roto.

― ¡Ichimatsu! ¿Por qué no has recogido esto?

― ¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería?

Responde sin más el cuarto hermano con fastidio, se levanta lentamente y sale de la habitación mientras Choromatsu no paraba de regañar.

―Choromatsu ―llama Karamatsu― me das la bata de Jyushimatsu.

―Ten ―se acerca hacia él y le entrega la batita azul―. No deberías dejar que Ichimatsu se salga tanto con la suya.

― _No problem_. Ichimatsu es todavía un niño ―Responde el de azul con sonrisa confianzuda, después de todo había sido Ichimatsu el que encendió el televisor e hiso que Jyushimatsu se quedara quieto. Termia de vestir al niño―. ¡Descuida! ¡Estoy preparado para repartir mi amor y mi generosidad! ¡Pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea! ¡Yo me encargo! ― comienza a girara y brin cotear por toda la sala, destella y procede a recoger los destrozos del pequeño mientras este sale corriendo fuera de la sala.

Para Choromatsu no cabe duda que su hermano mayor es un imbécil y ridículo sin remedio aun así:

―No lo veas tan normal ―regaño―. No debes porque encargarte de todo ―se acerca a ayudarlo.

―Negarme no es una opción ahora― contesta el mayor pensando en lo pequeño que ahora son sus hermanos aun así sonríe, trata de mostrarse tan _cool_ como es―. Además soy el hombre más amable del planeta.

―Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres. Eres un debilucho.

―No digas eso.

Karamatsu hace un puchero. El de uniforme lo mira seriamente:

― ¡Hey! Karamatsu. Sabes que Osomatsu nii-san no merece todo lo que haces por él ¿verdad?

― ¿He?

―No es como si me importara lo que ustedes dos hacen. S-saben que mientras no los vean los pequeños no me molesta. Pero… tú haz hecho mucho mas por esta familia de lo que Osomatsu nii-san ―suspira―. Lo que quiero decir es que no debes de porque hacer cosas que no quieres.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Ustedes son mis queridos _brothers_. Mi lugar esta aquí con todos ustedes. Nunca podría dejarlos.

Choromatsu agacha la mira con tristeza:

―Ya veo. Al menos deja de dormir tan tarde a preparar los almuerzos para los demás. Ayer me levante al baño en la noche y note que lo hiciste al mismo tiempo que cargabas a Todomatsu contigo. Dile a ese inútil que te ayude al menos con eso.

Karamatsu queda confundido con las palabras de Choromatsu, no recuerda haberse levantado a hacer algo de lo que le dice, pero es cierto en la cocina ya estaban preparados los almuerzos de todos. Trato de no darle mucha importancia a aquello él era tan genial en todo lo que hacia que era normal que el miso no conociera su propio y grandioso talento. Debió hacerlo sin haberse dando cuenta. Ahora lo importante era cuidar de los pequeños y mantener todo en orden como si el fuera el Karamatsu de siempre.

― _No problem_. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Choromatsu no dice nada más. Sabe que cuando cuestiona a Karamatsu en ese aspecto no tiene sentido tratar de persuadirlo. No es la primera vez que lo intenta de todos modos. Pero es cierto lo que piensa, que el segundo hermano debería pensar un poco mas en si mismo, sacrifico mucho por esta familia y por eso merece algo mejor que ser algo así como la seudo-esposa de su hermano mayor. Pero también sabe que no importa cuanto le asista, los sentimientos de Karamatsu hacia Osomatsu no iban a cambiar. ¿Acaso su hermano mayor era tan obstinado para no desear algo mejor para el segundo hermano? En la mente de Choromatsu es Osomatsu quien obliga a Karamatsu a estar con él en esa torcida relación incestuosa. No importa que tan buen hermano mayor disimule ser ahora el primogénito, Choromatsu jamás aceptara tan sencillamente que había cambiado después de todas las penas que le había hecho pasar a su madre. Nunca lo perdonara. Así como tampoco lo hará si llega a lastimar a Karamatsu.

Después de aquello el desayuno se llevo a cabo con normalidad al terminar Karamatsu se despidió de sus hermanos que tenían que llevar a cabo sus tareas del día. El primero en salir fue Ichimatsu con su traje de secundaria, seguido de Choromatsu que llevaba de la mano a Jyushimatsu al jardín de niños antes de ir al instituto y por ultimo Osomatsu se despidió de Karamatsu quien cargaba al bebé en brazos.

―Cuídense mucho. No le vallas a causarle problemas a Karamatsu ¡he, Totty! ―el de traje revuelve los cabellitos del pequeño quien hace una adorable morisqueta―. Bien me voy. Deséame suerte.

Con esto último se inclina y besa la mejilla de Karamatsu que enrójese inmediatamente. Osomatsu toma su maletín y sale de casa.

A Karamatsu le toma unos segundos bajar de su sorpresa. Eran tan vergonzosos los besos y los abrazos prolongados que ahora le dedicaban. Es cierto que siempre a querido un poco mas de atención de parte de sus hermanos, que la relación con Osomatsu siempre había sido cercana y como los mayores siempre se habían entendido de una manera diferente que con los demás, pero esto era demasiado.

― ¡Da! ¡Da! ¡Da!

Todomatsu patalea entre sus brazos llamando su atención.

Karamatsu mira a Totty tan tierno, pequeño e indefenso:

―Creo que ahora seremos solo tú y yo, _baby_ Totty ―le mira con una de sus sonrisas resplandecientes y el pequeño llora de inmediato―. No, no llores. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes _brother_? ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Tienes frio? ¿Es tu pañal otra vez? ¿Tienes cólico? ¿Pero que es un cólico para empezar?

Mese al bebé con desesperación. Aun que finja que lo pueda hacer todo, muy en el fondo no sabe que hacer con un bebé. Corre por toda la casa con el niño en brazos esperando encontrara una respuesta. A la habitación a revisar el pañal y terminar cubierto de talco, eso no era. A la cocina a servir un biberón con el que se quemo la mano y termino tirándose la leche encima, eso tampoco era. Por el contrario el pequeño Totty parecía muy divertido con los accidentes que sufría su hermano. Pero en cuanto él lo tomaba en brazos volvía a llorar. Todomatsu dejo de hacerlo hasta una hora después cuando Karamatsu lo metió en un corralito que había en la sala central, encendió el televisor y lo dejo jugar con un par te cubos de madera y un conejo de peluche mientras él se iba a cambiar la ropa. Cundo regreso a la habitación Totty estaba tan calmado que Karamatsu decidió llevar a cabo las tareas del hogar las cuales no le parecían tan difíciles de hacer. Es decir sus hermanos siempre le pedían que las hiciera en contra de su voluntad a aparte de hacer las suyas propias, pero ahora es diferente, el es el único que puede hacerlas mientras los demás están en la escuela o en el trabajo. Comienza a pensar en que es lo que estarían haciendo todos en ese momento, sobretodo a lo que se dedicaba el hermano mayor.

Después de colocar la ropa sucia en la lavadora y echarle un vistazo a _baby_ Totty y al estar recogiendo los juguetes de Jyushimatsu del pasillo observo que a lo largo del corredor había varias fotografías de la familia. Era curioso ver una en donde salía con Osomatsu y se notaba la diferencia de edad, el mayor con su traje de preescolar y él en mameluco de lobito azul, uno al lado del otro. En otras se veía a Choromatsu de niño y aun lado Ichimatsu con ropa de preescolar. La última foto fue la que mas llamo su atención quedo con los ojos abiertos en cuanto reconoció a aquella mujer de cabello negro corto y gafas, era su madre la cual lucia increíblemente joven. En aquella foto se ve a Osomatsu con su típica sudadera roja, a él, Karamatsu con uniforme de Preparatoria, a Choromatsu con uniforme de secundaria, a un Ichimatsu de unos nueve o diez años y a _Little_ Jyushimatsu en mameluco de jirafa en brazos de su madre. Todomatsu a un no había nacido.

Y regresa aquella punzada de angustia respecto al paradero de sus padres. Pero no tiene el valor de preguntar, las cosas no resultaron bien cuando lo hizo la primera vez y eso le angustia. Esta convencido que el tiempo le dará la respuesta, pero no de que le guste la respuesta.

Pasando un poco el medio día, la ropa ya estaba tendida, los pasillos recogidos, los trastes limpios, los pisos encerados, la cocina recogida después del desastre de la leche; y Todomatsu había comido su papilla aun que la mitad termino en el cabello y sudadera de Karamatsu, esa fue la segunda que tubo que cambiarse en el día -tendrá que reconsiderara usar de nuevo ese delantal azul de volantes- no podía ir a recoger a Jyushimatsu del preescolar cubierto de avena en especial por que sabe que encontrara muchas _Ladys_ en el camino.

Se puso una cangurera rosa que encontró en la habitación, metió a _baby_ Totty en ella se cargo una pañalera excesivamente llena en el brazo derecho y salió a la calle. El vecindario seguía siendo el mismo, los locales, tiendas de conveniencia y casas eran tal cual las recordaba.

―Matsuno-san ―saludo una mujer algo mayor que llevaba consigo una bolsa de compras repleta de víveres―. ¿Cómo estas?

― ¿He? ―le sorprendió en un principio que alguien le hablara en la calle en especial porque no sabe quien es esa señora, sin embargo sonrió y alzando su pulgar afirmo―. ¡ _Exelent!_

― ¡Da! ―contesta también _baby_ Totty agitando una sonaja rosa en su manita.

La mujer se acerco casualmente y comenzó a hablar con él sobre rebajas en el supermercado y una que otra receta de cocina. Cuando Karamatsu se dio cuenta otra señora mayor se acerco, y luego otra y otra. Las amas de casa del vecindario hablaban con él dándole consejos y remedios caseros. Al final termino con unos cupones de descuento y una bolsa de galletas de arroz que le habían regalado las amables señoras.

―Definitivamente mis encantos deslumbraban a cualquier mujer

Se decía a así mismo Karamatsu mientras seguía caminando por la ciudad. Mientras Totty soltaba trompetillas a las palabras de su hermano mayor fastidiado de que él tonto no se diera cuanta de que las señoras lo habían tratado como si fuera la nueva y joven esposa en el vecindario.

Bien ahora era cuestión de ir por Jyushimatsu al jardín de niños, ¿pero en donde estaba el jardín de niños? Ahora que Karamatsu se da cuenta se la había pasado caminando sin aparente dirección. Sin embargo, cuando se percato estaba a unos cuantos metros del preescolar. Fue corriendo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los niños ya se habían ido con sus mamás. Estaba preocupado, recordó que cuando eran pequeños Jyushimatsu era un bebé llorón y no quería ver a un _Little_ Jyushimatsu llorando y moqueando por culpa suya.

― ¡Que bueno que ya esta aquí! ―la maestra de turno llamo a Karamatsu con una seña.

El de azul se deslizo de inmediato al lado de la joven profesora:

― ¡ _Hello my lady!_ Los niños son muy afortunados de tener a tan hermosa profesora con ellos ―ofrece una rosa que saco de la pañalera-. _¡beautiful and intelligent!_

Pero su galanteo se ve interrumpido por un golpe de _baby_ Totty con su sonaja.

― _¡Baby Totty!_

Grita adolorido con la marca roja y redonda de la sonaja en medio de la cara.

―Matsuno-san… ―la muestra le mira extrañada y con una gotita resbalando de su frente.

― _No problem_ , así son los niños. Esto solo es una demostración de hermandad ¡Una marca de amor!

La maestra observa como Karamatsu brin coteaba y posaba con el bebé en la cangurera. Duele. Nunca se acostumbrara a esto.

― Hee ―ella mira con desagrado pero retomo la platica para dejar todo ese teatro bochornoso―. Jyu-jyushimatsu se porto muy bien hoy. Estuvo esperándolo pacientemente. ―Voltea y grita dentro del salón―. ¡Jyushimatsu-kun, tu hermano esta aquí por ti!

― ¡Si! ¡Si! ―se escucha la alegre voz de Jyushimatsu que corría afuera del salón―. ¡Estamos listos para irnos, Kara nii-chan!

Salió del salón con el sombrerito amarillo de su uniforme de lado, la bata azul llena de manchas de pintura, la mochila de cabeza y de la mano de otro niño.

Karamatsu mira aquel pequeño niño desconocido al lado de su _Little brother_. Era un poquitín más alto que Jyushimatsu y a comparación de este traía su uniforme en orden e impecable. Sonreía confianzudamente y tenía el cabello castaño.

―No tenias que salir corriendo así, Jyushimatsu. Pudimos habernos caído.

Dijo con una dicción y formalismo sorprendente para un niño de cuatro años.

― ¡Lo siento, Atsushi-kun!

Se disculpa el quinto hermano Matsuno y alza las manos suya y del pequeño Atsushi, cuando de repente aparece otro pequeño niño detrás de ellos.

― ¡Jyushimatsu! ―grito el pequeño castaño con corte de honguito separando las manos de este de la de Atsushi―. No es justo porque solo saliste corriendo con Atsushi ―se abraza a Jyushimatsu.

―En realidad yo no hice nada ―Atsushi se justifica.

―Lo siento, Eitarou-kun. Kara nii-chan vino por nosotros ya.

― ¿Heee? No quiero. Quiero seguir jugando contigo ―Eitarou se queja y se aferra aun mas a Jyushimatsu.

―No seas caprichoso ―Atsushi habla como todo un adulto― .Vamos Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu-san nos espera ¿verdad?

Pregunta al mayor que hasta ese momento solo se había quedando mirando. Jyushimatsu si que era popular con los otros niños.

― ¿Ah? ¡Si! Vamos _my little_ Jyushimatsu despídete de tus amiguitos.

― ¡Nooo! ¡No quiero! ―Eitarou niega con la cabeza―. Vamos a mi casa a jugar solo los dos

Mira a Atsushi y le muestra la lengua. Atsushi por su parte no hace nada, le parece un poco gracioso que Eitarou tenga celos de él, además la mamá de Eitarou se acercaba a ellos.

―Eitarou ¿no estas causando problemas a Matsuno-san otra vez? Lo siento, Matsuno-san. ―se disculpa de inmediato con Karamatsu y hace una reverencia―. Lo siento mucho.

― _Non, non, non_ ―Karamatsu niega de inmediato, es él el que siente que desentona por completo en ese lugar―. Eitarou es el _friend_ de _my brother._ _No problem._

―Vamos ya Eitarou.

Su mamá lo toma de a mano pero el pequeño se niega se aferra a un mas a Jyushimatsu mientras sus ojos comienzan a aguarse.

― ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Eitarou mañana nos veremos de nuevo y jugaremos todo el día, por eso no llores ¿si?

Le consuela Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello. Eitarou lentamente lo suelta, e limpia las lagrimas, asienta con la cabeza y sonríe:

―Esta bien.

Después de un rato Eitarou y su mamá se marcharon. El menor aun volteaba a ver a Jyushimatsu como se iba al lado de Atsushi por lo cual seguía enseñándole la lengua a este. No permitirá que le quitaran a su amigo tan fácilmente.

Mientras tanto Karamatsu se había ido con Jyushimatsu y Atsushi. El segundo le había indicado al mayor de que tenía que déjalo a su casa como siempre. Karamatsu por su lado no se negó aun que no tenia idea de adonde llevar a ese niño.

― ¡H-Hey! ¿Atsushi-kun? ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego? Y Esta vez eres el guía.

El pequeño Atsushi se le quedo mirando al mayor y este suda frio, era como si ese niño pudiera ver que estaba perdido.

―Atsushi-kun es muy listo. Él puede. ―Jyushimatsu apoya la idea él lo ve como si fuera un juego de verdad. Además el premio cuando ganaban siempre eran dulces―. Totty también dice que Atsushi es listo ―agrega para convencer.

― ¡Da!

El bebé en mameluco rosa agita su sonaja en lo alto como si apoyara a Jyushimatsu.

―S-si Totty dice eso entonces si juego.

Ruboriza ligerito y se adelanta jugando al guía.

Durante el camino Karamatsu observo como Jyushimatsu parecía hablar con Todomatsu aun que el último solo balbuceará e hiciera soniditos. Se pregunto si en verdad el de amarillo entendía todo lo que decía su hermanito, después Jyushi iba con Atsushi y le murmura al oído mientras se reía. Karamatsu no dejo que se alejaran mucho de él, ¿de donde será que conocen a ese niño? Deben de ser muy cercanos, por que incluso, Atsushi le llamaba por su nombre.

― ¡He! ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?

Pregunto cuando noto que se iban a meter al distrito comercial de ciudad Akatsuka.

―Claro. Siempre es el mismo camino ―afirmo Atsushi.

―Hoy cenaremos pescado~

Canto Jyushimatsu.

Y de repente para sorpresa de Karamatsu estaba frente a la casa de Totoko-chan. ¡Esperen¡ ¡esperen! Eso quería decir que Atsushi él era…

― ¡Toto baa-chan ya regrese!

― ¡¿HEEE?! ¡¿HEE?! ¡¿HEEE?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Karamatsu grita atónito en cuanto escucha las palabras del pequeño Atsushi.

― ¡¿Que es todo ese escándalo?! ―a una ancianita en quimono rosa y delantal blanco salía con una escoba en la mano.

― ¡¿Totoko-chan?! ¡¿Totoko-chan eres tú?! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! ―Karamatsu seguía gritando sin creérselo pero ese característico peinado solo lo usaba Totoko-chan.

― ¿Ha? ¡Se mas respetoso con tus mayores! ―dice la abuelita pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza con la escoba― ¿entonces? ¿Te vas a quedar allí o vas a pasar?

Entraron a la casa y fueron directo a la sala de estar. Aun Karamatsu no sale de su estupor mira a la pequeña anciana con tanta curiosidad, Totoko-chan ya era abuela en ese lugar.

―Kara nii-chan puede Totty jugar con nosotros.

― ¿Ah? P-pero Totty aun es muy…

― Déjalos jugar como siempre. Mi nieto lo cuidara bien ―Totoko tomo asiento.

― ¿He? Bueno si Totoko-ch… quiero decir baa-chan lo dice estará bien ―saca al bebe de la cangurera y lo sienta a su lado, Todomatsu ya era capas de sentarse por si solo― Pero tengan cuidado.

Jyushimatsu cargo a Todomatsu casi sin esfuerzo y se lo llevo corriendo junto a Atsushi:

―Vamos a jugar a los Cherry Rangers. Totty será la princesa.

― ¡Hey Jyushimatsu! ¡Te dije que con cuidado!

―Déjalos estarán bien. Es más fácil que ese niño agá llorara a Jyushimatsu y Atsushi primero. Y pensar que hace un año… no déjalo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Hace un año, qué? ―pregunto Karamatsu.

Totoko lo miro extrañada ese no era un tema del que gustara hablar los hermanos Matsuno:

―Todomatsu se ha vuelto un niño fuerte. En realidad nadie pensó que ustedes podría con un bebé después de que sus padres fallecieron.

Y la ultima palabra retumbo en los oídos de Karamatsu, su piel se erizo y toda a sangre de su cuerpo bajo hasta sus pies. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado hace un año?

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 09 El reino de Akatsuka y la pri

Hola a todos. Gracias por los comentarios me animan mucho n.n

Espero seguir haciendo esta historia de su agrado.

Sin mas por e momento, les dejo el capitulo de hoy.

* * *

 **Capitulo nueve: El reino de Akatsuka y la primera audiencia.**

Hay solo tres motivos reales por el que un personaje viajaba a un universo paralelo.

Uno: Por que es el héroe destinado a salvar ese mundo. El elegido. Donde al ser llamado por el gobernante o mago del reino cumpliría una profecía ancestral.

Dos: Por que en realidad pertenecía a ese lugar pero al ocurrir una gran tragedia o conspiración, sus padres tuvieron que mandarlo a otra dimensión para salvarlo. Años después descubriría la verdad y regresaba para conocer su cultura y tratar de vivir mezclando lo que a aprendido de ambos mundos.

Tres: Paso un tipo de accidente por el cual es enviado a otra dimensión en donde conocería a su verdadero amor después de un par de incidentes, encuentros y desencuentros con otros posibles amores. Pero al final siempre habrá una linda boda donde se terminara de consagrar el amor verdadero.

Si. Esos son las tres razones por las que un personaje de anime viajaba de una dimensión a otra o… quizás haya alguna mas…

¡Tienes ser así! ¡¿Cómo demonios puede ser que este en una relación incestuoso y aun peor con alguien como Todomatsu?!

Eso es lo que piensa Choromatsu mientras Nya-chan lo guiaba al salón principal donde daría su primera audiencia. Bien, tiene que mostrarse confiado. No será manager de una idol famosa pero igualmente es guiar a alguien al camino del éxito. Resolverá los problemas políticos del reino, volverá a sus hermanos personas funcionales de la sociedad y después se volverá rey con Nya-chan como su reina y tendrán muchos hijos con su rostro y cabello rosita y orejitas de gato. Le dirá adiós a aquella vida de nini que tenia antes y pondría en lo alto el nombre de Matsuno.

―Choromatsu-sama ¿Por qué pone esa cara, nya? ―le pregunta la chica con desagrado al verle los ojitos brillando de esperanza infantil―. Es desagradable nya. Concéntrese por favor. Seria mejor que usted solo atendiera la audiencia como siempre pero yo no soy la que decide esas cosas... lamentablemente. Solo espero que los demás no compliquen demasiado la situación, nya.

Ella abre la puerta y revela el enorme salón con tapices rojos, columnas de mármol y marcos de oro. En la parte trasera los seis tronos en fila hechos de oro con relieves del símbolo familiar.

Nya-chan se coloca al lado del tercer trono, por lo tanto Choromatsu la siguió y tomo asiento. Estaba todo tenso y bien estirado.

―Como siempre somos los primeros, nya. Aun tiene que revisar algunos documentos… después de eso ya podrá irse con Todomatsu-sama, nya.

―Nya-chan cuéntame otra vez sobre el compromiso de Todomatsu.

Choromatsu lo había estado pensando desde que le anunciaron sobre su relación con el sexto hermano, pero como eso debía de ser una confusión o quizás solo un obstáculo mas en la buena vida que siempre a querido. Lo reflexiono en los anime s el príncipe siempre tiene una molesta prometida o amiga de la infancia que se auto nombraba su amante pero que al final siempre se quedaba con otro. Choromatsu lo único que iba a hacer era acortar el camino entre el puto A y el punto B. Y ese tal Atsushi puede que le ayude en eso.

Nya-chan por su parte suspira no es nada raro que su señor le haga hacer un repaso general de lo que a hecho para conservara a Todomatsu todos estos años, era su manera de darse ánimos cuando se deprimía y sentía que el tiempo se le esta acabando.

―Bien ―hablo―. Todo comenzó en su doceavo cumpleaños. Era su presentación ante la alta sociedad y burguesía como los herederos del reino de Akatsuka, nya. La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito se partió el pastel y se repartió vino y champaña a los invitados. Fue entonces cuando se abrieron los regalos. Cada uno tenia un lote diferente, era curioso ver como se diferenciaba por el color característico de cada uno, nya. Pero cuando Todomatsu-sama comenzó con los suyos, llamo la atención que estos fueran un poco… diferentes a los de usted y los demás.

― ¿Diferentes?

―Si. Usted sabe mas delicados, nya ―dijo ella casi sin tacto. Es decir a Ichimatsu le regalaron su primera ballesta y a Todomatsu un nuevo dosel rosa para su cama. Reika trata de contener su enojo, comenzaba a impacientarse. No le gusta que su señor se agá el tonto con ella―. Ya sabe como es Todomatsu-sama, nya. Comenzó de caprichoso y a querer quitarles los regalos a los demás. Usted intento tranquilizarlo, bueno usted es el único que puede hacerlo, nya. Entonces él abrió el regalo del heredero del reino Sugary, nya.

― ¿Atsushi?

―Si… él ―ella frunce el seño, no le gusta que la interrumpen cuando habla―. Dentro de la caja había un…. ―Reika hace una mueca― vestido rosa de encaje fino adornado con ramilletes de rosas, nya. No ayudo para nada que Ichimatsu-sama y Osomatsu-sama comenzaran a reírse. Con el carácter de Todomatsu-sama lo primero que hiso fue aventar el vestido en la cara de Atsushi-sama y gritarle "No soy una niña" y acto seguido se bajo los pantalones en frente de todos, nya… Matsuyo-sama se desmayo en ese momento ―suspira con resignación―. El reino de Akatsuka siempre a sido visto como una burla entre los demás países, nya. Si no fuera por las facilidades que se tienen en estas tierras no tendríamos un lugar entre la monarquía. Que el más joven de los herederos del mismo presentara tal comportamiento fue inaceptable, una ofensa total. Así que cuando el rey de Sugary pidió una disculpa por los actos de Todomatsu-sama, nuestros amados reyes accedieron a todo para no romper nuestros lazos con ello y ofrecieron la mano de Todomatsu-sama en matrimonio, nya.

―Pero ambos son chicos eso no es un poco…

― ¿Y? ¿A que viene eso de repente? Eso nunca le ha impedido algo a usted o a sus hermanos. Además, ya no son raros los reinos que tienen dos reinas o dos reyes como gobernantes. Usted siempre me aburre con sus discursos respecto a eso, nya. Aun que el incesto aun no esta bien aceptado entre los países que conforman la monarquía… por ello Osomatsu-sama, Karamatsu-sama e Ichimatsu-sama manejan lo suyo como un secreto e igual mente usted. Seria el colmo si no tuvieran aun quesea esa consideración ―divaga un poco―. Total. Desde entonces no ha escatimado en nada para retrasar la boda de Todomatsu-sama con Atsushi-sama. Cada año Atsushi-sama viene e intenta llevar a cabo la ceremonia, pero usted siempre encuentra una manera para evitarlo y bueno ya a pasado mas de una década desde entonces, nya.

― ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Como que yo siempre hago algo?! ―interrumpe el de verde.

Reika hace muecas. Sabe que a Choromatsu-sama le gusta recordar sus a sañas pero comienza a odiar esta actitud de chico ingenuo. Sin nada de tacto va al grano:

―Ya se le olvido. Cuando eran niños lo baño en agua de atún e intento que los gatos de Ichimatsu-sama se lo comieran, o la vez que intento tirarlo por las escaleras; o cuando tenían catorce años e intento envenenarlo con unos pastelillos… aun que al final Karamatsu-sama termino comiéndoselos… ¡no importa, nya! ¡La cuestión es que desde entonces, año con año e tenido que soportar todos sus planes, por culpa de la promesa que hiso con Todomatsu-sama, nya!

La chica lo encara molesta arrugando la nariz poco conforme. Esa época del año llagaba de nuevo, y eso significaba que su responsable señor se comportaría como un idiota sin cerebro.

Choromatsu por su parte esta un poco coqueado. Para empezar ¿Qué tipo de promesa hizo con Todomatsu? Vamos si lo piensa bien a lo mejor le pidió que fingiera tener una relación con él para que ese tal Atsushi no le este molestando. Si es así ¿Por qué se lo pide a él? Una cosa es que lo acompañe al baño en las noches y otra fingir una relación amorosa. Bien pudo habérselo pedido a Karamatsu quien es al que le piden esa clase de favores incómodos. O a tal acaso a Jyushimatsu por que bueno a él no le importaría hacerlo. Pensándolo bien, Todomatsu no seria la clase de persona que pida un favor de esa clase. Parase ser mas uno de los estúpidos y absurdos planees de Osomatsu. Vamos, Todomatsu sabe cuidarse solo, si él quisiera encontraría la manera de manipular las cosas para salirse con la suya y si no quiere el compromiso entonces simplemente se desharía de él tan rápido que el tal Atsushi no sabría que le paso encima. Por lo tanto él no esta convencido en lo absoluto de lo que le acaba de contar Nya-chan. Pero al mismo tiempo su amada Nya-chan no tendría motivo para mentirle, por lo cual es cierto, aun que choque en su mente. Él tenía una relación con Todomatsu… ¡¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?!

―Entonces, porque Todomatsu no rompe su compromiso ―fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

La chica se crespa en su lugar de solo oír eso:

― ¡Nyaa! ¡No diga eso tan a la ligera!

― ¡Hee! ¿Ahora por que estas maullando, Reika?

Escucha una voz detrás de ella.

― ¡Chibimi te he dicho que no has eso!

Regaña la de pelo rosa a la de dos coletas. Ella siempre tiene la mala costumbre de aparecerse de la nada.

― _¡Hello, Reika-chan!_ ―Karamatsu entra brillando por todas las lentejuelas en su traje azul, hace gala con su capa y se sienta al lado de Choromatsu―. Listos para hacer la diferencia, para recibir el amor de nuestro bello pueblo. Para ondear la bandera de la libertad con el aire de la…

―Si, ya todos sabemos el resto. No tiene que seguir.

Interrumpe su sirvienta. Saca un espejo de mano con mango de oro de su delantal y se lo entrega a su doloroso señor, quien inmediatamente se ve reflejado y se acomoda la cola de caballo y la corona. Tiene que verse espectacular para la gente de su pueblo, ser todo un _charming prince._

―Hey, Choromatsu ―el segundo hermano llama al de verde sin despegar la vista de su reflejo―. Lo de esta mañana…

―Ha, si… ―Choromatsu entrecierra los ojos con desapruebo y rechazo ― ¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso?

La imagen de Ichimatsu acostado entre Osomatsu y Karamatsu los tres completamente desnudos, el primero chupándosela a Karamatsu mientras Osomatsu mordisqueaba los muslos del cuarto hermano. Regreso a la mente de Choromatsu con asco. Pensó quedarse ciego por un instante de después de verlos.

― ¿HE? Bueno Ichimatsu estaba un poco inquieto en la mañana ―respondió el de azul sin entender del todo la actitud de su hermano―. De saber que abría una audiencia le hubiera dicho a _my honey_ que esperara hasta después de ella. ―se excusa―y ya sabes como es Osomatsu cuando…

― ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?! ¿Y a quien le dices _my honey_? ―grita Choromatsu con poca paciencia. Todo esto se le hace tan sucio y el desconcierto de su hermano mayor no le esta ayudando nada.

Karamatsu comenzó a excusarse con un enredado discurso sobre el amor verdadero y la nobleza obligada pero el de verde no paraba de regañarlo. Sin embargo como Choromatsu no era capas de hablar claro sobre su verdadero descontento, el segundo hermano entendía que era por haber perdido el tiempo con Ichimatsu y Osomatsu. Eso era siempre lo que le reclamaba el de verde, mas a él, por que el de rojo y morado solían ignorar todo lo que decía. En ese instante entraron Ichimatsu cargando a su gato naranja con lentes azules al lado de Yuka, ignoro a ambos pasando de largo, se sentó en el cuarto trono encorvado y acaricio a su mascota.

 _―_ _¡My Kitty!_

Karamatsu interrumpe su charla con el tercer hijo para saludar a su amante que se veía atractivo con ese cabello bien peinado y la cruz y las cadenas de su traje.

― ¡¿A quien le dices _Kitty_?! ¡Ichimatsu saétate bien!

Choromatsu no lo pasa por alto e Ichimatsu solo chasquea la legua.

―Una mañana común y corriente después de una visita de Atsushi-sama ¿no es así, Reika?

Chibimi codea a la de pelo rosado que estaba a su lado, la cual parece un gato erizado. No tenía ni dos horas que habían visto a Atsushi-sama y ya comenzaba a actuar como bobo. Al menos no corrió como siempre a encerrarse en su habitación a intimar con el de rosado. Y hablando del sexto príncipe, este hacia su entrada junto a sus sirvientas. Entro como si nada, le guiño el ojo al tercer hijo y fue a sentarse en el sexto trono secreteándose con Sachiko y Aida de la cuales solo se salían risitas.

Choromatsu se resistió de llamarle la atención a Todomatsu, no soportaría un coqueteo mas del menor, en especial por que el primogénito de la familia hacia su aparición y conociéndolo no desperdiciaría el tiempo en fastidiarlo. Osomatsu se sentó en el primer trono, mejor dicho se acostó en este a lo largo subiendo los pies en los brazos.

Paso media hora y cada hermano estaba en lo suyo. El mayor leyendo una revista y riendo. Karamatsu seguía con su espejo, Choromatsu impacientado gruñía cada vez que miraba a cualquiera de sus lados, Ichimatsu en silencio esperaba con cara aburrida acariciando a su gato y Todomatsu seguía platicando con sus sirvientas. La puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron Jyushimatsu y Homura, el primero de un grito y brinco se fue a sentar a su lugar mientras la chica parecía agitada y ruborizada, fue a tomar su lugar al lado de las otras sirvientas, detrás de los tronos de su respectivo príncipe.

―Lo siento mucho. Llegamos muy tarde. ―Homura se disculpaba inclinándose una y otra vez.

―No te preocupes ―Yuka la tranquiliza―.Sabemos que cuidar de Jyushimatsu-sama es muy difícil.

―No es así. Él es un buen chico ―dice Homura ingenuamente.

Y las demás chicas se ríen para si mismas. Homura es demasiado inocente. Ellas que habían cuidado del quinto príncipe cuando ninguna otra sirvienta quiso, hasta antes de que ella llegara, sabían los problemas que podía dar el de amarillo, el como solía desaparecer en los jardines del castillo y regresar cubierto de tierra y hojas o su comportamiento infantil combinado con su fuerza. Que Homura no haya huido como las demás y lleve un par de años en el castillo ya era todo una hazaña que ellas agradecían.

―De todos modos Totoko aun no ha llegado. ―Chibimi agrego.

― ¿Dónde se supone que esta? ―cuestiono Reika―. Se supone que ella es la jefa de sirvientas.

Se cruza de brazos malhumorada. Dijo eso pero sabe que Todomatsu-sama la mando a despedir a Atsushi-sama y probablemente ésta se quedo hablando con él. Es una tonta descuidada, Maid de segunda. El que se algo linda no le da el derecho de estar coqueta con los hombres.

―No tienes porque celarte Reika.

Menciona Chibimi jugando con sus coletas.

― ¡Nadie se cela de nadie! ―Reika grita erizándose. Ya tiene muchos problemas para soportar las tonterías de las otras― ¡Se supone que ella es la jefa de sirvientas! ¡Debería de estar aquí!

Pero que puede esperar de una maid que ni siquiera quiere cuidar de su respectivo príncipe. Aun que si lo piensa bien ella tampoco querría cuidar de Osomatsu-sama.

― ¡Todos, recuerden que tiene que ser claros con sus peticiones!

Se escucha la voz de Totoko venir del otro lado de puerta junto al barullo de una multitud.

Bien ya era hora. Las chicas tomaron sus lugares a dos pasos detrás de su respectivo príncipe, sin embargo estos seguían en lo suyo propio. La puerta se abrió y la multitud avanzo dentro. Totoko desfilo entre todos ellos:

― ¡Todos lo que vengan a pedir algo formen una fila! ¡Los príncipes atenderán sus peticiones! ―se muestra sonriente y adorable―. ¡Así que sean rápidos y no hagan que pierda mi tiempo!

Agrega poco adorable y se coloca al lado de Osomatsu sacando un pergamino y una pluma. Totoko podría mostrarse linda cuando el momento le conviniera pero en realidad solía ser bastante quisquillosa y a veces algo… violenta. No era secreto para nadie en la casa Matsuno que detestaba su oficio de servidumbre. Desaparecía para hacer sus propias cosas y dejaba a los príncipes de la casa hacer lo que les placiera al igual que las otras sirvientas que quebrantan las reglas una y otra vez. Pero cuando eran cosas como estas, Totoko solía fingir y tomar su papel.

― ¿Y? ...Bien quien va a ser el primero de ustedes basuras.

Aun que no siempre podía esconder su verdadera forma de ser.

― Seré yo. Sus majestades quiero que observen bien esto, zanzu.

― ¡¿Iyami?! ―Choromatsu grita en cuanto lo reconoció, los demás voltearon un segundo hacia su dirección―. C-continua…

No pasó a más y continuaron.

―Ah… es un honor para mi que su excelencia sepa mi nombre ―el hombre de grandes dientes se frota las manos y de inmediato saca de entre sus cosas un cepillo con un jabón del otro lado―. Nuestras excelencias son muy inteligentes y reconocen un verdadero invento cuanto lo ven, zanzu. Fínjanse primero tiene que tallar el piso con el jabón de esta manera y luego tallas con el cepillo de esta otra forma…

―Eso solo es un jabón atado a un cepillo ―Choromatsu hace notar de inmediato.

―Su excelencia este es un gran y novedoso invento, zanzu.

―Es un jabón atado a un cepillo ―el tercer hijo se cruza de brazos. Que no traten de verle la cara de tonto.

―Me parece bien ―El primogénito interrumpe sin siquiera mirar entretenido en su revista.

― ¡Hey, Osomatsu! ―el de verde grita.

―A mi también.

― ¡Karamatsu!

―Me da igual.

― ¡Ichimatsu!

― ¿Porque no?

― ¡Jyushimatsu!

―De acuerdo.

― ¡Todomatsu!

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ―grita Totoko escribiendo en su pergamino.

― ¡Ustedes! ―Choromatsu vocifera.

― ¡Siguiente! ―indica la sirvienta principal.

―Pongan algo de atención al trabajo ―regaña el tercer hijo de un lado―. Al menos miren a quien les esta hablando ―dijo del otro.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ―de nuevo indica Totoko― ¡Siguiente!

― ¡Espera un momento!

― ¿Cual es el problema? ―Osomatsu dice con descuido―. Eso es lo que quieren. Apoya a tu nii-san, Ichima-chan.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cie monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

El de morado ruboriza ligerito y sin voltear a ver a su hermano mayor contesta:

―Yo solo quiero terminar con esto.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

― ¡Esperen! ¡Escuchen lo que les digo!

Nadie escuchaba a Choromatsu y…

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

― ¡ _Oh, brother_! Solo acepta el amor de nuestro humilde pueblo.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

― ¡¿Cuál amor?! ¡Solo están regalando el dinero! ―cuestiona a sus hermanos.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

― No seas tan estricto, Choromatsu nii-san ―Todomatsu llama su atención―. Terminaremos más rápido de esta forma. Y tú y yo tenemos asuntos pen-di-en-tes.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

―Hee… Totty esta tan desesperado ―Osomatsu sonríe picaresco―No crees que es mejor de esta manera, Choromatsu. Yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con Ichimatsu.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

―Osomatsu ―el de azul no parece contento.

―No seas mezquino, Karamatsu. Ayer estuviste más tiempo con Ichimatsu. Es turno de nii-san.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

― _Non, no, non._ Yo soy todo un caballero. A demás sabes que no me disgusta compartir en lo más mínimo.

― ¡Heee! ¿Es un desafío?

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

― ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Se les olvida que estoy aquí presente! ―Ichimatsu llama a los mayores sin dejar de acariciar a su gato―. Adelante continúen peleando. Quiero ver quien queda de pie al final.

―No, Ichimatsu. No estamos peleando ―Karamatsu se pone nervioso y mueva las manos negando desesperado.

―Así es. Karamatsu y yo nos llevamos bien ―complemento Osomatsu despreocupado―. De hecho quizás deberíamos ambos de encargarnos de ti ―guiña un ojo al de azul.

―Eso no estaría tan mal.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

―Par de idiotas. Le quitan lo divertido ―Ichimatsu ruboriza.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

― ¡Dejen eso! ―reclama Choromatsu― ¡Que clase de ambiente es este!

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

―Es cierto es desagradable ―apoya Todomatsu.

―Lo único que Totty quiere es darle la razón a Choromatsu ―el de rojo se burla.

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Siguiente!

―Choromatsu nii-san dile algo.

― ¡¿Yo porque?!

― ¡Aprobado! ¡Cien monedas de oro! ¡Ese fue el último de hoy! ―anuncio Totoko termino de anotar en su pergamino―. ¡Con eso damos terminada la audiencia de hoy!

― ¿Qué? ¡No, esperen! ―Choromatsu voltea a todos lados confundido ¿Qué había pasado con todo aquello de resolver los problemas políticos del reino? ― ¡Aun no podemos terminar!

― ¡Dije que terminamos hoy! ―amenaza Totoko con su puño más que dispuesta a mandar a volar al príncipe de verde si se atrevía a contradecirla. Por supuesto Choromatsu retrocedió asustado. Y ella se llevo a la gente fuera del castillo―. ¡Todos, gracias por venir a la audiencia de hoy!

Y salieron de la habitación.

―Que bueno. Eso fue mucho trabajo ―Osomatsu se levanta y se estira bostezando.

―Pero si no hiciste nada ―reclama Choromatsu.

―Tú tampoco.

― ¡Cállate!

― Me voy. Quiero ver a mis gatos.

Anuncio Ichimatsu y Yuka va de prisa a seguir a su señor.

― ¡Espérame, _Kitty_!

Karamatsu se va detrás de él. Chibimi había salido desde hace mucho de la habitación sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. De igual forma Homura se acerca al suyo sonrió dulcemente:

―Buen trabajo, Jyushimatsu-sama.

El chico se ruboriza poniendo su mano tras la cabeza. En seguida la toma de la mano sin previo aviso y prácticamente corrieron de la habitación.

―¡Hey! ¡Hey Choromatsu nii-san! Ya que terminamos ¿que te parece si vamos a mi habitación? ―Todomatsu no tarde en acercarse al tercer hermano y abrasarlo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor―. Le pediré a Sachiko que nos prepare la cama y Aida que traiga un buen vino.

― ¡No digas esas cosas! ―lo regaña el de verde y lo aparte de él― ¡No me toques de esa manera!

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―cuestiona el de rosa― ¡Bruto!

―Lo siento, Todomatsu-sama, nya ―Reika apenas termina de suspirar e intercede por el tercer príncipe―. Choromatsu-sama tiene que ver y firmar unos papeles, no puede hacerle compañía por ahora. Acompáñeme, nya.

Y acto seguido la chica toma del brazo a Choromatsu y lo saca del lugar llevándose tan rápido como puede sin protestar hasta su estudio. Apenas llega la chica lanza a Matsuno en un sillón cercano, cierra la puerta con seguro, se recarga tratando de recobrar el aliento:

―Como odio esta época del año. Siempre hacen eso cuando les toca una audiencia, juntos.

Por lo regular las audiencias suelen tener menos gente, tres o cuatro personas y durar mas tiempo. Choromatsu suele ser muy estricto con lo que aprueba. La voluntad de hierro del tercer príncipe es muy conocida en todo el reino al igual que su testarudez. Por ello la gente del pueblo no pierde su tiempo si sabe que no conseguirá ni una moneda de plata del tercer príncipe. Sin embargo si los seis herederos al trono se encontraban juntos, la posibilidad de salir allí con dinero estaba garantizada. Es bien sabido que la gente del pueblo suele hacer competencias de un día para otro para tener el privilegio de pasar.

Reika trata de ser una buena maid. Una maid que es fiel a su amo y que sabe guardar sus secretos, una que sabe que su trabajo es importante porque asiste a aquel que cambiaria las cosas algún día. Pero con este amo que tiene…

― ¡Nya-chan estaba tomándome del brazo! ―el de verde se retuerce en su lugar rebosando de felicidad tan rojo como un tomate―. Del brazo…

―Porque me pasa esto a mi, nya. ¡Concéntrese por favor! ―Reika se quiere dar de golpes contra a puerta. Aun así sigue siendo mejor que en otros años―. Sachiko y Aida van a estar molestando después por hacer enfadar a Todomatsu-sama.

Choromatsu por su parte sonríe entusiasmado:

― ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Prometo que mañana lo are mejor!

―Eso no importa ahora. Si no lo que ara después. Atsushi-sama seguirá viniendo al palacio de ahora en adelante y de una vez le advierto que no me are responsable de las cosas que haga.

―Ah, eso ―Choromatsu pone una cara seria por un momento―. En realidad pesaba en apoyar el compromiso de Todomatsu con Atsushi. Eso será lo mejor.

― ¡He!... ¡Heeeeee!... ―la chica crispa en su lugar― ¡¿P-p-pero que esta pensando, nya?! ¡Nyaaaa!

Grita Reika mirando a su señor que no sabia si ya había acabado de enloquecer. Todo su mundo se pone de cabeza tan rápido. Pero así ha sido desde el momento en que acepto la ayuda de Choromatsu-sama y se convirtió en su maid personal. Esto tan solo es el inicio.

 **Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 10 El Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie y

Hola! Espero que esten bien.

Traigo un nuevo capitulo de est historia. Fue un poco dificil, trate de dar muchos conseptos en poco espacio. Asi que espero que se entienda bien.

De culquier manera esto es una especie de introduccion que se desarrollara entre mas avances los capitulos.

Espero que les guste n.n

y nos vemos hasta la proxima

* * *

 **Capitulo diez: El Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie y alrededor del Don**

Su nombre es Osomatsu Matsuno. El actual Don de "La familia Matsu". El quinto heredero para ser exactos. Su familia había estado en el negocio desde hace cien años. La leyenda cuenta que el fundador de la familia había sido quien había llevado los juegos de azar de occidentales a Japón. Por ello no era de sorprenderse que su actual giro se enfocara en las apuestas: Casinos lujosos, carreras de caballos, centros de pachinko, por solo decir lo mas beneficiosos. La familia Matsu era reconocida por que los integrantes de la misma sabían como divertirse:

"Pachinko, mujeres y alcohol" ese es el lema.

Son dueños de la mitad más grande de la ciudad. Nada extraño si hablamos de la cuidad que los vio nacer.

―… Aunque si me lo preguntas la mayoría de sus hombres son un montón de idiotas ―Christmas boyfriend le narraba a Ichimatsu mientras iba de un lado de la habitación al otro como si en discreción vigilara que nadie los estuviera escuchando―. Sus tácticas de ataque son muy sucias y como pudiste apreciarlo, suelen sacar el revolver a la menor provocación. Aun que claro eso se debe a la poca dedicación y descuido de Don Osomatsu. Ese bueno para nada. Si no fuera por que es el único hijo de la _Famiglia_ Matsu seria una escoria _senza ufficio o beneficio_.

Ichimatsu entrecierra los ojos no entiende del todo lo que le dice ese chico con ese asentó tan raro ¿Eso que hablaba era italiano? ¿Francés? Ya odia a Karamatsu y su vago mal intento de hablar en ingles. Que un desconocido mezclara las palabras le exasperaba. Pero no dirá nada. Le importa mas saber que es todo aquello que pasa a su alrededor. Aun no logra procesar todo el hecho de que no se encuentra en su mundo. Decide bajar su mirada de nuevo a las fotos que estaban dentro del folder que el chico de gafas le había dado hace unos minutos.

― ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? ―pregunto

― ¿Ah? ¿Te refiere a los padres de Don Osomatsu? ―Ichimatsu asienta despacio con la cabeza―. No te tienes que preocuparte por ello. Tiene poco mas de cuatro años cuando la antigua líder _La mamma moratale_ _Matsuyo_ decidió retirarse junto a su esposo Matsuzo. Ahora viven en una isla privada en el Caribe. Una fortuna por que si _Mamma Matsuyo_ aun estuviera en la cabeza de la _famiglia_ se daría cuenta de inmediato que no eres el verdadero Don Ichi y el avance que a tenido nuestra organización en esta ciudad serie un _fallimento_ _._

Ichimatsu gruye:

―Deja de hablar así quieres. Me irritas.

― ¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que no estas aquí como invitado ―Christmas boyfriend desespera―. Sabes que es lo que te pasaría si se llegan a enterar de que eres un doble. ¡Te despellejarían o terminarías en el fondo de un rio con zapatos de cemento! _¡_ _Ma quanto audace!_ Además tienes que aprender como hablo. Don Ichi suele hablar como yo ―Ichimatsu gruye profundamente y le mira resentido. El chico de gafas agrega no muy convencido―. Es normal para nosotros, ambos somos italo-japoneces aun que nuestras madres nos enseñaron japonés, estando en el barrio era necesario hablar en italiano era eso o recibir un par de golpizas _,_ _capisci_ _._ No estamos tan acostumbrados a hablar en japonés todo el tiempo.

―Que fastidio ―murmura Matsuno por lo bajo. Pero no le dará mas vueltas al asunto. Aunque no quiera recocerlo la situación le tiene asustado y solo lo cubre con hostilidad―. Y bien ¿Quienes son estas?

Alza una foto en la que se ve a Osomatsu abrazando a dos mujeres riendo como idiotas y con tarros repletos de cervezas en sus manos.

―La de la izquierda, la de pelo corto se llama Kumi y la de la derecha, la de pelo largo es Miwa. Ambas son las _Caporegime_ favoritas de Don Osomatsu.

―Parecen un par de putas.

―Buena observación. Curiosamente ninguna de las dos ha sido amante de Don Osomatsu. Bueno es que él tiene otra clase de gustos ―el chico de lentes asoma una sonrisa burlona―. Sin embargo tienes que tener cuidado con ellas. Ambas son bastante letales. Kumi se especializa en franco tiroteo puede dispararle a la cabeza de un alfiler a mas de cien metros sin fallar y Miwa es una experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a matado al menos a doscientos hombres solo usando sus manos. Pero en quien debes de fijarte es en Yuka ― se acerca a Ichimatsu y señala otra foto en donde se ve aquella chica bajita de cabello castaño claro corto y traje negro detrás Don Osomatsu mientras este apostaba en el hipódromo―. Ella es su _Consigliere_ ― Aparto la mirada con disimulo y parece entristecer―. Ella es llamada… Christmas girlfriend...

― ¿Heee?

― ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? ―pregunta el chico de gafas a pesar de saber a que se refería perfectamente. Apretó los labios y dudo antes de decirle la verdad a Ichimatsu―. Ella antes era conocida mía.

― ¿Y?

―Te dije que la traición no es algo que perdone la _famiglia_ ―hace una pausa―. Ya no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. Eso es todo lo que te diré. Lo único que debe preocuparte es cuidarte de cualquier cosa que planee o le diga a ese Rey de los idiotas. Es muy inteligente y cautelosa.

Christmas Boyfriend habla con amargura. Aun la sonrisa de Yuka cuando eran niños perturba en su corazón. Aprieta su brazo con fuerza para olvidarla. "No es momento de sentimentalismos" piensa.

― ¿Ah?

Escucha una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de Ichimatsu.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Quiénes son estas? ―el de blanco pregunta tiene el seño fruncido por las escenas en las fotografías que ahora veía. En una de ella esta Don Osomatsu sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo con una "chica" de pelo castaño corto y vestido de coctel rosado muy animados. Ella se pega a su brazo como una consentida mientras el de rojo aprovechaba para tocarle el trasero. En la otra se ve a Don Osomatsu abrazar a otra "chica" de pelo verde con un vestido azul. Él muy cariñoso con ella, tomándola por la cintura mientras esta parece resistirse sin embargo la sonrisa en su cara demuestra lo bien que la esta pasando.

Ichimatsu por más que las mira no puede creérselo. Los reconoció de inmediato como Todomatsu y Choromatsu ¡¿Por que mierda van vestidos de esa manera?!―. ¿Son las de hace un rato?

―En efecto. Ambas trabajan en el Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie como camareras, cantantes y acompañantes. La de cabello verde es Choromi su flor mas cotizada. Su nombre ver nombre es Choromatsu Kamiya. Por lo que encontré, al parecer creció solo con su padre después de que su madre lo abandono cuando tenía cuatro años. Después de ellos su padre comenzó a apostar hasta que acabo debiendo millones a una de las mafias pequeñas de la cuidada. Un día apareció muerto debajo del puente de la cuidad dejando a su hijo como garantía. Después de aquello Choromatsu se la vivió escapando de un lugar a otro trabajando para juntara el dinero que le debía a la mafia. Claro, no lo logro y termino en una disputa a muerte con un de los _antonegra_ de la mafia a la que le debía dinero. Y justo antes de que este lo mataran fue salvado por Babuetan-san y su bate dorado. Después de ello termino trabajando con ella en el Rokumeikan como una de sus chicas. Se hizo extremadamente popular de un momento al otro por su carácter coqueto y audaz, por eso no es de extrañarse que Don Osomatsu pusiera sus ojos en él… perdón en ella.

La otra chica es Todomatsu Nakamura. Mejor conocido como Todomi. Otra de las favoritas del lugar. Ella llego junto a su hermano mayor Karamatsu Nakamura hace poco más de cuatro años. Al parecer los padres de ambos fallecieron y el trabajo del mayor no era suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos, así que Todomatsu tuvo que buscar otros medios para conseguir dinero. Y termino de camarera en el Rokumeikan. Se hiso muy conocida porque cada vez que un buen cliente se presentaba ante ella lo atendía en todo ofreciéndole su menú especial. ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero? Manipuladora y demás termino como amante de Don Osomatsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es una _puttana di strada_ si me lo preguntas.

Ichimatsu asoma una sonrisa afilada. No sabe que es eso pero suena vulgar. Continua pasando hojas y fotos dentro del folder hasta que ve la del quinto hermano:

―Esta ―dice seco.

―Ella es la dueña del Rokumeikan. Se a se llamar… se hace llamar… ―el chico carraspea un poco―. Jinbabue Nobuye Bonbaye Bonbaye ―sonroja avergonzado. Sigue sintiéndose incomodo cuando la llama por su nombre completo. Su extraño nombre completo. Carraspea de nuevo―. Pero todos la llaman Babueta- san o Babuetan-san. Todos en esta ciudad sabe quien es. Es el okama invencible que nadie puede resistir a enamorarse de él. Posee el arte de la conversación que es capas de calmar la furia de en una pelea con una sola palabra. La fuerza unificadora para crear si quisiera un nuevo partido político en un flash. La belleza para que los hombres mas ricos y poderosos en la parte superior del mundo financiero pongan montones de dinero a sus pies. Esa es Babuetan-san.

E Ichimatsu se queda sorprendido con los ojos abiertos. Es difícil creer todo eso al ver la imagen de Jyushimatsu con su vestido rojo, sus coletas, su boca abierta exageradamente y su particular mirada que a veces parece perdida.

Christmas boyfriend puede leer eso en la cara del cuarto hijo Matsuno. Agrega:

―Es la verdad. En realidad Babueta-san es todo un misterio. Aun que manejar la información es el deber de un Consigliere como yo, encontrar información de ella antes de ser Babueta es imposible. Solo sé sabe que su nombre real es Jyushimatsu Ono o eso es lo que dice.

― ¿Lo que dice?

―Así es. Ono no es su apellido real. Es el apellido de la antigua dueña del Rokumeikan al parecer cuando esta falleció adopto su apellido.

― ¿La antigua dueña?

―Desconozco quien es ella. Parece que alguien se encargo de borrarla por completo. No debió de ser difícil. Antes de ser el importante recinto que es ahora, el Rokumeikan solo era un bar de mala muerte. Tampoco nadie sabe de donde fue que Babuetan-san saco el dinero para financiar todo aquello. Lo que tienes que entender es que Babuetan-san como dueña de Rokumeikan tiene tanto poder e influencia en el bajo mundo como cualquiera en los altos mandos de las _famiglia._

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunta Ichimatsu.

El chico de gafas se sonríe ante la ingenuidad del chico frente a él:

― En esta ciudad gobernada por las mafias y la violencia. Solo hay un lugar donde puedes ir para relajarte y olvidarte de tu verdadera naturaleza acecina. Ese es el Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie. Como puedes ver en las fotos ahora es un gran edificio. En el primer piso se encuentra el casino, el salón de entretenimiento, bar y restaurante. Del segundo al decimo piso sirve como hotel a los visitantes del club. Del onceavo al veinteavo piso sirve para albergar a los ciento cincuenta trabajadores del lugar, la gran mayoría son huérfanos o personas pobres que Babuetan-san recogió. En el último piso se encuentra la habitación personal de Babueta-san. Pero nadie tiene permitido entrara allí. Ni sus chicas de más confianza, Choromi y Todomi. Ni siquiera Don Ichi.

― ¿Ellos se llevan bien? ―Ichimatsu pregunta interesado.

―Claro. Desde que se conocieron fueron muy a fines. Pero no confundas ellos solo tienen una relación amistosos. No es como ese _degenerato_ de Don Osomatsu. Regresando al tema del Rokumeikan. Cuando estés dentro hay ciertas reglas que debes de seguir al pie de la letra. En primero: están prohibidas las armas ―Ichimatsu mira el arma que tenía el chico de gafas en el cinturón. Este le aclaro―. Puedes entrar con armas pero por ningún motivo puedes sacarlas o apuntarle a alguien. Babuetan-san no soporta las armas. Tú lo vistes. La manera en la que ella reacciono cuando todos sacamos las armas, aun que bien pudo habernos golpeado con su bate. Eso es lo más preferible. En segunda: nunca llames a ninguna de las chacas del lugar por su nombre real, en especial si son okama durante su turno o si trae su ropa de trabajo.

― Hey… ―Ichimatsu llama despacio. Tiene cierta duda desde que le habían hablado de Choromi y Todomi―. Las chicas de allí umm… ¿son prostitutas o algo así?

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ―Christmas Boyfriend niega de inmediato sorprendido por la deducción de aquel chico. La mayoría de los que han estado en su posición nunca preguntan ese tipo de cosas―. Ellas cantan, bailan y dan compañía. No es como si estuviera prohibido pero por lo que tengo entendido si ellas lo hacen es por su voluntad. Babuetan-san nunca obligaría a ninguna de sus chicas a hacer algo así, inclusive te puedo asegurar que esta en contra de ello.

Ichimatsu solo desvía la mirada. Si que le tenían estima a esa versión de Jyushimatsu.

Christmas Boyfriend continúo:

― Tercero. El Rokumeikan Boogie-Woogie es territorio neutro. Es decir. Los integrantes de las mafias se olvidan por completo de sus alianzas y rivalidades. Nunca se platica de negocios y si hay alguien hospedado en el hotel se da a entender que se le dio asilo y no puede ser tocado por los otros. ¿Has entendido?

―Umm… si ―Ichimatsu no esta seguro de entender pero no lo admitirá.

―Hay una cosa mas. Por más extraño que te parezca. Babueta-san habla de Jyushimatsu-san como el dueño. A pesar de que son la misma persona. Jamás habla de si mismo como si fuera la misma. Por ello ten cuidado cuando hablas de uno con el otro. Si te llegas a equivocar las consecuencias pueden llegar a ser graves. Si lastimas Babueta-san o Jyushimatsu-san yo mismo me encargare de matarte ―amenaza el chico de gafas dedicando la mirada mas fría que ha visto Ichimatsu.

―Ya entendí ―contesta Ichimatsu devolviéndole la agria mirada.

Christmas boyfriend piensa que Ichimatsu e interesante. Podía ver que el chico tenía agallas pero que era muy imprudente. Al parecer su jefe comenzaba a escoger mejor a sus dobles.

Ichimatsu por su lado no tenía la intención de contradecir lo que le dijo el chico de gafas. Aun que le asegurara que la tal Banbu-como-sea-que-pronuncie era otra persona y no su hermano menor. Seguía mirando la figura de Jyushimatsu e inocentemente agradecía que este hablara bien de él.

Ichimatsu pregunto:

― ¿Cómo se conocieron Don Ichi y Ban… Banbu…?

―Babuetan-san ―rectifica el chico de gafas―. Veras, hace poco mas de dos años, al poco tiempo de heredara la _famiglia,_ Don Ichi decidió venir a Japón la tierra natal de su madre. Había escuchado sobre lo fácil que era infiltrarse en ciudad Akatsuka ya que las organizaciones criminales de aquí tienen una manera diferente de manejarse. Que se hiciera de varias de esas pequeñas mafias y con ella sus negocios fue algo que planeo desde el principio. Uno de estos nuevos integrantes le recomendó a Don Ichi que fuera al Rokumeikan para relajarse. Y bueno a Babueta-san le agrado Don Ichi en cuanto se conocieron. Como decirlo se logran entender de una manera diferente que con los demás. _Il positivo e il negativo_ si tengo que decirlo de alguna forma.

Chismas boyfriend habla con elocuencia. No puede evitar recordar cuando fue la primera vez que Don Ichi y él fueron al Rokumeikan sin expectativa alguna. Pero fue cuando su jefe noto la presencia de aquella persona que este decidió perder varias noches de su vida en ese lugar.

Ichimatsu proceso toda la información que le han dado y había aceptado que ese no era su lugar. Pero sigue sin estar convencido que un pedazo de basura incombustible como él haya sido escogido para llevar a cabo una misión sacada de uno de los animes que veía Choromatsu. No quiere el puesto de Mafioso, no quiere tener nada que ver con peleas por territorio y mucho menos aun, ser el centro atención. De pensar solo en la molestia que significare ser ese tal Don Ichi lo pone de pésimo humor.

Sigue moviendo las fotografías dentro del folder. Mira las imágenes en donde aparecía el tal Don Ichi que sonreía con astucia rodeado de mujeres, hombres y lujos, con su impecable traje blanco y armas a sus costados. Estaba seguro que ese tipo en realidad era un dolor en el culo.

― ¡Hey! ―llama al chico de lentes fastidiado―. Dime acaso no ves que todos ellos tienen la misma cara.

Extiende en la mesa una foto de Don Ichi, otra de Choromi, otra de Don Osomatsu, otra de Todomi y por ultimo una de Babueta-san.

― ¿De que estas hablado? ―Christmas Boyfriend pregunta lleno de sorpresa―. ¿De donde les ves la misma cara? Todos son completamente diferentes.

Nunca había oído semejante disparate en su vida. Comienza a dudar de las facultades mentales de ese chico.

Ichimatsu gruye. ¿Será que él es el único que mira a todos iguales? Es entonces cuando algo llama su atención en una de aquellas fotos donde aparecían Choromi y Todomi juntas. En la esquina, casi imperceptible.

― ¡Ah! Kusomatsu…

Dijo en voz baja. Se había olvidado de su presencia por completo. No es como si ese sujeto le importara mucho. Pero lo aturdió en el momento en que lo abrazo pensando que era el tal Don Ichi.

― ¿Dijiste algo?

El chico de gafas pregunto. La voz de aquel chico frente a él a veces era demasiado débil y no escuchaba del todo lo que decía.

― ¿Quién es este?

― ¿He? ¿Quién?

―En la esquina de la foto. El hombre de traje ―Ichimatsu nota la cara de nerviosismo en el otro. Busco más fotos en el archivo pero no hubo mas de aquella persona parecida al segundo hermano― ¿Quién es? ―insistió.

―Es… ah… ese es el hermano mayor de Todomi. Es Karamatsu Nakamura. No es alguien importante.

―No es cierto. Él vino y me abrazo pensando que era Don Ichi. ¿Quién es?

Christmas boyfriend teme, la mirada de ese chico es tan oscura y penetrante como la de Don Ichi. Tiene un pequeño tic en el ojo. Contesta muy a su pesar:

―Es… Do-Don Ichi suele decirle que es su _Gattina._

― ¿Ah? ¿Gelatina?

― ¡No! ¡No gelatina! _¡Gattina!_

― ¿Ahhh?

Ichimatsu entrecierra los ojos. Y el chico de gafas entra en desesperación:

―Es su _Gattina._ Su… _fidanzato_ … su _ragazzo…_ su… ¡su _innamorato_! ―pero la cara de incomprensión de Ichimatsu lo altera aun mas―. ¿Co-Cómo lo dicen los japoneses? ...su… ¡Su amante!

Hubo un silencio.

Acto seguido Ichimatsu corrió a la ventana para tirarse de ella.

― ¡¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?! ¡Baja de allí! ―Christmas boyfriend jalonea a Ichimatsu tratando de bajarlo antes de que llamara la atención de los guardias―. _¡_ _Maledizione_! ¡Bájate allí!

Con toda su fuerza lo arrastra de nuevo al sillón del que se levanto.

― ¡Ni lo pienses no lo are! ―grita el chico desaliñado. Lo peor que le podría pasar en la vida es fingir que tienen algo con alguien quien tiene la misma cara de Kusomatsu―. ¡Búscate a otro!

― ¡Ni pensarlo! ―Christmas boyfriend lo acorrala―. Ahora que sabes quien es Karamatsu Nakamura no puedo dejarte ir. Escúchame bien. ¡Nadie puede saber que ese hombre es el amante de Don Ichi! ¡Dices una palabra y te mato! ―amenaza. Quizás había revelado el secreto más grande _La famiglia del gatto de Cheshire_ deliberadamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su jefe tenia que fijarse en ese sujeto? Lo entendería si se hubiera enamorado de cualquier mujer o inclusive de una hermosa okama de mundo como lo es Babueta-san. Pero en su lugar se tuvo que fijar en un asalariado cualquiera. Hay otra cosa, Ichimatsu seria el primero en tomar el papel de Don Ichi sabiendo este dato. Eso se debía a que cuando Don Ichi hacia estos cambios era por que quería vacaciones, si, pero en compañía de Karamatsu-san. Que esta vez se haya ido solo, sin decirle ni siquiera a su _Gattina,_ significa que estaba encargándose de algo serio. Tal vez pueda persuadir al muchacho para guardar el secreto―. Ichimatsu, escucha creo que deje llevar. Tienes que entender que lo que te acabo de decir es un secreto. ¿Quieres dinero? Te lo daré. Pero por ningún motivo debes de decirle a alguien más sobre esto.

―Me da igual ―deja en claro Ichimatsu―. No quiero hacer este trabajo. Consíguete a otro.

― ¿Por qué? Si te quedas conmigo te prometo que encontrare la manera de llevarte a casa. ¿Lo olvidaste?

―Tks...

―Sabes que no tienes otra alternativa. ¿Crees que yo quiero que estés aquí y te enteres de todo esto? ―Ichimatsu no dice nada pero su mirada recelosa da entender que comprende sus palabras. Está sorprendido este chico no se ha burlado, ni a hecho ningún comentario despectivo respecto a los gustos de su jefe. Eso es una buena señal―. Está bien. No es como si te fuera a pedir que te acostaras con Karamatsu-san. Pero si debes de tener en cuanta su relación…

Ichimatsu no quiere escuchar, esto es demasiado para él. ¿Por qué no mejor se callo aun rio y se ahogo persiguiendo un gato estando borracho? ¿Ahora que? ¿Tendría que fingir tener una relación con alguien? ¿Con alguien que se parecía su hermano mayor? No ve el momento de buscar una cuerda y colgarse.

―Me estas escuchando ¿cierto? ―Christmas boyfriend lo sacude un poco―. Tienes que estar preparado. Mañana en la noche regresaremos a Rokumeikan.

 **Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 11 Asi es la vida de una estre-

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien.

Lamento la tardanza pero el trabajo a veces me tiene muy ocupada y esas cosas

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo once: Así es la vida de una estrella y así soy

Todomatsu se quedo tieso como una piedra mientras Atsushi lo guiaba sin esfuerzo al asesor.

―Descuida. No tienes de que preocuparte. Si quieres le puedo decir a Totoko-san que cánsele tus sitas de esta tarde.

El joven le indico mientras el Matsuno menor comenzaba a sudar de los nervios. ¿Qué fue eso que miro por un instante cuando Atsushi lo toco? ¿Un recuerdo? ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser!

Todomatsu alza su mirada observando a Atsushi sonreírle con dulzura. Se recorre lentamente lejos de él por precaución.

―Tranquilo. No pienso atacarte aquí… Además no quiero que me vuelvas a cobrar cincuenta mil por hacerlo en un lugar como este de nuevo ―agrego con cierta gracia.

Pero eso no tranquilizo a Todomatsu por el contrario se crespo en su lugar, aprieta los puños y siente en su mano derecha las llaves que le había entregado el castaño hace un momento.

Y de nuevo ocurrió. Otro flash:

En aquella escena Atsushi se encontraba sirviendo un vaso de Bourbon, estaba vestido solo con los pantalones y la camisa negra a medio abrochar. Da un trago y se acerca a la cama en donde ya hacia Todomatsu acotado desnudo cubierto solo con la sabana dándole la espalda. Para Atsushi eso es algo habitual. Siempre a sido así desde el primer encuentro ¿será por el arrepentimiento de sus actos? ¿O quizás Todomatsu lo odiaba tanto? Se acerca lentamente se siente a su lado y pasa su mano por el cabello de Todomatsu.

―Lo has hecho muy bien, Todomatsu-kun ―Atsushi lo alaga sabiendo que será en vano. Desea que voltee hacia el y le mostrara un poco de su encanto desenfadado y caprichoso. Pero la rutina le indica que Matsuno se levantara se vestirá y se ira de sus departamento sin decirle palabra alguna a pesar de a ver llegado tan mal en un comienzo. Como si estuviera vacío como un muñeco sin corazón que solo se lanzo a sus brazos en una fachada de falso dominio―. Todomatsu-kun… ―llama. Quiere decirle tantas cosas que su acompañante se ha negado a escuchar infinitas veces, se atoran y se las traga cambiando la conversación―. Mañana te daré el dinero. Lo que siempre acordamos. ¿De acuerdo? También, mañana tengo que ir a la oficina un rato, pensaba pasarme por tu sesión de fotos ¿o prefieres que nos veamos en la noche?

Tomo otro trago y espero sentir a Matsuno deslizarse por su mano marchándose lejos de él. Pero en su lugar escucho los gimoteos de Todomatsu, sus pequeños hipos estremecer su cuerpo.

― ¿Todomatsu-kun?

Pregunta y de repente el muchacho se voltea hacia el y lo abraza con fuerza. Un hecho irreal para Atsushi sin que haya una propuesta de dinero de antemano. Él no sabe que decir y solo escucha los lamentos de Matsuno:

― ¡No lo soporto! ¡No quiero volver a ese lugar! ¿Por qué todos me miran así? Son unos estúpidos. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ello. ¿Por qué solo no me dejan en paz? ¡Eso no es su asunto! ¡No los soporto! Karamatsu nii-san, él…

― ¡Hey calma! Calma ―Atsushi aun perplejo se limita abrazar con mas fuerza y ocultar el rostro de Todomatsu entre su pecho―. Lo sé es difícil para ti ¿verdad? ¿Te siguen molestando por ello? Bueno eso es por que eres su hermanito.

―Son tonterías todos tenemos la misma edad ―Totty gimotea y se limpia las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano―. Se los deje en claro. Que esto… Lo que tenemos…. ―se detiene aprieta los labios y se corrige―. Que lo que yo haga, ya no debería de importarles.

― Todomatsu-kun…

―Hey, Atsushi-kun ―cambia su tono de voz trata de parecer calmado y encantador―. Dime ¿Cuánto tendré que seguir esperando? Quiero las llaves del departamento que me prometiste.

Parase que aquel teatro dramático es uno de los trucos de Matsuno para obtener lo que quiere. Pero Atsushi mira al pequeño Totty indefenso, desdichado, con un cumulo de lagrimas asomándose de sus grandes ojos, su abrazo de aprieta y solo se esconde de nuevo entre su pecho. Sus palabras eran tan temblorosas y llenas de dolor que era imposible no creerle:

― Por favor. Date prisa… quiero irme de ese lugar.

El asenso timbro trayendo de nuevo a Todomatsu al tiempo actual. Las puertas se abrieron y el más alto tomo delicadamente a Matsuno de los hombros y se lo llevo consigo a su enorme oficina. Entraron y Atsushi se aseguro de cerrar la puerta. En seguida el castaño se acerca con pretensión de besarlo.

― ¡Ahhh!

Totty grita y suelta una de sus poderosas cachetadas mientras se cubre el pecho como si de una chica se tratase, tumbando a Atsushi en el piso de su oficina. Después de todo, su fuerza no le envidiaba nada a la Jyushimatsu. Sobra decir que el castaño se quedo con los ojos abiertos por el insólito hecho, aun así se levanto e intento acercarse de nuevo. ¡Zasss! Recibió otro bofetada que hizo que terminara de centón.

Todomatsu grita y se cubre y lo único que le dice es:

―Aléjate. Eso es asqueroso. ¡No se crees que soy pero no quiero nada de ti! ―acto seguido le lanza las llaves a la cabeza― ¡¿Y que es todo este ambiente?! ¡¿Desde cuando trabajas en este sitio?! ¡¿Como que somos tus empleados?!

Atsushi se queda callado pasmado en su lugar.

― ¡Ahh! Esto esta mal. Muy mal

Matsuno se sienta en un sillón grande que había dentro de la oficina se toma la cabeza con ambas manos agachándola hasta sus rodillas. Sus hermanos seguramente habían hecho alguna de sus mierdas y termino involucrado en ellas de nuevo ¡¿Verdad?! Por eso es que esta atrapado en esa realidad extraña y sin sentido. Esta convencido.

"Lo lamento. Así son las cosas"

― ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No me hables! ―Todomatsu grita neurótico.

―N-no he dicho nada.

Asegura Atsushi aun tembloroso. Él ya sabe el tipo de carácter tempestuoso que suele tener su sugary baby cundo esta de mal humor. Trata de recapitular hallando cualquier error que pudo cometer para que este tan enojado con él de la nada. ¿Acaso fue por lo de hace un momento por la manera en la que trato a sus hermanos? Ciertamente Todomatsu suele quejarse mucho con él respecto a ellos, pero solo Todomatsu tiene permitido tratarlos tan condescendientemente. Recoge las llaves del suelo y se levanta lentamente, sacude sus ropa y se sienta aun lado de Todomatsu.

―Lo siento ―Todomatsu alza la mirada. Atsushi aprovecha para abrazarlo por detrás y tomar su mentón―. Ya, ya. Perdóname por tratar a tus hermanos así. ¿Qué tal si hago una reservación en tu restaurante favorito para esta misma tarde y luego te llevo de compras a donde tú quieras? ¿Quieres que te compre ese ipad nuevo que tanto querías? Luego vamos a tu departamento nuevo incluso hice que llevaran y acomodaran los muebles que querías la vez pasada. ¿He? ¿Qué dices?

― ¿Qué que digo? Digo. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ―Todomatsu enfurece por el contacto y lanza un puñetazo en la cara del joven adinerado―. ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! ¡¿Por qué actúas así?! ¡No entiendo nada! ―confiesa Matsuno asomando un para de lagrimitas por sus ojos.

Su relación con Atsushi siempre a sido diferente que con sus otros amigos, si es que podía decir que tenia otros amigos. Cuando Todomatsu comenzó a ir a preparatoria con sus demás hermanos fuera de ciudad Akatsuka a Tokio, su mundo se expandió, comenzó a entender que ser igual a sus demás hermanos comenzaba a asfixiarlo al igual que ser el menor de seis hombres. Él que siempre había querido tener la esplendorosa vida de una bella flor sin ser opacado por otros iguales. Inicio a separarse de sus hermanos mayores. Se juntaba con los chicos populares e intentaba encajar, pero siempre era igual, no faltaba aquel que mencionara alguna de las desfachateces de sus hermanos o inclusive insinuara que había sido obra suya. Terminando en la humillación y la vergüenza. Todomatsu era el que iba alejándose poco a poco de aquellas personas descubriendo que era más fácil estar rodeado de mujeres y a tener esa manera tan condescendiente de ser con otros que eran menos agraciados con él. Pero Atsushi ¿Donde encajaba en todo esto? Eso fue a mediados del segundo año cuando el castaño fue transferido al colegio. Aun que su familia era de una posición acomodada su padre insistió en que debía de convivir con toda clase de gente. Que eso lo haría humilde. Por ello fue transferido a un instituto normal. De inmediato comenzó a llamar la atención de todos en especial de las féminas. Pero Atsushi era diferente, no quería nada que ver con ellos, comenzó a alejarse. Era el chico callado y cool de la clase. El no tenía interés en un montón de personas que al descubrir su apellido que querían estar a su lado. Así nadie lo molestaba. Un día mientras iba caminando por uno de los pasillos.

― ¡Jyushimatsu nii-san! ¡Regresa! ¡Esa esa es mi tarea!

Escucho antes de que un chico lo tirara al piso y pasara por sobre su espalda. Cuando se incorporo frente a él había un chico bajito con cara aniñada y que hacia pucheros. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue que este lo paso de largo sin siquiera disculparse. Eso le llamo a atención. Por primera vez había una persona que no interrumpía sus actividades por él. Ese chico llamo su atención, el que siempre se sentaba en el medio del salón para que el maestro lo vera y que estaba rodeado de chicas durante el almuerzo. Al acercarse a él lo primero que descubrió fue que se equivoco. Si había alguien mas interesado en el mundo ese era Todomatsu Matsuno. Pero eso lejos de alejar al castaño hiso que tuviera cierta curiosidad en el chico; su manera de ser, sus manipulaciones, sus celos, sus envidias, sus caras raras, etc. Quizás porque él no tenia el menor tapujo en decir que quería estar a su lado por conveniencia. Una que aseguraba que podía ser mutua, él atraía a las chicas por su lindura y el castaño las convencía con su personalidad. Un primer trato interesante el que formaron. Pero al pasar el tiempo, sin embargo ambos se fueron evidenciando con el otro. Matsuno con sus preocupaciones por no poder resaltar, por no llegar a ser nada. La complejidad de Atsushi a tener que ser el mejor en todo y destacar. Una extraña amistad surgió allí. Algo inesperado. Porque podían hablar libremente él uno con el otro.

Se graduaron. Atsushi se fue a la universidad y Todomatsu comenzó con una vida de nini que duraría mas de lo que el había planeado. Se separaron perdiendo el contacto. Hasta que, de cita en cita grupal se volvieron a reencontrar. El ya trabajaba y tenía dinero. Todomatsu esquivaba siempre la conversación de lo que era su vida privada. Volvieron a hablar a pesar de la renuencia de Matsuno al principio. Atsushi se convirtió en una especie de soporte para Todomatsu. Todomatsu era quien le proporcionaba diversión en su vida a Atsushi con sus peripecias. Igual que en esos años de escuela.

Las cosas había sido así… ¿verdad?

Todomatsu esta confundido, ya no esta seguro que esos sean sus recuerdos o si lo son las visiones que esta teniendo por momentos.

―Todomatsu-kun… ¿no sabia que tenias esa clase de fuerza? Pero eso no deja de hacerte menos encantador.

Matsuno no sabe como es que Atsushi puede decir eso mientras sonríe confianzudamente a pesar del hilo de sangre que escurre por su nariz.

― ¡Déjate de tonterías! ―grita desesperado por la actitud de Atsushi. Lo toma de la camisa y lo zarandear de un lado al otro― ¡Si te vuelves a acercar así a mi de esa manera, te matare!

― ¡Que lindo eres!

― ¡Reacciona! ¡Atsushi! ¡Reacciona! ―Totty continuaba gritando con tal desesperación que su cara se pone roja con las venas a punto de explotarle y parece que se le saldrán los ojos.

Atsushi no le mintió. En verdad cree que es lindo actuando de esa manera. Resistiéndose y negándose. Como al principio de todo. Como antes de formar aquel peculiar contrato de compra y venta. Como aquel Todomatsu del que se enamoro cuando eran estuantes. Quizás, al fin sus sentimientos habían sido aceptados por Matsuno. Sabe que el Matsuno rosado es necio y que no muestra tan fácil sus verdaderos sentimientos a lo mejor esta es su forma de querer comenzar de nuevo. Si es así no preguntara nada. Le demostrara que las cosas que le a dicho en los últimos meces son reales. Él puede esperar lo a estado asiento desde hace mucho.

La puerta se abre de una patada por la manager Totoko-san que entra gritando:

― ¡Atún y jurel! ¡No me importa lo que estén haciendo! ¡El afeminado se viene conmigo!

―Vámonos Totoko-chan. No quiero estar aquí.

La manager se queda con la boca abierta. El sexto Matsuno la toma de la mano con mucha familiaridad y es él, el que la saca de la oficina. Eso era extraño. Siempre que ella hace eso lo encuentra medio vestido y Todomatsu hace que el Jefe la corra del lugar.

― ¿Qué es esto? No puedo creerlo. Es un idiota ―murmura Todomatsu por lo bajo.

― ¿Oye el jefe y tú se pelearon o quieres sacarle algo mas grande que un departamento?

Ella se suelta bruscamente del agarre del chico. Este se voltea a verla y le grita encaprichado:

― ¡Eso jamás! No sé que es lo que les hace creer ese idiota de Atsushi pero no es cierto.

― ¿Aahhh? ―la chica abre la boca haciendo muecas poco femeninas―. ¿Cómo no? todos saben que eres un falda fácil. Un baja cierres ―Todomatsu queda en blanco. Si, ya lo sospechaba. Pero no pensó que se lo fueran a decir de esa manera. Totoko sigue hablando―. Hashimoto se queda corta a comparación de ti. Mírate. De lo contrario no estarías aquí trabajando junto a ese montón de vagos―lo toma del cuello de la camisa y amenaza―. Tengo que recordarte que no quiero que hagas tus cosas cuando estemos en pleno trabajo o en las oficinas centrales. Me da igual lo que diga el jefe te daré una paliza tan dura que nadie te reconocerá ―lo suelta con brusquedad―. Ahora vámonos. Si fui por ti, es solo porque el idiota, el doloroso, el pajero, el emo y el raro no dejaban de poner caras de perros lastimeros en las fotos. La verdad no entiendo a las chicas de ahora. Como es que pueden verlos lindos ―saca la lengua con asco―. No lo entenderé nunca. ¡Muévete!

Ordena y de una patada en el trasero empujando a Todomatsu que aun no cabe en su actual realidad.

― ¡Yowai-san!

La voz disgustada de Atsushi por detrás hace que la manager apriete los dientes. Si ese hombre no le pagara tan bien ya lo hubiera atado a un poste luz con los pantalones abajo. Se voltea hacia su patrón sin siquiera aparentar una sonrisa

― ¿Qué?

―Pensé haberte dicho que no podías tratar a Todomatsu-kun así.

―No quiere hacer su trabajo.

―Ese no es motivo ―Se acerca a su pequeño y lo abraza por detrás― ¿Estas bien, Todomatsu-kun? No te lastimaron ¿verdad?

Pero Totty no escucha nada. Habla consigo mismo tomando sus rodillas:

―Lo haces bien, Totty… Si. No eres malo, Totty… Si. Todos te quieren, Totty... ¿de veras? Gracias.

―T-todomatsu-kun… ―Atsushi se preocupa por el extraño actuar de su Sugary Baby. Él es voluble pero se ve tan desorientado. Eso debe de ser culpa de sus hermanos. Arruga las cejas.

― ¡Ahh! Aquí están los estuve buscando ji ji.

Osomatsu aparece sonriente.

― ¿Que estas haciendo aquí, bastardo? Te dije que esperaras en el salón de fotografía con los otros ―Totoko le regaña y le suelta un puñetazo en la cabeza formando un enorme chipote.

―Pero eso es muy aburrido.

Osomatsu hace un puchero y trata de recargarse en el hombro de la chica la cual lo esquiva y termina apresando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Le dice en voz baja:

― Te dije que yo me encargaría de esto.

Osomatsu no hace el menor intento en zafarse del agarre por el contrario disfrutaba del aroma a perfume de la chica. Le gusta que sea ruda y que no tenga miedo de nada, ese incluye el jefe Atsushi. Mira a entonces al susodicho inclinado tratando de consolar a su hermano menor, Totty sin embargo no lo mira. Tiene esa cara de estar perdido en el limbo. La misma que solía poner cuando Todomatsu le aseguraba a él y a sus demás hermanos que lo estaban avergonzando.

Las cosas había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojo para los sextillizos Matsuno. Un día eran un montón de niños traviesos corriendo por ciudad Akatsuka, al otro eren un montón de ninis disfrutando sus días de perece y ahora aparecían en las portadas de las revistas mas famosas de Japón. Eso se lo deben a Todomatsu o mejor dicho a Karamatsu ya que fue el segundo hermano el que se entrometió de mas en las actividades del menor de todos. Karamatsu es torpe y obvio con lo que hace, no es como él que sabe guardad la apariencia bajo un disfraz de hermano mayor de mierda. Si Karamatsu tan solo lo hubiera dejado pasar como él, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Todomatsu con su vida, no estarían ahí tomándose fotos vestidos con ropa de marca que se vendía a mas de cuarenta mil yenes. Osomatsu sigue observado a Totty y a Atsushi en su tragicomedia personal. En otro tipo de circunstancia se estaría burlando de su hermano menor por ser galanteado por alguien que a veces es peor que Karamatsu. Se reiría de los gritos y muecas de Totty. Se llevaría bien con Atsushi y bromearía con él como si fueran viejos amigos asegurándose de que el castaño sabría cuidar de su quisquilloso hermano. Pero las cosas no son así. No es que Osomatsu y los mayores sea pre juiciosos a esta altura, hasta Choromatsu tenia cierta apertura a ello. Pero es que muy en el fondo siempre habían sabido que Todomatsu era diferente a ellos. Por mas que este intentara disimularlo era tan obvio a la vista de todo el mundo, pero como era algo que ninguno de ellos habían hablado nunca, no había necesidad de sacarlo a la luz. Hasta ese día que se dieron cuanta que Todomatsu era un ambicioso sin corazón. Una cosa es que Todomatsu saliera con un chico y otra muy diferente que se vendiera a uno. Claro que se preocuparon en el principio, Intentaron convencerlo de que dejara todo aquello, se pelearon y tuvieron su drama del momento pero eso a Todomatsu no le importo, mas de una vez el menor de lo hermanos Matsuno había dejado en claro que su relación con Atsushi se trata solo de negocios, que no se metan en ello, que ellos fueron los que salieron mas beneficiados y no tenían derecho aquejarse, que se podía cuidar solo... que solo es el medio que escogió al final para subir de estatus. El joven adinerado por su parte no se reserva sus pensamientos de vilipendio hacia ellos, los hermanos mayores de Todomatsu, si tenían lo que tenían ahora era gracias a él. Si compraba a Totty no tenia inconveniente en comprar a los otros cinco; eran sus empleados, un puñado de gentuza sin modales con los que no tenía intención de mezclarse. Si, eso es lo que solían decir esos dos. ¿Pero, que tanto de eso era verdad?

Osomatsu es astuto cuando le convenía. Sabía que cada uno de sus hermanos lo había asimilado de distante manera. Jyushimatsu seguía sonriente pero en el fondo se sentía culpable de haber orillado junto a los de más a Todomatsu a venderse. Ichimatsu aparentaba que no le importaba pero más de una vez había notado en sus ojos esa mirada acecina cada vez que veía al chico rico. Choromatsu siempre que tiene la oportunidad trata de disuadir a Todomatsu, se preocupa en exceso, terminando complaciente ante lo que el de rosado quería, valla ironía para alguien que hace lo mismo que Atsushi y compra el amor de alguien, Choromatsu tiene su propia mierda que tratar y que no quiere ver. Pero si había alguien que no tomo nada bien el asunto de Todomatsu fue Karamatsu, bueno no era para menos teniendo en cuanta que fue él, el que los vio y destapo todo esto. Es obsesionada mente sobre protector y testarudo. No lo acepta en lo absoluto. En su mente Todomatsu solo es una pobre victima obligada por Atsushi, quien lo manipula con su dinero. Se volvió rudo y poco tolerante a ese asunto. Por ello anoche discutieron y Todomatsu salió corriendo a los brazos del otro. Esto es malo.

Algo es diferente en Todomatsu.

Osomatsu logra zafarse de la chica en cuento esta se distrajo se acerco a la pareja ignorando los gritos y amenazas de la manager. Con todo desenfado le habla a Atsushi:

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te calmas? Totty solo esta un poco gruñón porque tubo que hacer un par de horas extras con el jefe ¿verdad, Totty?

La manera en la que Osomatsu había lidiado con este asunto era con comedia, con picardía. Pensaba que si le daba por su lado a Todomatsu este confiaría en él, así cundo las cosas se pusieran feas iría con su nii-san. Claro que si Atsushi hace llorar a su hermano pequeño nuca lo perdona.

Atsushi por su lado capta la indirecta. Dedica una mirada nada agradable al de rojo. Esta apunto de contestarle cuando Totty se levanta y solo se va caminando sin decirle nada a nadie ante la mira atónita de todos en el lugar que sabían que lo normal seria que protestaría o haría alguno de sus berrinches.

― ¡Totty vuelve! ―lo llama Osomatsu sin éxito.

―Todomatsu-kun… ¿A dónde vas? ―Atsushi tampoco tiene suerte.

Todomatsu acelera sus andar en cuanto nota que Osomatsu y Atsushi van de tras él.

― ¡Hey, Todomatsu! ¿A donde vas?

Se cruza en el camino con Choromatsu pero no contesta camina aun más rápido.

Todomatsu siempre ha tenido una alta tolerancia hacia las idioteces de los demás pero tiene límites. Así que hay cosas que simplemente es mejor no saber. Él ya no quiere saber porque llego a ese lugar o porque es una gran estrella o el porque Atsushi se porta así con él o si se vende. Si no sabe nada de esas cosas puede negarlo todo tranquilamente.

Apenas escucha las voces de Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu y de Dayoko-chan tratando de detenerlo mientras tenia una fila de gente cada vez mas grande siguiéndole por detrás, por el pasillo, amontonados en el elevador, siguiéndolo hasta e lobby y al puerta de salida.

Sale del edificio y de repente un flash en su cara.

― ¡Todomatsu Matsuno ¿cuéntenos sobre sus próximos planes en la telenovela que producciones Akatsuka tiene en proceso?!

Un pelotón de reporteros lo rodea hay luces y micrófonos por todas partes. Todomatsu no dice nada y al darse cuanta de ello sus demás hermanos correr a su rescate.

―Escuchen en estos momentos Todomatsu no se encuentra…

Choromatsu intenta hablar pero en su lugar las cámaras y micrófonos se centran en él.

― ¡¿Es cierto que le pidió matrimonio a Hashimoto Nyaa?!

Choromatsu ruboriza y se le traban las palabras. Igualmente Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu no tardaron en ser asaltados.

― ¡Pueden darnos algunas declaraciones?!

― ¡¿Cuáles serán su próximos trabajos como actores de voz?

Los otros dos no contestan aun no son buenos tratando a la prensa. Jyushimatsu divaga tontamente e Ichimatsu parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayara.

Osomatsu no tarda en mantenerse a comparación de sus hermanos sonríe despreocupado en cuanto las luces y las cámaras están sobre él:

― Ji ji el que page mejor le daré las exclusivas de los demás ―dice con desfachatez.

― ¡¿Que estas diciendo?! ¡Idiota, cierra la boca! ―Totoko lo regaña mientras le pega en la cabeza con su espada de madera. A continuación la chica espanta a los reporteros lanzando sablazos por todos lados―. ¡Largo de aquí, sanguijuelas! ―grito.

La s protestas no se hicieron esperar de los reporteros. Con esa manager es difícil conseguir alguna buena y jugosa historia de las estrellas ascendentes de la compañía Akatsuka.

―Saben que cualquier entrevista o fotografía que deseen tiene que hacer sita previa ―Atsushi se acerca de lo mas normal sonriente tratando de persuadir a los periodistas―. Como heredero de la compañía Producciones Akatsuka puedo respaldar a estos chicos como los grandes talentos del país.

Parece irradiar un aura de luz celestial que enceguece y domina a los presentes. Él sigue hablando con maña desviando la atención. Con discreción se acerca a Todomatsu y coloca su mano en el hombro de este mientras asegura el talento nato del menor de los Matsuno. Todomatsu salta en su lugar.

Alguien e vuelve a preguntar:

― ¡¿Tiene una declaración que hacer, Todomatsu Matsuno?!

Totty se queda callado con el rostro ensombrecido. Sin embargo…

― Todos por favor síganme apoyando ―sonríe y posa con fingida ternura― ¡ah! Y saben que pueden decirme Totty.

Sonríe y suelta una risita.

―Pues a mi me parce que es el mismo Todomatsu de siempre.

Ichimatsu suelta el comentario dirigiéndose especialmente a Osomatsu el cual le había compartido su opinión respecto a que el menor parecía diferente.

― ¿Sera así?

Osomatsu se cruza de brazos pensando. No ésta del todo convencido, pero bueno, con Todomatsu nunca se sabe. Solo hay que mirar al menor darle la razón a Atsushi y hacerse el lindo. Osomatsu también sabe que Karamatsu esta mirando todo esto desde la puerta junto a Dayoko y no esta nada contento…

Todomatsu no quiere saber nada de lo que esta pasando en realidad, simplemente lo negara todo con su mejor cara. Lo decidió sin pensarlo tanto. Se concentrara en lo que tenga que hacer para aprovechar esta oportunidad en la que ya esta en lo alto de la escala social…

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 12 La falla de Amigara y en un

Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza. Pero últimamente el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo doce: La falla de Amigara y en un pueblo muy, muy lejano.**

Debes en cuando a Jyushimatsu le gusta practicar su bateo cerca del mar. Puede pasar allí horas y horas abanicando al viento. Cuando eso pasa piensa en cosas. En sus hermano, en cuando era niño, en cosas que, cuando las quiere explicar a los demás parecen incoherencias… piensa en esa chica que conoció en aquel lugar y si volver a verla.

En aquella ocasión el día estaba nublado, Choromatsu lo regaño por pretender ir a practicara bateo con sus bate de metal en una posible tormenta eléctrica. Y aun que le aseguro que estaría bien puesto que no era la primera vez que lo hacia. No fue si no hasta que Osomatsu nii-san lo convenció que lo dejo ir. Claro con un bate de madera. Estuvo abanicando por un buen rato ya había llegado a los 2500 cuando de repente callo un rayo, no era a primera vez que le caía uno encima pero si la primera vez que alguien mas caía con este sobre él.

― ¿Quién es?

― ¡Maldición!

El otro chico grito trato de cubrirse el rostro y salir corriendo de la playa pero Jyushimatsu lo derribo y no lo dejo escapar. Por nada en especial simplemente por que así es él.

―Eres igual a mi ―Jyushimatsu le miro y lo supo de inmediato. No era ninguno de sus hermanos pero tenia la misma cara que él. La misma expresión con la boca abierta.

Su otro yo solo sudo frio sin quitar la vergonzosa sonrisa del rostro. Después de un rato de incomodidad. El recién llegado decidió confesar.

―Yo soy tú y tú eres yo― Jyushimatsu lo miro con los ojos almendrados de sorpresa. El ángel especifico lo mejor que pudo―. Voy a explicártelo de la menara en la que entiendas. Yo solo soy uso de los tantos posibles tú que existen en el paralelo de los universos.

― ¡Me morí! ―Jyushimatsu grita escandalosamente sosteniéndose la cabeza, agitándose todo ignorando lo primero que le dijo el serafín―. ¿Ahora que le diré a mis hermanos, a mamá y papá?

― ¡No! ¡No moriste!

Niega el de bata banca.

― ¿Eres un ángel no es así?

―Si. Creo que me puedes llamar así. Pero no estás muerto. Al contario el que va a morir por hablar contigo seré yo.

Aseguro el ángel.

― ¿He? ¿Porque?

―No se supone que yo deba de estar aquí.

Explico.

Aquel otro Jyushimatsu de otro mundo actuaba con más seriedad que él mismo. Era interesante. Desidia llamar a ese otro yo, Jyushimatsu-tenshi por las enormes ocho alas en la espalda que tenia.

No fue sencillo hacer que Jyushimatsu-tenshi se quedara con él un poco mas y le contara sobre él. Lo fastidio y le pico las mejillas e inclusive le practico una llave de lucha hasta que lo convenció. Jyushimatsu-tenshi tampoco lo entendió en su momento porque a ese chico le contaría muchas cosas que se suponen son secretos para los humanos. Lo cual le estaba estrictamente prohibido. Y aun así lo hizo con el pasar del tiempo. Por que si. Ellos se habían encontrado más de una vez en aquella playa. Le platico sobre los espejos que había cuidado desde su creación, sobre las interrupciones, sobre lo que ha visto como guardián del cocimiento universal, sobre la falla de amigara. Nunca se le olvidara lo que Jyushimatsu le dijo con tanta franqueza en aquella primera ocasión que hablaron.

― "No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie"

Jyushimatsu cumplió su promesa. A él le gustaba escuchar sobre las historias de lo que había sido o de lo que podría ocurrir en el enorme paralelo de los tiempos. Sobre historias de youkai, casinos mafiosos, mundo tóxicos, superhéroes, piratas y dioses griegos. Sobre amores que lo habían superado todo y sobre aquello que tuvieron que terminar por el bien de todo. Le conto de cómo aquella existencia llamada Homura había sido feliz al lado de otro de sus yos, o de mundos en donde la existencia conocida como Jyushimatsu había nacido mujer y se había enamora de Homuro, la versión masculino de Homura e inclusivas de mundos en donde se había enamorado de las existencias que el conocía como sus hermanos.

Un día Jyushimatsu le pregunto a Jyushimatsu-tenshi:

― ¿Y tú? ¿Estas enamorado de alguien?

Por primera y única vez vio al ángel enrojecer y ocultar aun mas el rostro en el cuello levantado de sus traje.

―Si, hay alguien. Pero se supone que yo no debería de poder enamorarme de alguien mas.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque así son las cosas. Ellos lo decidieron así, cuando naci.

― Umh… pero ¿a esa persona le gustas tú?

―Si.

―Entonces…. Si esa persona te gusta y tú le gustas a esa persona ¿Por qué no estar juntos?

―Él es humano.

― ¿Es un chico?

―Creo que aun es demasiado joven para llamarlo así. Pero si.

―Heeeee….

Jyushimatsu pensó en ese momento que si pudiera estar con Homura nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo…

Jyushimatsu al recordar como se encontró con su otro "yo" aria que terminara metido en este lio, porque parte de su promesa tenia que ver con aquel pequeño ser que el serafín llamaba su pequeño secreto rosado. El cual ahora estaba frente suyo empapado hasta las orejas y le miraba con timidez mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

―Jyushimatsu-tenshi… ¿Qué pasa? ―el pequeño Todomatsu se estremece. Es extraño que Jyushimatsu-tenshi le abrace con tanta soltura y le demostrara cariño.

―Lo siento, Totty.

El chico en traje blanco lo suelta de inmediato y se aleja un poco.

― ¿Totty?

―Lo siento. Quiero decir Todomatsu... pero Totty se oye mas lindo. Tú también, Jyushimatsu esta bien.

Jyushimatsu aparenta seriedad. Es verdad, ahora es Jyushimatsu-tenshi. Tenia que actuar como él.

―Jyushimatsu-tenshi ¡¿Qué le paso a tus alas?!

Pregunto el pequeño niño preocupado.

―Ahh… eso… es que están en la lavandería. ¡Si! ¡En la lavandería!

― ¿Lavandería?

―Eso no importa ―pero el mayor se olvida por completo de aquello de actuar como si fuera su otro yo. Sonríe―. Todomatsu de ahora en adelante estaré siempre contigo.

Y acto seguido el mayor toma de la mano al niño y se lo lleva prácticamente arrastrando en dirección al pueblo cercano.

El niño enroje de inmediato:

― ¿D-de verdad? P-pero pensé que nadie podía saber que hablo contigo. No es como si me molestara. Yo estoy feliz solo con estar a tu lado.

―Entonces iré contigo al pueblo.

― ¡¿P-pero que le diré al padre Karamatsu?!

―Todo estará bien. No pasara nada.

El primer favor fue:

"Necesito que llenen los huecos que se provocaron y sustituyan lo que faltan o de lo contrario todo…"

Llegaron a la única iglesia del pueblo. Entraron por la puerta principal.

―Estoy de regreso.

Anuncio Jyushimatsu como si de su casa se tratase interrumpiendo los rezos de Karamatsu-priest. El padre se levanto y se acerco a ellos preocupados en cuanto noto las ropas empapadas de Todomatsu.

― ¿Todomatsu, qué ocurrió? ¿Quién es él?

― ¿He? Ah… este… él es…

Todomatsu se pone nervioso pero el de amarillo y blanco se adelanta.

―Soy un amigo de Totty ―contesta alzando su mano como si estuviera en la escuela―. Nos mojamos con el agua del lago.

― ¿El lago? ―Karamatsu-priest se mortifica de inmediato y regaña al niño de rosa―. ¿Te refieres al lago sagrado de nuestro señor, dios del agua? Te he dicho que no te acerques ahí. Es muy peligroso.

― No me regañes no hice nada malo ―el niño le enseña la lengua encaprichado.

―A lo siento ―interrumpe Jyushimatsu―. Me caí al lago y Totty me ayudo.

― ¿Todomatsu te ayudo?

―Si. Casi me muero.

―Ya veo. Disculpa mi rudeza ―Karamatsu-priest se acerca al chico desconocido―Por cierto nunca antes te había visto, ni ropa de ese estilo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Eres un viajero?

―Soy Jyushimatsu. Vengo de otra dimensión.

Matsuno contesta con toda honestidad. Todomatsu por su lado se puso blanco del susto no pensó que fuera ser tan directo.

 _―_ _¿Dimension? Jee. Non non non._ No es bueno que estés bromeando con eso muchacho. De todas formas. ¡Bienvenido! ―exclama extendiendo los brazos y destellando―. Este es la iglesia del nuestro Señor del Agua. Déjate guiar por su infinita sabiduría. Soy Karamatsu. Soy el padre y dirigente de esta iglesia.

― ¿Heee?

Jyushimatsu solo ladea la cabeza. Karamatsu-priest es igual de tonto y doloroso que su hermano y no le creyó.

― ¿Tienes en donde quedarte?

―No.

―Puedes tomar una de as habitaciones que están en la parte de atrás en la iglesia. Claro si a Todomatsu no le importa compartir su espacio.

―Claro que no ―contesta el chiquillo infando las mejillas―. Cuando haces eso no es como si me dieras opciones.

― Entonces vallan a cambiarse. Ichimatsu ―Karamatsu voltea a sus espaldas. Ahí oculto detrás de una columna Ichimatsu-sister se escondía, mirando con recelo y una aura negra a su alrededor lo bien que se llevaba Karamatsu-priest con el recién llegado―. Lleva a nuestro invitado un cabio de ropa.

La monja solo aprieta sus dedos contra la columna aun más fuerte que esta se agrieta pero no contesta.

―Yo me are cargo de todo, padre Karamatsu ―Todomatsu toma de la mangas a Jyushimatsu sin pena y se lo lleva lentamente fuera de la capilla principal por la puerta trasera del templo―. Puedes tomar la habitación que esta junto a la mía.

Pasan al lado de la monja y esta sin dudarlo jala a Jyushimatsu mirándolo fijamente:

―Esa ropa… ―dice en voz baja ¿Dónde ha visto esa vestimenta? No esta seguro.

― ¡Suéltalo, Ichimatsu-sister! No tienes nada de tacto, por eso la gente es así contigo.

Regaña Todomatsu a lo que la monja le grita con amargura.

― ¡Cállate mocoso! Tú eres el que trae extraños a la iglesia. Además ¿en donde esta la leña que te mande a buscar?

―Si quieres leña ve a buscara tu mismo.

― ¡Ustedes dos no discutan!

Karamatsu corre a separarlos pero antes de que llegue a donde están los demás. Jyushimatsu de un solo movimiento de su mano alza la falda de la monja hasta su cabeza revelando las finas bragas de encaje negro y lo más. Todos en el lugar quedan sorprendidos.

― ¡Jyu-jyushimatsu! ―Todomatsu grita celoso e inmediatamente salta para tapare los ojos al de amarillo―. ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

―Ah, si eres un chico, Ichimatsu nii-san ―sin nada de vergüenza el de amarillo y blanco dice.

El niño solos se da prisa y empuja por la espalda al mayor para ya no sufrir más vergüenzas.

Ichimatsu por su parte se queda congelado, temblando. No espero eso en ningún momento. Por lo regular la mayoría de los aldeanos se limitan a ignorarlo o mostrarle su reprobación. Tan sorprendido estaba que había ignorado el hecho de que le habían dicho "nii-san" en su cara y que había olvidado la razón por la que había detenido al sonriente muchacho.

―Ichimatsu… ¿estas bien?

Karamatsu se carca despacio recibiendo unidamente un puñetazo en la cara por parte de la monja la cual se cubre avergonzado.

― ¿Ahora si estas preocupado de lo que me pueda pasar?

Echa en cara la monja disimulando su sonrojo.

―L-lo siento. Yo no quería…

―Regresa a tus rezos. Eso es lo único que te importa. ¡Déjame en paz!

La monja lo esquiva molesto dándole la espalda.

Karamatsu ni siquiera hace el intento de acercarse a él. Se aleja ocultándose en el confesionario en donde en silencio se maldice así mismo por o poder entender los complicados sentimientos de Ichimatsu.

Mientras tanto Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu llegaban a los cuartos traseros separados del la capilla. Entraron y el pequeño niño dijo:

―Este es el lugar que te conté la otra vez. Es bonito ¿verdad? ―Totty sonríe abriendo la puerta―. Vamos.

A comparación de sus hermanos, Jyushimatsu entendía casi en su totalidad las cosas que estaban pasado a su alrededor. Jyushimatsu-tenshi se las llego a contar.

En aquel lejano y pequeño pueblo oculto a las afueras de un peligroso bosque. La gente del pueblo cuenta que hace muchos, muchos años existieron un par de amantes que fuero separados por una vieja costumbre de los ciudadanos de sacrificar a un virgen al demonio del bosque para que este los dejara en paz un año mas. En aquella ocasión uno de aquellos amantes no estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar a su amado, en su lugar fue al oscuro bosque a enfrentar a aquel demonio armado con arco y flecha, mas no regreso. Su amante envuelta en la desdicha, creyendo ser abandonado y sabiendo que su trágico destino como sacrificio no podía ser modificado fue ofrecido al demonio. En aquel momento, cundo la ceremonia se dio a cabo frente a todos los del pueblo. Justo cuando el demonio dio el primer bocado y clavo sus enormes dientes en el cuerpo del virgen y los ríos de sangre se derramaron. Maldijo a su amante por dejarle en soledad:

―No te maldigo a ti. Lo maldigo a él, por no escucharme y dejarnos solos a mí y al pueblo. Por que sabía que eras demasiado fuerte y que nunca te iba a vencer. Pero él nunca me escucho y absurdamente se encallo una misión suicida en vez de estar a mi lado hasta mis últimos momentos. Es por ello que deseo que algún día alguien aparezca y acabe contigo.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras sin saber que aquel ser que lo devoraba era en realidad su amante, el cual había sido poseído por el demonio. Mientras esto ocurría los últimos rastros del corazón humano dentro del demonio surgieron, incapaz de moverse mientras apagaba brutalmente la llama de su ser amado, lo que provoco las ultimas lagrimas de humanidad que le quedaban mientras la oscuridad que lo tenia prisionero destruyo todo su ser.

La sangre, las lágrimas y los sentimientos que se derramaron ese día bajaron insonoramente hasta desembocar en el lago más cercano al pueblo creando un milagro para muchos y posiblemente una injusta maldición con el nombre del dios de agua. Ser divino venerado por los pueblerinos, salvador de vidas, patrono de los exorcista y sin conocimiento para ninguno que es el monumento que provoca la constante aparición de demonios. Demonios que son enviados por aquel que alguna vez fue humano.

Osomatsu-aku se lo dijo claramente:

"No es como si él fuera el bueno y yo el malo. Solo debemos de mantener un equilibrio. Algo así"

Así pues, la maldición de aquellos amantes sigue presente. Por cada cien demonios nacidos de los deseos perversos de Osomatsu-aku devoradores de almas humanas. El dios del agua Choromatsu le concede el don del exorcismo a cien humanos quienes son protegidos por él.

La religión de dios del agua ere profesada por todos los exorcistas en el mundo. Protegiendo los secretos de sus escrituras con recelo. Espeto en aquel pequeño pueblo, donde se dice que el lago cercano, no era otro que el altar donde aquellos amantes sucumbieron a su tragedia. Se dice que la energía del lago es tan poderosa que atrae a los demonios, por ello aquel pueblo se considera maldito. El bosque a los alrededores esta lleno de demonios de todas las categorías esperando a cualquier incauto para poseerlo y consumir lentamente su alma hasta volver sus cuerpo en cenizas. Sin embargo en los últimos años hay muchos viajeros que se arriesgan para llegar a ese lugar. Eso se debe a aquel padre quien tiene un demonio a su mandato y que ha revelado los misterios de su religión a aquellos que estén dispuestos a escuchar.

Jyushimatsu se llega a cuestionar muchas cosas de este nuevo lugar a donde fue a parar. Sus hermanos, que no eran sus hermanos no parecían felices. Ellos no tenían una vida tranquila y de tedio como él y sus hermanos.

El segundo favor fue:

"Cuida a Todomatsu por mi. Por ningún motivo lo dejes solo en especia con Ichimatsu u Osomatsu. Él es lo mas valioso que tengo"

―Aquí puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras― Todomatsu abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones la cual era bastante austera, solo había un catre y un viejo cajón de madera. Explico―. Solo hay seis habitaciones aquí, pero por el momento solo estoy yo. Así que… ―juega con sus deditos apenado―solo extremos tu y yo, todo el tiempo.

Jyushimatsu solo hizo un sonidito asentando y comenzó a desvestirse:

― ¿Que ocurre, Totty? ―pregunta al ver al niño agachando la cara ruborizado.

Pero Todomatsu no es sincero en su lugar le reclama:

― ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Ichimatsu-sister? Eso fue de mal gusto. Querías verla ¿cierto?

― ¿Las bragas?

― ¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! ―el niño grita avergonzado, jamás imagino ver a Jyushimatsu-tenshi hacer semejantes cosas―. Me refiero a su cola de demonio.

―Ja ja ja No. siempre quise levantar una falda. Nunca lo había hecho. Además era Ichimatsu nii-san.

― ¡¿Solo por eso?! ―Todomatsu se muestra molesto inflando las mejillas― ¿Y a que te refieres con eso de que porque era Ichimatsu nii-san?

―Jajaja… también si no lo hacia se iba a dar cuenta.

― ¿Dar cuenta de que?

―No importa. Ahora tu también. Quítate la ropa o te enfermaras ―se lanza contra el chiquillo a quien desviste rápidamente mientras le hace cosquillas en el proceso.

― ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡ja j aja! ¡Jyushimatsu!

Tan entretenidos estaban en sus juegos que no se percataron cuando tocaron a puerta y la abrieron:

― ¿Están aquí? ¿Ah? ―Ichimatsu solo miro con su cara taciturna en el piso, donde medio vestidos estaban el chiquillo y aquel viajero desconocido―. Lamento la interrupción se nota que se están divirtiendo― se escucha lo mal intencionado de sus palabras.

― **N** o es eso. ―Todomatsu le regaña malhumorado. Esa monja siempre toma cualquier oportunidad para burlase de él o molestarlo.

―No seas tan amable con los viajeros. O Karamatsu se enfadara contigo.

― ¿Qué te importa? ―el niño le enseña la lengua―. Es a ti al que el padre Karamatsu dejara de querer si sigues siendo tan amagado.

Ichimatsu en seguida frunce el seño y le habiente la ropa doblada que llevaba consigo y azota la puerta al salir de la habitación.

― ¡Bruto!

Le grita el niño sin darse cuenta del daño que le había hecho a la monja. Jyushimatsu quien se había quedado callado solo desvió su mira de un lado, escuchando las quejas del pequeño monaguillo.

― No fue como si digiera una mentira. Siempre es así con todas las personas. Te lo conté ¿verdad? Que Ichimatsu-sister en realidad es un demonio. Eso no es un secreto, todos en el pueblo lo saben. Incluso hay gente que viene de lejos solo para ver si es cierto. Que hay un sacerdote que tiene un demonio ayudándolo. Los demás niños en el pueblo le tienen mucho miedo, pero yo no. Algún día seré un gran exorcista como el padre Karamatsu, así que algún día Ichimatsu firmara su contrato conmigo. Debería tratarme mejor.

Dijo, ignorando la verdadera relación que sostenían los mayores de esclavitud y penitencia. Había muchas cosas que Todomatsu ignoraba a pesar de vivir en los cuartos traseros de la iglesia desde hace cinco años cuando su madre muriera por una enfermedad que azoto el pueblo en ese entonces por culpa del miasma de los demonios que se ocultan en el bosque. Al estar en la iglesia creció viendo los exorcismos que se ejercían en aquel lugar. Admira al padre Karamatsu, el valor, la fuerza y devoción que tiene al dios del agua. Quiere ser como él cuando crezca. Quiere ser un exorcista. Quiere exterminar aquello que mato a su madre, quiere desaparecer aquello que parece enfermar a Karamatsu-priest, pero también quiere estar al lado de Jyushimatsu-tenshi para siempre.

―No.

Negó Jyushimatsu.

― ¿He?

―No puedes, Totty. Es peligroso.

El niño infla las mejillas adorablemente. Es lo mismo que Karamatsu-priest le dice.

Totty se muestra un poco más caprichoso:

―Dijiste que me cuidarías ¿verdad? Entonces has un contrato conmigo. Si Ichimatsu puede siendo un demonio. Tú que eres un ángel también. Apuesto que nadie nos vencería ―guiña el ojo tratando de convencerlo.

― ¡Heee! No estoy tan seguro de eso.

Jyushimatsu contesta perdiendo la mirada fingiendo que no entiende lo que le están diciendo. Si quiere cumplir los favores que le pedio Jyushimatsu-tenshi. Va a tener que convencer al niño de lo contrario, lo cual será muy difícil si es como su hermano menor.

Y así, el tercer favor fue…

CONTINUARA...


	14. Chapter 13 La conversacion de las her

¡Hola a todos! Espero que esten bien todos y que les guste el nuevo capitulo n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo trece: La conversación de las hermanas y el primer ensayo**

En cuanto entran al enorme auditorio Osomatsu nota todo el alboroto que hay. Gente yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, subiendo y bajando escenografía, luces y cables.

―Quiero que alguien me informe inmediatamente.

Osoko no tarda en poner orden entre la multitud. Rápidamente un par de hombres y mujeres la rodean tratando de conseguir su aprobación.

―Se supone que Iyayo llego primero. Ella debió de hacerse cargo de eso ―Karako dice mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados. Esta disgustada. Iyayo quien sabe a donde este y el viejo Iyami acababa de irse tras unas jovencitas del staff, seguramente a alardear mientras Osoko se llevaba todo el trabajo―. Aun que por la forma de ser de Osoko jamás se pondría a discutir con ellos. Ustedes ―refiriéndose a sus hermanos―. Vayan al camerino a prepararse y luego al escenario. Hay que hacer prueba de sonido.

Entre Choromatsu y Karamatsu se llevan arrastrando hasta el camerino a Osomatsu que aun esta desorientado, ninguno de sus once hermanos le da la oportunidad de decir algo. En el camerino los esperaban Jyushiko y Todoko con los vestuarios que usarían esa noche puestos en maniquíes arreglándolos y dándoles los toques finales.

―Tardaron demasiado ―Todoko se queja mientras terminaba de coser un parche en la ropa de Jyushimatsu.

― _Sorry my little_ Todoko.

Karamatsu se disculpa y se pone detrás de Jyushiko que esta esponjando las plumas de la estola de un traje azul y negro. A la vez Jyushimatsu dejaba sus cosas botadas en una silla esperando impaciente a Ichimatsu que sacaba su guitarra naranja con huellas de gatito morado del estuche para irse.

―Hay que darse prisa ―Choromatsu sacaba su guitarra a comparación del violín que siempre se lo llevaba en el estuche hasta estar sobre el escenario.

― ¡Ah! Todo ya se fue ―Jyushimatsu hace notar que el de rosa se había salido sin decirle nada a nadie.

― ¡Le dije que tenía que quedarse a probar el traje primero! Quería ajustarlo. ―Todoko se queja nuevamente. Además, ustedes dos ―refiriéndose a JADE y KARA―Lo resolvieron ayer. Ya saben el problema con Oso.

― ¡ _Oh my little Todoko_ hay que tener fe en los dioses de la música!

La de rosa se voltea hacia donde estaba Osomatsu el cual estaba manoseando el traje que usaría esa noche y le preguntaba a Jyushiko si eso era lo que usaban habitualmente.

―No hicieron nada ¿verdad? ―termina diciendo―. Cuando Osoko nee-san se entere los matara a ambos.

― ¿Porque solo a nosotros? ―cuestiono Choromatsu―. Tú y Todomatsu fueron los únicos que no nos ayudaron anoche. Si alguien tiene la culpa son ustedes.

―De que estás hablando JADE, fueron tú y KARA los que se comprometieron en ayudar a Oso. No fue ninguno de nosotros. Están perdidos.

―Claro que no ―Choromatsu se cruza de brazos en necedad y se voltea a ver a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu esperando que les diera la razón. Sin embargo estos voltean su rostro del lado contrario desentendiéndose de todo e asunto.

―No te preocupes, JADE _I'm with you._

Karamatsu alza su pulgar mostrándole una de sus características miradas brillantes. Fue entonces que Choromatsu entendió que estaba perdido. Mira a la de rosa y esta le ofrece una sonrisa envidiosa dándose la razón a ella misma. El de verde le responde y esto hace que comience a pelearse con la de rosa, Karamatsu interviene tratando de hacer que ambos se tranquilicen sin mucho éxito terminado en el piso por un grito simultáneo de sus hermanos menores que siguen en lo suyo ignorándolo.

―Nos adelantamos ―Ichimatsu anuncia sin mucho animo a sabiendas que los demás no le prestarían atención y se llevo a Jyushimatsu consigo de la mano.

―Oigan. ¿En serio? Todo esto… no es demasiado.

Osomatsu cree que están haciendo demasiado teatro para nada. Jyushiko se acerca a él y le da un megáfono en as manos:

―Toma Oso. Este es tuyo.

― ¿Y que se supo que haga con esto? ―pregunta sin mucho animo.

―Es lo tuyo. Eres el vocalista. Te gusta hablar por el y llamar la atención de todos para subirles el ánimos.

― ¿En serio? ―el de rojo sonríe. Sin pensarlo se levanta y grita a todo volumen por el megáfono― ¡Todos a divertirnos!

¿He? ¿Porque grito eso? No era en lo que estaba pensando.

De inmediato Choromatsu, Karamatsu y Todoko detuvieron su pelea. Se le quedaron mirando a Osomatsu con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué ponen esa cara?

― Eso es lo que siempre dices antes de comenzar los ensayos ―Jyushiko le dice sonriente― ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Recuerdas otra cosa, Oso?

― ¿Qué tanto están haciendo? ―Karako entra al camerino―. Osoko se esta poniendo como loca allá afuera. Hay que terminar el ensayo antes de la firma de autógrafos con los fans. Dense prisa.

Se da el permiso de agarrar por la parte de atrás de la camiseta a Osomatsu y llevárselo arrastrando, él cual apenas puede protestar.

De inmediato Karamatsu y Choromatsu tomaron sus instrumentos y se fueron detrás de ellos preocupados de lo que podía pasar en el ensayo. Estaban casi seguros de Osoko nee-san los iba a matar.

― ¿Qué crees que fue eso? ―Todoko le pregunta a su hermana mayor.

― ¿Quién sabe? ―la rubia sube la mirada que parece despistada.

― ¿Quieres ir a ver el ensayo verdad, Jyushiko nee-san? ―la mayor solo le sonríe contoneándose coqueta―. Ésta bien. Pero no me are responsable si Osoko nee-san te dice algo.

―Me portare bien.

Asegura la mayor y junto a la castaña salen del camerino.

En el Escenario principal. Todomatsu ya había puesto su teclado rosa y blanco en su lugar, aun se encontraba asiendo ajustes en la laptop que solía usar junto al sintetizador, arreglando las melodías y efectos que usaban durante las interpretaciones. Hasta ese momento se había negado a hablar con Osomatsu, sabia que si lo hacia simplemente el que sufriría seria él. Siempre ha sido a si en la extraña relación que tenían ambos. En esa relación que los demás aseguraban y se burlaban de ser una falsificación, un juego, un plagio, una copia, una imitación barata de la que ostentaban ICHI y JUICY. Ahora con la supuesta amnesia del mayor quedaba en el ridículo y sin embargo tenía que mostrase paciente. Infla las mejillas adorablemente mientras trata de ocultar una lagrima que se quiere salir. Esta molesto, muy molesto.

―Aquí esta Osoko nee-san ―Karako entra por el escenario arrastrando al de rojo.

― ¿Qué es esto? Se mas linda con tu nii-san.

La mujer le da un golpe en la cabeza que hace que termine con un enorme chichón:

―Déjate bromas ―contesta la morena dejando al de rojo en el centro del escenario frente al micrófono.

― ¿Dónde están JADE y KARA?

Osoko grita desde abajo observando todo desde las butacas principales junto a Choroko que tenia una cámara en un tripee preparada para tomar algunas fotografías exclusivas para el blog, estorbando de paso a unos hombres y sus cámaras oficiales que estaban grabando el detrás de cámaras del Blue-ray oficial del grupo que iba a salir a raíz del concierto. Igualmente sentada en las butacas se encontraba Ichiko mirando todo con cara larga y una libreta en su regazo.

―Aquí estamos.

―Lamentamos el retraso _¡Let's start!_ ¡Que la armonía de nuestra música llegue al corazón de la gente y los llene de alegría!―Karamatsu extiende los brazos y gira hasta llegar al lado de Ichimatsu quien solo truena la boca.

Choromatsu por su lado alza los ojos en completo fastidio mientras cruza del otro lado del escenario y se coloca cerca de Todomatsu que no quiere darle la mirada indignado.

En lo que el de azul y verde conectaban sus instrumentos a los aparatos de sonido y hacían las afinaciones necesarias, Jyushiko y Todoko llegan. La menor se va a sentar al lado de Ichiko, quien busca a Jyushiko con la mirada discretamente, en su lugar ve a Iyayo y al viejo Iyami llegar y sentarse al lado de ellas e inmediatamente volteando su rostro para no mirarlos.

― ¿Comenzamos? ¿Aun van a tardar, zanzu? ―Iyami se estira subiendo los pies en la butaca de adelante, hurgándose la nariz sin mucho interés realmente.

Inmediatamente Osoko se sobresalta como si fuera una niña a la que acaban de regañar:

― ¡E-Enseguida! ―comienza a gritar― ¡Homuro! ¡Homuro! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Homuro!

Voltea para todos lados llamando al muchacho encargado del sonido encontrándolo cerca de una de las entradas con Jyushiko prendada a su brazo.

― ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Homuro-kun ―la gyaru se aferra y se restriega contra el chico―. Jyushiko quiere jugar contigo. ¿Cuando tendremos un cita?

―Jyu-Jyushiko-san ―el chico bajito de cara redonda, pelo castaño y pecoso se ruboriza en exceso. Es tan tímido que la energía de sobra que tiene la chica a veces es demasiado para él―. E-estoy trabajando.

― ¡Jyushiko!

Osoko no tarda en ir hacia ellos y regañarlos. Homuro se sobresalta y Jyushiko sigue como si nada coqueteando alegremente.

― ¿Oye y ese quien es?

Osomatsu le pregunta a Karako la cual estaba a punto de dejarlo.

―Es el novio de Jyushiko. Se llama Homuro. Pobrecito ―se sonríe burlona―. Osoko siempre lo esta regañando.

―Es divertido molestarlo.

Menciona Ichimatsu por detrás de ambos.

― _Non, non, non_ ICHI. _My little_ Jyushiko es una delicada flor nosotros solo la cuidamos.

Osomatsu nota como Ichimatsu no le contesta o le pone mala cara al cometario de Karamatsu y se pregunta si en ese lugar el de morado es más honesto con su hermano mayor.

Karako se baja del escenario de un salto y se va al lado de Todoko escuchándola decir:

―Por eso le dije a Jyushiko nee-san que no iba a hacer nada si Osoko nee-san la regañaba.

―Osoko tiene la culpa. Ella siempre a sido así ―Ichiko habla jugando con su largo cabello―. Recuerdas como la regañaba porque haber salido con aquel chico yankee de preparatoria que usaba el pelo rosa.

―Los novios de Jyushiko nee-san siempre han sido particulares ―añade Todoko.

―Osoko parece una mamá preocupada por su hija jajaja ―Karako se sienta cruzada de piernas.

Las chicas siguen mirando la escena protagonizado por el podre novio de su hermana.

― ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? No podemos iniciar sin la prueba de sonido antes. Deja de estar jugando y concéntrate en el trabajo ¿O es que acaso no te lo tomas en serio?

―S-si Digo no, digo si ¡si! ¡Enseguida, Matsuno-san! ―Homuro se inclina una y otra vez nervioso disculpándose aun con Jyushiko agarrando su brazo―. Por favor Jyushiko-san. Te prometo que después aremos lo que tu quieras ―diciendo eso logra zafarse de la chica para colocarse los audífonos que traía colgando en el cuello― ¡C-comencemos con la prueba de sonido! ¡Silencio por favor!

Indica tímido. La mirada de los demás miembros del staff le intimidada sin igual, después de todo si no fuera por Jyushiko el no estaría trabajando para una de las bandas mas famosas del país y eso lo saben todos. Jyushiko es linda, muy buena; tiene una intoxican te pasión por la vida que él no tiene, alegrándole el corazón y que le ha hecho olvidarse de sus malos pensamientos; inclusive le ayudo a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños. Pero eso no evita que la gente piense que solo esta allí por ser el novio de la hermana de la jefa Osoko. Esta en especial suele ser muy estricto con él ―. ¡KARA-san, quiere comenzar usted, por favor!

Indica tratando de concentrase solo en su trabajo.

― _¡Ok!_ ¡Aquí voy!

El chico esta apunto de tocar el primer acorde en su guitarra cundo Osoko interrumpen:

―Un momento. Ya hicieron las afinaciones. Lo que yo quiero es escuchar una canción con todo y el vocalista.

―P-pero Matsuno-san lo mejor seria…

Intenta convencerla de lo contrario Homuro pero una sola mirada de ella hace que cierra los labios y no diga nada más.

―Y-yo creo que lo mejor es que le hagas caso a el encargado del sonido el sabe porque es mejor hacerlo así ―excuso JADE que adivinaba los motivos de su hermana mayor.

―Si Oso esta bien entonces no veo que haiga algún inconveniente ―Osoko le contesta astutamente―. ¿No dijeron que se encargarían de todo anoche? Así que comiencen. Quiero escucharlos.

Las hermanas suspiran y se miran entre ellas si no supieran que Osomatsu nii-san tenia amnesia pensarían que todo transcurre con la misma normalidad de siempre.

Los chicos también se miraban entre ellos pero porque sabían que no habían hecho nada por Osomatsu, no se tomaron la menor molestia de verificar que efectivamente podía cantar. Si no lo hace bien, Osoko nee-san los va a matar.

― ¿Así que lo aran o no, zanzu?

Suelta Iyami. A él solo le importa poder cobrar el dinero de las entradas de esa noche. De cualquier manera si ese idiota no podía cantar las entradas que ya estaban vendidas y no pesaba reembolsarlas. Sin embargo si no podía cantar eso también significaba que dejaría de ganar dinero. Eso no le conviene. Le envía una mirada a su hermana sentada a su lado la cual fuerza una sonrisa. Ella sabe lo que significa. Iyayo se levanta con pesar, aclara su garganta, sonriendo todo lo que puede grita:

― ¡Tu puedes Oso! ¡Me gustaría escucharte! ¡Animo!

―Vieja ridícula ―Ichiko murmura por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Iyayo la escuche pero la rubia aparenta que no.

―Que intenta hacer ―Choroko murmura―. No sabe que el único que puede convencer a Oso es Todo.

Eso era verdad. Cuando Osomatsu se comporta como un niño y quiere escapar de los ensayos, solo el menor de los Matsuno era capas de convencerlo de lo contrario, aun que tuviera que ir arrastrando por él o sobornarlo con un beso. Cuando Todomatsu cae en cuenta de ello los ojos le brillaron. Necesitan de él, tendría la oportunidad de acercarse al mayor. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo a de rojo, Osomatsu sonrió despreocupado, tomo el micrófono y comenzó a gritar animadamente por el.

―Esta bien. Esta bien. Lo que quieras.

La sonrisa de Todomatsu se borro.

―No hay otra opción cierto. Va a tener que enterarse tarde o temprano ―Ichimatsu le dice a Karamatsu―. No te preocupes. Me asegurare de dejar flores en tu tumba.

Pone su mano en hombro del mayor el cual se sobresalta en un escalofrió.

― ¡Entonces comencemos si eso es lo que todos quieren!

Todomatsu grita enojado y comienza a tocar. Jyushimatsu le siguió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que tocaba FIRST después Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y al final Karamatsu.

Pero ¿Osomatsu?

.

 _Más allá de la inconsciencia, me distraigo en la oscuridad._

 _Las emociones creadas se disuelven y borrar._

 _Una flor se balancea en la soledad en busca de ese color_

 _El mundo gris de nuevo es soplado por el viento…_

.

En ese momento él pensaba:

―"¿Es enserio? ¡De verdad saben tocar! ¡Imposible!"

.

 _Los latidos comienzan a moverse para aun conectar el futuro._

.

―"Esperen ¿Que es ese sonido?"

.

 _Quemando el molesto tiempo irregular_

 _El cielo tiene el color de un dolor leve._

.

―"Suena como si alguien estuviera cantando esperen… "

.

 _Conozco esa voz cada vez que pinto…_

.

―"¡Soy yo!"

Había comenzado a cantar sin darse cuenta, perfecto, entonado. Con una voz de ensueño inigualable.

―Ven ―se sonrió Osoko―. No se porque hacían tanto alboroto. Creo que el concierto se llevara a cabo sin problemas esta noche ¿no le parece Iyami-san?

―Claro que si ―de la nada el viejo dientón se desliza a su lado tomándole la mano con delicadeza―. Todo es gracias a ti Osoko, sanzu ―besa su mano sonrojando a la chica que solo se muestra tímida.

Las hermanas Matsuno solo ven con desagrado la escena. No entienden para nada porque Osoko esta enamorada de Iyami. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

―Creo que tenias razón, Ichiko ―Todoko le dice a la mayor―. Al parecer Oso estaba jugando.

―Aun así. ¿No notas algo en Oso?

Cuestiona la de morado.

― ¿Notar algo?

―Jyushiko sabe. Es diferente ―la rubia dice inquieta metiéndose entre sus hermanas.

― ¿Jyushiko nee-san no hagas eso? ―Todoko la regaña por la sorpresa.

― ¿Todoko no lo vez? Es como si no tuviera la misma presencia.

― ¿Presencia?

―Así es. Cuando Oso se sube a cantar al escenario cambia por completo. Atrae la atención de todos. Es como si no pudieras dejar de mirarlo.

― ¿Es eso de la enfermedad del micrófono que siempre esta diciendo Choroko? A lo mejor es tu imaginación. Yo lo veo igual que siempre.

Karako le cuestiona.

―Como sea ―Ichiko sube los hombros ―. Lo importante es que puede cantar como siempre.

―Ah ―suspira la menor del grupo―. Todo se va a enojar.

Termina la canción.

Osomatsu se queda perplejo, involuntariamente se toca la garganta con la mano. ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Cómo supo la canción?

― ¡Que suerte! ―grita sonriente―. La que sigue. La que sigue ―se emociona como un niño pequeño, hace escándalo por el micrófono.

Pobre Osomatsu debió preocuparse un poco más por ello.

Choromatsu y Karamatsu se miran entre ellos y después a Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu y suplemente continuaron, ahora con "BE ALLRIGH" Obteniendo el mismo resultado. Así fue con la siguiente y la siguiente hasta que terminaron el ensayo.

Karamatsu corrió hasta su hermano mayor y lo abraza:

― ¡Oso, _what a surprise_! Como siempre perfecto.

―Idiota no debes de asustarnos así ―Choromatsu le reclama con una sonrisa―. Si podías hacerlo nos lo hubieras dicho desde el principio.

―No vuelvas a mentir de esa manera ―Ichimatsu le menciona.

―Oigan vamos ―Osomatsu les responde―. Que se podía esperar de mí. Aun que en realidad no se como lo hice.

― ¡Súper instinto! ―Jyushimatsu grita alegre.

Los hermanos se comienzan a reír. Corrieron con mucha suerte.

Pero uno no estaba nada feliz.

― ¡Eres un mentiroso! ―Todomatsu grita azotando las manos sobre el teclado llamando la atención de todos―. ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Y sale corriendo por el otro lado del escenario.

― ¡¿Todo a donde vas?! ―Osoko le grita pero el menor no escucha.

―Todo. Espera. ―Choroko dice y sale corriendo tras el de rosa tirando en el proceso las cámaras oficiales.

― ¡Choroko!

Se armo un alboroto. Pero eso le iba a dar tiempo a la de gafas de hablar con su hermanito.

Todomatsu se metió en el camerino se recargo contra la pared y golpeo con su puño enojado, entristecido. Osomatsu había mentido. ¿Cómo era posible que recordara a la perfección la letra de las canciones, pero no que se habían acostado la noche anterior? ¡Lo sabía, Los sabia! Que su estúpido hermano mayor de mierda solo había estado jugando él. Por ello nunca había tomado enserio su relación con Osomatsu. Por ello jamás acepto que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Ayer en la noche tuvo un momento de debilidad.

Habían terminado el concierto de esa noche con vitoreaos y los gritos de las fans. Ese tour había estado siendo un éxito. Los auditorios donde se había estado presentando en los últimos dos mees se habían llenado a reventar y las entradas se agotaban apenas una hora de haber salido a la venta. Todomatsu ama los gritos, la atención. Admite solo para si mismo que en realidad el no es muy popular con las fans a pesar de ser quien ayuda mas a Karamatsu con las melodías. No es que no le importa, pero puede estar satisfecho cuando durante los concierto ve las lucecillas rosas ondearse en el mar rojo, azul o morado. Sabe que sus fans son verdaderos que pueden ver lo grandioso que realmente es. Pero lo que mas ama durante el concierto es la figura de su hermano mayor cantando iluminado por los reflectores, luciendo ese "no sé que" ese carisma que enamora a cualquiera.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de su hermano mayor? De solo exponer esa idea se escuchaba como una locura, un sin sentido y sin embargo era la verdad. Quizás cuando eran niños. En ese entonces las chicas se la pasaban juntas todo el tiempo, usando a Jyushimatsu y a Choromatsu como sus bebés. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu también siempre estaban juntos escapándose de las mayores. Así que solo quedaban él y Osomatsu. El de rojo siempre estaba cuidándolo, persiguiéndolo por todo la casa o asiendo que lo acompañara a los mandados que le hacia su madre. Era un verdadero fastidio, pero Todomatsu lo agradecía, agradecía ese tiempo que pasaban juntos donde el mayor le enseñaba travesuras y tenían sus propias aventuras. Incluso era Osomatsu el que terminaba tomando su lugar cuando sus hermanas querían jugar con él y vestirlo de niña. Cuando era de noche Osomatsu era el que lo acompañaba al baño y le protegía de los fantasmas en la oscuridad y si se asustaba demasiado lo dejaba dormir a su lado y le cantaba hasta dormirse.

"Bueno eso es porque eres mi hermano menor" "Eres el bebé de la familia tengo que cuidarte como tu nii-san"

Era lo que solía decirle Osomatsu. Cuando en verdad Todomatsu sentía algo diferente. Pero era imposible, eran hermanos. Eso jamás iba a pasar. Eso pensaba hasta el segundo año de preparatorio cuando Osoko nee-san los llamo a todos a una junta de hermanos, donde delataría los amoríos de Ichimatsu con Jyushimatsu. Fue extraño. Ellos no lo negaron en ningún momento y Osomatsu termino diciendo que estaba bien, siempre y cuando sus padres no se enteraran. Los demás se pusieron de su lado rápidamente a pesar de los regaños de Osoko. Apoyaron a sus hermanos incluido él, aun que muy en el fondo tenia envidia de ambos. Después de ello una cosa llevo a la otra y termino declarándosele a su hermano mayor y este acepto sus sentimientos, pero Todomatsu no estaba satisfecho, no podía creerlo y de esa manera comenzaron a salir en esos días llenos de mal entendidos y a la vez de una felicidad extraña. Pero Osomatsu nii-san siempre a sido mano larga y un pervertido, siempre sacando comentarios poco finos y vergonzosos que lo hacían ruborizarse. Parecía que el objetivo real de estar a su lado era el llevárselo a la cama. Con el temor de que aquella fuera la verdad, Todomatsu jamás había permitido pasar al mayor de unos cuantos besos, con todo y protestas del mayor pero juntos. Sin embargo cuando Osomatsu se convirtió en Fujio Oso la situación fue peor, ahora se le iba la mirada con cualquier mujer que aseguraba ser una de sus fervientes fans y él no les era tan indiferente.

"No te enojes solo estoy jugando con ellas"

Le dice Osomatsu despreocupadamente. Mientras Todomatsu leía las cartas de amor que le dedicaban al vocalista del grupo. Chicas enloquecidas que juraban que lo amaban y aria todo por él o maniáticas que incuso le escribían cosas como: "Hazme tuya" "Préñame"

¿Como no enojarse o celarse? Y claro, las bromas y comentarios por parte de sus demás hermanos no se hicieron esperar. ¿Por qué a él no lo apoyaban como a Ichimatsu nii-san y a Jyushimatsu nii-san? En su lugar todos le decían que si seguía dándole vueltas a todo y dudando una fan se robaría el amor de su hermano.

Todos son unos tontos.

Todomatsu termina sentado recargado en la pared escondiendo la mirada en su boina rosa.

― ¿Totty estas bien?

Choroko entra al camerino y se acerca despacio a su hermano menor hasta quedar recargada en la pared a lado del de rosado.

―Vete Choroko nee-san no estoy de humor para tus cosas.

―Osoko nee-san se va a enojar contigo si no sales de aquí. El ensayo termino y tienen la firma de autógrafos en unos veinte minutos.

―La banda es lo único que les importa a todos.

―Sabes que la banda es importante para Oso.

―Es un idiota mentiroso ―el de rosa infla las mejillas enojado―. Me engaño.

―Idiota si es. Pero no creo que te allá mentido ―Choroko opino recordado su platica de esta mañana con el de rojo―. Me da la impresión de que no esta siendo consiente de las cosas que esta haciendo.

―Él nuca es consiente de lo que hace.

―No me refería eso ―la chica de gafas se cruza de brazos. Es diferente. Osomatsu nii-san es diferente. Mira a Todomatsu aun enojado y trata de animarlo―. A mí si me importa lo que sientes tú. Sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo para estas cosas. ―Eso Todomatsu no lo iba a negar―. Dime, porque no intentas conquistar a Oso esta vez, en lugar de esperar a que este haga algo por ti.

― ¿Porque tengo que hacerlo yo?

―Quieres que te recuerde ¿no?

―Si.

―Pues lo que necesitas es marcar tu territorio ―se inclina y toma las manos de su hermanito entre las suyas y le destellan los ojos―. Lamento mucho haber dudado de ti antes, el que te veas algo delicado y chiquito no significa que debas de ser el uke forzosamente. Tienes la ventaja. Puedo arreglármelas para que se queden solos un par de horas, una caja de condones, vuelves a hacerlo tuyo y listo. Además, no te quieres pasarte la vida con Oso como si fueran Onodera y Takano ¿verdad?

― ¿Choroko nee-san, te he dicho que no me compares con los personajes de tus historias?

El menor le mira decepcionado por el comentario inoportuno. En ese momento tocan la puerta del camerino.

―Totty… creo que tenemos que hablar.

Osomatsu se asoma por el marco de la misma. Karamatsu casi lo obligo a ir tras el de rosado prácticamente después de que la chica de gafas se marchara.

―Siii ¿Qué haces allí parado? Pasa de una buena vez―la mirada de Choroko brilla y jala de la mano al mayor prácticamente empujándolo sobre Todomatsu―. Lo dejo solos. Tu puedes, Todo. Recuerda que tu tienes la ventaja.

Cierra la puerta tras una risita perversa.

Los dos chicos de quedan en el piso el de rojo prácticamente sobre el de rosa el ultimo se enfada y aleja a su hermano rápidamente de él.

―Quítate. Sabes que no me gusta que seas tan ensimismo conmigo.

Dice contradictoriamente al rojo de sus mejillas.

El mayor se sienta en el piso y lleva la mano tras la cabeza:

―Si. Supongo que eso no cambia.

Comenta Osomatsu pensando en el Totty de su mundo.

Todomatsu infla las mejillas, a pesar de estar sentado al lado de su hermano no le da la cara encaprichado.

― ¿Entonces solo recuerdas lo que te conviene?

― No. Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada.

― ¿Y las canciones?

― Esas estaban en mi cabeza ―ahora es el mayor quien hace pucheros―. Ni siquiera se como lo hice. No se porque te enfadas tanto.

― ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ―Totty le grita en la cara―. ¡Siempre me haces esto!

― ¿Cómo que yo soy el que siempre te hace eso? Por lo que entiendo eres tú el que me hace esas cosas a mi ―se queja el de rojo comenzando a enojarse―. Si tanto me quieres porque siempre te la pasa escapando de mi ― ¿He? ¿Qué fue eso? No. Tiene que poner todo en claro esta pueda ser una buena oportunidad para decirle a Todomatsu que dejen todo aquello de la relación amorosa―. Yo siempre soy sincero contigo a comparación de ti. Además… se que anoche te gusto lo que hicimos. Tu cara no mentía.

Sonríe con picardía y pica la mejilla de su hermano menor con su dedo. Inmediatamente Todomatsu ruboriza por la imprudencia de su hermano mayor y enojado se levanta dispuesto a irse:

―I-Idiota.

Pero el mayor lo detiene a tiempo jalándolo de la muñeca y de un movimiento se para rápido acorralándolo contra la pared:

―Espera. No te vallas. Sabe que a mi también me gusto… lo estuve esperado por tanto tiempo. Sabes que yo te quiero.

¿Pero que tanto esta diciendo? Osomatsu solo habla y su cuerpo se mueve por si solo. De repente mira a Totty lindo, verdaderamente lindo. Sus ojos grandes llenos de dulzor, el tentador rojo de sus mejillas y sus suaves labios se le antojan. El corazón le esta latiendo tan rápido que no puede creerlo ¿Por qué le esta pasando esto? ¡Tiene tantas ganas de besar a Todomatsu! Se aproxima lentamente para hacerlo, contradictoriamente grita internamente que se detenga que no quiere hacerlo pero su cuerpo no le obedece, sus manos aprietan las muñecas de Totty para no dejarlo escapar. El menor tiene aroma a fresas y no puede resistirse. ¡Tan cercas, tan cercas!

―Oso, Totty… ―abren a puerta del camerino esta vez es Jyushimatsu que se queda callado al ver la escena interrumpiendo en el momento justo antes del beso― ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!

Cierra de nuevo la puerta y se escucha su grito por el pasillo:

― ¡Ellos están bien. Van a tener mucho _seccross_!

Todomatsu se ruboriza en exceso logra zafarse del agarre del de rojo y sale avergonzado del camerino gritando:

― ¡No. no es cierto!

Osomatsu se queda allí asustado, atónito, pone su mano en su pecho sudando frio y agitado. ¿Qué estaba a puto de hacer?

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo él se veía tan lindo que no me pude resistir"

¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué esta pensando? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento? No pudo controlar su cuerpo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Respecto al Fic: Las cancones FIRST y BE ALL RIGHT son interpretadas por Sakurai Takahiro el actor de doblaje que le da voz a Osomatsu. Recomiendo que escuchen las canciones para darle mejor ambiente a su lectura.

Nos vemos y hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 14 The day to day of the wife &

¡Hola!

Espero que estén bien. hoy traje la continuación.

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo catorce: The day to day of the wife & sons**

Totoko había conocido a Matsuzo y a Matsuyo desde que ellos eran un par de niños. Ambos habían sido amigos de la infancia de su único hijo. Ellos tres siempre estaban juntos, por ello cuando llego la adolescencia no fue sorpresa ver como Matsuzo y su hijo se peleaban por e amor de la chica. Claro, Matsuno fue el ganador con su confesión a todo pulmón en aquella colina a las afueras de la ciudad en su último año de preparatoria. No paso mucho tiempo después para que llegara el matrimonio al enterarse de la repentina espera del que seria su primer hijo, Osomatsu. Cuatro años mas tarde nacería Karamatsu y ambos eran como un remolino. Totoko recuerda cuando Matsuyo la visitaba a la pescadería para comprara algo; un maldoso Osomatsu de diez años le metía el hielo de los estantes cercanos por la espalda aun pequeño Karamatsu de preescolar y este como respuesta, se lo aventaba de nuevo formando una pequeña guerrita entre ellos. Matsuyo solía gritarles molesta ya estando a poco de dar a luz a Choromatsu. El cuarto hijo vino cinco años después, cuando tenia al araban de Osomatsu a punto de terminar la secundaria, Matsuyo solía contarle sobre sus malas notas y sus travesuras a comparación de los otros dos que si bien eran traviesos, sus notas no eran tan pésimas como las del mayor. Matsuyo siempre se preocupaba de lo que iba a ser de su hijo mayor a ese paso. Por aquel entonces, Totoko no tubo el menor empacho en mencionarle a Matsuyo que si Ichimatsu seria el ultimo de sus hijos. A lo que ella respondió que si. Cuatro niños ya eran suficientes y con el trabajo de oficinista de Matsuzo solo podrían cuidar de ellos. Ichi seria el último. Sin embargo unos años mas tarde, Matsuzo tuvo un merecido asenso, festejaron y después de unas cuantas copas y estar a solas después de tantos años, una cosa llevo a la otra y un mes después se enteraron de que esperaban la llegada de Jyushimatsu, su bebé de destiempo, con una diferencia de mas diez años a la de su hijo mayor el cual se había convertido en un nini sin oficio, ni beneficio que no tenia problema en decir que quería ser mimado y mantenido por sus padres.

Por aquellos años el hijo de Totoko también se había casado con una alegre jovencita la cual había dado a luz a Atsushi. En realidad Jyushimatsu solo era un mes y medio mayor que Atsushi. Lamentablemente la madre de Atsushi siempre había sido de constitución frágil y esta falleció a solo un año de dar a luz. Totoko a cuidado como a podido de su nieto desde entonces, le a enseñado a ser respetuoso, calmado, astuto. A ser igual a su padre quien es él que atiende actualmente la pescadería Yowai la cual es una de las más visitadas en ciudad Akatsuka. Tenían una buena vida y buen dinero para vivir. A comparación de los Matsuno que siempre hacían lo que fuera para extender la quincena. Más nadie dudaba que Matsuzo y Matsuyo amaban a todos sus hijos. La vida era agitada pero feliz. Hasta el año pasado cuando la familia conocería la tragedia.

Al principio solo fue un susto, una probable advertencia. Cuando el padre Matsuzo tuvo un desmayo por el exceso de trabajo.

Totoko por ese entonces fue directo a quejarse con el primogénito de la familia.

Cosas como:

"Ya va siendo tiempo que consigas un trabajo" "¿no te preocupas por tu madre?" "¿Que va a ser de ustedes si algo le llegara a pasar a tu padre?"

Fueron sus quejas generales.

Pero Osomatsu solo se limito a decirle que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia que hacia demasiado escándalo por nada.

Pero el que se equivocaba era el mayor. Poco más de cuatro meces y un infarto arrebataría la vida de su padre.

La familia quedo destrozada. Durante el funeral Matsuyo no dejo de llorar frete al ataúd de su esposo mientras Karamatsu trataba de sacar a Osomatsu de su habitación y Choromatsu cuidaba de los pequeños. Totoko se acerco a Matsuyo y le pidió que fuera fuerte por los sus hijos, pero ella no dejaba de llorar hasta el punto de sufrir un desmayo. Pero no fue un desmayo cualquiera, después de una visita al medico Matsuyo lo confirmo. Estaba embarazada una vez más. Nadie la quiso apoyar, solo sus hijos y Totoko. Todos los demás le decían que continuarlo era un error, que ya era demasiado grande, que era peligroso. Pero Matsuyo se negó. Ese bebé era el último regalo que le había dejado Matsuzo. No quería abandonar ese último trozo de él.

Durante ese tiempo para los hijos Matsuno hubo muchos cabios en especial para los tres mayores. Pasaron cosas que incluso Totoko no sabe y sigue desconociendo como la relación amorosa de los mayores.

Cuando el momento del parto llego hubo muchas complicaciones. Así es, Matsuyo dio su vida para que ese niño viviera.

―Todomatsu es el ultimo recuerdo que les dejaron sus padre ―Totoko baa-chan terminaba de contare esta historia a Karamatsu. Él se quedo callado todo el tiempo, no sabia como sentirse exactamente. Había tato en su pecho. Quería llorar y sin embarro lo sentía injusto, porque no eran sus padres si no los padres de sus hermanos de aquel mundo. Totoko continúo hablando―. Todomatsu nació prematuro y tuvo que pasar un tiempo en el hospital. Pero míralo ahora. Nadie crearía que fue así

Dice con una sonrisa observando a los niños jugar en el cuarto. Totty montaba a Jyushimatsu de caballito mientras sostenía una pequeña espada de juguete y Atsushi fingía estar herido mientras se tiraba al piso.

― ¡Viva, la princesa gano! ¡Totty es el vencedor! ―grita Jyushimatsu contento.

― ¡Daa! ―y _baby_ Totty también.

Karamatsu mira al pequeño en traje rosa. Se ve tan adorable y feliz con esos cachetes de manzana. Instantáneamente se le aguadan los ojos y comienza a moquear. Esta conmovido.

―Así que no seas un debilucho ―Totoko dice frunciendo el seño en cuanto lo nota―. Compórtate como hombre. Tú y Osomatsu han hecho un gran trabajo hasta este momento ―ella aun no cree lo que sale de sus labios. Pero supo que algo en Osomatsu había cambiado el día e que se paro frente a su puerta, se arrodillo y se inclino hasta pegar su frente en el piso rogándole que le diera trabajo para poder mantener a sus hermanos―. Me pregunto como le estará yendo a ese idiota ahora ―piensa en voz alta.

― ¿Te refieres a Osomatsu?

―Si. Sabes algunas clientas lo extrañan en la pescadería. ¡Ja! Aun recuerdo cuando se ponía ese disfraz de pescador y comenzaba a gritar que había rebajas para atraerlas. Por supuesto que las engañaba y terminaba vendiéndole el doble de lo que iban a comprar. Tengo que admitir que él era capaz de venderle a cualquiera.

―Umh –Karamatsu asienta mientras se limpia las lagrimas que querían salir―. Ese es _my brother_. La leyenda del carisma.

―Como sea. No fue extraño que ese hombre rico del petróleo se lo llevara a trabajar con él. Quien se iba a imaginar al nini de Osomatsu trabajando haciendo relaciones publicas para una empresa importante ―Totoko se ríe golpeando la mesa.

A Karamatsu no le hace tanta gracia como a la anciana pero si le parece curioso. En verdad que Osomatsu se había estando esforzando. Pero no solo él se había estado esforzando.

― ¿Y tú no lo has pensado? ―le pregunta la anciana un poco más seria―. Me refiero a regresar a la escuela.

― ¿He?

― Dejaste la universidad para trabajar en aquella florería y ayudar a tu madre. Claro, después renunciaste para poder cuidar de los menores.

― ¿He? ¿En serio? ―Karamatsu no oculta su sorpresa pero tiene que seguir fingiendo que es el Karamatsu de ese mundo―. Quiero decir… _¡No problem!_ En este momento me necesitan más mis hermanos. No creo que sea buena idea.

La anciana entrecierra los ojos molesta. Si fuera más joven seguramente mandaría a volar al muchacho de un puñetazo:

―Deberías pensar un poco en ti mismo, Karamatsu-kun. ¡Dime, haz hecho lo que te dije!

― ¿He? Bueno… ―el de azul se sobresalta en su lugar no tiene idea de lo que le están hablando.

― Te dije que dejaras de cargar a ese niño a todas partes. Si sigues así nunca va a aprender a caminar.

Le aclara Yowai. No es como si fuera su obligación cuidar de los hermanos Matsuno. Matsuyo jamás se lo pidió. Fueron ellos lo que acudían a ella cada vez que necesitaban algo u ocurría cualquier cosa. Los había estado ayudando poco a poco, sin darse cuente se encariño con ellos. Por eso ella no pude evitar ser algo estricta.

― _¡I am sorry!_ ―el muchacho se sobresalta una vez más en su lugar. Tiene la sensación de que a desobedecido a ello―. P-pero _baby_ Totty aun es muy pequeño para…

― ¿Me estas contradiciendo? ―Totoko tiene esa aura demoniaca que la caracterizaba de joven.

― ¡Hey! ¡Hey, Kara nii-chan! ―Jyushimatsu interrumpe―. Tengo hambre.

― ¿He? Cierto. _My little_ Jyushimatsu creo que será mejor irnos.

La anciana chasquea la lengua molesta. Comienza a gritarle a su nieto:

― ¡Atsushi! ¡Atsushi! Dile a tu padre que le ponga lo de costumbre a Karamatsu-kun.

―Si, Toto baa-chan.

Contestas el pequeño que jugaba con Totty a dar palmadas. Jyushimatsu se acerca a cuidar a su hermanito mientras el castaño iba a la pescadería obedeciendo a su abuela.

―Hoy comeremos pescado.

Canta Jyushimatsu cargando a Totty donde su hermano mayor.

―P-pero no tengo dinero para pagar ―Karamatsu niega con su mano nervioso.

―Tonterías. Sabes bien que no tienes que pagarme nada. Así es como te pago por ir a recoger a Atsushi a la escuela o cuando te pido que lo cuides.

―Ya veo. _Thanks_ , Totoko cha… quiero decir, Totoko baa-chan ―agradece Karamatsu sonriendo amablemente.

―Anda, ya vete. Recoge el pescado.

Así lo hizo el segundo hermano sin antes no dejarle la bolsa de galletas de arroz que le habían regalado a Totoko a manera de agradecimiento.

―Estos hermanos son unos idiotas ― se dice mordiendo una galleta de arroz―. No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada.

―No te preocupes Toto baa-chan. Yo cuidare de Jyushimatsu-kun y de Todomatsu-kun ―Atsushi le dice con carita seria sin dejarse de ver algo tierno.

―Si. Si. Te los encargo.

Totoko le palmeo la cabeza al pequeño niño.

.

Empezaba a ocultarse el sol cuando Choromatsu llegaba casa cabizbajo. Se lamentaba terriblemente sin dejar de mirar el papel entre sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que a alguien como él, le haya ido tan mal en su examen? Solo fue una prueba de simulacro pero saco 25 puntos. Veinticinco tristes puntos que lo estaban condenando a una futura vida de nini.

―No. no. no debo de preocuparme por ello.

Se dice así mismo queriendo ignorara el hecho que en sus últimas pruebas no le había estado yendo del todo bien. Escondió el papel en sus mochila y trata de parecer calmado antes de entrara a su casa.

― ¡Ya llegue!

― _¡Brother!_ ―lo recibe Karamatsu corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos, con el delantal azul de volantes y un cucharon en la mano brillando exageradamente. Lo abraza―. ¡Haz tenido que soportar tanto! ¡Tú corazón a sufrido y a has madurado! _¡I'm proud of you!_

― ¿He? ¿He? ¿He?

Choromatsu se ruboriza y trata de apartar al mayor de él.

―Karamatsu nii-san ha estado actuado raro desde que llego de ver a Totoko baa-chan ―Le dice Ichimatsu que iba a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Él también había sido recibido con abrazos y discurso.

―Vamos cálmate. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―el tercer hermano esquivando lo incomodo de la escena.

―Me esforzare mucho ―determina el de azul―. _My destiny_ me coloco aquí para cuidarlos y darles todo el amor que necesiten. Acaso no soy el tipo más amable del mundo. ¡Te digo que si! ¡Ese soy yo! ―Se señala así mismo con su pulgar mientras que por detrás de él una columna de humo negro venir de la cocina.

Choromatsu solo entrecierra los ojos le parece el mismo Karamatsu nii-san de siempre:

― ¡La cena se quema!

― ¿He? ―Karamatsu se queda quieto un segundo pensando― ¿Ah? ―Para enseguida salir corriendo a la cocina.

El tercer hermano rueda los ojos e inmediatamente le dice al cuarto antes de que suba a su habitación:

― ¿Hey, Ichimatsu? ¿Quién esta cuidando a los pequeños?

―Están en la sala mirando la televisión.

― ¿No deberías de ir a cuidarlos sin no estas haciendo nada en este momento? ―reprocha Choromatsu―. Ya estas en secundaria. Tienes que hacerte cargo de los menores. Recuerda que tú también eres un hermano mayor.

―Si tanto te importa ve a cuidarlos tú.

Contesto Ichimatsu amargo, ignorando a su hermano y continúo subiendo las escaleras.

― ¡Hey, espera Ichimatsu! ¿Qué le pasa?

Se pregunta a si mismo el tercer hermano. Desde que su madre falleciera Ichimatsu se había vuelto más callado y cerrado. Pensó al principio que eso era lo normal, pero ahora esa actitud le comenzaba a sacar de quicio. El irresponsable de Osomatsu solo le dice que le deje ser en paz, que esta en la edad. Mientras que Karamatsu solo lo dejaba salirse con la suya ya que lo sigue viendo como un niño pequeño. ¿Es que acoso no ven que Ichimatsu se esta dirigiendo a una espiral descendente? ¿Como puede estar tranquilo de esa manera? si aprueba sus exámenes a la universidad ya no podrá estar cuidando de los pequeños. Y ahí esta de nuevo el tema de sus exámenes de ingreso. Hace una mueca y sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación y esconder su examen fallido. Karamatsu le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él pero con semejante resultados no se siente cómodo recibiendo tal alago. Admira mucho a su hermano mayor, por ello aquel día que anunciaba que dejaría la escuela para trabajar y ayudar a su madre, algo dentro de Choromatsu se sacudió cuando fue a preguntarle si pretendía volver a la escuela algún día y ver la mirada en el rostro de Karamatsu que solo le dijo "bueno, quizás algún día, cuando nuestros hermanos crezcan" y que este sabia en lo mas profundo que eso jamás iba a ocurrir. Y por el otro lado esta su perezoso hermano mayor, él que solo se sumió en su conformismo y no hizo nada para evitar aquello. Si Osomatsu hubiera trabajado en ese entonces, Karamatsu no hubiera tenido que dejar la escuela, ni su madre abría trabajado a escondidas para mantenerlos agravando su condición, ni Todomatsu hubiera nacido prematuro y ella no hubiera muerto. Choromatsu esta frustrado. Su querido Karamatsu nii-san esta al lado de la persona que mas odia y sin embargo el de azul solo le asegura que es feliz a su lado, que esta feliz que lo apoye, que esta orgulloso de él.

Con un sentimiento de pesadez en el estomago habiente el examen reprobado dentro de su cajón junto a otros.

.

A la hora de la cena los chicos ya estaban sentados a la mesa mientras el de azul serbio la comida.

―Esta quemada de nuevo.

Menciona Ichimatsu mirándola mientras agitaba una sonaja rosa con la cual estaba entreteniendo a Totty quien esta sentado frente a él mientras Jyushimatsu le sostenía.

―No es nada _brother._ El sabor es lo que cuenta.

Contesta el nombrado a la vez que deslizaba un plato frente a Choromatsu.

― ¿También vas a cenar hoy con nosotros? ―pregunto el cuarto hermano al tercero.

―Es normal cenar con la familia ¿no?

―Karamatsu nii-san te lo pidió de nuevo ¿verdad? ―Ichimatsu le dice taciturno a lo que Choromatsu se sobresalta y se ruboriza de vergüenza―. Je eres muy predecible ―se burla con una sonrisa tonta.

―Te da igual ¿no?

Le contesta enfadado el de verde.

―Jyushimatsu, dame a _baby_ Totty ―Karamatsu toma al bebé en brazos―. Es hora de que tome su biberón.

― ¡Si!

―Jyushimatsu no hagas tanto ruido en la mesa ―Choromatsu le regaña.

― ¡Ah! ―El de amarillo se sienta rápido y se cubre la boca con ambas manos diciendo bajito―. Lo siento, Choro nii-san. Calladito, calladito.

―Vamos Choromatsu no seas tan estricto con Jyushimatsu apenas esta en preescolar.

Karamatsu le comenta al de verde quien le contesta:

―No deberías ser tan descuidado con esas cosas ¿ya olvidaste que la maestra de Jyushimatsu te regaño la vez pasada por algo parecido?

―Eso fue porque nuestro _little_ Jyushimatsu es muy especial. Solo eso. Ya se lo dije a su maestra ―contesta el de azul como si nada ¿HE? ¿Porque lo dice tan confiado?

― ¡Ya regrese!

Se escucha desde la puerta principal. Era Osomatsu que no tardo en entrar al comedor.

― ¡Bienvenido, Osomatsu! La cena esta lista o prefieres un baño primero ―Karamatsu le sonríe con dulzura y no es consiente que lo hace.

―O tal vez lo que quieras es a Karamatsu nii-san primero ―Ichimatsu se burla con voz melosa y femenina picando la comida con los palillos.

― ¡Ichimatsu! ―regaña al instante el tercer hermano.

― ¿He? ¿Para que quiere Osomatsu nii-san a Kara nii-chan? ¿Van a jugar? ―Jyushimatsu pregunta inocente.

―Si al papá y a la mamá ―Ichimatsu sonríe burlón como un gato.

― ¡Ichimatsu cállate!

Choromatsu le regaña de nuevo esta vez más severo.

― ¡Hey cálmate! No le grites a Ichimma-chan, Choromatsu –ahora el de rojo le reclama al de verde.

― ¡Si esto es tú culpa!

― ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Los dos cálmense. Están asuntado a los pequeños ― Karamatsu los detiene al ver Jyushimatsu confundido y a baby Totty moverse inquieto hasta que comienza a llorar―. Choromatsu, por favor.

El tercer hermano se queda callado es lógico que Karamatsu le de por su lado a Osomatsu en lugar suyo. Se siente mal. Ve a los mayores tratar de calmar al bebé y a Ichimatsu tranquilizar a Jyushimatsu prometiéndole que jugara con el después de la cena. Y sabe entonces que sobra en esa escena.

―Lo siento ―dice tan bajo que no lo escuchan los otros. Toma su plato y se retira en silencio a su habitación.

.

Después de la cena en al cuarto de los mayores. Osomatsu se sienta en el futon enojado haciendo pucheros mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla y viste su pijama:

―No se que tiene Choromatsu últimamente. Esta más histérico que de costumbre. El ego no lo deja disfrutar de la vida.

―No digas eso ―le contesta Karamatsu que igualmente tenia su pijama azul puesta. Mecía a Totty lentamente el cual tenia poco que se había quedado dormido― ¿El baño estuvo bien?

―Si. Aun que extraño ir a los baños públicos contigo y Choromatsu ―contesta el mayor acostándose con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que extrañas?

―Ummh… También extraño ir solo contigo a beber con Chibita. Que cosas, antes íbamos casi diario sin tener dinero y ahora que tengo con que pagarle no podemos ir ―Karamatsu acuesta a _baby_ Totty en la cuna y se sienta al lado de Osomatsu. El ultimo mira la sortija en su mano con nostalgia y agrega―. Sabes, la primera vez que me diste este anillo pensé que era extraño. Es decir somos hermanos no podemos casar de verdad. Pero ese día llegaste a la casa vestido con un traje blanco y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Te hinchaste y me pediste casarnos ¡Dios! Ese día te veías tan ridículo pese que se me partirían las costillas de tanto que me reí…. pero ahora, no sé… pienso que es algo lindo.

―Osomatsu…

Karamatsu no sabe que pensar del todo de este Osomatsu. Ahora mismo lo ve muy atractivo… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡A él solo le gustan sus Karamatsu _girls_! Pero la sonrisa que le esta dedicando es especialmente hermosa.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Pareces una colegiala enamorada mirando a su senpai. Ja Ja Ja.

Le hace notar el mayor con gracia. Karamatsu se ruboriza.

―No es así. Yo siempre soy _cool_.

―Si. Si. Lo que digas ―le contesta Osomatsu sonriendo. Se levanta para jalar el cordel de la lámpara y apaga la luz de la habitación ―Entonces… ¿le mostraras a nii-san lo _cool_ que eres esta noche?

Osomatsu sonríe con picardía y no duda en acercarse a Karamatsu abrazarlo fuertemente e ir directo a besar su cuello tirándolo sobre el futon y comenzar a bajarle el pantalón.

― ¡¿Aniki?! _¡Stop! ¡Stop! ¡Stop!_ ―Karamatsu comenzó a patalear desesperado y tratar de vitar que le quitaran la ropa.

―Shhsss… ―le indico Osomatsu bajando la voz―. Guarda silencio o despertaras a Todomatsu.

―Porque él esta aquí no deberíamos…

Karamatsu trata de quitarse de encima a Osomatsu despacio. Esta muy ruborizado.

―Vamos ¿que ocurre? Sabes que solo no hay que hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo. O es que caso…

¡Maldición ya lo descubrió!

―O-osomatsu lo que pasa es que…

―No me mires así ―lo dice seriamente―Ya sé que es lo que pasa.

―No veras todo tiene una explicación. Yo nunca…

― Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras ―interrumpe el mayor serio.

― ¿He?

―Sabes que no tengo inconveniente de ser el de debajo de ves en cuando ― le sonríe guiñándole un ojo.

― ¡No lo digas así! ―regaña Karamatsu ruborizándose aun más, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

―Entonces ven con nii-san ―Osomatsu se acuesta en el futon abriendo las piernas y extendiendo las manos sonriendo esperando su premio―. Sabes que tenerte sobre mí hace que me sienta mucho mejor.

―Si sigues diciendo esa clase de cosas seductoras. No me podre detener ―contesta Karamatsu inconscientemente. Solo logra ruborizarse mas por esas palabras que no sabe de donde vienen.

―Solo no mates las caderas de nii-san. Mañana tengo que parame para ir a trabajar.

Karamatsu traga saliva. Algo dentro de su cabeza le dice que se tome esa oferta enserio mientras otra solo quiere salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero no fue necesario en ese momento nota como Osomatsu borra su sonrisa y se queda mirando extrañado.

― ¿Q-que ocurre? ―pregunta Karamatsu al ver como se levanta del futon.

―Espérame aquí.

Contesta el mayor luciendo enojado. Va directo a la puerta y se asoma por afuera. No había nadie. Cruza el pasillo, a la puerta enfrente de su habitación. Desliza con cuidado la puerta y encuentra a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu dormidos en sus futones. Gruñe. Esto no le agrada nada. Esta seguro de que cerró la puerta por completo cuando entro a la habitación que comparte con Karamatsu y esta seguro que mientras platicaba con él vio a alguien asomándose por una apertura e la puerta, espiándolos. Se dirige a la habitación al lado de la suya. Abre la puerta sin cuidado encontrando a Choromatsu con la luz de una lámpara leyendo mangas acostado boca abajo en el futon.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―pregunto Osomatsu estando seguro que era Choromatsu el que los estaba espiando.

― ¿Por qué entras así a mi habitación?

― ¿Tu que estabas asiendo afuera de nuestra habitación?

― ¿De que estas hablando? ―Choromatsu pregunta mientras se levanta del futon y se acerca al mayor.

― ¿Nos estabas espiando?

― ¿Qué? ―Choromatsu se ruboriza y esquiva la mirada ― ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué haría eso? Ya son lo suficientemente ruidosos en las noches para querer hacer algo así ―masculla.

― ¡Si tienes que decirme algo dímelo de frente! ―Osomatsu lo toma del cuello de la pijama.

― ¡Suéltame ya!

Y de nuevo se escuchan los llantos de Todomatsu por todo la casa.

― ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Volviste a hacer llorar a Totty!

― P-pero si fuiste tú el que se metió a mi habitación y comenzó a gritar ―reclamo Choromatsu.

Osomatsu sin embargo no le dijo todo lo quería, le preocupaba mas Karamatsu y Todomatsu. Soltó a Choromatsu y salió por la puerta sin antes advertirle:

― Si te vuelvo a encontrar espiándonos te…

― ¿Qué que aras? ¿Me encerraras en mi habitación? Tú no eres papá.

Osomatsu suspira y dice en voz baja dándole la espalda:

―Y tú no eres mi hijo.

Choromatsu se quedo con la mirada baja, ensombrecida. Definitivamente no entiende porque Karamatsu se enamoro un tipo como Osomatsu y no de él.

 **Continuara...**


	16. Chapter 15 La primera audiencia y las

Hola a todos. Espero que estén bien.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, quería subir este capitulo desde hace un buen tiempo. Pero entre mas desarrollaba el capitulo me di cuenta que termino un poco mas largo de lo habitual.

Espero que les gusten n.n

* * *

 **Capitulo quince: La primera audiencia y las Maids de la casa Matsuno**

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está diciendo? ―Reika palideció y su pelo rosa y sus orejitas de gato se crisparon. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

―Lo que dije. Pienso apoyar el matrimonio de Todomatsu con Atsushi. Aun me parece raro. Pero si es por algo político, creo no hay otra opción.

Aclaro Choromatsu.

Reika por otro lado se acerca temblando a su señor. Pone la mano en la frente de este y le dice sin encontrar lógica en lo que dice:

― ¿Esta bien? ¿Tiene fiebre o algo? Eso es parte de uno de sus planes para quedarse con Todomatsu-sama ¿cierto, nya? ―la actitud de la chica cambia. Agarra fuertemente al príncipe del cuello de la camisa y parece enojada― Fue esa maid de segunda ¿verdad? Por fin le lavo el cerebro y lo convenció de que su relación era enfermiza ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Totoko-chan?

― ¡Nada de Totoko-chan, nya! Ella siempre está gruñendo y burlándose de los demás. No es nada delicada, nya. Desde niños siempre los ha molestado a usted y a sus hermanos, nya. Porque… ya sabe. Sus… relaciones amorosas, nya. ―se tranquiliza un poco y desvía la mirada acongojada― ¿Qué sucede con su promesa?

― ¿Promesa?

―Si. Después de que se hiciera formal el compromiso de Todomatsu-sama con Atsushi-sama. Su hermano menor fue con usted, nya. Como usted siempre lo consentía desde muy pequeño siempre ha sido su hermano mayor favorito. Todomatsu-sama comenzó a llorar. Y entonces usted se le confeso. Le dijo lo enamorado que estaba de él, que no le importaba que fueran hermanos y le prometió que encontraría la forma de romper su compromiso. Para que pudieran estar juntos por siempre… Usted siempre ha amado demasiado a Todomatsu-sama, nya. Pero también siempre a creído que la responsabilidad del reino es solamente suya, nya. Al reino no le ha estado yendo bien en estos últimos años, sus hermanos son unos inútiles que solo se divierten con el dinero del reino y no se hacen cargo de sus responsabilidades. Por ello el compromiso de Todomatsu-sama con alguien que proviene de uno de los reinos más ricos e influyentes seria la salvación para todos, nya. Pero usted no lo quiere así. Quiere quedarse al lado de Todomatsu-sama y también quiere salvar el reino. Eso es de admirarse. Por ello ser su sirviente es un gran honor, nya. ¡Así que no deje que esa maid de segunda lo convenza de lo contrario!

―Nyaa-chan…

Choromatsu se queda callado con las mejillas sonrosadas. Su idol lo estaba alagando demasiado. Aunque no fuera el Choromatsu del que ella estaba hablando. Aun así no puede. No puede aceptar como si nada el hecho de que tiene una relación de ese tipo con Todomatsu. Piensa que el de rosa estaría mejor con alguien como Atsushi. Se nota que el castaño es el tipo de persona que consentiría demasiado a su caprichoso hermano menor. Además él quiere quedarse con Nyaa-chan.

—Por eso no me puede salir con algo como eso ―finalizo Reika cruzándose de brazos―. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Cuando dice algo así siempre se arrepentiría de inmediato. Así que terminemos con esto. Cuál es su plan de este año.

―No tengo ningún plan.

Contesta el de verde con simplicidad y algo confuso. Hace un par de minutos Nyaa-chan le había dicho que no lo ayudaría con ningún plan contra el tal Atsushi. La chica se muestra algo caprichosa. No le cree del todo a su señor. A este siempre se le ocurría algo por muy loco que fuera al final.

―Está bien. Piénselo. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Mientras tanto yo hablare con esa maid de segunda, nya ―aprieta su puño con decisión y mostrando sus colmillos de gatita.

Quizás por que Choromatsu pensaba que ver a Nyaa-chan tan animada era lindo o por que no era capaz de decirle que eso no tenía relevancia para él. Lo dejo pasar. Si sabe manejar bien sus cartas está seguro que puede hacer que todo quede a su favor. Pero para Reika el asunto era algo serio. Su orgullo de maid personal está en juego.

―Bien por el momento lo mejor sería a que continuara con sus deberes. No le mentí a Sachiko y a Aida cuando dije que tenía trabajo, nya. Siéntese ―camino hasta el escritorio y jalo la silla―. Le deje preparados los papeles que tiene que firmar.

―Pero.

―Nada de peros, nya. Si lo hubiera hecho desde la mañana ahora estaría besuqueándose y haciendo no sé qué más cosas con Todomatsu-sama.

―No lo digas de esa manera por favor ―pidió Choromatsu un poco desencantado por la actitud de la chica. La curiosidad le pico en ese momento y le pregunto―. Nyaa-can. Dime, tu qué piensas de todo esto.

― ¿He? ¿Se refiere a sus asuntos con Todomatsu-sama, nya?

―Si. Eso ―el chico rueda los ojos y toma asiento frente al escritorio.

La chica se muestra veleidosa. No quiere contestar no es buena para esos temas. Pero una orden de su señor es ley siendo una maid:

―Que ustedes se quieren mucho, nya ―dice en voz baja algo ruborizada y desviando la mirada―. Se lo acabo de decir usted ha amado demasiado a Todomatsu-sama y Todomatsu-sama lo ama igualmente. Eso está bien para mí… nya. Más o menos.

―¡Kyaaa! Te ves tan adorable.

Grita Choromatsu emocionado encontrando lindura de nuevo en su idol y sus gestos.

― ¡Deje de decir esas cosas vergonzosas y apúrese!

Le grita la chica colorada y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

― ¡Waaa! Eso a lo que llaman una tsundere. Es muy linda. Si, sé que será una buena esposa.

Choromatsu habla para si mismo convencido que el comportamiento de la chica de orejas de gato es lo normal comparándolo con la trama de cualquier anime ecchi. Ella actúa así porque esta enamorada de él en secreto. Pero claro, Choromatsu no podía estar más equivocado. Porque la persona que Reika quería o mejor dicho había querido estaba muy lejos de ser uno de los sextillizos de la casa real Matsuno. La persona que Reika quería era egoísta, histérica, caprichosa, fingía ser dulce y buena gente y solo pensaba en el éxito y recibir atención de los otros. Y en este instante iba a sermonearla a uno de los tantos jardines reales.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Reika sabe que ese es su lugar acostumbrado para hacer nada. Ahí estaba ella sentada en una silla tomando el sol en traje de baño y lentes de sol mientras tomaba una limonada.

― ¿No deberías de estar usando el uniforme? ―La chica gato se para frente a ella claramente molesta.

―Me estas tapando el sol ―Totoko se quita las gafas―. Además ya hice mi trabajo de hoy.

—Eres la jefa de sirvientas deberías de estar vigilando que las otras estén haciendo sus trabajos, nya —Reika se muestra un poco impaciente.

—Entonces ¿No deberías de estar con Choromatsu?

—Eso es asunto mío.

Yowai alza los hombros:

—Eso príncipes ninis de pene pequeño no nos necesitan. Algún día me casare con un príncipe de verdad y me iré de este castillo. Así que me da igual lo que estén haciendo. Sigue el ejemplo de las demás y relájate.

—¡¿Eso es lo único en lo que piensas?! —Hashimoto le regaña una vez más.

—¡Ah , ah! Lo siento mucho. Pero a comparación de ti, yo no quiero trabajar de sirvienta toda mi vida. O acaso es porque te rechacé que solo me estás diciendo esas cosas.

Yowai dice sin poner mucha atención. Solo quiere que la chica gato la deje en paz. Reika por su lado ruboriza y termina molestándose mucho, solo atina a gritarle:

—¡Hazlo que quieras!

Y salir corriendo de ese lugar antes de que terminara peleando con ella a jalones de cabello y golpes. Como solían hacerlo antes cuando todavía eran rivales.

—Si eso fue lo que pensé.

Totoko se dice a si misma recostándose en su silla a continuar su sesión de bronceado.

La familia Yowai era conocida por dos cosas en los reinos que conformaban la monarquía. Una por haber estado en la labor de servicio como maid personal de alguien muy importante y dos, por haberse casado con ese príncipe o con esa princesa y volverse rey o reina. Después de todo, no era extraño que alguien de la realeza o la aristocracia se volviera en amante del o a la, que había sido su confidente y acompañante de toda la vida. O que por otra parte, aunque menos común desposaran a esta persona. Totoko en realidad había nacido como una princesa. Su madre había sido la maid personal de su padre cuando eran jóvenes. Así que es lógico para ella haber crecido siendo consentida y alabada por todo el mundo. Hasta que cumplió diez años y tubo que cumplir con la tradición familiar. Cumplir la labor de maid personal de los herederos de la familia real Matsuno del reino Akatsuka. En ese entonces pataleo, chillo, se aferró a las caras cortinas de su habitación pero ella definitivamente no se volvería una maid cualquiera. Aun así la orden ya estaba dada y la encaminaron a su nuevo oficio. Totoko recuerda que su madre le dijo que esa experiencia le serviría de mucho. Incluso le aconsejo en seguir la segunda tradición familiar y enamorar a uno de los seis príncipes y hacerse de la corona del reino Akatsuka. Totoko era una niña muy lista y que sabía salirse con la suya, así que semejante propuesta no le pareció nada mal. Se lo propuso como meta y se volvió maid a su pesar. Sin embargo sus esperanzas de volverse la reina de Akatsuka se fueron directo al caño cuando descubrió al primero y segundo príncipe besándose con el cuarto, debajo de una de las mesas de banquete durante su doceavo cumpleaños. Días después sorprendería al tercer y al quinto príncipe en igual condición pero en uno de los salones, a pesar del que rosado ya estaba comprometido con el heredero de Sugary. Y qué decir del quinto, era tan raro que lo había descartado apenas haberlos conocido. Así que ahora está atrapada en ese castillo llena de locos y sin príncipe azul. Nunca ha hecho sus labores de maid siempre encontró la forma de dejarle el trabajo al alguien más, con excepción de esos trabajos en donde le gustaba recibir la atención que se merecía. Si no podía enamorara a ninguno de los sextillizos, si a alguno de los príncipes de los otros reinos que los solían visitarlos. Conseguirá sus ambiciones como sea.

Y después esta Reika…

La chica gato por su parte había corrido al interior del castillo. Aun el corazón le late rápido y las mejillas están rojas. Quisiera dejar de sentirse así cada vez que habla con Yowai. Se muestra firme siempre que están rodeada de los demás pero cuando están solas las cosas no son tan sencillas para Hashimoto.

"O es acaso porque te rechacé"

—¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

Grita y azota su cara contra la pared hasta cansarse. Cuando eran más jóvenes comenzó a ver Yowai como algo más que su rival. Le llamaba la atención la manera en la que la castaña se podía salir con la suya y hacer que hasta en la peor situación todo quedara a su favor. Y un día tuvo el descuido de ser demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos. Pero Totoko…

"¿Heee? ¿Acaso es que te gusto? Qué asco"

Pero que tonta es. Se arrepiente demasiado. Desde entonces las cosas ya no son igual entre ellas. ¡Argg! Se supone que solo iba a ir a reclamarle por decirle a Choromatsu-sama que era un raro por lo de Todomatsu-sama. Y ni siquiera fue capaz de ello. Eso la hace una pésima maid. Ella solo quiere apoyar a su manera la relación de su amo. Porque un que la reproche muy en el fondo ella desea que la quisieran como Choromatsu-sama ama a Todomatsu-sama. Que alguien arriesgara todo por ella. Pero eso jamás va a pasar.

—¿Otra vez te rechazo Totoko-san, Reika?

—Cierra la boca Chibimi. Te he dicho que no aparezcas así de la nada, nya —Hashimoto regaña amargada mostrando su cara escurriendo de sangre por tanto azote.

—Te ves pésima.

—¿No deberías estar cuidando de Karamatsu-sama? —la chica de pelo rosado solo quiere deshacerse de Chibimi.

—Él se fue a buscar a Ichimatsu-sama. No me necesitara en un rato. Es más divertido ver que es lo que está pasando en el castillo.

Como siempre Chibimi escapaba a su manera de sus deberes. Aunque Reika admite que sería demasiado aburrido cuidar de Karamatsu-sama cuando este se la pasa el mayor tiempo mirándose en un espejo o está haciendo travesuras con Ichimatsu y Osomatsu-sama. Se puede decir que tiene mucho tiempo libre justificado por ello no es de extrañarse que ella lo sepa todo, sobre todos en el castillo. Aparte de tener esa extraña habilidad de aparecerse de la nada en cualquier parte del castillo. A Chibimi le gusta molestar mucho a las otras sirvientas. De una manera más discretas que a otras pero sin duda la diversión de la chica de coletas es entrever los secretos de los demás.

—Aida y Sachiko están consolando a Todomatsu-sama. Se enojó mucho con Choromatsu-sama esta vez. Ellas te reñirán si te las encuentras.

—Ya lo sé —se limpia la sangre como si nada con un pañuelo.

—Sabes —la más pequeña se pasea alrededor de Reika—. Escuche algo interesante del mayordomo de Atsushi-sama.

Reika mueve ligerito sus orejas de gato. Disimula su interés:

—Así. ¿Qué será?

Chibimi se detiene y sonríe astuta:

—¿Quieres saber? —se hace la interesante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunta Hashimoto entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Por qué no puedes ser más amable como tú hermano Chibita? Es decir ¿en realidad son hermanos? Ni siquiera se parecen. Que sean hermanos debe de ser una gran equivocación.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Maldición! ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldición! —Chibimi grita molesta por el comentario y al darse cuenta de su manera de hablar grosera y con su viejo asentó campesino. Se tapa la boca y ruboriza avergonzada. Hay una pausa y termina diciendo sin descubrirse la boca—. Si Choromatsu-sama piensa hacer algo este año que se apresure. Escuche de uno de los mayordomos de Atsushi-sama, que este ara su jugada durante el baile por el cumpleaños de los príncipes.

La noticia le cayó a Reika como balde de agua fría.

—Eso es en una semana.

Dijo en voz alta esperando una respuesta de la chica de coletas pero cuando se dio cuenta esta se había ido. Desapareciendo como siempre sin hacer ruido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Todomatsu-sama. Este estaba recostado en un diván largo de terciopelo rosa. A su izquierda esta Aida a la derecha Sachiko.

—Choromatsu Nii-san es un tonto. Porque me dijo todo eso. Como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que hemos hecho juntos —el chico infla las mejillas.

—No fue así —Sachiko habla—. Sabe que él siempre es así de distante cuando hay audiencias.

—Así es —Aida complementa—. Vera que esta noche vendrá a su habitación como siempre con su mirada de cachorro a que lo perdone.

—Eso es —Sachiko sonríe —. Nosotras prepararemos todo para que tenga una buena noche con él.

—Nos encargaremos de Reika si es necesario—Aida habla un poco más oscura.

—Por eso no este enojado —Sachiko aplaude terminando esa plática y tratando de cambiarla—. Su cumpleaños número veintidós se acerca. En lugar de pensar en cosas tan complicadas no debería comenzar los preparativos. Eso siempre lo anima.

—Eso es cierto. Pero…

—Sabe que es la mejor manera de ayudar a Choromatsu-sama —Aida lo interrumpe—. Tendrá algo menos que pensar. Además, los bailes que organiza siempre son los más comentados entre todos los países que forman la monarquía.

—Bueno. Eso es obvio.

Todomatsu sonríe orgulloso.

Si le preguntaras al sexto príncipe de la casa Matsuno ¿Porque él tiene dos sirvientas personales? Él te contestaría: "Es porque siendo el menor me lo merezco mas que esos demonios que son mis hermanos mayores" La verdad es que no fue capaz de separarlas. Cuando las conoció siempre estaban juntas como hermanas y cuando fue el momento de decidir cuál sería su sirvienta, Todomatsu escogió a ambas. Dado las circunstancias en las que los sextillizos Matsuno habían escogido a sus sirvientas no le armaron mucho alboroto. Con excepción de Osomatsu nii-san que alegaba que por ser el mayor él merecía a las dos sirvientas. Pero Todomatsu más que considerar a Aida y Sachiko como sus sirvientas las considera sus amigas. A ellas les ha confiado todo: su relación con Choromatsu nii-san, que en secreto quiere a sus demás hermanos no importaba cuanto los hiciera menos e inclusive, que casi una vez, a los quince años y después de pelearse con Choromatsu casi le es infiel con Atsushi.

Por su parte las maids considerar a Todomatsu su amigo. Sera un caprichoso, testarudo, doble cara con algunos y quizás a veces su propio karma hace que termine haciendo el ridículo total. Pero muy en el fondo es un buen chico. Jamás las ha tratado mal, ni las llega a ordenar como lo han visto con otros miembros de la aristocracia. Les confía todo sin pedirles más a cambio que estén a su lado. Además ellas tienen el lujo de decir que las consienten demasiado. Por lo regular cuando Todomatsu-sama se va de compras termina comprándoles cosas a ellas también. Son las únicas maids en diez países a la redonda que usan pendientes, collares de joyas finas y zapatos de diseñador con sus uniformes. Ellas no se entrometen en los asuntos de los demás y se puede decir que se llevan bien con Chibimi porque les gusta molestar a Reika. También quisieran a veces decirle unas cuantas verdades a Choromatsu-sama para que dejara hacer sufrir a su señor. Sin duda su mayor trabajo consiste en mantener optimista a Todomatsu.

Así ellos tres comenzaron los preparativos para el próximo baile del castillo.

.

En otra ala del castillo. El príncipe morado cargaba su gato acompañado de su maid.

—Ichimatsu-sama —Yuka le llama bajito sonriendo—. Creo que Karamatsu-sama nos está siguiendo desde hace un rato. ¿No va a hablar con él?

Voltea discreta y mira al príncipe de azul unos cuantos metros, mal escondido detrás de un jarrón grande que había en el pasillo.

—Es un fastidio —dice Ichimatsu después de chasquear la lengua. Yuka sonríe forzado y el chico termina diciendo—. Si va a disculparse que lo haga de una vez. Osomatsu nii-san también me debe una y no lo veo por ninguna parte —tuerce la boca molesto.

Yuka no dice nada en su lugar una risa sincera sale de sus labios. Como siempre Ichimatsu-sama no puede ser sincero consigo mismo.

Ambos entran a una habitación cercana dentro estaba llena de gatos. Los gatos reales.

—Ichimatsu-sama que bueno que vino a visitarnos.

Un mayordomo bien vestido y con gafas lo recibe.

—¿Cómo están? —Pregunta el de morado mientras acaricia un gato gris que se acerca a él y se restriega en su pierna.

—Todos se encuentran muy bien. Ya comieron.

—¿Cómo esta Hana-chan?

Ichimatsu pregunta mientras otros gatos más se acercan a él para ser mimados.

El mayordomo sonríe:

—Está en reposo. Parece que aun van a tardar un poco para que nazcan sus crías. La estoy vigilando constantemente.

—Perfecto —Ichimatsu sonríe amablemente—. Sabes que debes avisarme enseguida en cuanto nazcan.

—Como ordene, Ichimatsu-sama.

El príncipe se aleja un poco de la pareja para ir a jugar con sus gatos. Yuka mira a la mano vendad del mayordomo de gafas y le dice tímida:

—Esa herida es nueva ¿verdad, Takeshi-san?

—¿Ha, esto? —el chico de gafas contesta tímido— Cuando las gatitas van a tener sus crías son un poco ariscas. No hay problema. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas de lo contrario no podría cuidar de los gatos de Ichimatsu-sama y permanecer en el castillo para seguir a tu lado— ruboriza—Quiero decir… bueno…

Yuka solo agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

—Yo entiendo… Takeshi-san yo…

Y justo en ese momento Ichimatsu se pone entre ambos con un gato marrón entre sus brazos. Hay un silencio incómodo y los sirvientes no saben hacia dónde mirar temiendo que los vayan a reprender por la cercanía.

—Hana-chan… ¿Dónde está?

Por fin habla el príncipe con su monotonía de siempre.

—P-por aquí. Sígame.

El chico de gafas lo guía hasta la gatita mientras Yuka suspira aliviada. Para ella hay momentos en que ser sirvienta personal del cuarto hijo es complicado. Siempre callado y huraño como un gato. Es difícil que él le pida algo a ella o que ella se ofrezca con facilidad a hacer algo sin verle esa mirada amarga y que parece que siempre está enojada. Sin embargo sabe que debajo de toda esa oscuridad el chico guarda un buen corazón frágil. De lo contrario no adoptaría todos los gatos que encuentra abandonados en el reino y que ya son ciento veinte y en aumento. Y qué decir de tratar de mostrase fuerte cuando se pelea con Osomatsu-sama o Karamatsu-sama. Podrá gruñir y maldecir pero la verdad siempre se frustra y se deprime por ello. Temiendo que algún día alguno de ellos se canse de él. Lo cual jamás va a pasar. Solo quisiera no avergonzarse con tanta facilidad cuando ve a los tres juntos. Tantos años que ha sido testigo de aquel peculiar amor de tres y ella no puede evitar ruborizarse al ver alguna de sus escenas. Es demasiado para su corazón. Ella quisiera tener el valor que tiene esos tres para demostrarse cariño con la persona que ama. Que en realidad no es como si fuera un secreto el romance de Yuka con el mayordomo Takeshi-san. Pero si es mal visto que la servidumbre tenga esta clase de relaciones entre ellos. A pesar de eso las demás maid son buenas y nunca le han llamado la atención por ello, con excepción de Reika que lo único que les pide es discreción cuando haya invitados. Nada fuera de lo normal en esta casa.

Como maid hace un buen trabajo, lo mejor que puede teniendo en cuenta que Ichimatsu nunca le pide nada y en cambio regaña a Osomatsu-sama cuando ella hace algún encargo de este. Así es como la mayor parte del día cuando no está con su señor se la pasa paseando con Takeshi-san y hablando con él. Con el pendiente que algún día el príncipe de morado los regañe a ambos. Fuera de eso, ella lo único que quiere es apoyar a Ichimatsu-sama que ha sido tan bueno ella.

Las maid de la casa Matsuno son tan particulares como sus señores. Cuentan con unas libertades que otros envidiarían en su oficio. Sin mencionar que han quebrantado las reglas más de una vez. Pero si hay una que siente que este trabajo no fue echo para ella. Es aquella que todos piensan es la más inocente y dedicada a su profesión. La maid personal del quinto príncipe de la casa, Homura-chan.

— ¡Muscle, Muscle. Hustle, Hustle!

El quinto hermano gritaba alegre mientras saltaba de aquí para allá en uno de los jardines del castillo. Haya varios arbustos de rosas por todas partes y una fuente de mármol cerca. Aquel lugar era donde solía hacer sus ejercicios de la mañana, puesto que fue el que le dio Reika para que sus gritos entusiastas no se escucharan por todo el castillo y distrajera a Choromatsu-sama. Mientras el continuaba sacando toda esa energía de sobra que siempre tenía, Homura sentada en una manta amarilla lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey, hey, Homura-chan! ¡Homura-chan! ¿Crees que Choromatsu nii-san se enfadó mucho conmigo por decirles a todos que si en la audiencia?

—No lo creo. Él parecía muy ocupado con sus demás hermanos— el muchacho sonríe ruborizado y se contonea de manera peculiar. La chica no borra su sonrisa. Le encanta estar con Jyushimatsu. En verdad lo quiere mucho

—Todos se veían muy contentos cuando les decía que sí.

El chico se acerca a su sirvienta y sin avisar se acuesta en el regazo de las chica, la cual lo recibe gentilmente.

— Yo creo que hizo un buen trabajo, Jyushimatsu-sama…

—Jyushimatsu-kun… —Le corrige el nombrado y se acurruca con un notorio sonrojo en su mejillas —.Me gusta más cuando es Jyushimatsu-kun…

Ambos se quedan en silencio mirándose cómplices. Saben que la razón por la que llegaron tarde a la audiencia se debía a sus incontables travesuras.

Hace cinco años Homura conoció al quinto hermano de una manera poco convencional cambiando su vida para siempre. Como maid es cuidadosa, diligente y sumamente discreta. No es ajena a los secretos del castillo. Todas las demás maid la tratan amistosamente, los demás príncipes son sumamente ambles con ella. Encontró su hogar en ese lugar. Pero sobre todo a alguien que la cuida como si fuera lo más valioso, como lo más preciado.

—Jyushimatsu-kun…

Homura se estremece en cuanto se da cuenta de la posición en la que están ambos. El príncipe la había acostado sobre la manta, él estando arriba metiendo su mano por debajo la falda enganchando sus dedos en la orilla de las bragas.

—Me gustas mucho Homura-chan. Te amo. Mucho, mucho.

La chica solo se deja hacer. Ella también ama profundamente al príncipe de amarillo. Pero ella solo es una sirvienta. Y antes de solo era solo una cualquiera. Por ello no se siente merecedora de tanto cariño. Él es tan puro y ella… ella era…

El chico la besa profundamente con un toque de torpeza y otro de euforia mientras recorre con la punta de sus dedos la orilla de las bragas hasta hacerlas a un lado:

—Lo siento. No puedo contenerme mucho. Antes… no pudimos llegar hasta el final.

Se esconde tímido entre los suaves pechos de la chica que se ríe por la acción. A pesar de haberlo hecho ya tantas veces, Jyushimatsu seguía comportándose como un adolecente. Impaciente, tímido y algo pervertido de manera encantadora y aun así trata de ser lo más cuidadoso con ella para no lastimarla. Ella lo abraza con fuerza y le dice dulcemente como si lo consintiera:

—No tienes que aguantarte. Lo sabes. A mí me gusta mucho Jyushimatsu-kun. Así que las cosas que hagas, cualquier cosa me hace feliz.

Ella sonríe y de inmediato el príncipe comienza otro beso, la abraza y la rapaza con las manos. El cuerpo del chico ya está encandilado, Homura lo sabe porque puede sentir el miembro duro de Jyushimatsu picándole en vientre.

—Tu corazón esta latiente mucho, Jyushimatsu-kun —dice inocente.

—Je el tuyo también.

El chico contesta igualmente con una sonrisa y alcanzando a desatar el delantal y los botones delanteros del uniforme, bajando la parte superior del vestido negro hasta la cintura. Sus manos acarician la blanca carne de sus hermosos pechos en los palpitantes que se ofrecían. El corazón de la joven se inflamó de pasión y el cuerpo se le debilito por la excitación. Jyushimatsu maniobro para acomodarla mejor preparando su ataque. Liberando su erección de la prisión de su bragueta y abriendo las debilitadas piernas de ella. Avanzo y metió todo hasta la empuñadura.

—¡Jyushimatsu-kun! —clamo Homura sabiéndose deseada.

Los labios de Jyushimatsu se pegaron a los suyos y se aferraron al otro en un brazo entre embestidas y empujones. El único ruido perceptible eran sus suspiros, mezclados con los de sus besos en aquel jardín del palacio.

—Se siente bien. Así que no pares, Jyushimatsu-kun —la maid ruega con todo el calor envolverle.

—Te amo, Homura-chan.

Finalmente, una vez pasado el momento culminante, toda fuerza abandono el cuerpo de los amantes y poco a poco se fueron deteniendo. Se quedaron así un momento.

—Homura-chan… quiero estar por siempre con Homura-chan.

—Jyushimatsu-kun.

—Algún día Homura-chan se casara conmigo.

—Eso no pasara —contesta la chica con pesar mientras se acomodaba el vestido—. Algún día conocerás a una hermosa princesa y te enamoraras de ella.

—¡Eso nunca va a pasar! —el chico se levanta y mira a la sirvienta disgustado— ¡Yo quiero a Homura-chan! ¡Así que me casare con ella!

—Jyushimatsu-sama

Homura solo se abalanza hacia él y se aferra. Quiere llorar. En momentos como este quisiera corresponder los sentimientos tan puros del chico. Pero Homura esta confundida, su turbio pasado no la deja de perseguir asiéndole creer que no es merecedora de toda esa felicidad que experimentaba al lado del príncipe.

—Me gusta más Jyushimatsu-kun.

Por su lado el príncipe solo quiere hacerle entender a Homura que la ama con todo el corazón, que él la escogió. Que no le importa nada de lo que haya hecho antes de conocerla. Es por esto que continúan este ciclo de quererse y tener miedo que algún día el otro decida terminar con todo.

Su relación es un secreto para todos en el castillo. Sorprendentemente nadie se ha dado cuenta de la verdad. Tan ensimismados en sí mismo que cuando los ven juntos, solo se trata de una maid fiel y un príncipe tonto. Las cosas son ser mejor de esa manera. Y ellos solo les dejan pensar lo que quieran a los demás.

.

De vuelta con Choromatsu, este se limitó a poner el sello real en los documentos que le había dejado Nya-chan en el escritorio. No entendía nada de lo que está escrito en ninguno de ellos. Pero no quería decepcionar a la chica. Tiene que verse confiable y responsable como realmente es haciendo el trabajo sin tener idea de lo en realidad hacía.

Se acomoda las gafas. Es tan raro tenerlas puesta. Ciertamente al igual que Ichimatsu necesitaba de ellas por herencia materna. Más nunca las utilizaba. Cuando iba en secundaria Osomatsu frecuentemente se burlaba de él y por eso dejo de ponérselas.

Llego un momento en que termino de sellar todos los papeles y la chica gato no regresaba. Comenzando a aburrirse pensó en salir de su estudio:

—Sería malo que no conociera todo el castillo. Así que no tiene nada de malo que explore un poco.

Claro no tiene que ser tan obvio en sus intenciones.

Salió y camino sin rumbo un buen rato. Lo único que no quiere es encontrarse de nuevo con una de esas extrañas escenas entre sus hermanos mayores e Ichimatsu. Aun no tiene cabida para él todo eso. Ni porque Nya-chan se lo haya confirmado. Es decir, del imbécil de Osomatsu a lo mejor lo creería. Pero de Karamatsu nii-san jamás y menos de Ichimatsu. No quiere pensar en eso porque sabe que inevitablemente ello lo llevara en pensar en Todomatsu. Tiembla por la mala vibra de todo ello y mejor decide regresar por donde vino pero era tarde, Totty se acercaba junto a sus sirvientas por el lado contrario del pasillo.

—Haremos la fiesta en el salón principal. Tiene que haber muchas flores y listones. ¡Ah! Y una fuente hecha con copas de champaña.

Escucho de Totty mientras Sachiko y Aida escribían todo en un pergamino.

Choromatsu comenzó a ponerse nervioso no quiere que el menor se le vuelva a pegar de esa manera. Se da vuelta preparado para correr a la primera habitación que encuentra, sin embargo su cuerpo no se mueve, se queda estático a la vista como si estuviera esperando a que el de rosa se le acercara.

—¿Choromatsu nii-san? ¿Qué haces parado allí? —Todomatsu le llama enojado a un en su berrinche por ser ignorado.

—¡¿He?! ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? —el mayor esquiva la pregunta con otra.

—Yo estoy haciendo los preparativos para el baile de nuestro cumpleaños. Soy al único que le importa eso. Tenemos que quedar bien con las demás naciones.

—Ya.

Choromatsu desvía la mirada avergonzado. ¿Él cómo va a saber eso? Una vez más quiere escaparse de la incómoda escena pero no se mueve ni un milímetro. Hace una mueca fastidiada que nota el menor y este infla las mejillas y le esquiva la mirada. Que ni piense que le va a rogar un poco.

Sachiko y Aida se miran y chuchean entre ellas.

—Es cierto, Todomatsu-sama. No olvide que aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Entre ellas la lista de invitados —Sachiko le dice al de rosa.

Aida complementa:

—Probablemente como todos los años Atsushi-sama quiera realizar el baile de apertura con usted.

—Ese tipo —masculla Choromatsu nada contento la idea no le parece—. No tienes por qué invitarlo —Un momento ¿qué dice? ¿No se supone que su plan es juntar a Atsushi con su hermano para dejarle el campo libre con Nyaa-chan? Aun así no se detiene sigue sacando palabras de su boca que no son suyas—. Lo de esta mañana solo ocurrió porque te fuiste de mi habitación apenas despertaste. Te he dicho que me esperes. En lugar de eso te vas con tus maids y me dejas solo sin decirme a dónde vas o que estás haciendo. Monstruo seco sin corazón.

—¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Yo?! Tú eres el que está actuando muy raro desde esta mañana.

—¡De todas maneras no permitiré que ese príncipe de segunda te lleve! —Choromatsu grita con todas sus fuerzas y enseguida abraza al de rosa con todas sus fuerzas—Eres mío. Solo mío. ¿Entendido Todomatsu?

Totty se ruboriza le gusta cuando Choromatsu se porta tan decidido con él olvidándose de su moral:

—No te pongas celoso.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién esta celoso?

El menor se ríe quedamente y corresponde el abrazo.

Las maid se sonríen discretas. Al parecer ya no tendrán que reñirle al príncipe de verde.

—¿He? ¿Que estaba diciendo? —o tal vez no. Choromatsu parece bastante desconcertado—¿Porque es que estamos tan pegados? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Todomatsu se congela un instante si entender el contexto de las cosas.

—¡Choromatsu-sama! —Reika aparece corriendo del otro lado del pasillo— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Termino los papeles que le encargue, nya?

—¿Qué?

El chico solo voltea a verla aun enganchando a Todomatsu.

—Regrese aquí y termine su trabajo.

La chica gato separa a los hermano y se lleva al de verde jalándolo de la parte de atrás de la camisa sin darle la oportunidad al de rosa de reclamar alguna cosa.

Aida y Sachiko igualmente se acercan a su señor para desviar la atención de este a otra cosa y que no se pusiera triste.

Ya un poco lejos Reika le pregunta al de verde:

—¿Que intentaba hacer? Se veía demasiado acaramelado con Todomatsu-sama —se ruboriza ligero y pregunta un poco tímida— ¿A-arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes, nya? —Choromatsu no contesta. No sabe porque estaba abrazando al de rosado. Reika continua—. E-eso está bien, nya. Supongo que le dijo que ya está preparando el baile e este año, nya.

—¿Baile? Si me menciono algo al respecto.

—Pronto será su cumpleaños número veintidós, nya. Lo único que le pido es que no haga ninguna escena en el baile.

—N-no —apenas contesta el chico aun desconcertado por un momento perdio control de sí mismo pero la sensación de abrazar a Todomatsu, no sabe, fue muy cálida como si no quisiera dejarlo. Jamás se había sentido así—Hey, Nyaa-chan. Sabes, lo que te dije esta mañana, creo que cambie de opinión.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 16 Alrededor del don y la famigl

Hola a todos.

Me disculpo por el retraso en esta historia. No es como si estubiera avandonada. simplemente es que no me da tiempo por el trabajo y otras cosas de actualizar aqui. Despues de todo tengo otro Fic de diferente temtica al que debo de ponere atencio también.

Solo tenganme pasiensiensia por favor. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo dieciséis: alrededor del Don y la familia.**

Ichimatsu mira aburrido por la ventana del auto clásico en el que está. Aun lado de él había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

—En cuanto lleguemos. Te alejare del casino y del bar. Seguramente Don Osomatsu estará allí. Veré la forma de llevarte a arriba o quizás, si logro que estés con Babueta-san no habrá problemas —escucha a Christmas boyfriend, quien conducía de prisa a aquel club—. Tienes que disculparte apropiadamente con ella por lo de anoche.

Ichimatsu se queda callado bajando la mirada. Todo el día ha tenido que lidiar con el hecho de estar rodeado de personas armadas que eran sus supuestos subordinados y del chico de gafas, prácticamente encerrado en su estudio. Claro que no hizo otra cosa más que respirara. Takeshi-san se encargó de los negocios de la Familia. Sin exigirle más que el hecho de quedarse callado. Explicándole que en la noche regresarían a Rokumeikan pretendiendo que él es Ichi Fukuyama. Claro que Ichimatsu no está nada feliz. Había quedado demasiado tenso con la idea de ser un doble. Peor al escuchar las ideas del chico de gafas:

—Cuando estés arriba, alejado de todos. El ramo se lo das a Karamatsu-san y no sé… le dices algo lindo. Tienes que engañarlo también como puedas.

—Y no será raro que entre con el ramo al lugar.

—No. La mayoría pensara que es para Babueta-san. Ella siembre ha sido una flor muy cotizada. Todo el mundo siempre busca sus favores, así que es usual que todos le den regalos.

—¿Ha?

—Además, Babueta-san sabe sobre la relación que tiene Don Ichi con Karamatsu-san. Así que eso facilita las cosas. ¿Podrías sonreír un poco? —Regaña el chico de gafas a Ichimatsu mirándole por el retrovisor—. Don Ichi también es una persona seria, pero siempre puede demostrar una sonrisa astuta. Como el líder que es.

—Le pides demasiado aun basura como yo.

—No se te ocurra decir eso frente a otras personas. Te lo dije, eres Don Ichi. El líder de más de trescientos hombres, un experto en venenos, un ágil peleador, un amate conquistador. El _gatto nero_ de la _Toscana_. Trata de comportarte.

—Es una estupidez. Porque _gatto nero_ si viste de blanco —Ichimatsu murmura por lo bajo.

Llegan al lugar y entran por la puerta principal entre la multitud. El tiroteo de ayer en lugar de asustar a la gente. Había llamado a más. El casino estaba a reventar y el bar lleno con camareras y acompañantes yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro.

Ichimatsu no puede evitar sentir incomodidad. Quiere salir huyendo del lugar. No conoce a ninguna de esas personas que lo miran y murmuran. Gruñe. El ramo de rosas esta pesado y no quiere seguir caminando. Quisiera haberse quedado en casa encerrado.

—¡Don Ichi! Por aquí, por aquí.

Ichimatsu alza la vista y ve a Jyushimatsu… es decir a Babueta-san, saltar animosamente en sus tacones rojos entre la multitud.

—Recuerda. Sonríe y sigue la corriente —le advierte el chico de gafas por lo bajo mientras se van acercando a la rubia de coletas esponjadas.

Y cuando menos se da cuenta Ichimatsu, la rubia se engancha a su brazo.

—Todo sigue como siempre ¿no es así, Babueta-san? Me alegra ver que su negocio siga tan prospero como siempre a pesar del incidente de ayer —Christmas boyfriend habla con formalidad.

La rubia se ríe y dice toda coqueta:

—Deja de ser tan serio conmigo. Diviértete todo lo que quieras.

—Sabe que mi deber es estar al lado de Don Ichi para lo que se ofrezca. Me temo que no puedo bajar mi guardia en su extraordinario lugar.

—No creo que a Don Ichi le importe que lo dejes solo un momento.

—Insisto en que debería acompañarlo —recalca el chico de lentes ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo. Esta casi seguro que si deja solo a Ichimatsu lo descubrirán.

—No —se niega rotundamente Babueta-san—. Él se viene conmigo.

—¿He?

Y son darles tiempo de reaccionar a ninguno de los dos muchacho se fue corriendo con Ichimatsu, arrastrándolo consigo.

—¡Espere! ¡Babueta-san!—grita el chico de gafas tratando de caminar entre la multitud—. ¡Espere! Esto es imposible. Ella siempre es así. Solo espero que él no diga o haga algo raro.

—Takeshi-san —le llaman por la espalda. Al voltear, ve a la Christmas girlfriend—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Has estado siguiéndome. Como supiste que estaba aquí?

—No digas tonterías. Era muy obvio que vendrías hoy por lo que paso ayer. Quiero hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar. Recuerda que somos de familias rivales.

—Aquí dentro esas cosas no existen. Además de lo que quiero hablar es personal. No tiene nada que ver con la administración de ninguna de nuestras familias.

Ella le reclama con calma.

Takeshi no quiere dejar a Ichimatsu solo, sin embargo la mirada de Yuka le dice que debe de ir con ella.

—Solo te daré diez minutos.

Dice y se va en compañía de ella al bar.

Mientras tanto, dentro del asesor. Ichimatsu luchaba por recuperar el aliento después de tan inesperado secuestro. Mira hacia un lado y se percata que Jyushimatsu no lo ha soltado. Mira sin querer en el escote de su vestido y se ruboriza. Ella alza la mirada, bata sus pestañas y comenta sin borrar su enorme sonrisa.

—Pervertido.

—¿He? No…. Yo no estaba… m-mirando.

Niega sintiéndose como un estúpido por avergonzarse y ruborizado, sabiendo que solo se trataba de Jyushimatsu con mucho maquillaje. Aunque si es realista eso es lo más cercano que va a poder estar de una chica. Se alegra que solo ellos estén en el asesor.

—¿Son para mí? —Pregunta la rubia, señalando el ramo de rosas.

Ichimatsu se crespa en su lugar. Balbucea sin saber que responder, gruñe y trata de ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo. Babueta ríe por la manera en la que está actuando el supuesto Don esta noche.

Se escucha el timbre del asesor y este se abre. Ella se adelanta jalando al chico consigo tan rápido que los pétalos de rosa salen volando.

—Hey Jyushimatsu despacio. ¿Jyushimatsu? —Pregunta sin obtener respuesta— ¿A dónde vamos, Jyushimatsu?

—¿Hee? ¿Jyushimatsu? Si te refieres al dueño, él no está hasta mañana —Babueta sonríe sin dejar de jalarlo—. Karamatsu-san ha estado esperándote. No deberías de darle tantas preocupaciones. Aunque le cueste trabajo demostrártelo, él te ama.

Ichimatsu entrecierra los ojos. No le gusta cómo se escucha eso.

Se paran frente a la puerta marcada con el doscientos veinticuatro. Babueta-san está a punto de tocar la puerta cuando abren esta de repente:

—Déjame en paz Karamatsu Nii-san. Tengo que irme a trabajar —Todomi sale furiosa.

—Espera, Todomatsu. No quiero que veas a ese hombre de nuevo. —Karamatsu sale detrás de él con los ojos somnolientos y necesitando recargarse en el marco de la puerta para no caerse.

Ambos se quedan de pie al notar la presencia de los otros dos.

—B-Babueta-san. Don Ichi disculpe nuestro escandalo —Karamatsu se disculpa de inmediato.

A comparación de Todomi que hace una mueca y sin importarle nada solo dice:

—Voy abajo. Los clientes me están esperando.

Y se va del lugar sin disimular su enojo.

—¿Todo bien, Karamatsu-san? —La rubia pregunta con su dedo cerca de la mejilla, sin dejar su coquetería—. Todomi-chan parecía enojada.

—No. No se preocupe. Ya hablare yo con él.

—Pero alegrete. Mira quien vino a verte.

La rubia con su enorme sonrisa, jala a su lado a Ichimatsu que apenas puede mantenerse de pie con el ramo de rosas en mano.

—¡Don Ichi!

Karamatsu abre los ojos grandes y se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Disfruten su tiempo a solas. Tengo que ir a abajo ahora. ¡Todomi, espérame!

Se excusó la de vestido rojo arrojando al cuarto hermano sobre el cansado hombre de oficina. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo tras la de vestido rosa.

—¿Don Ichi se encuentra bien? —Karamatsu pregunta abrazando al de traje blanco. El cual se siente desorientado. El abrazo es cálido y confortable, no puede evitar ruborizarse—. ¿Don Ichi?

—¡Ah! Si… —Ichimatsu se separa de inmediato y se pone a la defensiva, como siempre se esconde en su hostilidad—. Toma son tuyas —le avienta el ramo de rosas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Parece molesto.

Karamatsu pregunta abrazando el ramo que ya está maltratado. Siente que hay algo extraño en el Don hoy.

—Nada —responde secamente Ichimatsu dándole la espalda, toma la perilla de la puerta con la intención de irse. Sin embargo Karamatsu alcanza a tomarlo de la muñeca. Lo que hace que por impulso Ichimatsu lo aviente bruscamente— ¡Suéltame Kusomatsu!

Karamatsu suelta el ramo de rosas que cae al suelo, se tambalea pero logra sostenerse en pie.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta evidentemente enojado—. Don Ichi jamás aria algo así. ¿Quién eres tú?

.

Mientras tanto sentados en la cerca de la barra del bar, Yuka y Takeshi discutían.

—¿Quiero saber, porque te fuiste sin decime nada en aquella ocasión?

Yuka pregunta con el Martini aun lado y el cual no ha tocado. El chico de gafas por su lado toma un trago de su Manhattan, deja fuertemente el baso en la barra y contesta disgustado:

—Yo debería de hacer una pregunta parecido. ¿Porque viniste aquí? Aun peor ¿Porque aceptaste trabajar para ese hombre? Debiste de quedarte en Italia como te lo pedí.

—¿Qué paso con lo que me prometiste? En esa ocasión me dijiste que dejarías de trabajar para la familia. No tenías por qué mentirme e irte sin decirme nada. Sabes que soy igual de capaz que tú para trabajar con Ichi.

—¡Don Ichi! —recalco Christmas boyfriend—. Recuérdalo. El ya no es el chico con el que crecimos. Ya nada es como cuando éramos niños. Una mujer como tú no está hecha para este mundo. Entiéndelo.

—Don Osomatsu al menos me reconoce como su Consigliere. ¿Por qué crees que es eso? El sí entiende lo valiosa que soy y estoy segura de que si le preguntáramos a Ichi te dirá lo mismo. ¡No quieras hacerte el hombre fuerte! —ella se abraza a sí misma para contenerse—. Porque no solo dices la verdadera razón por la que me dejaste en esa ocasión. ¿Es porque me dejaste de amar?

—¡Yo no… ¡

El chico aprieta la boca para guardar silencio. Decidió hace mucho que debía callarse por el bien de todos, por el bien de ella.

—¡Yuka-chan! —Todomi llama a la chica desde el otro lado del bar.

—Me están llamando —Yuka se levanta deja el dinero en la barra y le da la espalda—. Si es lo que quieres solo seremos rivales. No me contendré contigo si nos encontramos en el campo de batalla.

Se fue caminando hacia Todomi y Babueta –san mientras el solo bajo la mirada y pedía otro trago.

—Yuka-chan —Babueta-san recibió a la chica con una coqueta sonrisa—. ¿Todo está bien? Estabas hablando con Christmas boyfriend—pregunta al notar unas lágrimas queriendo salir de la chica.

—No es nada. Solo cosas de _Consigliere_ —Yuka contesta fingiendo una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas. No se preocupe todo está bien —inclina la cabeza en una referencia.

—Ya —Todomi habla tratando de despejar el ambiente—. Eres más linda cuando sonríes. No te dejes deprimir por los hombres.

—Gracias Todomi-san.

—Te he dicho que no seas tan formal conmigo. Además, Dime, ¿Dónde está Don Osomatsu? Me prometió que me traería un abrigo de Mink nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho Todomi-san. Él se fue en compañía de Choromi-san desde hace un rato.

La chica en vestido rosa se queja y se muestra caprichosa:

—Choromi es tan injusta. Siempre me roba la atención de Don Osomatsu. Pero ahora voy a ir a interrumpirlos.

—Debes de darles su tiempo, Todomi-chan —Babueta detiene a la vestido rosa—. Mira por allá alguien te está saludando.

Miran para el lado opuesto, allí hay un hombre en traje negro, calvo y corpulento sonriendo como niño tonto mientras saluda a la pequeña Todomi.

—¡En un momento voy! —Todomi grita con una sonrisa y un brinco. Solo para terminar diciéndole a Yuka y a Babueta-san harta del asunto—. ¿Porque tengo que atender a esos gorilas?

—Oye, oye Todomi-chan. No seas mala con los clientes.

—¡Hee! Tan siquiera si fuera un chico atractivo no me molestaría —Todomi se queja.

Sin querer Yuka comienza a reírse. Siempre ha considerado a Todomi muy divertida por sus expresiones. Además de que la considera muy valiente, siempre podía decir todo lo que quería sin tener miedo de lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

—Me disculpo. No quiero burlarme. Todomi-san me da un poco de envidia.

La nombrada se ruboriza un poco:

—Eso es lógico yo soy la mejor de este lugar. Mejor que esa vieja de Choromi.

Yuka sonríe:

—Si me disculpan tengo que atender unos asuntos pendientes con unos colegas. Cuídense mucho —se despide de ambas okama.

—¿Entonces vas a ir con los clientes? —Babuetan rueda sus ojos directo a Todomi.

—Claro. Dinero, es dinero. Solo quería ver a Yuka-chan reír. Sabes no me agrada nada cuando se encuentra con Christmas boyfriend.

—Heee. Si él siempre me ha parecido un buen chico.

—Lo dudo. Escuche de Don Osomatsu, porque esos dos se portan tan raros entre sí. Al parecer antes de venir a Japón. Ambos iban a casarse, pero él la dejo plantada en el altar y se fue del país sin decirle nada. ¿Qué clase de hombre le hace eso a una chica como Yuka-chan? Ni que fuera las perras de Miwa y Kumi.

—¿Aun estas enojada con ellas? ¡Qué rencorosa!

—Eso es porque nunca has visto como nos tratan a Choromi y a mí. En especial a Choromi. Se creen demasiado.

—¡Envidia! —la rubia se ríe—. Pero eso es por lo mucho que Don Osomatsu las quiere, en especial a Choromi. ¡Ah! No, quiero decir.

—¡Como sea! ¡Me voy, me están esperando!

Todomi grita molesta y se va donde el cliente la estaba esperando. Babueta por su lado mueve los ojos de un lado al otro. No era su intención hacer enojar a Todomi. Avecé olvida que ese tema no se toca con ella, porque aun que la de rosa no quiera admitirlo. Choromi tiene toda la ventaja en el corazón de Don Osomatsu.

Hablando de estos últimos dos…

En cuanto había entrado en la habitación Don Osomatsu había acorralado a Choromi contra la pared y la había besado. Esta no opuso resistencia, se afianzo a la espalda del hombre y abrió los labios ligeramente para dejar que la lengua del otro le invadiera por completo. Percibe el sabor a licor y desea fundirse en los brazos del otro.

Se separan un momento.

—¡Ah! Que buena chica eres —Osomatsu le mira con esa sonrisa llena de picardía. Esa a la que Choromi no puede resistirse, se ruboriza tímida y agacha la mirada—. Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas.

Choromi ahora siente los bruscos besos de Osomatsu sobre su cuello y como la conduce directo a la enorme cama en medio de la fina habitación. Choromi, sabe que Matsuno no suele pensar mucho, que cuando se trata de satisfacción lo único que hay en su cabeza es perversión. Y ella está en igual condición.

—Choromi…

Gemio Don Osomatsu a su oído provocándole un estremece al sentir el cálido aliento y la mano del chico invadir por debajo de su falda. Su rostro se torna escarlata y sus piernas tiemblan, cediendo, cayendo sentada en la cama. Observa al chico quitarse el saco negro, tirándolo en el piso y acercarse a ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

Es atacada inmediatamente entre besos y caricias, la tumban contra la cama y el mayor repasa sus avariciosas manos por los suaves muslos.

—I-idiota déjame quitarme los tacones al menos…

Le reclama la de vestido azul sintiéndose indefensa. Toda esa pasión desmedida la abruma. No quiere perder la cabeza tan fácil con él.

Sin embargo Don Osomatsu, lee los pensamientos de la chica de pelo verde, soltando una risita maliciosa:

—No quiero.

Lo que más le gusta a Osomatsu es esa mirada de inocencia que aún tiene Choromi ante sus lujuriosos actos. Su mano se aventura aún más dentro de la falda de la chica hasta tocar el diamante de su pubis. Taimado, apretando el miembro duro de Choromi sobre las finas bragas ligeramente húmedas.

—¡Idiota! ¡No lo toques!

Escucha un ruego de su amada con pequeñas lágrimas a la vez que se retorcía. Trata de sacar su mano de la falda.

Él se sonríe:

—No tiene nada de malo. Me gustaría tocarte más. Como es debido, Choromi-chan —a Osomatsu no le importa que Choromi sea en realidad sea un chico. Le enloquece y eso es suficiente.

—No digas tonterías —Choromi se ruboriza y se cubre como si de una chica real se tratase. Pero a ella no le gusta salir de su papel cuando está trabajando. Porque eso es esto. Solo es trabajo—. Termina con esto. Si me haces cosas diferentes a lo usual me largo de aquí.

Osomatsu le caricia el rostro:

—Está bien. En ese caso no esperes que sea suave.

La voltea sin cuidado hasta dejarla boca abajo. Con la cabeza sobre una mullida almohada con la peluca a medio caer. Choromi esta ruborizada. Llena su mente de pensamientos perversos mientras el Don juega con su lengua en el largo de su espalda descubierta. Jadea un poco y trata que la saliva no se escurra de sus labios, cuando el mayor alza sus caderas. Sube un poco el vestido hasta la cintura y le retira las bragas con impaciencia. Dejando al descubierto su trasero redondo y sonrosado.

—Idiota… ahh… no lo hagas así de lento. Apúrate… ahh…

Don Osomatsu puede ver como ella trata de ocultarse en la almohada avergonzada. Él se ríe y procede a bajarse la bragueta.

—¿Estas tan ansiosa, Choromi-chan? —saca relucir su erección. Separa los glúteos de Choromi y se presiona contra ella entrando casi de inmediato— ¡Ahh! ¡Qué bien se siente!

Suelta apretando las caderas de Choromi con firmeza. Ella encantada, avienta las caderas hacia atrás intentando profundizar la penetración

—Waa. Que sexi eres ya estas moviendo las caderas, Choromi-chan.

—¡C-callte! ¡AHhh!

Choromi grita excitada en cuanto el mayor comienza a moverse dentro de ella. Osomatsu Siempre es tan preciso. Sabe dónde es que le gusta. Su cuerpo se calienta y su mente se nubla entregándose.

Osomatsu no tarda en cambiar la posición en cuanto el cuerpo de Choromi sede ante sus caricias. La coloca boca arriba, sube todo el vestido hasta pecho y alza la peluca, casi retirándola. Dejándolo ver a la verdadera Choromi. Aparta sus piernas y se encaja de nuevo en su interior. Choromi se arquea con los brazos cruzados y la mirada humedecida. Las manos de Osomatsu van de arriba hacia abajo, otro beso profundo le roba cualquier reproche y deja que el chico siga en su faena con locura. Se abrazan.

Osomatsu tiembla, el aire le falta y siente que las entrañas le hierven. Le susurra al oído a su amor:

—Choro-chan es tan lindo.

—P-para. No lo digas.

Ella ruega. No quiere oír ese nombre el de su verdadero ser, mientras hace estos impuros actos. Matsuno en cambio la hace callar, mete sus dedos en la boca rosada de la otra jugando con su lengua a la vez que arremete con más fuerza. Susurra de nuevo:

—Se solamente mío, Choromatsu. Te quiero.

Choromi se dejó llevar por el abismo cálido y vibrante del placer que el joven mafioso le había mostrado hasta el final. Terminado cubiertos de sudor, con la ropa mal puesta, laxos, tirados en la cama.

.

Cuando bajaron al casino Todomi los estaba esperando molesta y encaprichada. Se pegó de inmediato a Don Osomatsu mientras la menor le mostraba la lengua a una melancólica Choromi que no le objeto. Los observo irse directo a las mesas de Black Jack dejándola atrás. Esa sensación desoladora le atraviesa el pecho de nuevo. Hoy de nuevo, Osomatsu le había dicho que la quería. Si Choromi lo piensa bien, el de rojo es la primera persona que le dice esas palabras. No, no es verdad mientras lleva puesto ese vestido, esa peluca y ese maquillaje más de un centenar le han declarado su amor. Le han propuesto dinero, joyas, pieles. Pero ella sabe que ese no es amor. Solo es reconocimiento. O mejor dicho la que es reconocida es Choromi. No su verdadero yo. Por eso cuando Osomatsu le llama por su verdadero nombre no puede evitar sentirse de esa manera.

—¡Choromi-chan!

Escucha como Osomatsu la llama agitando su mano sonriendo como un niño tonto resaltando entre la multitud.

Ella sonríe triste y camina hacia él. No debería tener esos sentimientos. No debería enamorarse de él. Ella solo es una acompañante con la que se acuesta. Y debe de verse solo como eso. Porque cuando Osomatsu se case con alguna de sus prometidas le tendrá que decir adiós y no podrá hacerlo si no le ignora mientras él sigue diciéndole que le ama.

.

Mientras tanto Karamatsu se sentó en su cama desorientado mientras ese chico idéntico a Don Ichi le decía entre gruñidos, chillidos histéricos y pausas vergonzosas que era un farsante, un doble, una mentira.

La primera reacción del oficinista fue de sorpresa. No del hecho de que Don Ichi haya dejado un doble en su lugar. Él siempre ha sabido que suele hacerlo cuando quiere un descanso de todo. Está en todo su derecho. De lo que está sorprendido es del hecho que no estuviera atado en su avión privado con dirección a la toscana en ese momento. Don Ichi jamás lo había dejado. Al contrario, si este se iba se lo llevaba consigo quisiera o no. Don Ichi solía preocuparse más por él que era un podre oficinista que por sí mismo.

―¿Dónde está Don Ichi?

Pregunta. La preocupación abarca su mente ahora. Algo grave debe de estar pasando para que Don Ichi se valla de esa manera. Karamatsu se siente impotente. Como es costumbre, el _Gatto nero_ no lo mete en sus asuntos. Aun no tiene confianza en él para fiárselo. Y por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada. No logra entender por qué Don Ichi quiere a alguien tan inútil como él a su lado. Su sonrisa gatuna y afilada se refleja en su mente mientras le dice _: "il mio amato gattino"_. Y solo logra sentirse pesado.

―No me lo preguntes ―Ichimatsu se muestra huraño y a la defensiva sin saber qué hacer ahora. Se va lentamente y se va hacia un rincón en la habitación, sentándose encogido de rodillas―. De repente desperté en este lugar.

El chico está lo suficientemente alejado de la copia de su hermano mayor. Definitivamente él no podría con esa farsa. Sería demasiado para su basura existencia.

―Christmas boyfriend ¿él sabe que eres una doble?

Ichimatsu asienta con la cabeza:

—Dijo que fingiera. Pero… —gruñe y ruboriza un poco—. No are nada de cosas vergonzosas contigo.

—Ya veo. Y aun así te dejo venir conmigo ―Karamatsu habla con calma, una decepcionante. El chico de gafas creía que sería engañado con tanta facilidad. ¿Lo ve así de ingenuo? Mira al chico de blanco claramente incómodo.

—Todo esto es un error. Quisiera estar en mi casa —gruñe de nuevo el menor.

Karamatsu le sonríe amable:

—¿Tienes a alguien que esté esperando por ti?

Ichimatsu asienta con la cabeza:

—Mis hermanos.

—¿Mayores o menores?

—De ambos. Soy el de en medio.

—Espero que te lleves bien con ellos.

—Si. Supongo que sí. Aunque seguramente soy una gran carga para ellos —Ichimatsu habla un poco más confiado mostrando su sonrisa sarcástica.

—Te entiendo—Karamatsu agacha la mirada melancólico—. Creo que para Todomatsu, para mi hermanito, yo soy una carga. Siempre he hecho lo mejor que he podido para cuidarlo. Pero ahora, es bastante notorio que sabe cuidarse solo y que puede obtener todo lo que quiera sin mi ayuda. Solo quisiera que no usara esos métodos.

—¿Porque es amante de Osomatsu?

—¿Como?

—Christmas boyfriend me lo dijo.

—Claro eso es obvio. Discúlpame. No pienses mal de Todomatsu por favor. Es solo que antes no teníamos muchas cosas y desde que comenzó a trabajar aquí. Todo el mundo le da la todo lo que siempre quiso. No sé, no es como si hubiera aceptado su trabajo. Pero Don Osomatsu es diferente, él está en otro nivel. No quiero que Todomatsu salga lastimado por ambicioso.

Ichimatsu observa a esta versión de Karamatsu. Era completamente diferente de lo que era Kusomatsu. No sonreía como idiota, ni bailoteaba, destellaba o hablaba como si estuviera todo el tiempo frente a una cámara. Este Karamatsu es más calmado, se le nota cansado y decepcionado de la vida. Igual a él.

—Al menos él tiene aviación —contesta amargo—. Yo no tengo ninguna.

Karamatsu abre los ojos sorprendido y sonríe ligero:

—No sé si decir que eres muy amable o muy despreocupado. Don Ichi, también es así. Además, si tienes una clase de ambición ¿no es así? El querer regresar a tu casa es una clase de ambición después de todo.

Ichimatsu solo desvía la mirada y suelta un quejido con un adorable sonroso en las mejillas. Se sintió un poco alagado.

—Disculpen la interrupción —Se escucha a la par que tocan la puerta y abren de inmediato. Christmas boyfriend aparece—. No quisiera interrumpir pero Don Ichi tiene varios…

Se queda callado en cuanto ve a Ichimatsu sentado en el rincón. De inmediato entra al cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él:

—Necesito que nos disculpe, Karamatsu-san —se acerca a Ichimatsu— Don Ichi últimamente tiene mucho asuntos y no se ha sentido bien. Yo…

—Puedes dejar de fingir yo ya sé que ese chico no es Don Ichi.

Interrumpe Karamatsu levantándose de la cama.

De inmediato Christmas boyfriend toma del brazo a Ichimatsu bruscamente reclamándole:

—¿Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo?

—Deja a Ichimatsu tranquilo. Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

Karamatsu ahora es quien sujeta del brazo contrario al chico de gafas. El ultimo nota la fuete que lo agarra a pesar de la acara de extremo cansancio del otro. Ichimatsu sisea y se jala bruscamente para que el castaño lo soltara. Comenzaba a cansarse de la manera en que todos lo están tratando. Sabe que es un estorbo, no tienen por qué hacerlo tan obvio.

El _Consigliere_ frunce el ceño, no le gusta que ese oficinista de cuarta se tome tantas confianzas con él. Se da la vuelta rápidamente y sujeta al contrario del cuello de la camisa:

—Karamatsu-san esto no le incumbe —no deja su formalismo pero se nota el veneno en sus palabras—. Pensé que se lo había dejado claro. Los asuntos de la famiglia no son de su incumbencia. Que Don Ichi lo use para liberar presión de la grandes responsabilidades que tiene, no lo hace la _Dona_ de la organización.

Ichimatsu mira con desaprobación lo que hace el chico de gafas. Y sobre todo a Karamatsu, si es como su hermano mayor no hará nada para defenderse, pero en eso se equivocaba Ichimatsu. El oficinista igualmente toma a Christmas boyfriend de la camisa y le deja en claro:

—¡Suéltame! Yo ya sé eso. Pero de que tú, no seas capaz de controlar todo no es para que tezquites con los inocentes —el de gafas no sabe de donde es capaz de sacar tanta fuerza de repente Karamatsu pero su agarre comienza a doler logrando que lo soltara al final—. Yo confió en Don Ichi. Si escogió a Ichimatsu para remplazarlo debió de ser por algo.

—Para ser su amante no sabes nada de Don Ichi en realidad.

Karamatsu aprieta los labios tragándose el dolor de esas palabras y contesta:

—Te digo lo mismo. Para ser el amigo de la infancia de Don Ichi. Este no confía tanto en ti.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Ichimatsu luce aún más disgustado. Nadie le pregunta su opinión… No es como si a él le interesara.

—Me largo de aquí —anuncio y tomando la perilla de la puerta —Hagan lo que quieran. No me importa.

—Espera a ¿dónde crees que vas? —pregunta el de gafas.

—I-ichimatsu espera por favor no te vayas —Pide de igual manera Karamatsu.

—No me necesitan para nada.

—¡Te equivocas, quédate!

Contestaron al unísono los hombres en la habitación casi simultáneamente.

—No quiero. Esto fue un gran error. Ya veré como regresar a mi casa. Pero no quiero saber nada más de ese tal Don Ichi. ¡Yo no soy Don Ichi! —Abre la puerta gritando. A ver si con eso lo entienden de una vez.

—¡Heeee! Entonces tenía razón.

Dijo Babueta-san frente a Ichimatsu, la que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

Enseguida jalaron hacia adentro a ambos.

Ahora sí que estaban en verdaderos problemas.

Continuara...


End file.
